Albus Potter i Podziemia Mgły Merlina
by italiana
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanficku Vekina87 o pierwszym roku Albusa Pottera w Hogwarcie. Pierwsza z zaplanowanych siedmiu części, polecam dla spragnionych "normalnej" kontynuacji serii. SKOŃCZONE
1. Tiara Przydziału

_Wszystkie postaci, których nie stworzyła J.K. Rowling, należą wyłącznie do Vekina87 i zamieszczam tu to tłumaczenie za jego zgodą. Nie przypisuję sobie żadnych praw do zamieszczonej historii, wszelkie prawa należą do J.K. Rowling i Vekina87._

_Dla zainteresowanych oryginałem: .net/s/4380964/1/Albus_Potter_and_the_Dungeon_of_Merlins_Mist (trzeba dopisać fanfiction z przodu)_

_Historia traktuje o Albusie Potterze, młodszym synu Harry'ego, i jego przygodach w Hogwarcie. Jest to pierwsza z zaplanowanych siedmiu części. Ta część zaczyna się natychmiast po epilogu z "HP i Insygnia Śmierci"._

_Z miłą chęcią powitam wszelkie uwagi dotyczące tłumaczenia._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 1. Tiara Przydziału<strong>

Albus wsiadł do pociągu czując jak ogarnia go podniecenie. Wybierał się do Hogwartu, który był jego marzeniem od czasów, kiedy jego tata po raz pierwszy o nim wspomniał. Był jego obsesją, przed jedenastymi urodzinami każdy rok niósł ze sobą tylko to, że nie mógł pójść do szkoły i uczyć się magii. Tutaj w końcu będzie mógł się pokazać, tutaj nie będzie tylko synem Harry'ego Pottera, tutaj będzie...

- Albus, pospiesz się, idź dalej! – usłyszał głośny głos zza swoich pleców.

Albus odwrócił się i zobaczył swoją kuzynkę, Rose Weasley, która również wybierała się w tym roku po raz pierwszy do Hogwartu.

- Blokujesz korytarz! – powtórzył władczy głos Rose.

- Okej, okej, już idę. – wycofał się Albus, ruszając wzdłuż korytarza czerwonego pociągu i szukając wolnego przedziału.

Ponieważ Albus został chwilę dłużej, żeby porozmawiać z ojcem, jego brat dotarł do pociągu pierwszy. James, mimo całej swojej braterskiej miłości do Albusa, musiał założyć, że nie da mu usiąść z nim i jego przyjaciółmi i że Albus powinien natychmiast zacząć „szukać sobie własnych kumpli".

Albus nawet nie myślał , żeby się wykłócać w tej sprawie. Był wciąż wściekły na brata za jego docinki o przydziale Albusa do Slytherinu, i jakoś mu się z tego powodu nie było przykro na myśl, że mógł spędzić całą podróż pociągiem w jego towarzystwie. Zamiast tego, dotarł samotnie aż do końca pociągu i wślizgnął się do pustego przedziału, mając nadzieję, że wkrótce ktoś do niego dołączy.

Nie musiał długo na to czekać. Po zaledwie pięciu minutach weszła jego kuzynka, wyglądając na lekko zakłopotaną.

- Wydaje mi się, że to jedyny wolny przedział – powiedziała.

- Też tak sądzę – odparł tępo Albus.

- Co się stało? - zapytała Rose, wychwytując jego melancholijny nastrój.

- James – wymamrotał Albus, wzruszając ramionami.

Rose zmrużyła oczy. – Nie pozwól mu, żeby zauważył, że cię to obeszło! Znowu ta gadka o Slytherinie? Al, twoja cała rodzina była w Gryffindorze, jest naprawdę bardzo, ale to bardzo mało prawdopodobne, żeby cię przydzielono gdziekolwiek indziej, a już na pewno nie do Slytherinu.

Po tej przemowie Rose musiała uznać, że już podniosła go na duchu na tyle, żeby móc później go z czystym sercem ignorować, i natychmiast zanurkowała w swoim kufrze wyciągając jedną z licznych ksiąg z zaklęciami.

Nie zdążyła jednak przeczytać za dużo, zanim znowu rozsunęły się drzwi od przedziału. Stanął w nich chłopiec z bladą twarzą i poszarpanymi brązowymi włosami do ramion, obok stał jego kufer. Wydawał się dość przestraszony i tak zdenerwowany, że przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł zebrać w sobie dość odwagi, żeby coś powiedzieć.

- Wszę... wszędzie indziej jest pełno – powiedział w końcu. – Będzie wam przeszkadzało, jeśli tu usiądę?

- Jasne, że nie. – odpowiedział Albus. Zepchnął kufer z miejsca obok siebie i przesunął go dalej, tak aby zrobić chłopcu miejsce. – Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał grzecznie.

- Morrison – odpowiedział chłopiec, podając Albusowi rękę. – Morrison Vincent. A Ty?

- Ehm... – Albus wciąż się zastanawiał, czy chłopiec naprawdę miał na imię Morrison, czy po prostu przedstawił się podając nazwisko jako pierwsze. – Albus – odpowiedział po dłuższej przerwie. – Albus Potter. A to jest moja kuzynka, Rose Weasley.

- Miło mi cię poznać, Rose. – powiedział Morrison.

Rose na ułamek sekundy uniosła oczy znad książki, obrzucając go wyniosłym spojrzeniem, po czym odpowiedziała:

- Fajnie.

- Ehm... nie lubi kiedy się jej przeszkadza w czytaniu – wyjaśnił Albus.

Sam się tego nauczył kiedy byli młodsi, i było to dość ciężkie doświadczenie. Rose miała tendencję do takiego zatapiania się w książce, że waliła nią po plecach każdego, kto ośmielił się jej przeszkodzić, albo chociaż przerwał jej koncentrację.

- I jak, wiecie już w jakim będziecie domu? – zapytał Morrison (a może to był Vincent?), podczas gdy pociąg zaczął nabierać szybkości.

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Albus. Rose nie odpowiedziała.

Rozmowa szybko zeszła na quidditch, o którym rozmawiali przez ponad godzinę. Nowy znajomy Albusa okazał się zagorzałym fanem Armat Chudleya, mimo że o ich istnieniu dowiedział się zaledwie parę miesięcy temu. Okazało się, jak dowiedział się Albus, że Morrison, mimo że był czystej krwi czarodziejem, nie wiedział o tym przez pierwsze kilka lat swojego życia. Dorastał w Ameryce razem z tatą, który ciągle wahał się, czy mówić mu w ogóle o czarodziejskim świecie. Kiedy jednak skończył 11 lat, dowiedział się prawdy i przeniósł się do Anglii, gdzie zamieszkał z mamą, która z radością wytłumaczyła mu zasady rządzące światem czarodziejów.

- Mój tata, kiedy był nastolatkiem, pomyślał, że bycie czarodziejem jest jednak zbyt niebezpieczne, a potem przeprowadził się do Ameryki. Dorastałem w Nowym Yorku – powiedział Albusowi i Rose, mimo że ta druga ewidentnie nie słuchała. – Oczywiście jak tylko poznałem prawdę, wprowadziłem się tutaj, do mojej mamy, a pierwszą rzeczą, o której od niej usłyszałem, był quidditch. Nawet zabrała mnie na mecz Harpii z Holyhead! Udało mi się zobaczyć Ginny Pott... Poczekaj! – popatrzył się tępo na Albusa.

Albus po prostu się uśmiechnął. Uderzyło go to, że ten chłopiec wiedział o jego mamie, ale nie miał pojęcia o jego sławnym tacie. W pewien sposób poprawiło mu to humor.

- Jesteś z nią spokrewniony? – zapytał.

Albus przytaknął. – Jest moją matką. – powiedział.

Chłopiec wyglądał, jakby jego głowa miała zaraz eksplodować.

Pozostałą część podróży Albus spędził odpowiadając na, w jego opinii, jakieś milion pytań o swoją mamę, o to, czego go nauczyła, i czy kiedykolwiek dotykał któregoś z jej rozlicznych pucharów. Albus był zakłopotany kiedy powiedział, że jest całkiem słaby w quidditchu, że tak naprawdę boi się trochę tej gry, i widział tylko jeden mecz, w którym grała jego mama.

- Ale za to mój brat James – zaczął, ponieważ jego towarzysz podróży siedział, wpatrując się w niego z szeroko otwartą buzią – jest naprawdę dobry. Jest na trzecim roku w Gryffindorze i zamierza startować na pozycję ścigającego. W zeszłym roku opuścił próbę, ponieważ miał trochę kłopotów.

Rose parsknęła, po raz pierwszy pokazując, że jednak zwraca uwagę na rozmowę. Albus wiedział dlaczego. „Trochę kłopotów" to za mało powiedziane. Jego brat w tym czasie odbywał swój piąty (z siedmiu) szlabanów. James miał naturę figlarza, i tamtym razem (jak słyszał Albus) próbował stopić klamki w drzwiach od klasy, i przypadkowo podpalił całą salę wejściową, co skończyło się lekkim poparzeniem kilkorga uczniów i znacznym zniszczeniem samej sali.

Dotarli do Hogwartu kiedy było już ciemno. Zanim wszyscy wysiedli z pociągu, był już kwadrans po dziesiątej. Albus wyciągnął swój kufer, pogrążony w rozmowie z Morrisonem (podczas ostatniej godziny podróży w końcu zdobył się na odwagę, żeby zapytać, czy to na pewno jego imię).

Morrison zmierzał w stronę powozów, wyglądając, jakby był przekonany, że będą nimi podróżować, ale Rose odciągnęła go i szorstko powiedziała:

- Nie, nie idziemy tam. Dostaniemy się do zamku łódką.

Parę sekund po tym, jak to powiedziała, Albus usłyszał burkliwy głos krzyczący:

- Pirszoroczni, tędy!

Albus popatrzyl przed siebie i zobaczył mężczyznę o wzroście w przybliżeniu trzy razy większym niż jego, który machał w stronę zszokowanych pierwszoroczniaków.

- Cześć, Hagridzie. – powiedział Albus, kiedy w końcu do niego doszedł.

- Dzieńdoberek, Albusie – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem Hagrid.

Albus znał Hagrida odkąd był dzieckiem. Tak naprawdę, Albus dowiedział się od swojej matki, że zaraz po tym, jak urodził się on i jego rodzeństwo, jego ojciec pozwolił Hagridowi jako pierwszej (oczywiście oprócz rodziców Albusa) osobie, żeby ich potrzymał na rękach. Albus wiedział w związku z tym bardzo dużo o Hagridzie. Na przykład, Hagrid był półolbrzymem, ale wcale nie takim groźnym, na jakiego wyglądał. Był nauczycielem i gajowym w Hogwarcie a także jednym z najbardziej zaufanych i najlepszych przyjaciół taty. Inne dzieci jednak nie czuły się w towarzystwie Hagrida równie komfortowo jak Albus. Wręcz przeciwnie, kilkoro z nich wyglądało na raczej przerażonych perspektywą spotkania kogoś takiego.

- Będziemy se wsiadali w te tutaj łódki – powiedział Hagrid do Albusa, wskazując w stronę około 20 łódek unoszących się przy brzegu jeziora.

Pierwszacy nieśmiało wsiadali do łódek, po czworo do każdej z nich. Albus usiadł razem z Rose, Morrisonem, i wyglądającą na przestraszoną dziewczynką z krótkimi blond włosami. Łódki magicznie utworzyły szyk, podczas gdy Hagrid (który sam zajmował całą czteroosobową łódkę) krzyczał na uczniów, żeby siedzieli spokojnie, podczas gdy łódki się poruszają, najwidoczniej nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jego urywane krzyki mogą przestraszyć uczniów tak, że powpadają do wody.

Po raczej krótkiej przejażdżce Albus wyszedł ze swojej łódki na drugim końcu jeziora i popatrzył na Hogwart w całej swojej okazałości. Był to masywny zamek, piękny i zmurszały. Wyglądał tak, jakby jego mury mogły zatrzymać wszystko, a jego wielkie drzwi wejściowe zdawały się emanować czystą potęgą. Razem z pozostałymi uczniami (niektórzy wyglądali na równie oszołomionych, jak on sam) skierował się w stronę zamku, Hagrid kroczył tuż za nimi. Doszli do drzwi wejściowych i poczekali, aż dogoni ich Hagrid. W końcu i Hagrid doszedł do drzwi, i zaczął przetrząsywać swoje liczne kieszenie w poszukiwaniu kluczy. W końcu, wyciągnął właściwy, mruknął pod nosem „tak, to ten", i otworzył drzwi, odkrywając długi korytarz, z drzwiami na samym jego końcu.

W tym samym momencie przez tamte drzwi przeszedł mężczyzna. Na początku Albus nie poznał go, ale przyjrzał mu się dokładniej i zobaczył, że to Neville Longbottom, następny z przyjaciół jego ojca i nauczyciel zielarstwa w szkole. Pomachał do Rose i Albusa, którzy odmachali.

- W porządku – zaczął – Hagridzie, ty już możesz wejść.

Hagrid przeszedł przez drzwi na końcu korytarza, zostawiając uczniów samych z Nevillem w sali wejściowej, gdzie czekali, aż nauczyciel się do nich odezwie.

- Witam was, przyszli uczniowie – zaczął - Nazywam się profesor Longbottom. Jestem opiekunem Gryffindoru, a także będę waszym nauczycielem zielarstwa. Teraz pozwólcie, że wyjaśnię wam kilka rzeczy. W Hogwarcie mamy cztery domy... uczniowie z waszego domu będą dla was jak rodzina w trakcie waszej edukacji, aczkolwiek współpraca i jedność między domami jest również bardzo ważna. Dobre zachowanie i poprawne odpowiedzi na zadane przez nauczycieli pytania przyniosą waszemu domowi punkty, a złe zachowanie odejmuje punkty. Dom, który będzie miał najwięcej punktów na koniec roku zdobędzie Puchar Domów, co jest wielkim zaszczytem. Każdy dom ma swojego opiekuna, do którego możecie się zwrócić w razie jakichkolwiek problemów. Jak już wspominałem, ja jestem opiekunem Gryffindoru. Profesor Flitwick jest opiekunem Ravenclawu, profesor Darvy opiekunem Slytherinu, profesor Handit Hufflepuffu. Proszę, poczekajcie tutaj, kiedy my będziemy się przygotowywać do ceremonii przydziału.

Odwrócił się i przeszedł przez drzwi, mrugając wcześniej do Albusa.

Ledwo drzwi się zamknęły, wśród tłumu uczniów rozległo się mruczenie i szepty. Najwidoczniej bardzo niewielu wiedziało, w jakim znajdzie się domu. Albus wykorzystał tę chwilę na rozejrzenie się po twarzach swoich przyszłych kolegów z klasy. Wydawali się całkiem mili, za wyjątkiem dziewczynki z długimi czarnymi włosami i szarymi oczami, która byłaby bardzo ładna, gdyby nie smutny wyraz twarzy. Albus chciał jej zapytać, co się stało, ale następna osoba już przyciągnęła jego uwagę.

Był bardzo blady, ze spiczastym nosem i niezwykle jasnymi włosami, zaczesanymi gładko na tył głowy. Wyglądał, jakby niezmiernie się nudził. Widział go na dworcu King's Cross, to pamiętał. Wujek Ron chyba nawet wspominał jego imię... Scorpius, jak mu tam...

Ale właśnie wtedy, kiedy w pamięci szukał nazwiska tego chłopca, ponownie pojawił się Neville i skinął na uczniów, aby poszli za nim.

Weszli do Wielkiej Sali i Albus złapał z trudem powietrze. Była ogromna. Znajdowały się w niej cztery stoły, wszystkie wypełnione uczniami siedzącymi przy nich. Zobaczył swojego brata Jamesa wyciągającego szyję, żeby lepiej go zobaczyć. Z przodu sali, na trójnożnym stoliku, leżało coś, co jak Albus wiedział było Tiarą Przydziału. W Sali zapadła cisza. Po kilku chwilach w starym kapeluszu pojawiła się jednak dziura, i zaczął śpiewać.

_Och, więc jesteście w Hogwarcie, gdzie zapewnioną macie i rozrywkę i naukę_

_W szkole, gdzie nie ma drętwych chwil, gdzie nigdy nie będziecie się nudzić._

_Tutaj czeka na was magia, nadszedł nauki czas_

_Lecz najpierw musicie zostać posortowani, i ja wam powiem jak._

_Po prostu włóżcie mnie na głowę, i uwolnijcie umysł,_

_Ja widzę każdą waszą myśl, wiem gdzie powinniście być!_

_Może traficie do Gryffindoru, gdzie ceni się odwagę,_

_A może do Ravenclawu, gdzie rozwinie się wasz umysł, _

_Możecie skończyć w Slytherinie, jeśli jesteście przebiegli,_

_A może najlepiej wam będzie w Hufflepuffie, gdzie liczy się lojalność._

_Tylko wiedzcie, że przydział nie decyduje o tym jak skończycie drogę,_

_Pokazuje kim jesteście, nie dzieli na przyjaciół i wrogów._

_Oddzielnie nie macie szans, zjednoczeni będziecie silni_

_Zapomnijcie o domu i zaakceptujcie, co się dzieje wokół,_

_Tym akcentem kończę pieśń._

Wśród stołów wybuchł aplauz, niektórzy z pierwszoroczniaków przyłączyli się do klaskania. Neville wstał ze swojego miejsca na przodzie Sali i zapanowała cisza.

- W porządku – powiedział – Kiedy wywołam wasze nazwisko, proszę usiądźcie na stołku i włóżcie na głowę Tiarę Przydziału. Kiedy Tiara podejmie decyzję, zajmijcie miejsce przy stole waszego nowego domu.

- A kiedy będziemy mogli jeść? – wrzasnął jakiś głos ze stołu Gryffindoru, który Albus rozpoznał jako głos swojego brata.

Rozległy się śmiechy i pomruki aprobaty, ale Neville rzucił mu ukradkiem spojrzenie i James się uciszył.

- Anifur, Anastasia! – zawołał Neville.

Mała dziewczynka z kucykiem poszła do przodu i wcisnęła sobie Tiarę na głowę. Po kilku chwilach, Tiara zakrzyknęła:

- HUFFLEPUFF!

Anastasia poszła w stronę stołu Puchonów, a zaraz po niej dołączyła tam kolejna dziewczyna o imieniu Vanessa Adams.

- Bing, Bartleby!

Mizerny chłopiec o zadowolonym z siebie wyrazie twarzy podszedł do stołka, i po kilku chwilach został pierwszym Ślizgonem. Albus ledwo co zwracał uwagę. Wyłapał jeszcze kilka nazwisk, usłyszał, że Elton Connor wylądował w Hufflepuffie, oraz że Dante Haug i Donovan Hornsbrook zostali umieszczeni odpowiednio w Slytherinie i Gryffindorze. Miał się właśnie znowu wyłączyć, kiedy jego uwagę przyciągnęło znajome nazwisko.

- Malfoy, Scorpius! – wykrzyknął Neville.

Blady chłopiec, którego rozpoznał wcześniej Albus, podszedł do stołka i ostrożnie włożył sobie Tiarę na głowę. Siedział tam dobrych kilka minut, zanim kapelusz wykrzyknął:

- SLYTHERIN!

Scorpius odszedł w stronę stołu Ślizgonów, nadal wyglądając na znudzonego. Albus zauważył, że Neville zmrużył oczy i mamrotał coś pod nosem, z ruchów jego warg wyglądało to na coś w stylu „Żadna niespodzianka".

W końcu, zaraz potem jak przydział do Ravenclawu dostała Parish Milton, został wywołany Albus. Niepewnie podszedł do kapelusza, nie wiedząc, czy naprawdę chce poznać odpowiedź na pytanie, do jakiego domu należy.

Usiadł na stołku i ostrożnie włożył sobie na głowę Tiarę. Zaraz po tym usłyszał cichy głos szeptający mu w ucho:

- Ach... następny Potter.

Serce Albusa fiknęło koziołka. Tiara Przydziału była naprawdę przerażająca.

- O mój Boże... jesteś naprawdę bardzo podobny do ojca, nieprawdaż? Nie masz za to wiele wspólnego ze swoim bratem... popatrzymy głębiej... tak, niezła z ciebie zagadka, prawda?

Albus nie miał pojęcia co Tiara miała na myśli, mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że to nic złego.

- Och tak, to nic złego – powiedziała Tiara, tak jakby mogła czytać jego myśli.

- _No bo przecież umie – _powiedział do siebie w myślach Albus.

- Och tak, mogę czytać wszystkie twoje myśli, panie Potter. Doprawdy nie mam pojęcia, gdzie cię przydzielić. Jesteś całkiem inteligentny... ale nie na tyle, żeby nie nadawać się również do Gryffindoru, tak jak reszta twojej rodziny... z drugiej strony... zarówno twój ojciec jak i dziadek doskonale daliby sobie radę w Slytherinie. I o mój Boże, jesteś również lojalny... równie dobrze mógłbyś być Puchonem. Masz mnóstwo możliwości... masz talent, chłopcze.

Albus zaczął się obficie pocić. Wiedział już, że Tiarze żaden poprzedni uczeń nie sprawił takich kłopotów w przydzieleniu jak on i że siedzi na stołku już dość długo.

- Hmmm... naprawdę jestem zdumiona. Wydaje się, jakbyś był idealną mieszanką wszystkich domów... więc wybór należy do ciebie, mój chłopcze.

Serce Albusa fiknęło następnego koziołka; jego tata miał więc rację. Tiara Przydziału naprawdę pozwalała na wybór domu.

- Więc... w takim razie po prostu przydziel mnie gdzieś losowo – powiedział Albus, mając nadzieję, że nie zabrzmiało to zbyt władczo. Będąc ze sobą zupełnie szczerym, odkrył, że naprawdę jest mu obojętne, gdzie trafi. Czyż Tiara przed chwilą nie powiedziała, że inne osoby z jego rodziny dobrze dałyby sobie radę w Slytherinie? Może nadszedł czas na próbę... ale z drugiej strony, co pomyślą sobie jego rodzice? A jego kuzyni? I brat? Gryffindor to była praktycznie rodzinna tradycja...

- Nie ma nic złego w przełamywaniu tradycji – usłyszał szept Tiary w swoim uchu. – Co w tym złego, żeby podkręcić trochę atmosferę? Może już czas, żebyś przestał się martwić tym, co twoja rodzina myśli o tym gdzie powinieneś trafić, a zaczął się martwić o to, gdzie ty myślisz, że powinieneś trafić.

- Masz rację – powiedział Albus.

- Wiem, że mam – odpowiedziała pewna siebie Tiara. – Więc się zgadzamy?

Albus objął się ramionami. Chciał to jeszcze przemyśleć, ale i tak zabrał już Tiarze tyle czasu...

- Umowa stoi. – powiedział.

- Bardzo dobrze w takim razie... SLYTHERIN!


	2. Oswajanie się

**Rozdział 2. Oswajanie się**

Natychmiast po tym, jak Tiara Przydziału wykrzyknęła jego przyszły dom, ze stołu Ślizgonów dobiegł dziki aplauz, prawie zagłuszając Hagrida krzyczącego głośno „COOO?". Albus zsunął ze stołka czując się trochę nieswojo, ale w gruncie rzeczy był zadowolony z reakcji Ślizgonów. Zwyczajnie więc poszedł w stronę swoich nowych kolegów, poklepywany po drodze przez kilkoro z nich (nawet siedmiorocznych). Odwrócił się w stronę stołka z Tiarą i zauważył, że jego brat przyglądał mu się z drugiego końca sali.

Albus ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że wcale nie wyglądał na wściekłego, ani nawet na rozczarowanego. Przez kilka chwil miał na twarzy wyraz oszołomienia, który szybko przeszedł w szeroki uśmiech.  
>W miarę jak klaskanie wymierało, zobaczył, że usta jego brata wykrzywiają się, mówiąc coś, co wyglądało na „a nie mówiłem?".<p>

- Taak... – powiedział Neville. Wyglądał, jakby na chwilę stracił koncentrację na myśl o tym, że Albus będzie w Slytherinie. – Mhm... więc, w każdym razie... kontynuując... mamy Rivers, Wendell!

Albus wykorzystał ten czas, aby przyjrzeć się dokładniej stołowi nauczycielskiemu. Nie poznawał nikogo oprócz profesora Flitwicka i Hagrida, z tym że profesora Flitwicka spotkał dopiero raz w życiu. Zobaczył czarodzieja w szacie koloru głębokiej zieleni i domyślił się, że musi to być profesor Darvy, opiekun Slytherinu i jego nowy nauczyciel eliksirów. Darvy miał długie włosy koloru blond i wyglądał, jakby był lekko po czterdziestce. Tym, co wyróżniało go najbardziej, były jednak jego oczy, lecz nie ich kolor czy kształt, ale szaleńczy błysk w nich ukryty, tak jakby starał się skupić na wszystkim jednocześnie. Wyglądał trochę jak wariat.

- Tunnels, Mirra! – zawołał Neville.

Oczy Albusa podążyły na przód Wielkiej Sali, i zobaczył kogoś przechodzącego tuż obok jego stołu. Była to ta smutno wyglądająca dziewczynka, którą widział wcześniej. Nie wyglądała już na taką smutną, raczej przestraszoną. Właściwie, jak zauważył Albus, wyglądała na przerażoną, tak jakby bała się usłyszeć decyzję Tiary Przydziału.

Ledwo dziewczynka włożyła Tiarę, szybko zamknęła oczy, a usta Tiary Przydziału poruszyły się gwałtownie, tak jakby ją strofowała, a ona z pokorą przyjmowała jej wyrzuty. Albus poczuł się naprawdę źle. Cokolwiek ukrywała dziewczynka, wszystkie jej sekrety były przeglądane przez Tiarę i trafiały do niej z powrotem z komentarzem. Albus zauważył, że przez cały ten czas dziewczynka trzymała kurczowo długi złoty naszyjnik, ukryty w swojej szacie. Po kilku minutach, Tiara najwidoczniej już powiedziała wszystko, co miała do przekazania, i wykrzyknęła:

- GRYFFINDOR!

Mirra skierowała się w stronę Gryfonów pośród głośnego aplauzu, wciąż wyglądając na przerażoną, ale teraz, kiedy było po wszystkim, była już trochę bardziej odprężona.

- Vincent, Morrison! – zawołał Neville. Albus zauważył, że profesor lustruje papier z podejrzliwością, najwidoczniej pomyślał, że ktoś pomylił imię i nazwisko.

Morrison niemal pobiegł z nadzieją i oczekiwaniem, i dopadł stołka niemal natychmiast. Trzydzieści sekund później Tiara wykrzyknęła:

- SLYTHERIN!

Albus klaskał razem z resztą Ślizgonów, kiedy Morrison podszedł do ich stołu z zachwyconym wyrazem twarzy. Albus poklepał go po plecach, tak jak zrobiło kilkoro innych Ślizgonów.

- Weasley, Rose! – wykrzyknął Neville.

Albus patrzył, jak jego kuzynka idzie w stronę Tiary Przydziału z wyraźnie widoczną na twarzy determinacją, tak jakby planowała wymusić na Tiarze, żeby ta umieściła ją w wybranym domu. Ledwo Tiara dotknęła czubka jej głowy, a wykrzyknęła:

- GRYFFINDOR!

Albus zobaczył jak wszyscy Gryfoni klaskają intensywnie, a już najbardziej jego brat, który chyba stawił sobie na cel wynagrodzić brak entuzjazmu ze strony innych domów. Poczuł, że coś opada mu w okolicach serca. Wiedział, że Rose będzie w Gryffindorze, ale to było dziwne uczucie, wiedzieć, że od teraz oficjalnie są rozdzieleni.

W końcu, po tym jak ostatnia osoba została przydzielona (Zuerte, Melissa dołączyła do Albusa w Slytherinie) dyrektor wstał ze swojego miejsca. Albus wiedział od ojca, że nazywał się profesor Ares i piastował urząd dyrektora zaledwie od dwóch lat. Minerwa McGonagall, poprzednia dyrektorka, zrezygnowała na koniec pierwszego roku nauki jego brata, twierdząc, że musi skupić się na pisaniu swojej „powieści", mimo że krążyły pogłoski, że kiedyś ktoś usłyszał ją mruczącą „nikt nie da sobie rady z trzema pokoleniami Potterów".

Profesor Ares przyciągał uwagę swoim wyglądem, mimo że Albus nie był wcale pewny, dlaczego. Nie wyglądał na o wiele starszego od profesora Darvy'ego, mógł mieć trochę ponad pięćdziesiąt lat, i był bardzo niski. Jeśli Albus miał zgadywać, profesor mógł mieć co najwyżej 160-170 cm wzrostu. Był również bardzo chudy. Miał kruczoczarne krótkie włosy, sterczące na wszystkie strony, i czarny wąsik, który wyglądał, jakby dopiero co wyrósł. Jednak kiedy przemówił, jego głęboki głos sprawił, że o mało co nie popękały okna.

- Witam was, uczniowie! Bardzo miło mi widzieć tak dużo waszych twarzy po raz kolejny. – mimo jednak tych słów, Albus zauważył, że profesor wyglądał, jakby wcale nie było mu miło. Wyglądał jakby uśmiechał się z przymusem, a jego oczy ciągle spoglądały na niektórych tylko uczniów. – To jest dopiero mój trzeci rok w roli dyrektora, i mogę mieć jedynie nadzieję, że będzie równie dobry, jak poprzednie dwa. Witam w zamku szczególnie uczniów pierwszej klasy, z nadzieją, że przeżyjecie tu wiele wyjątkowych i wspaniałych chwil.

Po raz kolejny Albusa uderzyło, że nie wyglądało na to, żeby dyrektor naprawdę miał to na myśli. Miał suchy, matowy głos, tak jakby recytował przemowę, która tak naprawdę niewiele go obchodziła.

- Jest kilka spraw, które muszę poruszyć, zanim przystąpimy do tej wspaniałej uczty. Zakazany Las, jest, oczywiście, zakazany. Każdy kto się do niego zbliży, będzie w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, nie tylko ze strony samego Lasu, lecz i mnie. Zapewniam was, że będę bardzo rozczarowany wobec każdego ucznia, który zlekceważy tę regułę, ale szczególnie wobec tych nierozsądnych, którzy zrobią to po usłyszeniu mojego ostrzeżenia. Ponadto, lekcje latania dla pierwszorocznych od tego roku szkolnego nie są już obowiązkowe, są teraz zajęciami do wyboru, z powodu sporej liczby zgłaszanych na nich kontuzji.

Albus zobaczył, jak Neville mruga i uśmiecha się lekko, ale natychmiast zwrócił uwagę z powrotem na profesora Aresa.

- Teraz, kiedy już wyjaśniliśmy sobie te dwie sprawy... Nie sądzę, żebym miał coś więcej do dodania. Niech się zacznie uczta! – zakończył swoim wypranym z emocji głosem.

Natychmiast po tych słowach talerze, kubki i puchary stojące na stole obok Albusa wypełniły się jedzeniem i napojami tak smakowicie wyglądającymi, że aż pociekła mu ślinka. Nie kupił sobie niczego z wózka podczas podróży pociągiem, więc dopiero teraz, kiedy miał w swoim zasięgu jedzenie, uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo był głodny. Nałożył sobie pieczonego kurczaka, steku i placka z wątróbką, po czym opróżnił swój kufel z sokiem dyniowym jednym haustem, a ten natychmiast wypełnił się ponownie. Podczas jedzenia nawiązał rozmowę z pozostałymi uczniami przy stole.

- Moja cała rodzina jest w Ravenclawie – mówił Bartleby, jeden z pierwszoroczniaków. – No, oprócz mojej siostry. Ona pierwsza trafiła do Slytherinu, mówiła, że jej się spodobało, więc i ja tu wylądowałem.

- Na którym jest roku? – zapytał go Albus.

- Na siódmym, i cieszę się, że to jej ostatni rok. Nie chciałbym, żeby donosiła mamie za każdym razem kiedy spóźnię się na zajęcia albo zapomnę odrobić pracy domowej.

Inni Ślizgoni pokiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem, a tymczasem do rozmowy wtrącił się Morrison, opowiadając, jak to dopiero niedawno zamieszkał ze swoja matką. Albus nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać tej historii po raz drugi, więc odwrócił się w stronę starszego ucznia, który siedział naprzeciwko niego.

- O co chodzi z naszym dyrektorem? – zapytał go. – Nie wydaje się, żeby był szczególnie zadowolony ze swojej pracy.

Uczeń podniósł głowę znad talerza i powiedział:

- Taak, i nie tylko tej pracy, wszyscy wiedzą, że nienawidził roboty również, kiedy był nauczycielem.

- Czego uczył?

- Obrony przed czarną magią. Jestem dopiero na piątym roku, więc nie wiem, czy uczył wcześniej czegoś innego. Mimo to był dobrym nauczycielem. Bardzo potężnym. Kiedyś, za czasów swojej świetności, był aurorem. Myślę, że uczenie wydawało mu się dość nudne w porównaniu z poprzednim zajęciem. Przy okazji, jestem Atticus. – zakończył, wyciągając rękę do Albusa.

Albus nią potrząsnął, po czym natychmiast zerknął z powrotem na stół nauczycielski. Profesor Ares wcale nie wyglądał jak auror. Albus przypuszczał, że kiedy profesor został nauczycielem, musiał przestać o siebie dbać. Teraz wyglądał jakby mogło go wykończyć pierwsze lepsze zaklęcie.

Wrócił do przerwanej rozmowy w samą porę, żeby usłyszeć, jak Bartleby opowiada bardzo śmieszny dowcip o trollu, wiedźmie i krasnoludku w barze. Nie udało mu się usłyszeć puenty, ale niemal cały stół wybuchnął śmiechem, nawet starsi uczniowie. Zobaczył, że nawet Scorpius, który dotąd jadł w zupełnej ciszy, pozwolił sobie przez ułamek sekundy na lekki uśmiech. Najwidoczniej nie był to jednak dobry ruch, ponieważ Bartleby natychmiast odwrócił się do Scorpiusa i zapytał:

- A co z tobą, skąd jesteś?

Scorpius przybrał odcień delikatnego różu i odwrócił się od Bartleby'ego, zamierzając najwidoczniej skończyć posiłek odwrócony do nich plecami.

Uczta trwała jeszcze przez ponad godzinę, a Albus, nieco przejedzony, myślał już tylko o łóżku. Był bardzo zadowolony, ponieważ dzisiaj był piątek, a to oznaczało, że następnego dnia będzie mógł sobie dłużej pospać. Sądząc po ciemnej barwie zaczarowanego sufitu, musiała być już prawie północ. W końcu talerze i puchary zalśniły czystością i profesor Ares wstał, żeby przemówić ponownie.

- Czas już na pójście do łóżek – zaczął. – Pierwszoroczniacy, udajcie się proszę w stronę końca sali, gdzie spotkacie się ze swoimi prefektami, którzy, jak ufam, bez problemów poprowadzą was do waszych dormitoriów. Jestem przekonany, że jeśli będziecie mieli jakieś pytania, prefekci z przyjemnością na nie odpowiedzą.

- Ja jestem prefektem – wyszeptał Atticus pochylając się w stronę Albusa.

- Teraz, kiedy wszystkie stoły są już czyste, myślę, że wszyscy powinniśmy udać się do łóżek. – zakończył profesor Ares.

Albus udał się stronę rogu Wielkiej Sali razem z pozostałymi pierwszoroczniakami. Czekał tam na nich Atticus razem z jakąś dziewczyną o blond włosach.

- Okay, idźcie za mną, i trzymajcie się razem. Pokój wspólny Ślizgonów jest w lochach. – powiedział Atticus.

Albus i pozostali Ślizgoni podążyli za nim do wielkiego przedsionka z kilkoma klatkami schodowymi.

- Całe szczęście nie musimy się nimi przejmować. Zawsze się ruszają. – powiedział im Atticus.

Poprowadził ich w stronę pojedynczych drzwi, które po otworzeniu ukazały schody do lochów. Poszli za nim, schodząc przez długi czas, zanim doszli do czegoś, co wyglądało jak wielki labirynt.

- Okej, tutaj faktycznie zaczynają się komplikacje – powiedział. Zaczął iść prosto, potem w lewo na skrzyżowaniu, na następnym w prawo, później zawrócił, i na końcu znowu skręcił w lewo, gdzie czekała na nich solidna kamienna ściana.

- No nie, pomyliłeś drogę! – wykrzyknęła jedna z dziewczyn.

- Nie, nie pomyliłem drogi, a ty uważaj co mówię! – warknął Atticus. – W każdym razie, to jest wejście do pokoju wspólnego. Żeby wejść, potrzebne jest hasło. Hasła po zmianie na nowe będą wywieszane na tablicy ogłoszeń wewnątrz pokoju. Jeśli zapomnieliście hasła i nie możecie wejść, możecie zawsze poszukać mnie albo Jade – powiedział, wskazując głową w stronę jego perfekcyjnej odpowiedniczki, dziewczyny z włosami koloru blond.

- No tak, odnosi się to do wszystkich poza tobą – dodał Atticus w stronę dziewczynki, która oskarżyła go o zgubienie drogi.

Potem odwrócił się w stronę kamiennej ściany i powiedział:

- Slughorn.

W pustej dotąd ścianie pojawił się zarys kamiennych drzwi. Atticus popchnął je i powiedział, żeby szli za nim, i żeby ostatnia osoba zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Pokój wspólny był duży i bardzo staroświecki. Wszystkie krzesła były wykute w kamieniu, a ze ścian promieniowało tak jakby zielone światło, dając nieco złowieszcze, lecz piękne wrażenie. Na ścianach było kilka dekoracyjnych gobelinów. Jeden z nich, który wyglądał na nowszy od pozostałych, przedstawiał bardzo bladego mężczyznę z zakrzywionym nosem i ciemnymi włosami, który wpatrywał się w ciemne niebo. Nie wyglądał zbyt przyjemnie, jednak Albus z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu. Pod gobelinem, na ścianie wpisany był podpis, głoszący: „S.S. – Ślizgon i bohater".

- W porządku – zaczął Atticus, po tym, jak już zaznajomili się z pokojem – Sypialnie chłopców są po prawo, dziewczyn po lewo. Szukajcie drzwi z tabliczką „pierwszy rok" a tam znajdziecie swoje łóżka i wszystko pozostałe. Powinien też już tam być wasz bagaż.

Pozostali Ślizgoni natychmiast udali się w stronę sypialni, ale Albus najpierw zwrócił się w stronę Atticusa. Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, jaką chciał zrobić.

- Atticusie – powiedział – wiesz, gdzie jest sowiarnia? Chciałbym wysłać list, możliwie szybko.

- Jest wysoko, na siódmym piętrze, ale szczerze ci radzę poczekać do rana. Jest trochę późno.

- Taak... no tak, też tak myślę – odpowiedział Albus.

Pomachał Atticusowi na do widzenia i wszedł so sypialni. Inni uczniowie już spali. Najwidoczniej zdążyli zasnąć podczas jego krótkiej rozmowy z Atticusem. Podszedł do kapy, przewracając się o swój szkolny kufer, i powoli wdrapał się na łózko. Zasnął szczęśliwy, że jest w Hogwarcie, ale jednocześnie zdenerwowany w jaki sposób ma powiedzieć rodzicom o przydziale.

Albus obudził się, kiedy usłyszał krzyki.

- O cholera! – usłyszał. Morrison obił sobie duży palec u stopy o kufer Albusa, który przewrócił się po tym, jak Albus na niego wpadł.

- Och, przepraszam – powiedział Albus, wypełzając z łóżka, żeby pozbierać książki, które rozsypały się z kufra po całej podłodze. – Która godzina? – zapytał Morrisona.

- Ehh... jakaś 11.30. Wstaliśmy trochę później niż pozostali. Mam nadzieję, że zdążymy na śniadanie, umieram z głodu. Idziesz ze mną? – zapytał Morrison.

- Ehm... spotkamy się później. – powiedział mu Albus. – Muszę napisać komuś list, i to naprawdę szybko. – dodał.

- Aha, no dobra – powiedział wychodząc Morrison, zostawiając Albusa samemu sobie.

Albus wyciągnął z kufra kawałek pergaminu i podniósł pióro, starając się ubrać w słowa, najpierw w głowie, to co ma zamiar napisać. Poszedł do pokoju wspólnego, zobaczył, że jest już pusty, i usiadł blisko dużego kamiennego stołu. Położył pergamin na stole i powiedział sam do siebie:

- Okej, jak to im najlepiej powiedzieć?

_Drodzy rodzice,_

_Przepraszam, że nie napisałem do Was w nocy, ale prefekt poradził mi, żebym zaczekał do rana. Jestem trochę zaskoczony, że nie widziałem wielu rzeczy, o których mi opowiadaliście. Nie widziałem jeszcze żadnego ducha, nawet Irytka. Jedzenie za to jest fantastyczne. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż po weekendzie zaczną się zajęcia, ale nie dostałem jeszcze planu zajęć. Czekam z niecierpliwością na Waszą odpowiedź,_

_Albus._

_PS. Jestem w Slytherinie. _

Czując się trochę lepiej, opuścił pokój wspólny w poszukiwaniu sowiarni. Kiedy szedł, zaczął sobie planować, jak spędzi dzień. Stwierdził, że pójdzie odwiedzić Hagrida, a może nawet uda mu się znaleźć Neville'a i z nim chwilę porozmawiać. Zanim jednak zdążył wymyślić coś więcej, przebłysk czerwieni mignął mu przed oczami, kiedy wyszedł na główne piętro. To Rose szła razem ze dwiema innymi Gryfonkami, których nie rozpoznawał.

- Hej, Rose! – zawołał już z końca sali wejściowej.

Odwróciła się z uśmiechem, najwidoczniej któraś jej z przyjaciółek powiedziała coś zabawnego. Kiedy jednak zobaczyła, kto ją wołał, uśmiech natychmiast spełzł z jej twarzy. Miała zbolałą minę, tak jakby walczyła, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale po kilku chwilach odwróciła się i poszła dalej, goniąc swoje koleżanki.

Głęboko zdumiony tym, że go zignorowała, wykrzyknął jej imię jeszcze raz. Może jednak nie rozpoznała go z takiej odległości.

- Hej, Rose! – krzyknął jeszcze głośniej. Tym razem odwróciły się jej dwie koleżanki. Jedna z nich zachichotała, po czym zaraz znowu się odwróciły i weszły do Wielkiej Sali. Rose nawet nie zadała sobie trudu, żeby się obejrzeć.

_Co z nią jest? _Pomyślał do siebie, ale zaraz odwrócił się w stronę schodów. Dziwne zachowanie Rose dało mu temat do przemyśleń podczas drogi na siódme piętro. Może po prostu zapyta się jej później, o co chodziło. Wszedł do sowiarni i natychmiast poczuł najgorszy z możliwych smród. Wszędzie leżały sowie odchody.

Ostrożnie obszedł dookoła okrągły pokój, słysząc pohukiwania sów i desperacko usiłując omijać sowie kupy na podłodze. Rozejrzał się dokładnie i zobaczył ich rodzinną sowę, Huncwota, w odległości od niego największej z możliwych. _No jasne_, pomyślał gorzko.

Wciąż starając się uniknąć łajna na podłodze, ostrożnie podszedł na palcach w stronę puszczyka usadzonego w kącie sali. Huncwot huknął cicho i uszczypnął go lekko i pieszczotliwie w palec, kiedy go pogłaskał. Albus wyciągnął list, który napisał kilkanaście minut temu, ostrożnie przywiązał go sowie do nóżki i podszedł z nią do okna.

- Zabierz to do mamy i taty – powiedział puszczykowi.

Huncwot kiwnął główką na znak, że zrozumiał, i wyleciał w niebo. Zadowolony, że zrobił już przynajmniej jedną rzecz, Albus postanowił pójść do Wielkiej Sali, żeby zobaczyć, czy wciąż trwa śniadanie.

Wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali tuż przed południem i zobaczył Morrisona i kilkoro innych uczniów jedzących śniadanie przy stole. W chwili gdy usiadł, Morrison podał mu małą, wielokolorową karteczkę.

- Co to jest? – zapytał Albus.

- Nasze plany zajęć – odpowiedział Morrison, mimo że ciężko było go zrozumieć, ponieważ mówił z buzią pełną płatków śniadaniowych.

Albus przeanalizował kartkę, starając się zapamiętać cały plan. Nie chciał jej ze sobą wszędzie nosić.

_Plan zajęć dla Ślizgonów, pierwszy rok_

_Poniedziałek: Zajęcia poranne – Obrona przed czarną magią, transmutacja_

_ Zajęcia popołudniowe – Zaklęcia, astronomia_

_Wtorek: Zajęcia poranne – dwie godziny zielarstwa_

_ Zajęcia popołudniowe – dwie godziny historii magii_

_Środa: Zajęcia poranne – transmutacja, zaklęcia_

_ Zajęcia popołudniowe – dwie godziny obrony przed czarną magią_

_Czwartek: Zajęcia poranne – Zaklęcia, zielarstwo_

_ Zajęcia popołudniowe – Obrona przed czarną magią, historia magii_

_Piątek: Zajęcia poranne – dwie godziny transmutacji_

_ Zajęcia popołudniowe – dwie godziny eliksirów_

- Łał, nie wydaje się, żeby astronomia i eliksiry były jakimiś szczególnie ważnymi przedmiotami, prawda? – powiedział Albus.

- No chyba nie są – odpowiedział Morrison – ale słyszałem od kilkorga siedmioklasistów, że astronomia to i tak nudy, a eliksiry za to robią się coraz to trudniejsze w następnych latach. Więc dobrze, że nie mamy ich zbyt często.

- Czy wiadomo już, z kim mamy te zajęcia?

- Ehmm... no chyba z nauczycielami, prawda?

Albus zmarszczył czoło. – Nie, pytałem o to, z jakim domem mamy wspólne zajęcia.

- Och – odpowiedział Morrison z nagłym wyrazem zrozumienia, tak, jakby zgadnięcie co Albus miał na myśli było bardzo trudne bez jego podpowiedzi – No tak, racja. Obronę, eliksiry i zielarstwo mamy z Gryfonami. Transmutację i zaklęcia z Krukonami, a historię magii i astronomię z Puchonami.

- No to dobrze. – odpowiedział Albus. Chciał, żeby jego pierwsze zajęcia były z Gryfonami, tak żeby mógł zapytać Rose, dlaczego go zignorowała. – W takim razie, idę odwiedzić Hagrida. Chcesz się wybrać ze mną?

- Hagrida? Tego gajowego? – Morrison wyglądał na przerażonego. – Nie, dzięki.

- W porządku, w takim razie jakoś później się spotkamy. – powiedział mu Albus. Złapał kilka tostów z najbliższego talerza i poszedł się zobaczyć z Hagridem. Rodzice zawsze mu mówili, że jakby miał potrzebę porozmawiać z kimś w Hogwarcie, zawsze mógł się zwrócić do niego.

Wyszedł przez drzwi zamku na błonia i poszedł w stronę chatki Hagrida. Cudownie było czuć wiatr na twarzy, i trochę mu było nawet szkoda pukać do drzwi chatki, bo wywnioskował z dymu unoszącego się nad chatką, że w środku jest rozpalony ogień. Hagrid otworzył drzwi sekundę później.

- Albus! – powiedział. – No dalej, właź, zrobię ci kubek herbatki.

Zaprosił Albusa do środka i zaraz zajął się przygotowywaniem herbaty w czajniku, podczas gdy Albus się rozglądał. Chatka była niesamowicie ciasna, a niektóre z desek były poczerniałe, tak jakby były kiedyś podpalone. Mimo tego, i mimo żaru buchającego z kominka, było całkiem przytulnie.

Hagrid przyniósł herbatę i dał Albusowi filiżankę, chichocząc.

- Co w tym śmiesznego? – zapytał Albus.

- Oj nic, nic. Po prostu se przypomniałem jak pierwszy raz zrobiłem twojemu dziadkowi herbatkę.

- Co się stało?

Hagrid starał się jak mógł, żeby się nie śmiać podczas opowiadania tej historii.

- Więc z twoim dziadkiem to się przyjaźniliśmy, odkąd on był na trzecim roku. Miałem sprzeczkę z kilkoma uczniami, no i oni mi powiedzieli kilka nieprzyjemnych rzeczy. Wtedy twój tata razem ze swoim najlepszym kumplem, to jest, Syriuszem, rzucili na nich kilka naprawdę piekielnych zaklęć. Dwóch z nich skończyło nieprzytomnych z bąblami na twarzy. Trzeci z tego wszystkiego wleciał do jeziora. No i od tego czasu twój dziadek zawsze był mile widziany w mojej chatce. A któregoś razu, na siódmym roku, przyszedł razem z twoją babcią. Cholibka, on naprawdę miał kręćka na jej punkcie. Ona chciała herbatę, no ale ja akurat nie miałem żadnych liści herbaty w chałupie. No to twój dziadek wyleciał na pięć godzin do zakazanego lasu, żeby poszukać liści herbaty. Nie wiedział, że jak tylko wyleciał, to akurat se znalazłem trochę. Wrócił z takim załamanym wyrazem twarzy, no i w ogóle.

Zaczął się znowu śmiać, tym razem Albus się do niego przyłączył.

- Tak, słyszałem, że trochę sprawiał kłopoty.

- Noo, wcale nie bardziej niż twój ojciec! – powiedział Hagrid.

- Mój tata? – zapytał Albus. Wiedział, że ojciec nie zawsze dostawał najlepsze stopnie, ale nie mógł wyobrazić go sobie łamiącego jakieś szkolne reguły. Oczywiście bardzo się mylił, i zanim opuścił chatkę Hagrida godzinę później, dowiedział się, że jego tatę ciężko byłoby nazwać wzorowym uczniem. Przykładowo przeszmuglował smoka poza szkołę, walnął latającym samochodem w ogromne drzewo, wleciał do Ministerstwa Magii na czymś, co Hagrid nazwał testralem, i tak głęboko zapuścił się w Zakazany Las, że musiał walczyć z akromantulami.

Pokrzepiony wizytą u Hagrida, Albus wracał w stronę zamku rozglądając się po drodze i podziwiając krajobraz. Właśnie skończył podziwiać, jak piękne jest jezioro, kiedy wpadł na kogoś, zwalając go z nóg.

- Ups! Przepraszam! – powiedział, pomagając osobie się podnieść. To była Mirra, ta smutno wyglądająca dziewczyna z Gryffindoru. – Bardzo mi przykro, w ogóle nie patrzyłem się na drogę...

- Nie, w porządku, ja też byłam gapa. – powiedziała.

- Hej, czy ty przypadkiem nie wracasz z chatki Hagrida? – zapytał. Wpadli na siebie pod dziwnym kątem, i gdyby Albus nie był pewien, że do tej pory szedł sam, pomyślałby, że przyszła dokładnie z tego samego kierunku.

- Och nie, nie – powiedziała szybko. – Szłam od strony jeziora... Wydaje mi się, że zostawiłam tam moją torebkę... Muszę więc pójść i ją znaleźć. – i z tymi słowami, obróciła się na pięcie i skierowała się w stronę jeziora.

Albus patrzył jak odchodzi czując się lekko niepewnie. Nie widział przy brzegu jeziora żadnej torebki. Czyżby dziewczyna przestraszyła się go, bo był Ślizgonem?

Otrząsnął z siebie tę niemiłą myśl i kontynuował drogę do zamku, kiedy ktoś inny przyciągnął jego uwagę. Jego brat szedł w jego stronę, a towarzyszyła mu jakaś Gryfonka, która wyglądała na zachwyconą jego towarzystwem. Przyspieszył, kiedy zobaczył, że Albus mu się przygląda, błysnął mu uśmiechem i zostawił w tyle swoją koleżankę, kiedy pognał w jego kierunku.

- Wszystko w porządku, Al? – zapytał, kiedy już znalazł się na tyle blisko, żeby porozmawiać.

- Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział Albus – trochę nudno. Właśnie wracam od Hagrida.

- Nudno? Ach, no tak, jeszcze nie miałeś żadnych zajęć. Nie zacznie się nic ciekawego zanim nie zaczniesz się uczyć magii. Po poniedziałku, nie będziesz wiedział w co ręce włożyć.

- No tak, może... – odpowiedział Albus. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł się trochę zakłopotany. Może to przez ignorującą go Rose?

- Więc, po prostu musisz wsiąść na hipogryfa, bracie – powiedział James, widząc jego zamyśloną twarz.

- Muszę... co?

- No wiesz. Lecieć ze smokiem!

- Ja... co? Ja nawet nie wiem, co to znaczy! – powiedział Albus.

Jego brat westchnął ciężko.

- Musisz się przyzwyczaić. Przywyknąć do nowego otoczenia. Wyluzuj.

- Och... no tak.

- Więc pogadamy później. Muszę towarzyszyć tej uroczej damie w drodze do jeziora. – powiedział, wykrzywiając twarz w uśmiechu do „przyjaciółki", która właśnie go dogoniła.

James złapał ją za rękę i poszli dalej razem, Albus ciągle słyszał jej chichoty.

_Równie dobrze mogę już iść na obiad_, powiedział sobie. Ruszył do zamku, myśląc o Rose, Jamesie i „przyzwyczajeniu się".


	3. Profesor Darvy

**Rozdział 3. Profesor Darvy**

Kilka następnych dni upłynęło dla Albusa pod znakiem nowych zaklęć i podręczników. Jego brat (mimo że Albus nie chciał mu przyznawać racji) nie mylił się, to właśnie zajęcia czyniły Hogwart takim interesującym. Niedzielę spędził poznając razem z Morrisonem zamek. Obrotowe schody i mówiące portrety sprawiły, że Albus pomyślał, że nigdy nie przywyknie do niezwykłości zamku. Albus oczywiście słyszał o tych rzeczach od rodziców, ale zobaczenie wszystkiego na własne oczy było zupełnie niezwykłym doświadczaniem.

Albus uważał, że zajęcia są trudne, ale i fascynujące, mimo że na kilku z nich czuł się nieco zakłopotany. Profesor Handit, nauczający obrony przed czarną magią, miał przykładowo zwyczaj odnosić się do ojca Albusa praktycznie za każdym razem, kiedy poruszali temat czarnej magii i walki z Voldemortem. Profesor Handit był bardzo młody, musiał być kilka lat młodszy od Harry'ego, i wychował się w atmosferze popierania go w walce z siłami zła.

Zaklęcia, w przeciwieństwie do obrony przed czarną magią, były w przeważającej większości zajęciami praktycznymi, skupionymi na nauce podstawowych zaklęć, które jednak mogą być przydatne w każdej sytuacji. Żeby zademonstrować ich użyteczność, profesor Flitwick, podstarzały i mały czarodziej (rodzina Albusa gościła go na obiedzie w zeszłe wakacje), wylewitował w powietrze książki, na których stał, co skończyło się piorunującym trzaskiem kiedy spadł i śmiechem ze strony wszystkich uczniów. Transmutacja była podobna. Profesor Bellinger, miła i cierpliwa wobec uczniów kobieta, natychmiast zaczęła uczyć ich jak przemieniać zapałki w igły i papierowe talerze w papierowe samolociki.

Rzucanie zaklęć było dość trudne do opanowania. Albus znał do tej pory tylko jedno zaklęcie, zaklęcie rozbrajające, którego nauczył go ojciec, który twierdził, że jest „o wiele lepsze niż się wydaje". Albus jednak szybko nauczył się, że znajomość jednego zaklęcia wcale nie gwarantuje perfekcji w pozostałych. Do tej pory nie udało mu się opanować zaklęcia tworzącego światło, _lumos_, oraz praktycznie każdego zaklęcia na transmutacji. Jego nauczyciele jednak zapewniali, że nikt od nich nie oczekuje opanowania zaklęcia od razu, i uczniowie byli zachęcani do ćwiczeń przez cały rok.

Jakby mało było problemów z zaklęciami, Albus czuł się kompletnie zagubiony także na pozostałych zajęciach. Historia magii była do tej pory najnudniejszym przedmiotem. Wcale się nie dziwił, że profesor Binns jest duchem, on pewnie też by umarł z nudów gdyby musiał non stop mówić o zamieszkach centaurów, które miały miejsce ponad tysiąc lat temu. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka powstrzymywała go od zaśnięcia, była gra w wisielca z Morrisonem, aczkolwiek obawiał się, że do końca roku może zabraknąć im haseł do zgadywania. Równie mało sensu widział w astronomii. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak rozpoznawać planety, a nawet gdy jakimś cudem udawało mu się wskazać prawidłową, nie wiedział co niby powinien z niej odczytać.

Całe szczęście, zielarstwo było zupełnie inne. Profesor Longbottom trzymał ich w niepewności od samego początku.

- Dzień dobry, uczniowie! – powiedział, kiedy wszyscy już weszli do cieplarni nr 1 na pierwszą lekcję.

- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze! – znudzonym głosem odpowiedziała klasa, najwidoczniej zupełnie nie podekscytowana perspektywą zajmowania się roślinami przez czterdzieści pięć minut.

- To nie jest chyba zbyt entuzjastyczne powitanie, prawda? Zaczniemy za kilka minut, wykorzystajcie ten czas, żeby się rozejrzeć i przywyknąć do otoczenia. – powiedział wesoło Neville.

Kilkoro uczniów rozejrzało się po kątach cieplarni, i natychmiast powróciło do swojego letargicznego stanu. Neville jednakże wcale nie wznowił zajęć. Nadal się rozglądał, dopóki ktoś nie podniósł ręki i nie zapytał:

- Panie profesorze, co to jest? – wskazując na duży miecz powieszony na ścianie.

Neville popatrzył podekscytowanym wzrokiem po klasie, zanim się odwrócił, wyraźnie zachwycony, i zobaczył miecz, którego rubiny połyskiwały w słońcu.

- Co jest co? Aha, to? Och, to... nic takiego. – powiedział nonszalancko, chociaż widać było, że jest wyraźnie podekscytowany. – To jest tylko miecz, którego użyłem, żeby pomóc zabić Voldemorta. Nic naprawdę wielkiego. – zakończył wzruszeniem ramion, jakby nie było wielkiej sprawy.

- Pan pomógł zabić Voldemorta? – zapytał jeden z uczniów.

- No cóż... nie sądzę, żebym mógł twierdzić, że... aczkolwiek, tak, myślę że to prawda. Z pewnością się do tego przyczyniłem. Tak naprawdę nawet nie wiem, jak ten miecz się tutaj znalazł... Trzymałem go jako pamiątkę w moim gabinecie...

- Widziałem, jak pan niesie go na błonia dziś rano, panie profesorze. – powiedział głośno inny uczeń.

Uśmiech spłynął z twarzy Neville'a.

- Och.. widziałeś, naprawdę? Przypuszczam, że lunatykowałem... tak się przyzwyczaiłem do walki z czarną magią, że prawdopodobnie nawet o niej śnię...

Urwał w tym miejscu, i nie wspomniał nawet o mieczu pozostałej części klasy, zamiast tego pozwolił im sadzić słowackie palcołapy – rośliny, które próbowały odgryźć ci palec, kiedy je sadziłeś. Albus włożył ciaśniej rękawiczki, zastanawiając się, do czego do cholery komuś mogą być przydatne gryzące rośliny.

W końcu nadszedł piątek, niosąc ze sobą nie tylko perspektywę weekendu. Po południu Albus miał pierwsze zajęcia eliksirów. Musiał przyznać, że był trochę zaniepokojony. Ojciec kiedyś powiedział mu, że eliksiry były jego najcięższym przedmiotem, mimo że przyznał, że może po prostu nie lubił nauczyciela. Albus usiadł gapiąc się na swoje śniadanie, podczas gdy Morrison szaleńczo bazgrał pracę domową na transmutację na kawałku pergaminu.

- Szybko, jaka jest różnica między transmutacją ciał stałych i płynów? – zapytał, wykreślając z pracy całą linijkę.

- Mnie się pytasz, przecież nie potrafię nawet transmutować – odpowiedział Albus.

- Więc co napisałeś jako odpowiedź?

- Tak szczerze to trochę zmyśliłem. Przerobiłem pytanie na pytanie. Zapytałem, czy ciało stałe można wciąż nazywać ciałem stałym, jeśli jest w trakcie transmutacji.

- Łał... ale przecież to nie miało nic wspólnego z pytaniem...

- Wiem – odpowiedział ponuro Albus.

- Co się z tobą stało? To tylko jedna praca domowa. Wyglądasz, jakbyś był czymś zdołowany.

- Wyglądam... że jak? – Albus patrzył na Rose i jej przyjaciółki, które szczebiotały wesoło i z czegoś chichotały (Albus zgadywał, że jedna z nich miała nowy manikiur). Mimo wszystko, wyglądała na zadowoloną, i w ogóle nie zaniepokojoną faktem, że Albus unikał rozmowy z nią na wszystkich zajęciach, jakie mieli do tej pory razem.

- Wyglądasz na rozproszonego – powtórzył Morrison.

- Och, to nic takiego. Tak się tylko zastana... – ale przerwał, bo przy stole rozległo się głośne buczenie. Rozglądając się, żeby zobaczyć, kim jest niemile widziany gość, zobaczył swojego brata nonszalancko idącego w stronę stołu Ślizgonów.

- Spadaj z naszego stołu, Potter! – wrzasnął piskliwy głos kilka miejsc od Albusa.

- Odwołaj to Watson, albo zaraz ci zmyję zaklęciem ten paskudny makijaż z gęby! – odwrzasnął James machając groźnie różdżką.

Dziewczyna natychmiast się zamknęła i James przykucnął obok Albusa, w miarę jak buczenie uciszało się, wskazując, że Ślizgoni już przywykli do jego obecności.

- Jak leci? Podobają ci się zajęcia? – zapytał.

- Tak w miarę – odpowiedział szczerze Albus. – Zielarstwo jest całkiem ciekawe, ale cała reszta jest ciężka.

James zachichotał. – Miałeś już zielarstwo? Czy Neville przypadkowo przyniósł do klasy miecz tak jak to zrobił, kiedy ja byłem w pierwszej klasie? A to co za dzieciak? – zapytał, wskazując głową w stronę Morrisona, który przyglądał mu się uważnie.

- Taa, przyniósł. A to jest mój przyjaciel Morrison. Morrison, to jest mój brat. – powiedział Albus, przedstawiając kolegę Jamesowi.

- Cześć – powiedział Morrison, po czym wrócił do swojej pracy domowej.

- Cześć – odpowiedział James, po czym odwrócił się do Albusa. Idziesz zobaczyć sprawdziany quidditcha? Będę startował. Są za dwa tygodnie.

- Mhm, myślę że tak. Jamesie, czy sądzisz, że Rose jest na mnie zła? – zapytał szybko Albus.

James lekko zmarszczył czoło i poklepał go dłonią po ramieniu. – Nie jest na ciebie zła, bracie. Tylko trochę skołowana. Rose... teraz obraca się w innym towarzystwie niż ty. Myślę, że boi się, że nie będzie w klasie lubiana jeśli będzie się bratać ze Ślizgonami. Zawsze były jakieś spięcia między naszymi domami, Al.

Albus starał się nie wściekać. Jak ona śmiała? Przecież on nadal chciał się z nią przyjaźnić, dlaczego ona nie mogła zrobić tego samego? Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jego kuzynka się tak zachowa. Zanim jednak dał ujście swojej furii, zadał bratu jeszcze jedno pytanie.

- A czy ty się nie boisz, że stracisz na swojej popularności, jeśli będziesz się do mnie przyznawał? Ty też jesteś przecież Gryfonem.

James tylko się zaśmiał i powiedział. – Proszę cię, Al, ja będę popularny bez względu na to, z kim rozmawiam. Tak naprawdę, nawet i ty staniesz się trochę bardziej lubiany dzięki temu, że teraz z tobą rozmawiam. To dotyczy też ciebie, dzieciaku. – powiedział, kiwając głową Morrisonowi. – No dobra, to spadam znaleźć sobie jakąś laseczkę, mamy jeszcze dziesięć minut do zajęć. Do zobaczenia, Al. – powiedział, odwracając się do wyjścia.

- Chwilę! – powiedział szybko Albus. – Jeszcze jedna sprawa. Czy eliksiry są bardzo trudne?

James się lekko skrzywił i znowu poklepał go po plecach. – Z profesorem Darvy? No cóż, powiem tyle, że są interesujące.

Znowu się odwrócił, i tym razem odszedł bez przeszkód od stołu Ślizgonów. Kiedy doszedł do połowy stołu, Albus usłyszał następnego Ślizgona krzyczącego znacząco:

- Tak jest, uciekaj stąd, Potter!

Albus zobaczył, jak jego brat znowu się śmieje i odkrzykuje:

- Dajesz mi wykład na temat uciekania, Colton? Przecież ty sam jesteś taki gruby, że ledwo co chodzisz! – i z tymi słowami usiadł przy stole Gryfonów.

Cały ranek przebiegł bez większych sensacji, z niewielkim wyjątkiem ze strony Morrisona, który wyjąkał jakąś zupełnie bezskuteczną i nieprzekonującą wymówkę na temat swojej pracy domowej, która w niewyjaśniony sposób zapaliła się, kiedy pisał „te nadprogramowe informacje, o których pani wspominała, pani profesor". Po obiedzie, zeszli do lochów na eliksiry.

Albus dotarł do klasy eliksirów trochę spóźniony, razem z Morrisonem. Zgubili się po drodze, myląc drogę do klasy eliksirów z drogą do pokoju wspólnego. Oczekując, że pewnie będą musieli przepraszać za spóźnienie, był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył, że wszyscy uczniowie, zarówno Gryfoni jak i Ślizgoni, czekali jeszcze przed drzwiami.

- Gdzie jest nauczyciel? – zapytał Albus Bartleby'ego.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział Bartleby, wyciągając ramiona i wypatrując profesora. – Myślę, że jest po prostu spóźniony, tak jak wasza dwójka. Drzwi są zamknięte.

W tym samym momencie z klasy dobiegło głośne „BUM" i drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując profesora Darvy'ego w chmurze dymu. Pomiędzy pokasływaniami udało mu się powiedzieć:

- Przepraszam dzieciaki, byłem właśnie w trakcie tworzenia eliksiru wybuchowego, i trochę się zagapiłem. Chyba nie muszę tego mówić, bo widać, ale – udało mi się!

Wycofał się za drzwi i krzyknął:

- Właźcie!

Uczniowie nieśmiało weszli za drzwi, najwidoczniej niepewni, czy jest to zachowanie do końca bezpieczne. Albus zobaczył, jak Scorpius Malfoy rozgląda się dookoła w poszukiwaniu oznak następnych eksplozji, po czym zajmuje miejsce na samym końcu sali. Albus i Morrison, którzy weszli do klasy ostatni, musieli zająć miejsca na samym przodzie. Profesor Darvy wyłonił się ze swojego gabinetu, wycierając ze swoich szat jakiś zielony płyn.

- Dzień dobry uczniowie, witam was na lekcji eliksirów! – powiedział głośno. – Niedługo się przekonacie, że te zajęcia będą nieco inne od waszych pozostałych przedmiotów. Można być naprawdę kiepskim czarodziejem i świetnym twórcą eliksirów, jak również być wspaniałym czarodziejem, ale nie radzić sobie ze sztuką warzenia tych płynnych zagadek. Ktoś chciałby wyjaśnić, dlaczego jego zdaniem tak jest?

Albus zobaczył jak ręką Mirry wystrzela w górę, Rose szybko zrobiła to samo.

- Hm... ty, z czarnymi włosami, ty byłaś pierwsza. – powiedział profesor wskazując na Mirrę.

- Sztuka warzenia eliksirów zależy od spostrzegawczości i umiejętności utrzymania koncentracji przez danego czarodzieja, a także od logicznego porządku, w jakim dodaje się poszczególne składniki. – powiedziała wyraźnie.

- Bardzo dobrze! – wykrzyknął profesor Darvy. – Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Bardzo dobrze powiedziane, ma pani na nazwisko Tunnels, prawda?

Mirra pokiwała głową. Albus uświadomił sobie, że Rose wciąż trzyma w górze uniesioną rękę.

- Tak, panno Weasley, ma pani jakieś dodatkowe uwagi?

Rose głośno odchrząknęła. – Przepraszam panie profesorze, ale czy nasze umiejętności warzenia eliksirów nie są przynajmniej w części uwarunkowane naszymi zdolnościami czarodziejskimi? Czyż bardziej potężny i mądry czarodziej nie ma większej wiedzy na temat używanych przez siebie składników, i czy nie łatwiej mu wykryć, czy jego eliksir staje się trujący? Czy doświadczeni czarodzieje nie używają intuicji przy wszystkich rodzajach magii?

- Niesamowicie, panno Weasley! Tak, to święta racja! Kolejne dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru! – zawołał profesor Darvy, jeszcze bardziej zachwycony niż przy odpowiedzi Mirry. _Tak, oczywiście, jedyną, która ma prawo nie zgadzać się z nauczycielem, jest Rose_, pomyślał Albus.

- Panna Weasley oczywiście ma rację! Sztuka warzenia eliksirów wymaga pewnej dawki intuicji oraz wiedzy, które to cechy zazwyczaj są tym bardziej rozwinięte, im czarodziej jest potężniejszy. Na przykład, mugolowi, nawet bardzo zdolnemu, byłoby bardzo trudno stworzyć eliksir. Miałem jednak na myśli to, że nawet jeśli macie problemy z rzucaniem zaklęć na innych zajęciach, na tych możecie się okazać bardzo utalentowanymi uczniami. Ważniejsza jest bowiem wasza umiejętność przekraczania pewnych barier, zdolność do skupienia, i odrobinę chęci do eksperymentowania! A to, moi uczniowie, przyda wam się przy waszym pierwszym zadaniu. – zakończył z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Machnął różdżką i szafki po lewej stronie od jego gabinetu otworzyły się, ukazując sporą kolekcję słoików i tacek.

- Na dzisiejszych zajęciach, chciałbym, żeby każdy przygotował mi eliksir. Składniki są w szafce, ufam, że wszyscy macie własne kociołki. Zaczynamy! – powiedział, a w oczach zabłyszczała ta szaleńcza iskierka.

Albus uniósł brwi i odwrócił się do Morrisona, który patrzył się tępo z otwartą buzią.

- Ehm... profesorze Darvy? Myślę, że zapomniał nam pan powiedzieć, jaki mamy zrobić eliksir. I przekazać nam instrukcję. – powiedziała Rose. Rozległ się pomruk aprobaty, tak jakby reszta klasy wykazywała podobny tok myślenia.

- Ależ przekazałem wam instrukcję, panno Weasley. Powiedziałem, żeby każdy przygotował mi eliksir. – powiedział prosto profesor. Nie wydawał się rozzłoszczony, ani nawet zakłopotany jej pytaniem.

- Ale.. jaki eliksir? – zapytała Rose.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym podawał konkretną nazwę. – powiedział wciąż uprzejmie. – Składniki są w szafce. – dodał, wskazując w jej stronę ręką.

Klasa siedziała w ciszy przez kilka sekund, zamiast z tyłu zaczęły szurać krzesła. Wstał Scorpius i szedł w stronę szafki ze składnikami. Zaczął zbierać w ręce różne nasiona i owady. Moment później, wszyscy uczniowie wstali ze swoich miejsc i poszli w stronę szafek.

To była z pewnością najdziwniejsza lekcja, w jakiej Albus brał do tej pory udział. Poszedł, żeby skompletować składniki, i zobaczył nalepki na butelkach głoszące „szczurze ogony" lub „oczy rekina". Zobaczył też kilka nazw, których nie rozpoznawał, takich jak „bezoar" lub „trucizna bahanek". Na samej górze szafki zobaczył coś, co wyglądało jak rządek rogów jednorożca. Wziął kilka składników, w tym oczy kolcobrzucha i jaja węgorza, wrócił do swojego kociołka i zaczął wrzucać je do niego w przypadkowej kolejności, od czasu do czasu mieszając płyn ze zmienną szybkością.

Profesor Darvy po prostu usiadł i się przyglądał, nic nie mówiąc, tylko szeroko się uśmiechając. Od czasu do czasu wydał z siebie małe „ooch" lub „aach", kiedy czyjś eliksir zaczynał dymić albo gwałtownie zmieniał kolor. Powiedział nawet głośno „łaał", kiedy zielony eliksir Morrisona zmienił kolor na niebieski i zaczął bulgotać.

- Co? Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytał rozpaczliwie Morrison, odsuwając się od swojego eliksiru w obawie, że ten ochlapie mu twarz. Ale profesor Darvy nie odpowiedział. Dalej jedynie się uśmiechał, i zaczął przechadzać się po klasie, wąchając niekiedy czyjś eliksir.

Po godzinie, Albus usłyszał w końcu, jak profesor mówi „stop".

Albus otarł pot z czoła. Właśnie zakończył dodawanie skrzydeł ważki do swojego kociołka, i mieszanie oraz panujący ukrop sprawiły, że czuł się bardzo zmęczony.

- Zakładając, że wasz eliksir nie roztopi opakowania, chciałbym, żeby każdy napełnił fiolkę swoim eliksirem i napisał na niej swoje nazwisko. Ocenię je i podam wam stopnie w następny piątek. Nie zadaję dziś pracy domowej. Jak to zrobicie, możecie iść; ja posprzątam ten bałagan. – powiedział profesor Darvy.

Albus napełnił fiolkę swoim różowym eliksirem, naskrobał na niej swoje nazwisko, i ostrożnie położył na tacy leżącej na biurku nauczyciela. Opuścił lochy razem z Morrisonem, rozmawiając o zajęciach. Okazało się, że Albus ma zupełnie inne zdanie na ten temat niż jego przyjaciel.

- To było straszne! Nie nauczył nas niczego! – narzekał Morrison.

- Tak czy siak, mieliśmy okazję trochę poeksperymentować. No i zawsze lepsze to niż historia magii! – zaperzył się Albus.

- To prawda, ale nadal nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób zamierza ocenić nasze eliksiry. A co jeśli ktoś z nas przypadkowo uwarzył truciznę?

- Wtedy pewnie by nam zaliczył. Postawiłby nam złe stopnie raczej jakbyśmy tego nie zrobili.

Kłócili się przez resztę drogi do pokoju wspólnego.

- Bazyliszek! – powiedział Morrison, kiedy znaleźli się przed kamienną ścianą.

Ukazały się drzwi i weszli. Ukazał się tłum zgromadzony przy tablicy ogłoszeń.

- Co się stało? – zapytał Morrison ich koleżankę z pierwszego roku, Denise Toils.

- Coś o quidditchu – odpowiedziała Denise i odeszła w stronę kominka.

Albus i Morrison dołączyli do rozgadanego tłumu, ale byli za daleko, żeby cokolwiek zobaczyć. Morrison, będąc trochę wyższym od Albusa, stanął na palcach, żeby mieć lepszy widok na plakat, który był wywieszony na tablicy.

- Widzisz, co to jest? – zapytał go Albus.

- Sprawdziany quidditcha! – powiedział podekscytowany Morrison. – W następnym tygodniu! Kapitan powiedział, że pierwszoroczniacy też mogą spróbować!

- No jasne... no wiesz, wszystko fajnie i w ogóle, ale myślę, że zapomniałeś o jednej rzeczy.

- Co? – zapytał oszołomiony Morrison.

- My nie wiemy jak się lata na miotle!

- No tak, racja... Ale, możemy się zapisać na lekcje! Na przykład jutro!

- Nie sądzę – odpowiedział mu Albus. Jego strach przed lataniem się nie zmniejszył, a wręcz pogłębił na myśl, że istnieje ryzyko, że tłuczek zwali go z miotły. Lubił mieć nogi, tam gdzie teraz. Na ziemi. – Ale ty jak chcesz możesz spróbować. – powiedział mu Albus.

- Nie, spoko. – powiedział Morrison, mimo że wyglądał na naprawdę rozczarowanego. – I tak nie mam miotły. – dodał.

Poszli do swojego dormitorium w celu zabrania się za prace domowe. Profesor Bellinger zadała im wypracowanie na osiem cali pergaminu na temat różnic w transmutacji obiektów ożywionych i nieożywionych. Jak tylko Albus usiadł na łóżku i wyciągnął swój pergamin, zauważył jednak, że Scorpius Malfoy leży na swoim łóżku, patrząc się w sufit. Kotary przy kolumnach łóżka rozdarte leżały na podłodze, tak jakby pociął je w ataku złości. Obok niego leżał nierozpakowany list.

Albus chciał coś powiedzieć, zapytać, co się stało, ale w końcu się powstrzymał. Jakie miał prawo pomagać w rozwiązywaniu czyichś problemów, kiedy sam sobie nie radził ze swoimi? Wróciły do niego w myślach słowa Jamesa. _Myślę, że boi się, że nie będzie w klasie lubiana jeśli będzie się bratać ze Ślizgonami. Zawsze były jakieś spięcia między naszymi domami, Al. _Ta myśl zdenerwowała Albusa. Odwrócił się, zupełnie zapominając o Scorpiusie, i zaczął pisać swoje wypracowanie, wyobrażając sobie, że pergamin to twarz Rose za każdym razem kiedy wbijał w niego pióro.


	4. Złote tulipany

**Rozdział 4. Złote tulipany**

Następny tydzień, podobnie jak poprzedni, minął szybko. Albus już się przyzwyczaił do nowego rozkładu dnia. Wstawał, chodził na zajęcia poranne, rzucał ponure spojrzenie w stronę Rose, chodził na zajęcia popołudniowe, rzucał następne ponure spojrzenie, i spędzał resztę dnia w pokoju wspólnym razem z Morrisonem, grając w szachy czarodziejów lub gargulki razem ze starszymi uczniami.

Rutyna była trochę nudna, ale rozkład się sprawdzał. Sprawiała mu nawet odrobinę satysfakcji, i, musiał przyznać, wpasował się w nią lepiej niż się spodziewał. Lepiej radził sobie już na zajęciach. Na ostatniej lekcji transmutacji, udało mu się transmutować pióro w wyrwanego zęba, co sprawiło, że był już tylko o trzy lekcje opóźniony w stosunku do reszty klasy, i nawet dostał „W" (wybitny) z ostatniej pracy domowej z obrony przed czarną magią.

Następny piątek okazał się być szczególnie ekscytujący dla pierwszoroczniaków. Nie chodziło tu tylko o następną lekcję eliksirów, ale i o sprawdziany quidditcha zaplanowane na ten weekend.

Klasa wtłoczyła się do sali eliksirów z różnymi wyrazami twarzy. Niektórzy wydawali się podnieceni perspektywą kolejnych spontanicznych zajęć, inni przerażeni myślą o ocenach jakie dostali za swoje eliksiry z zeszłego tygodnia.

- Dzień dobry, uczniowie! – powitał ich profesor Darvy.

- Dzień dobry! – odpowiedzieli chórem.

- Jak zapewne wszyscy wiecie, mam w moim notatniku oceny za wasze ostatnie zadanie. Mógłbym każdego z was wywoływać, żeby przeczytać ocenę, ale to zajęłoby zbyt wiele czasu. Zamiast tego, po prostu ogłoszę je przed całą klasą. – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

Wśród klasy rozległ się pomruk paniki, uwzględniając w tym Albusa. Mimo że zapewnił siebie, że na pewno dostanie pozytywną ocenę, myśl o tym, że gdyby dostał pałę, usłyszałaby to cała klasa, wcale go nie pocieszyła. Profesor Darvy powiedział, że warzenie eliksirów zależała dużo bardziej od kompetencji czarodzieja niż od jego magicznych uzdolnień. Jeśli brakowało mu obydwu, dowiedzą się więc o tym wszyscy jego koledzy?

- Przeczytam listę w kolejności alfabetycznej. – zaczął profesor Darvy. – Bartleby Bing...

Albus zobaczył, jak Bartleby się wzdryga.

- W.

- Wiedziałem! – zawołał Bartleby. – Wiedziałem, że perfekcyjnie zrobiłem to serum prawdy!

Większość klasy zaśmiała się, w tym profesor Darvy.

- Candice Blue. W. - powiedział.

Klasa spojrzała po sobie. Bartleby mógł mieć po prostu szczęście, albo być wyjątkowo utalentowanym eliksowarem. Ale to już były dwie najwyższe oceny z rzędu.

- Xavier Comley. W. Dante Haug. W.

Lista posuwała się dalej, a każdy uczeń, w tym Albus, dostał W.

Profesor Darvy położył notatnik z powrotem na biurku i zaczął rozglądać się po sali.

- Celem tego zadania, jak pewnie niektórzy zdążyli już wywnioskować, nie było sprawdzenie, czy potraficie zrobić eliksir, ale przekonanie się, czy macie do tego odpowiedni potencjał. Celem tutaj było poeksperymentować. Nie bać się rezultatu, podjąć ryzyko, uruchomić wyobraźnię. Wszyscy zrobiliście to wyśmienicie. – powiedział.

- Dzisiejsze zajęcia – powiedział, po czym machnął różdżką i na tablicy zaczęły się pojawiać słowa – będą podobne. Aczkolwiek, dziś celem będzie faktyczne uwarzenie eliksiru.

Albus, który ponownie siedział w pierwszym rzędzie razem z Morrisonem, popatrzył się na tablicę i przeczytał instrukcję. Zauważył, że wcale nie brzmiała skomplikowanie, tak naprawdę była prosta, ale brakowało kilku wyrazów, zamiast nich były tylko puste linie wypełniające przestrzeń.

- Dziś będziemy robić eliksir na oparzenia – zwrócił się do klasy. – Instrukcja jest na tablicy, ale jak zdążyliście zauważyć, brakuje w niej kilku kluczowych składników. Eliksir na oparzenia jest całkiem prosty w wykonaniu, i, jako taki, nie figuruje w waszym podręczniku. Jednak w waszej książce znajduje się lista składników i ich właściwości. Czytając o właściwościach danego składnika, powinniście być w stanie wydedukować, czym powinno się zapełnić luki. A przynajmniej spróbować inteligentnie zgadnąć.

Uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie z podekscytowaniem. Lekcja zapowiadała się ciekawie. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej, mieli jasno określony cel.

- Nie oczekuję, oczywiście, że ktokolwiek z was zrobi to bezbłędnie. Niektóre składniki mają zbyt podobne do siebie opisy, z kolei inne bardzo trudno skojarzyć z tym eliksirem. Jednak osoba, która zrobi eliksir najbardziej przypominający eliksir na oparzenia, zarobi pięćdziesiąt punktów dla swojego domu. Szafki są otwarte. Możecie zaczynać.

Jak tylko powiedział „pięćdziesiąt punktów" klasa szaleńczo zerwała się ze swoich miejsc, żeby zdobyć składniki, których będą potrzebować. Albusowi zadanie wydało się całkiem proste, chociaż wiedział, że zrobił błędy. Czytanie ze zrozumieniem było czymś, w czym czuł się niezły, więc kiedy przeczytał, że ma zmieszać jaja bażanta (które obniżają temperaturę wywaru) z jakimś składnikiem, wiedział, że należy użyć stóp nieśmiałka, ponieważ przeczytał w podręczniku, że przyswajają one cechy substancji, do których je dodano, więc obniżą temperaturę całego eliksiru. Doszedł też do wniosku, że eliksir musi być zimny (ponieważ leczył oparzenia) i był w stanie przewidzieć całkiem nieźle kilka pozostałych kroków.

Jednak jego największym wyzwaniem była pomoc Morrisonowi, którego kociołek wyglądał, jakby był bliżej stworzenia kotletu z kurczaka niż eliksiru na oparzenia. Często musiał mu mówić, żeby usunął niektóre składniki, mieszał mocniej, albo po prostu dodał to co on.

Pod koniec zajęć profesor Darvy zaczął przechadzać się po klasie, wąchając eliksiry niektórych uczniów. Zaczął od Albusa. Powęszył nad jego eliksirem, po czym powiedział:

- Hmm... nie powinieneś dodawać tych martwych tarantuli, ale ogólnie jestem pod wrażeniem. Bardzo dobrze, to prawdopodobnie złagodziłoby oparzenie, nawet jeśli by go nie wyleczyło całkowicie.

Potem odwrócił się w stronę Morrisona. Również powąchał przez chwilę, popatrzył do kociołka i zapytał:

- Zupa groszkowa?

Klasa roześmiała się głośno, a Morrison opuścił głowę, ale Albus zauważył, że również się uśmiecha.

- W porządku, nie ma się czego wstydzić. Jest jeszcze dużo do zrobienia, ale wierzę, że ci się uda. – klepnął go w ramię i zaczął z powrotem swoją rundkę po klasie.

Przy każdym uczniu zatrzymał się, aby powąchać jego eliksir. Niektóre pachniały bardziej, inne mniej przyjemnie, lecz najwidoczniej nikt nie wypadł lepiej niż Albus. Lub gorzej niż Morrison. Dotarł do Rose, powąchał krótko i powiedział:

- Ach, Albusie, obawiam się, że panna Weasley cię pokonała. Ten jest prawie idealny. Wątpię, czy komukolwiek uda się to pobić.

Ślizgoni jęknęli głośno. Myśleli, że na pewno zdobędą pięćdziesiąt punktów dzięki eliksirowi Albusa. Albus rzucił Rose wściekłe spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się przodem do klasy.

- Zaraz zaraz, to jeszcze nie koniec. – powiedział w stronę uczniów profesor Darvy.

Zaczął znowu krążyć po klasie, nie komentując już niczyjego eliksiru, dopóki nie doszedł do ostatniej osoby. Pochylił się nisko z nosem nad samym eliksirem Scorpiusa Malfoya, podniósł głowę i powiedział:

- Oczywisty zwycięzca. Perfekcyjny eliksir na oparzenia.

Ślizgoni zapiali z zachwytu, tym razem to Gryfoni jęknęli. Mimo swojego zwycięstwa, Scorpius nie wydawał się jednak szczęśliwy, ba, nawet zadowolony. Właśnie zarobił pięćdziesiąt punktów dla swojego domu, ale wyglądał, jakby ledwo go to obeszło.

- Zatem pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Slytherinu. – powiedział profesor Darvy. – A teraz już czas na was. Znowu posprzątam ten bałagan, więc możecie spakować się i lecieć. I miłego weekendu! – wykrzyknął za nimi. Wielu uczniów życzyło mu tego samego w miarę jak opuszczali lochy, szykując się, żeby miło spędzić wolny czas.

Następnego ranka Albus obudził się wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Zdecydował, że nie ma sensu leżeć w łóżku, i poszedł do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Był zszokowany, kiedy zobaczył przy stole Gryfonów Jamesa razem z kilkoma innymi osobami, w tym z jednym duchem. James pomachał mu, pokazując, żeby podszedł i z nim porozmawiał.

- Jak leci, Al? – zapytał. – Grzankę?

- Nie, dzięki, poradzę sobie. Co ty tutaj robisz tak wcześnie?

- Sprawdziany quidditcha, przesunęli je o tydzień, żeby mieć więcej czasu na treningi przed pierwszym meczem. Właśnie miałem zamiar wysłać ci wiadomość. Będą za kilka godzin. Och, przy okazji, Nick, to jest Albus, mój brat. Al, przedstawiam ci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka.

Duch odwrócił się w jego kierunku i podskoczył.

- Coś nie tak, Nick? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha! – zażartował James.

- Ośmieliłbym się rzec, że wyglądasz zupełnie jak twój ojciec! – wykrzyknął Nick. – Bardzo miło mi cię poznać.

- Ech.. tak, mi ciebie też. – odpowiedział Albus, starając się za wszelką cenę wyobrazić sobie, jak ktoś może być _prawie_ bezgłowym.

- No to ruszajcie się, wychodzimy! – dotarł do nich rześki głos z końca stołu.

James odwrócił się, zaskoczony. – Co? Teraz? Powiedziałeś, że jeszcze parę godzin!

- Skłamałem! – odkrzyknął ten ktoś.

- Chodź za mną – powiedział James bratu, po czym zarzucił sobie miotłę na plecy i skierował się w stronę boiska do quidditcha.

Albus usiadł w najniższym rzędzie trybuny, i patrzył, jak coś co wyglądało na niemal cały dom Gryffindoru kierowało się w stronę boiska. Kapitan Gryfonów był z piątej klasy i nazywał się Cooper Lanely. Albus wywnioskował ze sposobu w jaki wydawał polecenia, że albo ma fioła na punkcie quidditcha, albo jest po prostu bardzo despotyczny.

W drużynie było tylko jedno wolne miejsce na ścigającego, i startowało na tę pozycję ponad dziesięć osób. Za każdym razem kiedy ktoś był wywoływany, okazywało się, że lata odrobinę lepiej niż poprzednia osoba. Wszyscy mieli takie samo zadanie: strzelić dziesięć strzałów na bramkę chronioną przez obrońcę (Coopera), podczas gdy przeszkadzały im w tym tłuczki odbijane przez pałkarzy (dwoje ponurych siedmioklasistów). Większości udało się zdobyć pięć, sześć goli, i wielu z nich udało się uniknąć jakiekolwiek uderzenia tłuczkiem.

James był ostatni. Złapał kafel na przeciwległym końcu boiska, i z elegancką gracją dosłownie przepłynął przez boisko, robiąc tak szybkie uniki przed tłuczkami, że pałkarze tylko spojrzeli po sobie zdezorientowani. Strzelił pierwsze dziewięć goli uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

Cooper zaczynał się wściekać, jako że nie obronił do tej pory żadnego strzału.

- Stop! Stop! – wrzasnął, kiedy James podleciał w jego stronę, żeby (prawdopodobnie) strzelić swojego dziesiątego i ostatniego gola.

James zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a inni uczniowie rozejrzeli się dookoła, żeby zobaczyć, co spowodowało przerwanie próby. Cooper poleciał w kierunku ziemi i właśnie wskazywał na trybuny, pokazując gestem Albusowi, żeby do niego podszedł. Albus rozejrzał się. Może chodziło mu o kogoś innego, ale nie, nie było nikogo z jakieś piętnaście rzędów za nim.

Albus podszedł do Coopera, a tymczasem jego brat zniżył lot, unosząc się teraz koło 3 metrów nad ziemią.

- Co robi tutaj ten dzieciak? – zapytał złośliwie Cooper.

- To mój brat – odpowiedział po prostu James.

- No cóż, jest Ślizgonem! I na pewno szpieguje, żeby poznać naszą technikę gry!

- Że co robię? – zapytał Albus. To było chyba najbardziej absurdalne oskarżenie, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał. Jaką technikę gry? Z pewnością inne drużyny chyba wiedziały do tej pory, że Gryfoni potrafią latać na miotle?

- On nikogo nie szpieguje, Cooper – powiedział ponurym głosem James.

- Tak, szpieguje! Jest z drużyny przeciwnika, z drużyny, z którą gramy za miesiąc, i teraz zdobył już informacje, nie tylko na temat naszego nowego schematu treningów, ale także technik jakie stosujemy! Wie, jak uderzają nasi pałkarze, wie, której obręczy zazwyczaj bronię, i widział więcej niż trzeba, żeby upewnić się, że jego drużyna jest przygotowana do pokonania nas.

James poleciał w kierunku ziemi i zsiadł ze swojej miotły, z otwartymi z szoku ustami.

- On ma jedenaście lat! – powiedział głośno.

Albus wystąpił krok do przodu. Wiedział, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

- Wiem, o co ci biega, Cooper. – powiedział. Obrońca odwrócił się w jego stronę razem z Jamesem. – Jesteś beznadziejny jako obrońca, musiałeś się na kimś wyładować, więc oczywiście wybrałeś mnie, Ślizgona!

Wśród otaczających ich uczniów rozległ się śmiech. Najwidoczniej uznali za zabawne, że Cooperowi dojechał pierwszoroczniak, nieważne, z jakiego był domu.

Cooper odwrócił się zezłoszczony do Jamesa.

- Wywal tego tchórza z boiska. Teraz.

Gryfoni dookoła nich wydali z siebie głośne „OOCH!". James wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował ją dokładnie w twarz Coopera. Najwidoczniej miał zwyczaj rzucać zaklęcia na ludzi, którzy go rozzłościli, bo tłum od razu cofnął się o parę kroków.

Cooper popatrzył się na niego tępo, a kiedy odzyskał swoją pewność siebie, cicho powiedział:

- Jamesie. Jestem sekundy od przyjęcia cię do drużyny. Ale jeśli nie zabierzesz tej różdżki z mojej twarzy i nie wyślesz swojego brata poza boisko, upewnię się, żebyś już nigdy nie mógł zagrać w drużynie. Przynajmniej dopóki ja jestem kapitanem.

Albus spodziewał się, że jego brat opuści różdżkę i powie mu, że bardzo mu przykro, ale będzie musiał natychmiast opuścić boisko, jednak mylił się całkowicie. Zamiast opuścić różdżkę, ścisnął ją jeszcze mocniej. Uświadamiając sobie, że jego brat zaraz straci prawie pewne miejsce w drużynie, szybko się wtrącił.

- W porządku, James. – powiedział. – I tak miałem zamiar odwiedzić Hagrida. W zasadzie już wychodziłem.

James rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło „wcale nie musisz stąd iść", ale Albus obrócił się na pięcie i opuścił boisko bez oglądania się za siebie.

Szedł przez błonia ze spuszczoną nisko głową, pogrążony w myślach, że jego brat o mało co nie stracił przez niego miejsca w drużynie, i zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego, że jest Ślizgonem. Czy naprawdę Ślizgoni byli tacy okropni? Spędził dużo czasu ze swoimi kolegami z domu, i nie byli nawet w połowie tacy straszni jak się o nich mówiło. Dlaczego w takim razie są tacy znienawidzeni?

Pytania napływały, kiedy Albus nieszczęśliwy włóczył się po błoniach. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział dokąd pójść. Przypuszczał, że w sumie równie dobrze może odwiedzić Hagrida. _Nie chcę być kłamcą, wystarczy że już byłem małym ślizgońskim tchórzem,_ pomyślał gorzko.

Odwrócił się w pół kroku i poszedł w stronę chatki Hagrida, mając nadzieję, że go zastanie. Zapukał do drzwi. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Zapukał ponownie, nieco głośniej. Usłyszał głośny jęk i łomot i mógł się domyślić, że jego pukanie obudziło gajowego. Chwilę później, w drzwiach pojawił się Hagrid z podpuchniętymi oczami.

- Ossochozi? Och. Albus. Wszystko w porząsiu? – zapytał.

- No pewnie – skłamał Albus. _Świetnie mi idzie z tym niekłamaniem_, pomyślał. – Mogę wejść?

- No jasne, właź, właź. – powiedział Hagrid otwierając szeroko drzwi. Albus wszedł i zajął swoje zwykłe miejsce przy stole w kuchni.

- Ciasteczko? – zaproponował Hagrid. – Nie są takie stare, maja dopiro parę dni.

- Ech, nie, dzięki. Nie jestem za bardzo głodny. Po prostu chciałem pogadać. Mogę cię o coś zapytać, Hagridzie?

- Pewnie, wal śmiało co ci tam po łbie chodzi.

- Dlaczego każdy tak się czepia Ślizgonów i Slytherinu?

Hagrid rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Najwidoczniej stracił język w gębie. Albus spodziewał się tego – wiedział, że szybko przystąpił do sedna sprawy. Ale był tego naprawdę ciekawy, a jego rodzice powiedzieli mu, że w każdej sprawie może zwrócić się do Hagrida.

- A dlaczego tak myślisz? – starał się nadać swojemu głosowi zwyczajne brzmienie, ale Albus wiedział, że udało mu się to z dużym wysiłkiem.

Wyjaśnił, co się stało na boisku quidditcha. Opowiedział wszystko, co powiedział Cooper, i o jego nazwaniu Albusa szpiegiem Slytherinu, i o tym, jak przygnębiony musiał zejść z boiska. Hagrid słuchał uważnie, kilka razy próbował się wtrącić, ale Albus podnosił wtedy głos nie dając mu dojść do słowa. Chciał, żeby Hagrid usłyszał wszystko zanim przedstawi mu swoje zdanie. Kiedy skończył, Hagrid szybko powiedział:

- Nazwał cię tchórzem, co nie?

- Tak. Nazwał. – odpowiedział Albus.

Hagrid rzucił mu niepewne spojrzenie zanim zaczął mówić.

- Widzisz, Albusie... Ślizgoni mieli okropną reputację długo przed wojną z Voldemortem. On sam był w tym domu, inni czarni czarodzieje byli w tym domu, no i był Salazar Slytherin, który jako pirszy zaczął się czepiać czarodziejów urodzonych w rodzinach mugoli.

Westchnął ciężko, ale Albus naciskał go, żeby kontynuował.

- No więc... podczas drugiej wojny z Voldemortem, była taka jedna wielka bitwa, tutaj, w zamku. A Ślizgoni, zamiast walczyć z resztą szkoły, broniąc miejsca, dzięki któremu byli bezpieczni i nauczyli się magii... no cóż, oni zwiali. "Tchórz" wcześniej to było określenie kogoś, kto się po prostu boi, ale od tamtego czasu wszystkich Ślizgonów uważa się za tchórzów.

Albus zniesmaczony popatrzył na swoje buty. Nie mógł mieć za dużo pretensji do Coopera o nazwanie go tchórzem. Czy naprawdę cały dom Ślizgonów porzucił szkołę? Jego ojca?

- No, nie przejmuj się tak. – powiedział Hagrid na widok twarzy Albusa. – To było niezły kawał czasu temu. No i to nie tak, że żaden Ślizgon nie odegrał żadnej roli. Tak naprawdę, jeden Ślizgon wrócił.

- Wrócił? Kto to był? – zapytał Albus.

- Mężczyzna o imieniu Horacy Slughorn. Był z niego kawał czarodzieja. No i nie był takim zwykłym Ślizgonem. Był opiekunem domu! Z tego cożem słyszał, pojedynkował się z samym Voldemortem.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał zachwycony Albus. Z jakiegoś powodu, ta informacja podniosła go na duchu.

- Ta, naprawdę. Ludzie jednak o tym nie pamiętają.

- Co się później z nim stało?

- Umarł – powiedział ponuro Hagrid. – Kilka lat temu. Smocza ospa.

- Och – powiedział Albus, wracając do swojego stanu przygnębienia.

- No nie, przestań się przejmować. Chodź ze mną, coś ci pokażę. To ci powinno poprawić humor. Przynajmniej mi zawsze pomaga.

Poprowadził zaciekawionego Albusa na ścieżkę z warzywami przed chatką, wesoło pochrząkując po drodze. Wyglądał na niezmiernie podekscytowanego, że mu pokaże to „coś", i mamrotał coś do siebie, co brzmiało jak „złote ręce".

Kiedy tylko dotarli do ścieżki z warzywami, Albus domyślił się dlaczego. Przed jego oczami rozpościerał się najpiękniejszy widok, jaki kiedykolwiek spotkały. Kwiaty przy ścieżce były złote, błyszczały się w słońcu.

- Jak to zrobiłeś? – zapytał zdumiony Hagrida.

- Tak serio to ni mam pojęcia. Tylko podlewałem no i mają dobre światło. Wszystkie to tulipany. Hodowałem je od jakiegoś tygodnia zanim zaczęły się robić żółte. A kilka dni temu, zmieniły kolor na złote. Fajniutkie, co nie?

- I to jak – tym razem nie kłamał. Złote tulipany zdawały się promieniować pozytywną energią, zupełnie jak sam zamek. Mimo jednak promieniującej z nich potęgi, zdawały się wywierać na niego łagodzący wpływ. Jak długo się na nie patrzył, czuł się naprawdę dobrze. Odkrył, że nieświadomie przykucnął, żeby poczuć płatki kwiatów w swoich palcach. – Czy mają jakieś magiczne właściwości, Hagridzie?

- Ni mam pojęcia, ale nie wydaje mi się. Poszedłem z tym do profesora Longbottoma i powiedział, że nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego. Powiedział mi tylko, żebym o nie dbał. No to dbam. – zakończył uradowany.

Albus opuścił chatkę kilka minut później, wciąż mając w myślach obraz połyskujących złotych tulipanów. Było wciąż jeszcze wcześnie, ale większość uczniów wstała z łóżek przed jego odejściem z zamku na sprawdziany quidditcha Jamesa. Jak tylko wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali, zobaczył, że biegnie w jego stronę Morrison, trzymając w ręku kopertę.

- Al! Al, dostałeś list! – zawołał.

- Najwyższa pora – powiedział Albus, biorąc list od przyjaciela. – Napisałem do rodziców kilka tygodni temu. Z moją sową wszystko w porządku?

- Ma się świetnie – odpowiedział Morrison. Najwidoczniej biegał po zamku, szukając go. – Odleciała do sowiarni zaraz po tym, jak dostarczyła list w trakcie śniadania.

- Och. W takim razie to nie jej wina, że tak późno dostałem list. Zaraz wrócę. – powiedział mu Albus.

Albus pobiegł do pokoju wspólnego, niecierpliwiąc się, żeby przeczytać list jak najszybciej. Czy jego rodzice będą mieli o nim takie zdanie jak Cooper? Tchórz?

Dotarł błyskawicznie do sypialni, rozdzierając po drodze kopertę. Odwrócił się do okna, żeby złapać trochę światła, i przeczytał:

_Drogi Albusie, _

_To świetna wiadomość! Oczywiście już o tym wiedzieliśmy, Neville powiedział nam tej nocy, kiedy cię przydzielili, ale mimo to świetnie usłyszeć to z Twoich własnych ust. Jak tam pokój wspólny? Ostatnio kiedy w nim byłem nie wydawał się zbyt wygodny, ale to może dlatego, że nie byłem do końca sobą tego dnia. Podejrzewam, że do tej pory już widziałeś duchy, więc nie ma sensu Cię zapewniać, że istnieją, lecz przede wszystkim muszę Cię przeprosić. Przepraszam, że dostajesz ten list z takim opóźnieniem. Byłem wysłany na delegację do Turcji, zająć się specjalnym zadaniem aurorów, właśnie w dniu kiedy go dostaliśmy, a Twoja matka, sprzątając dom, wsadziła kopertę do jakiejś przypadkowej szuflady (jak na ironię, kiedy w końcu wzięła się za gruntowne porządki, musiała się przy okazji pozbyć czegoś ważnego). Całe szczęście znalazłem go, jak tylko wróciłem do domu, więc nic takiego się nie stało. _

_Dostałem też list od Jamesa, i jak z niego wynika, Rose nie traktuje Cię sprawiedliwie odkąd zostaliście przydzieleni do różnych domów. Wujek Ron się wściekł, ale ustaliliśmy, że nie będziemy się do niej zwracać w tej sprawie. Musi zaakceptować Cię takim, jakim jesteś, i musi to zrobić samodzielnie, i mimo całego mojego zdenerwowania, jestem przekonany, że niedługo zrozumie, że popełniła błąd. Na razie się więc tym nie przejmuj, i bądź dzielnym mężczyzną. Znaczy się, uczniem. _

_Poza tym (Twoja matka nie chciała, żebym Ci o tym mówił, obawia się, że będziesz tego używał, żeby opuszczać zajęcia) znam świetne miejsce, jeśli będziesz potrzebował gdzieś pomyśleć na spokojnie (przypuszczam, że może być Ci to bardzo przydatne w tym momencie). Na siódmym piętrze, niedaleko gobelinu z Barnabusem Barmy, powinna się znajdować pusta ściana. Przespaceruj się przed nią, mówiąc sobie, że potrzebujesz miejsca, gdzie będziesz mógł w samotności pomyśleć – mam przeczucie, że znajdziesz dokładnie to, czego potrzebujesz. _

_Twoja matka i ja jesteśmy z Ciebie bardzo dumni, i nieważne w jakim jesteś domu – wiemy, że poradzisz sobie świetnie. Poznawaj nowych kolegów, odrabiaj (większość) prac domowych, i baw się dobrze. Wkrótce się odezwiemy, lecz jeśli chcesz, możesz nam odpisać, uwielbiamy dostawać od Ciebie listy. _

_Kocham Cię synu,_

_Twój ojciec. _

_PS. Miej oko na swojego brata._

Albus przeczytał list jeszcze dwukrotnie, i za każdym razem czuł się coraz lepiej. Jego rodzice się go nie wstydzili. Zaakceptowali jego dom, nie robiło im to różnicy. No i na pewno mieli też rację, jeśli chodzi o Rose, był o tym przekonany. Zerknął jeszcze na tą część listu, w którym tata wspominał o pokoju na siódmym piętrze. Decydując się, że sprawdzi to później, wrzucił list do kufra i odwrócił się w stronę pustego łóżka. Postanowił, że nie będzie odpisywał, dopóki nie wydarzy się coś ciekawego. Zamiast tego, pozwolił sobie, żeby pochłonęła go cisza i pustka jaka panowała w dormitorium. Myśli o złotych tulipanach i liście od ojca były pocieszające, więc rozciągnął się na łóżku czując się o wiele lepiej niż w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni.


	5. Asyryjskie rośliny alarmowe

**Rozdział 5. Alarmowe nasiona asyryjskie**

Listopad przyniósł ze sobą nie tylko ostry wiatr i niskie temperatury. Napięcia między domami rosły bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Było czymś normalnym, a nawet spodziewanym, zobaczyć pojedynkujących się na korytarzach starszych uczniów. Rozpoczął się sezon quidditcha.

Pierwszy mecz quidditcha został wyznaczony na weekend święta dziękczynienia, w związku z czym Albus coraz rzadziej miał okazję porozmawiać z bratem. Już wcześniej było ciężko skomunikować się z nim z powodu różnych domów, lecz teraz, kiedy ciągle były planowane nowe treningi quidditcha, ograniczyli się jedynie do zwykłych zachęcających uśmiechów (lub grymasów w przypadków Jamesa) wymienianych na korytarzach.

Albus oczywiście zamierzał kibicować Slytherinowi, ale niestety był prawie pewny, że Ślizgoni przegrają. Siedział na trybunach z Morrisonem podczas trzech kolejnych treningów (Morrisonowi bardzo się to podobało) i zauważył przy tym jedną rzecz – ich drużyna nie była zbyt dobra. W porównaniu z tym, jak latał jego brat, ścigający wypadali okropnie, i Albus nie spodziewał się wiele więcej po obrońcy, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak często przepuszczał ich gole.

Okazało się, ku jego radości, że coraz lepiej radzi sobie na zajęciach, i że lekcje są coraz ciekawsze. Profesor Handit zaczął ich uczyć o zaklęciach spontanicznych, i użyciu etymologii łacińskiej do tworzenia właściwych formuł. Żeby zademonstrować, użył _mobilucandus _przenosząc świeczki z klasy aż pod ścianę, i zachęcił uczniów do eksperymentów z formułami takimi jak _mobiluseatus_ (żeby przenosić krzesła) i _mobilutextis _(żeby przenosić podręczniki).

Albus jednak szybko przekonał się, że najbardziej ze wszystkich zajęć lubi eliksiry. Profesor Darvy miał niezwykłą umiejętność zmieniania czegoś tak nudnego i rutynowego jak mieszanie eliksirów w coś zabawnego i ciekawego. Na ostatnich dwóch zajęciach mieli okazję warzyć eliksir z zawiązanymi oczami (ich celem było zwrócenie większej uwagi na używane składniki, jako że najpierw trzeba było wyczuć je rękami) oraz robić eliksir wspólnie z partnerem, bez odzywania się. Albus z Morrisonem musieli się komunikować wyłącznie gestami, co było naprawdę trudne, zwróciwszy uwagę na fakt, że Morrison nie miał pojęcia jak zinterpretować wymachiwanie rękami Albusa, kiedy zaczął mieszać korzeń rzepy z ususzoną szałwią, co niestety poskutkowało roztopieniem kociołka.

Czwartek poprzedzający mecz quidditcha nie został przywitany z entuzjazmem przez pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów. Tego ranka mieli zielarstwo, i jeśli ta lekcja nie okaże się inna od kilku poprzednich, nie będą robić niż poza kopaniem dziur w ziemi i podlewaniem pustej gleby, w celu upewnienia się, że gdyby pojawiła się jakaś niespodziewana roślina, będzie miała dobre warunki do rośnięcia. Jednakże czekała ich niespodzianka, kiedy zobaczyli, że profesor Longbottom macha do nich z cieplarni numer dwa.

Uczniowie wymienili rozradowane spojrzenia na myśl o niespodziewanej zmianie scenerii. Cieplarnia numer dwa była przeznaczona dla roślin, które potrzebowały najwięcej światła słonecznego, i jako taka, była najbardziej interesująca. Dosłownie wskoczyli więc do jasno oświetlonego pomieszczenia, mamrocząc między sobą, co też za asa wyciągnie z rękawa profesor Longbottom.

Jak tylko wszyscy weszli, profesor Longbottom klasnął w ręce i wydał z siebie podniecony pisk.

- Okej, okej, wiem, że wszyscy wprost uwielbiacie dbanie o glebę pod kątem nowych roślin...

Wielu uczniów uniosło znacząco brwi, niektórzy prychnęli.

- ...ale zdecydowałem się na zrobienie z wami czegoś kompletnie innego. Właściwie to chodzi o projekt, który zajmie niezły kawał roku.

Na te słowa, wielu uczniów przestało mrużyć złośliwie oczy i odwrócili się w stronę swoich sąsiadów, żeby zobaczyć, czy ci też słyszeli o nagłej zmianie w ich polityce zajęć. Każdy wydawał się jednak zaciekawiony, i wszyscy odwrócili głowy w stronę profesora Longbottoma, kiedy zaczął mówić ponownie.

- Dziś będziemy sadzić asyryjskie nasiona alarmowe, drodzy uczniowie. W związku z tym, będziemy potrzebowali zebrać je od alarmowych ROŚLIN asyryjskich. Czy możecie mi powiedzieć, co wiecie na ich temat?

Oczywiście, ręką Rose wystrzeliła w powietrze jako pierwsza, zaraz po niej zrobiła to ręka Mirry. Ci uczniowie, którzy mieli z nimi do tej pory zajęcia, przyzwyczaili się do tej pory do tego schematu. Czasami zmieniała się kolejność, jednak można było być pewnym, że albo Rose albo Mirra będą znały odpowiedź na jakiekolwiek zadane w klasie pytanie.

- Tak, Rose? – zapytał profesor z oczekiwaniem, bez wątpienia przygotowując się do obdarowania Gryffindoru dziesięcioma punktami.

- Asyryjskie rośliny alarmowe nie rosną wyłącznie w Asyrii, nazwa pochodzi wyłącznie od tego, że to tam zostały odkryte po raz pierwszy. W gruncie rzeczy mogą one rosnąć gdziekolwiek, o ile zapewni się im odpowiednią opiekę. Rośliny alarmowe są bardzo zapalczywe, ciągle kłapią mocnymi kłami, jeśli zbliżą się do nich ludzie, a także wyrzucają w ich stronę swoje pnącza, co może pozostawić głębokie blizny. Jednakże, mają kilka cennych właściwości...

Albus i pozostali Ślizgoni jęknęli. Rose, jak tylko zaczęła, była w stanie wyrecytować cały podręcznik.

- ...przykładowo, ich nasiona są jadalne, i mają moc obudzenia z każdego, nawet najgłębszego snu, w tym z takiego po zastosowaniu Wywaru Żywej Śmierci. Poza tym, jeśli są skonsumowane w stanie świadomości, nasiona są w stanie zapewnić funkcjonowanie bez snu aż do trzech dób, w zależności od swojej mocy.

- Doskonale, Rose! Zasłużyłaś na 20 punktów dla Gryffindoru!

Rose zachichotała krótko, gdy dwie z koleżanek poklepały ją po plecach. Albus ugryzł się w język, żeby niczego nie powiedzieć. Jego tata miał rację, po prostu powinien być tym bardziej dojrzałym i zostawić ją w spokoju.

- Asyryjskie rośliny alarmowe są jednakże bardzo rzadkie, i mamy niezwykłe szczęście, że mamy ich trochę tutaj w Hogwarcie. Pierwotnie nie planowałem ich używać, jednakże Panna Tunnels – Neville skłonił głowę w stronę Mirry – była nimi bardzo zainteresowana. Jako że kończą mi się już plany na przyszłe zajęcia, zdecydowałem, że jeśli moim uczniom się spodobają, mogę w gruncie rzeczy zrobić z nich mały projekcik.

Uśmiechnął się do nich i poszedł na koniec cieplarni, wracając minutę później z taczką podtrzymującą coś, co wyglądało na jakieś 7 lub 8 najbardziej niezwykłych roślin, jakie Albus kiedykolwiek widział.

Miały jaskrawoczerwony kolor, a składały się wyłącznie z łodygi i wyrastających z nich pnącz oraz z ogromnej okrągłej głowy, w której były potężne żółte zęby. Łodyga i pnącze nie ruszały się, jednak głowy kiwały się dookoła, wydając hałaśliwe piski na powietrze dookoła. Kilka razy zdarzyło się, że któraś z głów przypadkowo kłapnęła w stronę drugiej, co kończyło się bardzo zawziętą walką, podczas której próbowały sobie wzajemnie poodgryzać pnącza.

- W porządku, niestety nie mamy wystarczającej liczby roślin, więc musimy się podzielić na trzyosobowe grupy. Wybierajcie partnerów rozważnie, będziecie musieli pracować z nimi przez większość tego roku. Będziemy odrywać martwe pnącza, żeby pozwolić wyrosnąć nowym, bardziej energicznym i gotowym do samoobrony. Poza tym trzeba je podlać i nakarmić... mam tu trochę martwych żuków... i oprócz tego musimy upewnić się, że otrzymują odpowiednią ilość uwagi. Będziecie hodowali tę roślinkę przez kilkanaście następnych zajęć, i, miejmy nadzieję, że do maja bądź początku czerwca, powinny nas obdarować mnóstwem nasion alarmowych, więc będziemy mogli spędzić całe lato obudzeni i pełni życia!

Mimo entuzjazmu profesora Longbottoma, większość klasy wyglądała jakby woleli spać przez całe lato niż hodować roślinę, która z pewnością będzie próbowała ich dusić i odgryźć im palce za każdym razem, kiedy będą ją karmić.

Albus był w grupie razem z Morrisonem i Denise, dziewczyną, która powiedziała im o tablicy ogłoszeń kilka tygodni temu. Była bardzo miła i chętna do zrobienia większości pracy. Albus jednak szybko zauważył, że nie wynikało to jednak ze szczerej uprzejmości. Zajęła się większością pracy dopiero wtedy, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że Albus i Morrison nie mają zielonego pojęcia jak się zajmować roślinami, w szczególności takimi, które walczą z nimi na każdym kroku.

Było to zajęcie męczące, irytujące i bolesne. Mimo że Denise zaofiarowała, że zajmie się karmieniem, dała Albusowi i Morrisonowi proste zadanie – odłamać martwe pnącza. Okazało się to być większym wyzwaniem niż początkowo sądzili, jako że nowsze pnącza miały mnóstwo energii i starały się jak mogły owinąć się wokół ich ramion.

- Fuuj! Zdejmij je ze mnie! – Albus usłyszał wrzeszczącego zza siebie Morrisona.

Odwrócił się w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć jak dwa pnącza zatrzaskują się na ramionach kolegi i starają się przyciągnąć go do swojej paskudnej gęby.

Wśród studentów dookoła nich rozległy się wrzaski, kiedy starał się jak oszalały zerwać z Morrisona pnącza. Albus szukał w głowie zaklęcia, jakie pomogłoby w tej sytuacji.

- Pomóż mi! – zawył Morrison.

Albus zobaczył kątem oka Nevilla wyciągającego różdżkę, lecz sam był szybszy.

- _Diffindo_! – wykrzyknął, celując różdżką w pnącza.

Pnącza przecięły się na pół, i Morrison, oddychając ciężko, zdołał zrzucić je ze swoich ramion.

- Dzięki, stary – powiedział z pełnym ulgi uśmiechem.

- Dobra robota Albusie, trzeba zwracać uwagę na swoich kolegów z grupy. Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. – powiedział Neville, uśmiechając się.

Pozostała część lekcji minęła bez większych niespodzianek, a przed jej końcem uczniowie byli już bardziej niż gotowi, żeby udać się na obiad, z czerwonymi śladami na ramionach po złapaniu przez pnącza, i lecząc rozcięcia od krwiożerczych szczęk roślin alarmowych.

- Przypomnij mi, żebym podziękował tej całej Mirze następnym razem jak ją zobaczę – splunął gorzko Morrison, kiedy szli przez błonia – to był jej szalony pomysł, żeby Neville uczył nas o tym czymś. I teraz będziemy musieli się z tym babrać na każdej lekcji zielarstwa! – dodał oskarżającym tonem.

- Taa... – odpowiedział Albus, ale nie słuchał. Z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu przypomniał sobie, że do tej pory nie sprawdził pokoju, o którym wspomniał mu tata. – Później cię znajdę – powiedział Morrisonowi.

- Odpuszczasz sobie obiad? – zapytał go Morrison.

- Tak, nie jestem za bardzo głodny – skłamał Albus. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o tym pokoju przed nim, nawet jego przyjaciel.

Po wejściu do sali wejściowej skręcił w lewo i niemalże pobiegł schodami. Po dotarciu na siódme piętro rozległ się jednak głośny huk i spadł z powrotem na schody. Najwidoczniej wpadł na kogoś. _Dlaczego zawsze to robię_, pomyślał. Zorientował się, że ktoś podaje mu rękę, i stanął twarzą w twarz ze Scorpiusem Malfoyem.

- Och.. ehm... przepraszam – powiedział z zakłopotaniem.

Dzielił z tym chłopcem dormitorium, jednak nigdy z nim nie rozmawiał. Tak naprawdę, teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślał, nie przypominał sobie, żeby widział Scorpiusa rozmawiającego z kimkolwiek. Przez ułamek sekundy rozważał zapytanie go, dlaczego tak jest, a przynajmniej dowiedzenie się, dlaczego nie jest na obiedzie razem z pozostałymi uczniami, jednak zanim przemówił, Scorpius odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął schodzić w dół schodami bez słowa komentarza.

Myśląc, że lepiej żeby nie wyglądał tak jakby go śledził, Albus odwrócił się również i poszedł w innym kierunku, decydując się wrócić za kilka minut. Bezcelowo krążył po korytarzach, gapiąc się na portrety i zastanawiając się w jaki sposób komunikowały się ze sobą. Chyba nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczai.

Po około dziesięciu minutach, wrócił z powrotem na korytarz z gobelinem Barnabusa Barmy i poszedł prosto, tak, że w końcu stanął dokładnie naprzeciwko niego. Korytarz wydawał się pusty, nikogo tu nie było. Mógł tylko przypuszczać, że inni uczniowie wciąż są obiedzie, i miał nadzieję, że wystarczy mu czasu na eksperymenty. Przeszedł go dreszcz podniecenia, zamknął oczy i zaczął przechadzać się w tę i z powrotem przed przeciwległą ścianą, myśląc: _Potrzebuję miejsca, żeby w samotności pomyśleć. Miejsca, gdzie się zrelaksuję i pomedytuję._

Otworzył oczy po kilku minutach spacerowania, i pogapił się na ścianę. Wciąż tam była – pusty płat muru. Potarł oczy dłońmi i nadal się gapił. Nie było żadnych drzwi. Był pewien, że dobrze przeczytał list.

Spróbował jeszcze raz, i kolejny. Przez prawie dwadzieścia minut przechadzał się w tę i z powrotem przed ścianą, za każdym razem bardziej się wczuwając. Wtedy, oczywiście, dotarła do niego prawda. _Pokoju już tam nie ma_. Jego tata był w szkole dwadzieścia lat temu, a bitwa o Hogwart całkowicie zniszczyła pewne części szkoły. Pokój, o którym mówił mu tata, albo został kompletnie zniszczony, albo przeniesiony gdzieś indziej. A w zamku takiej wielkości będzie niepodobna go znaleźć.

Rozczarowany, odwrócił się i poszedł w dół schodami, spotykając się z uczniami, którzy właśnie wyszli z obiadu.

- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał go Morrison.

- Absolutnie nigdzie – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Albus.

- Gotowy na obronę przed czarną magią?

- Nie – odpowiedział Albus marszcząc lekko czoło. – Jestem głodny.

Weekend nadszedł z powietrzem tak przesyconym oczekiwaniem, jakiego Albus jeszcze nie zaznał w Hogwarcie. W sobotni poranek było nie tylko nieprzyjemnie chłodno, ale także padało. Albus zszedł na dół na śniadanie z Morrisonem krótko przed południem, w sam raz żeby zobaczyć aplauz stołu Ślizgonów kiedy ich drużyna skierowała się w stronę boiska. Mógł zobaczyć Atticusa, szukającego Ślizgonów, uśmiechającego się, kiedy prowadził resztę drużyny. Chwilkę później nadeszła drużyna Gryfonów, otrzymując oszałamiający aplauz, około trzech razy mocniejszy niż Ślizgoni. Przez sekundę Albus zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak się stało, zanim zorientował się, że klaskali również Krukoni i Puchoni. _Jak miło_, pomyślał gorzko.

Poszli na trybuny około południa, tuląc się do swoich ciepłych płaszczy, żeby uniknąć największego deszczu, teraz dosłownie lało. Albus zajął miejsce pośrodku trybun wraz z Bartlebym i Morrisonem, który to chciał iść do najwyższego rzędu. Albus jednak stanowczo zaoponował, jego lęk wysokości podpowiadał mu, żeby być tak blisko gruntu jak to tylko możliwe. W końcu więc zdecydowali się na kompromis, siadając w miejscu, które było, Albus był tego pewny, dokładnie pośrodku trybun.

Ślizgoni wylecieli pierwsi, co spotkało się z głośnymi oklaskami ze strony ich domu.

- To moja siostra! Moja siostra! – zawołał Bartleby, pokazując na zielono-srebrną smugę mknącą przez boisko.

Zaraz potem wystartowali Gryfoni, dopingowani aplauzem podobnym do tego, który był w Wielkiej Sali – przytłaczającym. Głośne klaskanie i mocny deszcz zdołało nawet uciszyć buczenie ze strony Ślizgonów.

Kapitanowie drużyn – Cooper oraz Ślizgon z szóstej klasy, który, jak Albus był prawie pewny, miał na imię Frederick – spotkali się na środku boiska, żeby uścisnąć dłonie. Pan Wood, nauczyciel latania i sędzia, zażądał uścisku dłoni. Nawet mimo deszczu, Albus mógł zobaczyć jak łypią na siebie z pogardą kiedy to robili, i ściskali sobie dłonie z taką siłą, że wyglądało to tak, jakby mieli zamiar zmiażdżyć sobie wzajemnie palce.

- Grał w Zjednoczonych z Puddlemore – krzyknął Albusowi Morrison, kiedy Pan Wood wypuścił znicza i zadmuchał w gwizdek.

W powietrze wleciały miotły, zaczął się także komentarz. W zamierzeniu uwagi miały być bezstronne, jako że komentatorem był Puchon, jednak Albus w to wątpił. Miał dziwne uczucie, że Ślizgoni zostaną przedstawieni jako wróg bez względu na to, kto będzie komentował.

- I zaczął się mecz! – powiedział magicznie wzmocniony głos. – Gryffindor szybko obejmuje kafla, ścigający podają między sobą... Pałkarz Ślizgonów celuje i szybko wymierza cios pałką, wyglądało na to, że na to D'Angelo... Tłuczek trafia w cel, kafel przechodzi w posiadanie Ślizgonów... a nie, poczekajcie, ktoś go najpierw zebrał! Kto to jest... tak, to Potter, nowy ścigający, jest naprawdę szybki!

Dziesięć sekund później, z trzech czwartych trybun dobiegły radosne okrzyki. James strzelił gola całkiem łatwo.

- Gryffindor szybko obejmuje prowadzenie, dziesięć do zera. Strzelał James Potter, syn legendarnego Harry'ego Pottera... a teraz co się dzieje? Znowu ma kafla! Pędzi w stronę obrońcy Ślizgonów, Thompsona, i... tak, strzela znowu!

Jeszcze więcej wiwatów ze strony Gryfonów. Albus jęknął. Oczywiście cieszył się z goli brata, ale Ślizgoni już byli w tyle o dwadzieścia punktów, a minęła ledwie minuta gry.

Albus myślał, że przyzwyczai się do głośnego aplauzu z sąsiednich trybun, jednak tak się nie stało. Gryffindor strzelił kolejne pięć goli przez następne dziesięć minut gry, z czego trzy były dziełem jego brata. Slytherin tylko raz uderzył na bramkę, a strzał został łatwo zablokowany przez Coopera.

- I Potter znowu ma kafla, upuszcza go do Finnigana, który robi unik przed tłuczkiem... i tak! Znowu im się udało trafić! Co za fantastyczny lot! Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o tę lepszą drużynę... Ślizgoni powinni chyba się poddać...

Ta uwaga została powitana rozzłoszczonymi okrzykami i buczeniem ze strony Ślizgonów, ale te hałasy utonęły, kiedy pozostała część kibiców nagle głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Atticus ostro zanurkował w stronę rogu boiska. Zobaczył znicza.

- Sanders zobaczył znicza! Szybko nabiera prędkości! Niech ktoś walnie go tłuczkiem, ktokolwiek!

Życzenie komentatora się spełniło – dobrze wymierzony tłuczek Rogera Wertha trzasnął w ramię Atticusa, oczywiście zbaczając go z kursu. Ślizgoni głośno jęknęli, w tym Albus najbardziej. Nie tylko z powodu zaprzepaszczonej szansy, po prostu chciał, żeby mecz się już skończył. Jego drużyna była rozgromiona, a on przemoczony.

Albus jednak nie miał tyle szczęścia co komentator, gra toczyła się jeszcze przez dwadzieścia minut, z wiwatującymi Gryfonami (i z nieco mniejszym aplauzem ze strony Ślizgonów), zanim szukający Gryfonów złapał znicza. Byli po prostu zmiażdżeni. Końcowy rezultat wynosił 320 do 30 dla Gryfonów. James opuścił boisko żegnany gromkimi oklaskami, odpowiedzialny za jedenaście ze zdobytych goli. Albus poczuł wtedy jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku – mimo że nie za bardzo wiedział dlaczego.

Ślizgoni wracali do pokoju wspólnego zniechęceni i załamani. Albus zwinął się w kłębek na dużym fotelu przed kominkiem i patrzył jak Morrison wraz z kilkorgiem innych uczniów gra w szachy. Jednak po kilku partiach, powieki zaczęły mu ciążyć. Jego mokre ubrania zostały wysuszone przez ogień, i było mu przyjemnie ciepło, kiedy włączał i wyłączał uwagę z prowadzonych rozgrywek szachowych...

Był z powrotem na boisku quidditcha, tyle że tym razem stał na jego środku, z miotłą zwieszoną przez ramię, tłumy dookoła wiwatowały.

Wślizgnął się na miotłę i zaczął unosić się kilka stóp nad podłożem. Widzowie oszaleli, kiedy krążył wokół boiska. Widział Morrisona klaszczącego z wysoka... obok niego była Rose, i, z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu, Scorpius Malfoy. Klaskali i gwizdali bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Usłyszał swoje imię wymówione przez głośnik, jednak nie przez Puchona, a kogoś innego, kogo głos rozpoznawał.

- Albus Potter! Kapitan drużyny i zwycięzca Pucharu Quidditcha! Zobaczcie, jak ten dzieciak lata! – dobiegł z wysoka głos Jamesa. Zaczął machać do widzów, którzy teraz wykrzykiwali jego imię.

- Albus! Albus! Albus! - wiwatował tłum.

- Albus! Albus, obudź się!

- Co? Cosiestao? – usłyszał swój własny jęk.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Morrisona stojącego obok siebie, Bartleby i Denise chichotali w tle.

- Zasnąłeś kiedy my graliśmy w szachy. Zacząłeś machać rękami, prawie wydłubałeś mi oko, stary! – powiedział Morrison.

- Ja... co?

- Wracamy do Wielkiej Sali na obiad. Idziesz?

- Jak długo spałem? – zapytał Albus, tak zaspany, że nawet nie dotarło do niego pytanie Morrisona.

- Kilka godzin. Ale dopiero kilka minut temu zacząłeś machać rękami. To idziesz z nami na ten obiad?

- Mhm... nie. Myślę, że sobie odpuszczę. Jestem naprawdę zmęczony. Pójdę się na trochę położyć. – powiedział mu Albus, ocierając sobie oczy.

- Chcesz, żebym coś ci przyniósł? – zapytał Morrison.

- Nie, dzięki, nie trzeba. – powiedział Albus i zaczął wchodzić po schodkach do swojego dormitorium.

Wszedł do sypialni i rozciągnął się na łóżku. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Wiedział, dlaczego śnił o Rose i Scorpiusie. Mimo że ją ignorował, ciągle przecież chciał się z nią przyjaźnić, i kilka dni temu miał dziwne spotkanie ze Scorpiusem. Ale dlaczego James wywoływał jego imię? Nie powinno być odwrotnie? Nie był przecież zazdrosny, to wiedział. Dlaczego miałby pragnąć całej tej uwagi i popularności? Nie obchodziło go to, co myślą o nim inni ludzie. _Nie, to nieprawda_, powiedział do siebie. _Naprawdę zależy mi na tym, co myśli Rose_.

Zagrzebał się pod ciepły koc i włożył pod głowę poduszkę, myśląc intensywnie, żałując teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, że nie ma żadnego sekretnego pokoju, gdzie mógłby pójść na spokojnie pomyśleć.


	6. Expelliarmus

**Rozdział 6. Expelliarmus. **

Albus w ciągu następnych kilku dni ignorował swój sen, dochodząc do wniosku, że po prostu umysł płata mu figle, i nie jest to nic istotnego. Jego lekcje były coraz bardziej wymagające w miarę zbliżania się do Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, więc i tak nie miał czasu, żeby go ciągle analizować.

Zamiast tego, spędził kilka następnych dni skulony w pokoju wspólnym, otoczony stosami podręczników, gorączkowo zapisując kolejne rolki pergaminu. Nie dość że lekcje były coraz trudniejsze, nauczyciele poza tym zdawali się uważać, że większa ilość pracy w klasie przekłada się na większą ilość pracy w czasie wolnym, więc prace domowe stały się absolutnym obowiązkiem.

- Grrr! W ogóle tego nie łapię! – Albus usłyszał jęk siedzącego obok Morrisona. – Jakim cudem _Wingardium Leviosa_ może być przydatne w czasie ataku? Flitwick oszalał, skoro kazał nam się uczyć kiedy są niezbędne dane zaklęcia!

- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Albus. Sam miał kłopoty ze swoim wypracowaniem z obrony przed czarną magią, dość trudnym, na temat słabych punktów na ciele trolla i zaklęć, jakie mogą być użyte przeciw niemu, mimo jego twardej magicznej skóry.

- Kurczę, zrobię to jutro – usłyszał znowu obok siebie jęk Morrisona. – Idę do łóżka.

- W porządku, ja tez niedługo pójdę – powiedział mu Albus.

Morrison ześlizgnął się z krzesła, zamknął z trzaskiem książki, i poszedł w stronę dormitorium mamrocząc pod nosem coś jak brzmiało „idiotyczna praca domowa".

Albus ziewnął. Była prawie północ, a obrona przed czarną magią była jutro pierwszymi zajęciami. Starał się jak mógł skupić się na zadaniu, ale poczuł, że powieki tym bardziej mu ciążą, im bardziej próbował temu zapobiec. Zaraz zaśnie tutaj na stole... był tego pewien.

Jednak sekundę przed zamknięciem powiek, mały błysk światła pojawił się w rogu pokoju wspólnego. Albus gwałtownie się odwrócił i próbował zlokalizować jego źródło. To był Scorpius Malfoy, trzymał zapaloną różdżkę, którą świecił sobie w ciemności. Najwidoczniej nie zauważając Albusa, poszedł w stronę drzwi prowadzących na korytarz na zewnątrz. Albus przez sekundę rozważał śledzenie go – był bardzo ciekawy, gdzie Scorpius wybierał się tak późno w nocy. Niestety był słabo wyposażony do śledzenia kogokolwiek. Jak tylko Scorpius by się odwrócił, od razu by go zobaczył, co doprowadziłoby zapewne do ciekawskich pytań...

Drzwi do pokoju wspólnego otworzyły się, i, nie spoglądając za siebie, Scorpius przez nie przeszedł. Albus jeszcze długo siedział w pokoju wspólnym, z głową pełną pomysłów, gdzie Scorpius mógł pójść. Czekał jeszcze ponad godzinę, jednak nie zauważył, żeby wrócił. Dochodząc do wniosku, że nie będzie raczej wracał szybko, Albus również zamknął książki i poszedł do łóżka.

Następny ranek był dla niego okropny. Udało mu się przespać jedynie pięć godzin, kompletnie zapomniał skończyć swoje wypracowanie na obronę przed czarną magią, i spotkał się z bardzo poirytowanym Morrisonem, który najwidoczniej wcale nie przybliżył się od wczorajszego wieczoru do zdobycia wiedzy na temat przydatności zaklęcia _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Zjedli więc śniadanie w ciszy, po czym udali się na pierwsze piętro na obronę przed czarną magią. Albusowi udało się coś naskrobać na temat pozbawienia trolla jego głównych broni, chociaż sam myślał, że ten argument odnośnie walki z trollami jest raczej kiepski. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że udało mu się zasłużyć na Z.

Weszli do klasy profesora Handita i zajęli miejsca, Albus siedział pomiędzy Morrisonem i Bartlebym. Patrzył jak profesor radośnie przegląda stosy papierów, najwidoczniej miał o wiele lepszy poranek niż Albus.

- W porządku, wydaje mi się, że dziś upływa termin waszego ostatniego wypracowania na temat czarnomagicznych stworzeń, więc czy jakiś ochotnik mógłby je zebrać? Pan Eckley? Dziękuję.

Gryfon siedzący rząd za Albusem wstał, żeby zebrać prace domowe, obdarzając Albusa przy tym zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem. Najwidoczniej zauważył, że jego praca domowa jest raczej niewielka w objętości.

- Drodzy uczniowie, teraz, kiedy skończyliśmy pracować nad tym, jak zatrzymać czarnomagiczne _stworzenia_, myślę, że nadszedł czas, żebyśmy przerobili podstawy obejmujące temat jak zatrzymać czarnomagicznego _czarodzieja_.

Przestał mówić na sekundę, tak, aby pozwolić klasie, żeby te słowa do nich dotarły. Niektórzy wymienili podekscytowane spojrzenia.

- Oczywiście, nie oczekuję od żadnego z was, żebyście w najbliższym czasie walczyli z jakimś czarnoksiężnikiem. Jesteście dopiero na pierwszym roku. Jednak Ministerstwo Magii uważa, że to dość istotne, żeby nauczyć każdego – niezależnie od wieku – prawidłowych form obrony przed tymi, którzy zamierzają was skrzywdzić. Jest sporo zaklęć, które mogą spowodować uszkodzenie przeciwnika bez wywołania jednakże skutku śmiertelnego. Pierwsze, którego mam zamiar was nauczyć, to _Expelliarmus_.

Albus o mało nie uśmiechnął się szeroko. Okazało się, że jednak ten ranek nie jest taki zły. Nie tylko ćwiczył to zaklęcie z tatą krótko przed podróżą do Hogwartu, ale stawał się w nim coraz lepszy.

- Teraz chciałbym, żebyście wyjęli różdżki i dobrali się w pary. Celem zaklęcia jest rozbrojenie przeciwnika, lecz jeśli włożycie w nie więcej energii, możecie wywrócić przeciwnika na plecy, a sam błysk może być nawet bolesny, ponieważ jest to czysty strumień skoncentrowanej energii. Jednak wszyscy tutaj jesteście młodzi i niedoświadczeni, dlatego nie powinniśmy mieć zbyt wielu wypadków.

Albus sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, przetaczając ją pomiędzy palcami. Była zrobiona na zamówienie. Ollivander, słynny wytwórca różdżek, przeszedł na emeryturę już dawno temu, jednak najwidoczniej winny był jego ojcu jakąś przysługę. Mimo że już zrezygnował z posady, jego ojciec poprosił o trzy robione na zamówienie różdżki dla każdego ze swoich dzieci przed podróżą do Hogwartu, wykonane własnoręcznie przez Ollivandera, i zawierające inne obiekty magiczne niż zazwyczaj spotykane w różdżkach. Brat Albusa, James, miał różdżkę z dębu, zawierającą włos kuguchara, zabrany od kota cioci Hermiony, Krzywołapa. Różdżka Albusa była wykonana z ostrokrzewu i zawierała pióro hipogryfa, który był, jak twierdził jego tata, „tak jakby domowym zwierzątkiem". Mimo że używał jej dopiero od kilku miesięcy, Albus był bardzo przywiązany do swojej różdżki, wydawała się jakby przedłużeniem ręki.

Albus miał za partnera Morrisona, a profesor Handit zrobił trochę miejsca na środku klasy, aby uczniowie mieli gdzie ćwiczyć.

- W porządku, ustalcie, które z was próbuje pierwsze, później zamiana. Zaczynamy na trzy. Raz... dwa... trzy!

- _Expelliarmus_! – wrzasnął Albus. Różdżka Morrisona wyleciała mu z dłoni, a sam Morrison wylądował na czyichś stopach.

- Rozbrajasz tchórza, tak? Na pewno jesteś synem Harry'ego Pottera. – Albus usłyszał głośny głos zza swoich pleców.

Gryfońska część klasy roześmiała się. Albus odwrócił się i zobaczył, że mówił Charles Eckley, chłopiec, który zbierał dziś prace domowe. Poczuł, jak czerwienią mu się uszy, ale zignorował to.

Albus atakował na zmianę z Morrisonem, po kolei próbując się wzajemnie rozbroić, tak jak pozostałe pary w klasie. Morrison wcale nie był taki zły, Albus czuł już ze dwa, trzy razy, jak różdżka podskakuje mu w palcach, jednak zawsze udało mu się ją przytrzymać. Jednak dla Albusa było jasne, że jego wcześniejsze ćwiczenia naprawdę się opłaciły. Bardzo małej liczbie osób udało się rozbroić swojego partnera, a on robił to za każdym razem, co kończyło się tym, że różdżka Morrisona lądowała daleko za nim. Za każdym razem jednak słyszał, jak chichocze grupka Gryfonów stojąca za nim. Wyglądało na to, że mieli dobrą zabawę wyśmiewając się z ćwiczeń Albusa.

Znowu rozbroił z sukcesem Morrisona, kiedy usłyszał wołającego Charlesa.

- Tchórz rozbraja tchórza, jak do licha zdobyli się na odwagę, żeby w ogóle stanąć ze sobą twarzą w twarz?

Gryfoni zaczęli płakać ze śmiechu, podtrzymując się wzajemnie, żeby nie upaść. Albus wściekły rozejrzał się dookoła. Wściekł się na Charlesa, że to powiedział, jednak do prawdziwej furii doprowadziła go Rose. Śmiała się tak samo mocno jak pozostali Gryfoni, trzymając się jednej z przyjaciółek, żeby nie stracić równowagi.

Bez namysłu, Albus zaczął na nich krzyczeć.

- Czy moglibyście się łaskawie zamknąć? Wydaje wam się to śmieszne, tak, że jesteście tak żałosnymi czarodziejami, że nawet nie potraficie nikogo rozbroić... Więc musicie się wyżywać na mnie, tak? Na kimś, kto naprawdę ma talent?

Gryfoni nadal się śmieli, jednak Rose przestała. Odwrócił głowę w jej kierunku i obrzucił ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Nie pamiętał, żeby na kogokolwiek innego w życiu tak spojrzał.

- A ty, ty jesteś najgorszą imitacją kuzynki jaką w życiu miałem! Stoisz tam, nazywając mnie tchórzem za moimi plecami, a sama boisz się przyjaźnić z kimś, kto nie trzyma się z tą samą paczką co ty. Co się stało z tymi odważnymi Gryfonami? Niedobrze mi się robi, jak na ciebie patrzę.

Potem, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać, wrzasnął jej w twarz:

- _Nienawidzę cię_. Nie waż się już nigdy do mnie odezwać!

Śmiechy ucichły. Tak naprawdę, zrobiło się niezwykle cicho. Albus stał, dysząc w absolutnej ciszy, z czerwoną twarzą. Profesor Handit patrzył się na niego z szeroko otworzonymi ustami. Rose wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć płaczem, co sprawiło mu ogromną satysfakcję.

- Al..busie, podejdź no tutaj, mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział mu profesor Handit.

Podszedł do niego, trzęsąc się ze wściekłości, ale starając się kontrolować najlepiej jak umiał. Profesor Handit złapał kawałek pergaminu z biurka i zaczął na nim skrobać coś, co wyglądało na jakieś losowe słowa.

- Zanieś to do profesora Aresa. Nie czytaj. To bardzo ważne – powiedział, wyraźnie kłamiąc.

Albus starał się jak mógł zachować normalny ton głosu. Klasa ciągle siedziała w ciszy.

- Gdzie jest jego gabinet?

- Za kamiennym gargulcem na siódmym piętrze. Hasło to „Red".

Albus chwycił z jego ręki kawałek pergaminu i opuścił klasę. Jak tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi usłyszał, jak uczniowie wznawiają rozmowy. Rozwinął pergamin i zobaczył to, co podejrzewał. Po prostu przypadkowe połączone litery. Profesor Handit po prostu chciał, żeby Albus wyszedł z klasy i się uspokoił. Wybrał więc gabinet najbardziej oddalony od swojej klasy. Albus nie miał wątpliwości, że do dyrektora niedługo zostanie posłana wiadomość ostrzegająca go, że niebawem się zjawi.

Myśląc, że równie dobrze może udawać, że nie przejrzał planu, wszedł po schodach na siódme piętro, kiedy na korytarzu zobaczył znajomą twarz. Przed nim szedł jego brat.

- James! – zawołał. Jego brat odwrócił się wyglądając na zdezorientowanego, ale zobaczył Albusa i błysnął zębami w uśmiechu. Albus przyspieszył, żeby się z nim zrównać.

- Czemu nie jesteś na zajęciach? – zapytał go brat.

- Profesor Handit wysłał mnie z wiadomością do dyrektora. Długa historia. A ty?

- Wywołali mnie z wróżbiarstwa do gabinetu Neville'a. Dostałem szlaban.

- Co? Za co?

- Podpalenie chatki Hagrida.

- Że co? – wrzasnął Albus. – Dlaczego miałbyś to robić?

- Nie zrobiłem tego! Zostałem wrobiony! – wykrzyknął James.

- James, ja nie żartu...

- ...ja też nie! – powiedział James, i wyglądało na to, że mówi prawdę. – Byłem na zewnątrz chatki Hagrida, a drzewa obok niej po prostu zapaliły się. W kilka sekund cały cholerny domek stanął w płomieniach! A Hagrid wie, że tego nie zrobiłem, i najwidoczniej Neville też, bo dał mi tylko jeden szlaban... Jednak wiesz, że mam pewne doświadczenia z ogniem i wszystko jest w aktach... więc nie mogli właściwie pozostawić tego bez kary. – zakończył z wzruszeniem ramion.

- No chyba nie mogli – odpowiedział Albus. Przeszli jeszcze kawałek korytarzem, po czym James zatrzymał się przy wejściu do klasy wróżbiarstwa.

- Do zobaczenia później, Al. Miłego doręczania wiadomości – powiedział.

Albus szedł dalej, aż doszedł do końca korytarza. Jednak korytarz nie skręcał, lecz kończył się ogromnym kamiennym gargulcem.

- Red – powiedział.

Gargulec otworzył się, ukazując duże kamienne kręcone schody. Albus stanął na pierwszym stopniu, a gargulec zamknął się z powrotem i został zabrany do gabinetu.

Albus dotarł do dużych dębowych drzwi i właśnie miał zapukać, jednak zatrzymał go znajomy głos. To mówił Neville.

- Dyrektorze, bez względu na wszystko, ta ostatnia aktywność wskazuje na to, że szukają kogoś, za kim będą podążać.

- Ale to nie jest nasz problem. Nie jestem już aurorem. A ich aktywność może po prostu oznaczać, że są dumni z tego, że popierali czarną magię. Nie jest to coś, co powinno nas interesować choćby w najmniejszym stopniu. Przecież nie chodzą do tej szkoły! – powiedział głęboki głos, w którym Albus rozpoznał głos dyrektora.

- Ale to się zdarzyło zaraz za Hogsmeade! Musimy odwołać wycieczki do Hogsmeade i zwiększyć środki bezpieczeństwa...

- Nic nie zrobimy – powiedział stanowczo profesor Ares. – To nie jest nasza sprawa. Zapewniam cię, że szkoła jest bardzo dobrze chroniona.

- Czy bezpieczeństwo uczniów nie powinno być naszą sprawą? – usłyszał mówiącego Neville'a, jego głos wyraźnie ociekał ironią. – Mamy uzasadnione powody, żeby się martwić.

- Spotkania EP poza zamkiem raczej nie są powodem do zmartwienia – powiedział trzeci głos.

Przez sekundę Albus zastanawiał się, gdzie wcześniej słyszał ten głos, ale szybko uświadomił sobie, że to profesor Darvy. Nie był już jednak podekscytowany. Był to bardziej poważny głos, a Albus był niemal pewien, że profesor nie miał na twarzy swojego zwyczajnego uśmiechu.

- Gdyby były powody do zmartwienia, szef biura aurorów na pewno wysłałby nam ostrzeżenie. Nie liczyłby na to, że po prostu sami zwrócimy na to uwagę.

- Harry się ze mną kontaktował – powiedział Neville. – Powiedział mi, że jeszcze przedtem było jedno spotkanie w pobliżu Hogsmeade.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, po czym profesor Ares znowu przemówił.

- Do licha, Longbottom, mogli po prostu urządzać sobie grilla. Może ktoś jest w ciąży. Może to był jakiś chrzest. Jest bardzo dużo innych możliwości niż te, które zasugerowałeś. Dopóki nie spostrzegę dalszych oznak zagrożenia, szkoła pozostaje bez zmian. A poza tym nie pora na takie rozmowy, już prawie minęła pierwsza lekcja. Radzę ci odejść i przygotować się na następną.

Albus usłyszał dwie pary stóp zbliżające się do drzwi. Decydując się, że lepiej wejść teraz i udawać, jakby nic nie słyszał, zapukał gwałtownie. Neville otworzył drzwi, uśmiechnął się do niego i wyszedł, tak samo jak profesor Darvy.

Albus wszedł powoli i zobaczył siedzącego za biurkiem profesora Aresa, wyglądającego na poruszonego.

- Tak? – zapytał, kiedy Albus wszedł.

- Mhm... mam wiadomość dla pana. Od profesora Handita. – powiedział możliwie niewinnym tonem.

Podał notatkę i patrzył, jak dyrektor szybko prześlizguje się po niej wzrokiem, z wyrazem kompletnego zaskoczenia na twarzy.

- Co to za śmieć? – powiedział rozzłoszczony. Z powrotem wcisnął notatkę w ręce Albusa. – Powiedz panu profesorowi, że najwidoczniej przekazał mi nie tę notatkę co trzeba.

- Oczywiście, panie dyrektorze. – rzekł Albus, odwracając się do wyjścia. Kiedy jednak nacisnął klamkę, odwrócił się przez ramię i zobaczył portret wiszący dokładnie nad głową dyrektora. Mężczyzna na nim przedstawiony był bardzo stary, miał długie srebrne włosy i brodę w takim samym kolorze. Portret uśmiechnął się do niego, i Albus zobaczył, jak jedno z jasnoniebieskich oczu mruga w jego kierunku. Z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu, poczuł to samo dziwne uczucie, które miał patrząc na gobelin w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów.

Zszedł w dół klatką schodową i pobiegł w stronę klasy transmutacji, myśli galopowały mu w głowie. „EP". Słyszał już wcześniej to określenie, jego tata nieraz o nim wspominał. Nie miał żadnego pojęcia od czego mógłby to być skrót, ale wiedział, że jego ojciec nie był w najlepszym nastroju kiedy go używał.

Skręcił na korytarzu w czwarte piętro i zobaczył jedną z najbardziej niezwykłych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Dwoje ludzi, o których najmniej się mógł spodziewać, że utrzymują jakieś stosunki, stały twarzą w twarz w pustym korytarzu. Mirra i Cooper. Jednak nie wyglądało na to, żeby cieszyło ich wzajemne towarzystwo. Mirra trzymała ręce na biodrach, wyglądając zarówno bardzo ładnie, jak i na zniesmaczoną. Cooper zdawał się dawać jej wykład na jakiś temat, którym wyraźnie nie była zainteresowana.

- Nie możesz się tak po prostu rozglądać na wszystkie strony, musisz patrzeć, gdzie idziesz! – mówił Cooper.

- No cóż, może sam powinieneś posłuchać swojej głupiej rady! – odpowiedziała kwaśno. – Jedynym powodem, dla którego na ciebie wpadłam, było to, że ty też nie patrzyłeś się na drogę!

- Ledwo cię widać, jesteś taka mała! – wrzasnął Cooper.

- W takim razie chyba ja i twój mózg mamy wiele wspólnego, prawda?

- Dlaczego ty... – Cooper wyciągnął groźnie różdżkę.

Zdając się na intuicję, Albus zrobił pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Wyciągnął własną różdżkę, i wiedząc, że ma tylko kilka cennych sekund, wycelował i zawył:

- _Expelliarmus_!

Cooper odwrócił się w sam raz, żeby zobaczyć, jak strumień czerwonego światła uderza go w pierś. Różdżka wyleciała mu z dłoni, kiedy zaklęcie zwaliło go z nóg, przesuwając go aż do końca korytarza, gdzie wpadł na jakąś zbroję w rogu.

- Łał – szepnęła cicho Mirra.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – usłyszał zza pleców Albus.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że w ich stronę zmierza Neville, wyglądając na całkowicie zszokowanego.

- Ja.. co... Albus! I Mirra! We dwójkę na starszego ucznia! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

- To nie tak jak pan myśli, profesorze – zawołał Albus, kiedy Neville pobiegł w kierunku nieprzytomnego Coopera.

- _Ennervate_ - powiedział, celując w niego różdżką. Cooper zaczął coś bełkotać. Neville odwrócił się z powrotem do Albusa i Mirry.

- W takim razie co się stało? – zapytał. – Widziałem dwa połączone zaklęcia rozbrajające.

- Było tylko jedno – powiedział Albus. – Przysięgam. Cooper kłócił się z Mirrą, wyciągnął różdżkę... i ja... ja strzeliłem w niego zaklęciem.

Neville przeniósł spojrzenie z Coopera (który teraz wstał, mimo że wciąż wyglądał na oszołomionego) na Mirrę, która starała się wyglądać tak normalnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Potem znowu spojrzał na Albusa.

- Sam to zrobiłeś? – zapytał tonem, który wskazywał na to, że był pod większym wrażeniem niż starał się to okazać.

- Taak. – odpowiedział Albus z oczami w podłodze, starając się nie wyglądać na za bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

- Cóż... jeśli to było w obronie... ale mimo wszystko, muszę zabrać Slytherinowi dziesięć punktów. Do następnej lekcji zostało dziesięć minut, dlatego radzę się pospieszyć i się do niej przygotować. Albusie, może powinieneś odprowadzić Mirrę do dormitorium, ja postaram się to wyprostować – dodał, zerkając w kierunku Coopera, który teraz patrzył się na nich z wściekłością.

Albus schował różdżkę z powrotem za szatę, i zaczął iść ramię w ramię z Mirrą, mijając Coopera ze słabym uśmieszkiem. Odwrócili się w ciszy do klatki schodowej, Albus czuł się coraz bardziej nieswojo z każdą upływającą sekundą. W końcu, usłyszał jak Mirra zaczyna rozmowę.

- To było naprawdę nie w porządku, to, co ci zrobili – powiedziała.

- Co? – zapytał Albus, kompletnie nie spodziewając się takiego komentarza.

- Na lekcji. Sposób, w jaki się z ciebie naśmiewali. To nie twoja wina, że nie mieli wtedy innego zajęcia.

- A czy ty nie śmiałaś się przypadkiem razem z nimi?

- Ja? Nie, ja byłam w drugim końcu klasy. W parze ze Scorpiusem.

Albus rozważał zapytanie się jej, czy Scorpius należał do gadatliwych, ale zrezygnował z zaspokojenia swojej ciekawości na rzecz innego pytania.

- Co się stało po tym jak wyszedłem?

- Och, nic takiego, po prostu kazano nam kontynuować. Rose jednak była naprawdę załamana. Profesor Handit pozwolił jej wyjść do łazienki i już nie wróciła.

- Och.

Z jakiegoś powodu, usłyszenie, że Rose była załamana nie było już tak pocieszające teraz, kiedy się już uspokoił. Ogarnęło go poczucie winy. Może jednak był trochę zbyt surowy. Jednak nie czuł się bardzo źle. Ona go sprowokowała. Decydując się na zmianę tematu, powiedział banalnie:

- Jesteś naprawdę inteligentna.

- Naprawdę? – zapytała z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- No cóż... hm... mam na myśli to, że wiesz wszystko, o co nas pytają na lekcjach.

- Och.. ja dużo czytam. W gruncie rzeczy wszystko.

- To wyjaśnia, dlaczego przyjaźnisz się z Rose – wyszczerzył zęby Albus.

- Chyba tak. Po prostu kocham czytać. Czytam wszystkie podręczniki, ogłoszenia w pokoju wspólnym, plakietki, które noszą ludzie, podpisy pod gobelinami... – rozkręciła się, a Albus zaczął myśleć nad nowym tematem. Jednak okazało się, że nie musiał, najwidoczniej poczuła się w obowiązku odwdzięczyć się komplementem.

- To było naprawdę niezłe zaklęcie. Ćwiczyłeś je wcześniej? – zapytała.

- Och, tak. Mnóstwo razy. Mój tata mnie go nauczył przed pójściem do Hogwartu.

- Och, więc twój tata jest uzdolnionym czarodziejem? – zapytała grzecznie.

Albus pogapił się na nią w oszołomieniu.

- Ehm... więc... ty go nie znasz?

Uniosła brwi.

- Nie, a powinnam? Czy on tutaj uczy?

- Nie, on po prostu... dużo ludzi go zna, to wszystko.

- Dlaczego, co takiego zrobił?

- Och, cóż, to... to nieważne. Naprawdę żadna wielka sprawa... – powiedział.

Mimo że Albus nie mógł tego wyjaśnić, poczuł się lepiej, kiedy zorientował się, że Mirra nie ma pojęcia o jego ojcu.

- Dorastałam poza światem czarodziejów. Moi rodzice są czarodziejami, jednak nigdy nie mówili za dużo o Hogwarcie zanim dostałam list. Może dlatego nic nie wiem.

- Tak, to pewnie dlatego... hej, a co to za naszyjnik? – zapytał w raczej gorączkowej próbie zmiany tematu. Właśnie zauważył, że delikatnie go dotykała.

Mocniej ścisnęła naszyjnik i zaczerwieniła się, po czym powiedziała.

- Och, należał do mojej matki. Dała mi go przed pójściem do Hogwartu. Wszędzie go ze sobą zabieram.

- Czy ma na sobie jakiś urok? Albo zdobienia?

- Nie, po prostu czyste złoto. Robota goblinów. – powiedziała. – Cóż... jesteśmy na miejscu.

Trochę ciężko było mu w to uwierzyć, był tak pogrążony w rozmowie, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi dokąd zaniosły go nogi. Dotarli do portretu raczej pulchnej damy, która łypała na niego podejrzliwie.

- Minerwa – powiedziała Mirra do portretu. Otworzył się, żeby umożliwić jej przejście. Jednak jak tylko przeszła i odwróciła się, żeby powiedzieć „do widzenia", Albus poczuł jak ktoś gwałtownie chwyta go za ramię.

- Co do...

- Al! – usłyszał głos swojego brata. – Co ty robisz w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru?

- Ehm... ty mnie tu wciągnąłeś. Ja po prostu odprowadzałem ją przed zajęciami.

Brat obdarzył go bardzo szerokim uśmiechem i wyraźnym mrugnięciem, po czym walnął go w plecy i zaczął oprowadzać po pokoju.

- Hej, on nie ma prawa tu być! – Albus usłyszał krzyk dochodzący z pobliża kominka.

- Zamknij się, Berkins! – odciął się jego brat. – Tylko chcę mu coś pokazać, sekundka i już go nie ma.

Albus rozglądał się po pokoju wspólnym, podczas gdy brat prowadził go do ściany naprzeciwko kominka. Było tu o wiele bardziej przytulnie niż w pokoju Ślizgonów, jednak z jakiegoś powodu Albus i tak wolał swój. Może po prostu już się do niego przyzwyczaił.

- Spójrz tutaj! – powiedział mu brat, pokazując na złotą plakietkę na ścianie.

_Sławni Gryfoni_

_Godryk Gryffindor – założyciel Hogwartu, Mistrz Pojedynków. _

_Artemus Yerez – Mistrz Pojedynków. _

_Peter Socrates – Pogromca Smoków. _

Lista ciągnęła się jeszcze dalej, aż James wskazał na imię na samym dole.

_Harry Potter – Zwycięzca walki z Lordem Voldemortem, uznany Auror._

- Nieźle, nie? – zapytał James.

- Taak, no jasne – odpowiedział Albus, gapiąc się na nazwisko taty.

- On już musi iść – powiedział głośny głos. Najwidoczniej tym razem już nie było co się sprzeczać, bo James poprowadził Albusa z powrotem do dziury pod portretem, wypchnął go przez nią i powiedział:

- Na razie, brat.

- Do zobaczenia – usłyszał Mirrę mówiącą zza portretu.

- Cześć, trzymajcie się... obydwoje – powiedział, zanim zamknęła się dziura za portretem.

Pobiegł do lochów sekundę później. Potrzebował wziąć swój podręcznik do transmutacji zanim zaczną się zajęcia, a i tak już zmarnował dużo czasu na rozmowę z Mirrą.

Dotarł do ściany przed pokojem wspólnym, ale gwałtownie się zatrzymał, kiedy zobaczył, kto tam stoi. To była Rose. I wyglądała na bardzo zdenerwowaną.

Patrzyli się na siebie w ciszy przez kilka chwil zanim Rose zaczęła mówić.

- Słuchaj, Al... byłam beznadziejna – powiedziała cicho.

- Wiem – odpowiedział. Zobaczył, jak w kącikach oczu zbierają jej się łzy.

- Po prostu... naprawdę mi przykro. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie mi wybaczyć. To wszystko.

To było dziwne. Planował już jakiś czas jak się zachowa w przypadku jej przeprosin. Przez wiele tygodni czekał, aż do niego podejdzie, dokładnie tak jak teraz, i śmiał się na myśl, że ją zignoruje, sprawi, że poczuje się jak kompletna idiotka, a może nawet powie, że nie obchodzi go, czy jest jej przykro czy nie. Ale z jakiegoś powodu, teraz, kiedy stała przed nim, załamana, powiedziawszy zaledwie parę słów, poczuł, że nie może tego zrobić. Nie swojej kuzynce. Wiedział jak to jest, kiedy ktoś, z kim chciałbyś się przyjaźnić, odrzuca cię.

- Nie, jest... jest okej – skłamał. – Powiedziałem ci kilka okropnych rzeczy... Wcale cię nie nienawidzę... Po prostu, straciłem kontro...

- ...wiem, jest mi naprawdę tak przykro... Charlie jest takim nadętym dupkiem...

Przerwał jej krótkim uściskiem.

- W porządku – powiedział. – Po prostu zapomnijmy o tym, co?

Otarła łzy.

– Dzięki. – powiedziała. – Mam teraz w ogóle historię magii.

- No tak. Ja się już spóźniłem na transmutację.

Szybko się do niego uśmiechnęła, zanim wróciła na korytarz i poszła w stronę klasy.

Mimo że dostał burę za spóźnienie na lekcję, Albus miał najlepszy dzień od początku roku szkolnego. Uśmiechał się na wszystkich lekcjach i obiedzie, a kiedy nadszedł wieczór, po prostu nie mógł już ukrywać uśmiechu na twarzy.

- Po raz ostatni pytam: co się stało? – zapytał go Morrison, kiedy weszli do swoich łóżek.

- Nic – powiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając.

Zakopał się pod kołdrę i zaczął rozmyślać. Ranek był okropny... jednak tak szybko wszystko się zmieniło. Rose znów się z nim przyjaźniła. Zaprzyjaźnił się także z Mirrą... osobą, która nawet nic nie wiedziała o jego rodzicach... Była bardzo podobna do Rose, uświadomił sobie teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślał. Zawsze wszystko czytała. _Pewnie przeczytała też plakietkę w pokoju wspólnym_, pomyślał. Ale zaraz, to nie miało żadnego sensu. Jeśli przeczytała, na pewno rozpoznałaby nazwisko „Potter" z plakietki, prawda? I przeczytała też wszystkie podręczniki szkolne... wiedział, że często w nich wspominano o jego tacie. Więc jakim cudem mogła tego nie skojarzyć?

Wtedy do niego dotarło. Słyszała o jego ojcu. Tak naprawdę, pewnie wiedziała więcej na jego temat niż on sam! Po prostu powiedziała że nic nie wie, żeby podtrzymać rozmowę. Albus uśmiechnął się do poduszki. Więc to takie proste, żeby zdobyć nowego przyjaciela. Wystarczy walnąć w kogoś zaklęciem, aż straci przytomność.


	7. Dziennik Rose Weasley

**Rozdział 7. Dziennik Rose Weasley **

Albus był przekonany, że dwa tygodnie, jakie pozostały do świąt, należały do jego najlepszych do tej pory w Hogwarcie. Nauczyciele nie wymagali od nich za dużo; nie chcieli ich uczyć czegoś nowego, co i tak zapomną przez przerwę zimową, i porzucili w ogóle pomysł zadawania pracy domowej. Śnieg na zewnątrz stał się świadkiem wielu interesujących bitew na śnieżki pomiędzy Albusem a Jamesem, a różne dekoracje pojawiły się na korytarzach, sprawiając, że niemal niemożliwością było się nie cieszyć. Ale tym, co Albus powitał z największą radością, była jego na nowo nawiązana przyjaźń z Rose.

Ponieważ zielarstwo, eliksiry i obrona przed czarną magią były najlepszymi zajęciami, jeśli chciało się porozmawiać w ich trakcie (jedynym wyjątkiem były jeszcze zaklęcia), Albus był w stanie często rozmawiać z kuzynką. On, Morrison i Rose często dobierali się w grupę podczas lekcji. Prowadzili rozmowy na różne tematy, poczynając od quidditcha a kończąc na pogodzie, i cieszyli się swoim wzajemnym towarzystwem. Przyszło to jednak za wysoką cenę. Tak się do nich przywiązał, że w przypadku, kiedy nie mogli być razem w grupie, Albus zostawał zupełnie sam. Stało się tak w piątek przed przerwą świąteczną, na podwójnej lekcji eliksirów.

Zarówno Morrison jak i Rose zachorowali (bez wątpienia z powodu intensywnej bitwy na śnieżki, jaką odbyli poprzedniego dnia) a Albus usiadł samotnie w pierwszej ławce w klasie profesora Darvy'ego.

Profesor Darvy wkroczył do klasy ze zwykłym uśmiechem na swoich ustach. Nie wspomniał o tym, że widział Albusa w gabinecie dyrektora, i Albus również zamierzał nie poruszać tego tematu. Wydawał się wtedy o wiele bardziej poważny, a Albus stwierdził, że zrelaksowany o wiele bardziej przypomina siebie samego.

- W porządku, klaso, jako że to ostatni dzień przed świętami, dziś zrobimy sobie małą powtórkę z Wywaru Uspokajającego. Wiem, że nie omówiliśmy tego eliksiru tak dokładnie jak bym chciał, ale jeśli będziecie pracować w parach, powinniście sobie z nim poradzić.

Albus skulił się na krześle. Profesor Darvy powiedział słowo, którego się obawiał. „Pary".

Profesor zaczął przechadzać się, żeby zorientować się, kto nie ma partnera, i natychmiast wpadł na Albusa.

- Pana Vincenta dziś nie ma? – zapytał.

- Nie, proszę pana. – odpowiedział, czerwieniąc się. Brak partnera był chyba najbardziej zawstydzającą rzeczą, jaka mogła się zdarzyć na lekcji. Usłyszał, jak kilka osób za nim chichocze – bez wątpienia były to te same osoby, które śmiały się z niego tego dnia, kiedy nawrzeszczał na Rose.

- Ja mogę z nim pracować – usłyszał głośny głos z końca sali.

Albus odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak idzie do niego Mirra, niosąc swój kociołek i torbę. Zajęła miejsce obok Albusa i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Czując niezwykłą wdzięczność, odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Profesor Darvy machnął różdżką w stronę szafek.

- Ingrediencje, jak zawsze, można znaleźć w szafce po prawo. Instrukcja jest na tablicy. Jeśli potrzebujecie pomocy, zawsze możecie do mnie podejść. Będę sprawdzał klasówki przy biurku.

Było dziwnie mieć zwyczajną lekcję eliksirów, bez żadnych urozmaiceń jeśli chodzi o warzenie eliksiru (Albus przypuszczał, że profesor Darvy rozleniwił się po prostu tak jak uczniowie przed przerwą świąteczną). Jednak jeszcze dziwniej było być w parze z Mirrą. Nie prowadzili żadnej prawdziwej rozmowy od kiedy odprowadził ją do pokoju wspólnego, za wyjątkiem sporadycznego „cześć" na korytarzach. Ku jego miłemu zaskoczeniu, okazało się, że rozmowa z nią była tak łatwa jak zawsze.

- Więc jakie masz plany na święta? – zapytała, zaczynając kroić gąsienice.

- Nic specjalnego. Wracam do domu, spędzić czas z rodziną. Jednak jest nas sporo. Mój tata wżenił się w naprawdę dużą rodzinę. Mam mnóstwo kuzynów.

- Myślę, że niektórych z nich nawet znam. Wiem, że jesteś spokrewniony z Rose, więc pewnie z Victorią też? No i wiem, że James jest twoim bratem, rzecz jasna. Jest was więcej?

Albus spędził całą godzinę opowiadając jej o wszystkich swoich krewnych, od wujków i dziadków począwszy, po syna chrzestnego jego ojca, Teddy'ego. Mirra wydawała się dość zainteresowana. Albus miał przeczucie, że ona sama nie ma aż tak dużej rodziny.

- Więc... mhm... a ty? Co porabiasz w święta? Pewnie wracasz do domu zobaczyć rodzinę? – zapytał ją wrzucając do kociołka kolce jeżozwierza.

- No cóż... w zasadzie planowałam zostać tutaj, ale moi rodzice zadecydowali, że najlepiej będzie jeśli przyjadę do domu na tydzień. Wciąż czują się nieswojo na myśl, że miałabym spędzić tak dużo czasu poza domem.

Mówiła zwyczajnym tonem, jednak Albus miał przeczucie, jakby nie była do końca szczera. Wyglądało to tak jakby wręcz bała się wracać do domu, i po prostu starała się znaleźć sposób, żeby wyglądało, jakby czuła się z tym normalnie.

Lekcja skończyła się, a Albus i Mirra napełnili fiolkę swoim eliksirem i postawili ją w skrzynce profesora Darvy'ego. Profesor pomachał do uczniów, życzył im wesołych świąt, i zamknął drzwi, wydając z siebie potężne westchnienie. Albus miał wrażenie, że cieszył się na myśl o przerwie od nauczania, i nie mógł go winić. On również był gotów na przerwę świąteczną.

Następnego dnia wsiadł do wypakowanego po brzegi pociągu, podekscytowany na myśl o nadchodzącym tygodniu, ciesząc się, że znowu zobaczy rodzinę. Miał w szczególności jedno pytanie, jakie chciał zadać ojcu. Nie zapomniał o pokryjomej rozmowie Neville'a z dyrektorem, i wciąż był bardzo ciekawy, co może oznaczać skrót „EP".

Znalazł sobie przedział z Rose, Mirrą i Morrisonem, przez większość czasu wymieniając się kartami z czekoladowych żab, których wszyscy byli zagorzałymi kolekcjonerami. Rose, jak wiedział, przejęła ten zwyczaj od swojego ojca, który dumnie wręczył jej swoją skompletowaną kolekcję jako jeden z prezentów na dziesiąte urodziny.

Po około pięciu godzinach, pociąg zatrzymał się na dworcu King Cross. Albus i Rose pomachali na pożegnanie do swoich przyjaciół, i poszli w stronę mężczyzny z jaskraworudymi włosami i psotnym grymasem na twarzy. Wujek Ron opierał się o jedną z kolumn, oglądając sobie paznokcie.

Albus zawsze cieszył się z towarzystwa wujka Rona bardziej niż z towarzystwa jakiekolwiek innego krewnego. Był bardzo wyluzowany i zabawny, z sarkastycznym zacięciem, podobnym do tego, jakie miał James. Jednak Albus najbardziej lubił w nim to, że dawał mu o wiele więcej swobody niż jego rodzice.

- Gotowe do drogi, dzieciaki? – zapytał ich.

- Tak – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie.

Przeszli razem z nim przez barierkę na zewnątrz do mugolskiej strony stacji, gdzie poprowadził ich do wyglądającego bardzo oficjalnie czarnego samochodu.

- To dzięki uprzejmości Ministerstwa – powiedział. Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę (na samym widoku mugoli) i przelewitował ich kufry do bagażnika, mimo że wyglądało na to, że nie będę tam pasować. Potem otworzył tylne drzwiczki i pozwolił im się wślizgnąć do środka.

Sam wsiadł od strony pasażera, powiedział „jedź" do kierowcy, i zaczęli mknąć w dół ulicy.

- Wujek George zabiera Freda i Victorię za pomocą teleportacji. – powiedział. – W tym roku będzie duże przyjęcie. Cała rodzina się zjeżdża.

- Dlaczego mój tata nie przyjechał nas odebrać? – zapytał Albus, zerkając przez okno i zauważając, że ich samochód wydawał się jechać o wiele szybciej niż inne pojazdy na drodze.

- Ach... specjalna robota dla aurorów. Został wezwany do biura... coś się stało... ale nic poważnego, naprawdę. Powinien wrócić zanim dotrzemy do domu. Więc podoba wam się szkoła jak na razie?

Rose musiała się wtrącić.

- Tak. Dostaję same „W" ze wszystkich prac domowych z zaklęć, tatusiu!

- To cudownie, kochanie! Wiedziałem, że masz mózg po mamie. A jak postępy w szachach czarodziejów?

- Nie za bardzo. Tato, czy możemy się zatrzymać na lody?

Albus wywnioskował z ciszy, jaka zapadła, że wujek rozważał jej prośbę. Jeśli odmówi córce lodów, będzie niechybnie miał potem poczucie winy. Jednak jeśli jej kupi, nie przyjadą do domu zgodnie z planem.

Po przerwie na lody (która spotkała się z wielkim niezadowoleniem kierowcy z ministerstwa, który jednak wydawał się być w obowiązku spełnić każdą idiotyczną zachciankę wujka Rona) dotarli do rezydencji Potterów równo godzinę po zaplanowanym czasie. Kierowca zaparkował na drodze, otworzył drzwi dla pasażerów, pomógł wyjąć bagaże z bagażnika, po czym szybko odjechał, bez wątpienia modląc się, żeby już nigdy nie mieć takiego szczęścia żeby wozić wszędzie akurat wujka Rona.

Rezydencja Potterów była zlokalizowana zaraz za wioską Ottery Catchpole, zbudowana blisko starego domu jego mamy, tak, żeby mieli łatwy dostęp do domu dziadków, którzy wciąż tu mieszkali. Rezydencja była duża i biała, miała ponad trzydzieści pokoi. Jego matka zajęła się większością wyposażenia, jednak wiedział, że jego ojciec miał kilka niezwykłych próśb w trakcie budowy. Przykładowo, przypadkiem się dowiedział, że tam, gdzie pierwotnie miał być duży schowek pod schodami, została zlokalizowana powiększona w magiczny sposób druga piwnica.

Weszli we trójkę do domu, i zobaczyli, że salon wygląda na całkowicie opuszczony. Zostawali bagaż przy drzwiach (Albus miał przeczucie, że zaraz zjawi się po niego Stworek) i wbiegł do kuchni, gdzie zobaczył, jak duża grupa ludzi siedzi przy stole pijąc herbatę.

Pierwszego zobaczył tatę, z jego czarnymi rozczochranymi włosami, dużych okularach, i szerokim uśmiechem. Siedział obok matki Albusa, które zaciekle rude włosy zasłoniły twarz, kiedy czytała gazetę. Naprzeciwko siedziała jego ciocia Hermiona, której brązowe falowane włosy również opadały na twarz, bowiem też czytała, delikatnie mieszając herbatę łyżeczką. Po jednej jej stronie siedział Dziadek i Babcia Weasley, którzy wydawali się o coś sprzeczać (widać było, że Babcia wygrywała), i w końcu, na rogu, siedział Teddy Lupin, który był zawsze mile widziany wśród rodziny mimo że faktycznie nie był z nimi spokrewniony.

Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę Albusa i Rose, uśmiechając się miło.

- Cześć, synu – powiedział jego tata, szczerząc do niego zęby. – A gdzie twój wujek?

- Tutaj jestem – dobiegł głos zza jego pleców. W przejściu stał wujek Ron. – Witałem naszych gości.

Odsunął się na bok i Albus mógł zobaczyć dwójkę ludzi, którzy przecisnęli się przez drzwi. Wiedział, że pierwszą osobą była Luna Scamander, przyjaciółka jego rodziców. Albus rozpoznał ją nie tylko po brudnych blond włosach i uprzejmym uśmiechu, ale i po kolczykach z ogryzków jabłek i naszyjniku z kapsli od piwa. Mężczyzna za nią, gładko ogolony blondyn, z bardzo mętnym wyrazem twarzy, był bez wątpienia jej mężem, Rolfem. Albus jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał Rolfa, ale jedno spojrzenie na bransoletę na jego nadgarstku (która wyglądała, jakby była zrobiona z małej kolekcji egzotycznych robaków) powiedziała mu od razu, że to musi być on.

Albus zabrał swoje rzeczy do pokoju, myśląc, że lepiej się poruszać niż utknąć w pokoju pełnym ludzi, z którymi i tak będzie się widział następnego dnia.

Przeszedł przez drzwi do pokoju i rozejrzał się. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak go zostawił. Koc wciąż był rozciągnięty na łóżku, czasopisma i książki walały się po podłodze (razem z kilkoma ubraniami), a biurko w rogu było pokryte niemal w całości fotografiami jego i różnych członków rodziny. Kiedy uważnie przyglądał się pokojowi, usłyszał głos ze strony drzwi.

- Mama chce, żebyś zszedł na dół i się przywitał ze wszystkimi. – usłyszał swojego brata.

- James! Kiedy przyjechałeś? Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego wujek Ron cię nie zabrał...

- Zostałem trochę dłużej na peronie, poczekałem aż zabierze mnie wujek George.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał Albus.

James wzruszył ramionami.

- Jakaś dziewczyna chciała, żebym poznał jej rodziców... zapomniałem jej imienia. – odwrócił się i poszedł korytarzem, czekając, aż brat pójdzie za nim.

To było dość dziwaczne, wymieniać uściski dłoni z ludźmi, których ostatnio widział prawie rok temu. Wujek Bill i ciocia Fleur, ze swoimi dziećmi Dominikiem i Louis (Victoria już wcześniej teleportowała się do rezydencji), wujek Charlie, wujek Percy z ciocią Audrey, z dziewczynkami Molly i Lucy, oraz wujek George z ciocią Angeliną, którzy też już byli na miejscu z Fredem i Roxanne.

Albus lubił spędzać czas z kuzynostwem, mimo że większość z nich była od niego sporo młodsza. Jak tylko przywitał się z Molly, Dominikiem, Fredem i Roxanne, podeszli do niego podekscytowani, strzelając pytaniami szybciej niż zdołał na nie odpowiadać.

- Czy w Hogwarcie jest fajnie?

- A zajęcia są ciężkie?

- Czy byłeś w Zakazanym Lesie?

- Czy walczyłeś z olbrzymią kałamarnicą?

Albus, niepewny, kto zadał jakie pytanie, po prostu wyjął swoją różdżkę i pozwolił im przekazywać ją od rąk do rąk, co robili, szepcząc między sobą.

Albus postanowił dać się im nią chwilę pobawić, podczas gdy on wszedł do kuchni w poszukiwaniu matki. Widział już całą rodzinę poza swoją małą siostrzyczką, Lily. Jego matka siedziała samotnie w kuchni, szorując z podłogi coś, co wyglądało jak smoła.

- Mamo, czy widziałaś...

- Minutkę, Albusie. Jakim cudem twojemu ojcu udało się wnieść do domu tyle brudu? Chyba z premedytacją trzymał się z dala od chodnika!

- Ehm... dlaczego po prostu nie użyjesz różdżki?

- Nie mam jej przy sobie – mruknęła gorzko. – Zostawiłam na piętrze a muszę pilnować kurczaków. – dodała, kiwając głową w stronę dużego garnka stojącego na piecu.

- Mamo, święta są dopiero jutro.

- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że muszę gotować dla ponad dwudziestu ludzi, powiedziałabym, że byłoby miło zacząć się trochę przygotowywać, prawda? A tak w ogóle, czy mógłbyś pożyczyć mi różdżkę? – zapytała, energicznie szorując podłogę.

- Przepraszam, ale nie mam jej przy sobie. Pozwoliłem dzieciom się nią pobawić.

Jego matka podniosła głowę znad podłogi i rzuciła mu zdumione spojrzenie.

- Pozwoliłeś... co?

Jednak zanim odpowiedział, z salonu dobiegł głośny huk i wrzaski. Albus popędził w tamtą stronę i napotkał go nieprzyjemny widok. Zasłony się paliły, a duży stół pośrodku pokoju był przewrócony. Dziadek Weasley dmuchał na zasłony, zanim nie został mocno odepchnięty przez swoją żonę, która machnęła różdżką, wrzeszcząc:

-_ Aguamenti_!

Zasłony zalała woda i przybrały odcień zwęglonej czerni. Albus spojrzał do kąta i zobaczył Dominika trzymającego jego różdżkę, wyglądał na przerażonego. Pobiegł do niego i próbował po kryjomu wyrwać mu różdżkę, w nadziei, że nikt nie dostrzegł sprawcy. Jednak jego plan nie wypalił. Wielu krewnych gapiło się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Albus próbował wybąkać przeprosiny, jednak przerwał mu ojciec, który właśnie wkroczył do jadalni.

- Wszystko w porządku, Albusie... naprawimy to... może pójdziesz na trochę do swojego pokoju? Tak, żebyśmy posprzątali?

Albus nie potrzebował dwukrotnego ponaglenia. Pobiegł schodami, wciskając po drodze różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. Mocno zakłopotany tym co się stało, wbiegł do pierwszego wolnego pokoju po drodze.

Padając na łóżko rozejrzał się dookoła. Był to pewnością pokój gościnny. Nie było żadnych ozdób. Odwrócił się i zobaczył upchany w rogu kufer. Dochodząc do wniosku, że chyba wie, czyj to pokój, podszedł do niego i otworzył go.

Natychmiast sobie uświadomił, że kufer należy do Rose. W środku w każdym rogu były poupychane książki, podręczniki, oraz wyglądające na kompletnie zapisane zeszyty. W jednym z rogów jednak było coś, co się wyróżniało z tego schematu. Była to mała, czerwona książeczka, ze złotymi tłoczeniami na okładce. Z ciekawości podniósł ją i otworzył na pierwszej stronie. Na wewnętrznej okładce, napisany schludnym pismem Rose, był napis: _Własność Rose Ginevry Weasley_.

Albus zamknął książkę i instynktownie rozejrzał się po pokoju. Wciąż był sam. Jako że nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest Rose albo jego siostra, przypuszczał, że byli gdzieś razem, zapewne z bratem Rose, Hugo. Jak długo jej nie będzie?

Mówił sobie, że nie powinien tego oglądać. Ale był taki ciekawy co zawiera książka. Bardzo ciekawy. Nie przyjaźnił się z Rose przez pierwsze dwa i pół miesiąca szkoły. Wiedział, co on wtedy myślał, ale co myślała Rose? Jego lepsze ja mówiło mu, żeby tego nie otwierał, nie czytał nawet pierwszego wpisu. Ale... przecież mu to nie zaszkodzi, o ile nie zostanie przyłapany... Otworzył dziennik na pierwszej stronie i zaczął czytać.

_1 września_

_Zostałam przydzielona do Gryffindoru, rzecz jasna, tak jak myślałam. Mama i tata będą ze mnie dumni. Ale Albus został przydzielony do Slytherinu! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Tata zawsze mówił, że Ślizgoni to najgorsi z czarodziejów. Ale myślę, że Al się nie zmieni, prawda? Nadal przecież będzie moim kuzynem. _

_Dziewczyny z mojego dormitorium są miłe. Pogadałam z nimi na kolacji, i wygląda na to, że będzie bardzo zabawnie dzielić z nimi pokój. Lekcje zaczynają się trzeciego! Nie mogę się doczekać transmutacji!_

Albus popatrzył się ze zdziwieniem na stronę. Nie było tak źle. Wyglądało na to, że nawet go trochę broni. Więc co się zmieniło? Zaczął przeglądać strony, szukając gdzieś wymienionego swojego imienia. Znalazł wzmiankę kilka stron później.

_28 września_

_Mirra i Zoey przedstawili mnie kilku ludziom z Gryffindoru. Mówią, że muszę przestać siedzieć z nosem w książkach i zacząć się trochę wyluzowywać. Grałam w gargulki z ich przyjaciółmi, Donnovanem i Charlesem (który jest naprawdę słodki), i naprawdę dobrze się bawiliśmy, mimo że ciągle przegrywałam. _

_Zauważyłam, że Albus ostatnio gapi się na mnie z pretensjami. Nie mogę go winić tak naprawdę, w końcu to ja się nie odzywam. Ale on jest w Slytherinie! Czy może mnie za to winić? Charles i pozostali żartowali sobie na ten temat, i ja po prostu nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu. Miał sporo racji. Mówił, że raczej mu nie idzie podążanie śladami wujka Harry'ego. _

_Mirra uważa, że powinnam się z nim przyjaźnić. Myśli że jest miły, bez względu na to, w jakim jest domu. Ale łatwo jej mówić. Ona nie ma rodzinnej tradycji jeśli chodzi o domy._

Albus poczuł, jak dwa uczucia jednocześnie burzą mu żołądek. Pierwszym było zniesmaczenie na myśl o tym, że Rose śmiała się z niego za jego plecami, mimo że, pomyślał gorzko, i tak od dawna już to podejrzewał. A drugim, co dziwne, był przypływ wdzięczności do Mirry. Jej opinia była bezstronna. Osądziła go wyłącznie na podstawie charakteru, i chciała się z nim przyjaźnić zamiast się od niego odwrócić. Poczuł, że ta myśl go w pewien sposób pociesza, i znowu przekartkował parę stron, zatrzymując się w końcu w połowie książki.

_5 listopad_

_Zaczynam się czuć naprawdę źle z powodu tej całej sprawy z Albusem. James zaczął się na mnie krzywo patrzeć, i powiedział też kilka krzywdzących słów. Potem zaczął mnie ignorować. Większość moich przyjaciół powiedziała, żebym się nie przejmowała. Jedynie Mirra powiedziała, że to znak. _

_Ale Mirra zachowuje się ostatnio bardzo dziwnie. Zaczynam się o nią martwić. Wydawała się w zeszłym tygodniu naprawdę zdenerwowana, i była bardzo zła z powodu listu, jaki przysłali jej rodzice. Przeczytałam list kiedy nie patrzyła, i wygląda na to, że jej rodzice chcą, żeby coś zrobiła. Ciągle wspominali o kluczu, otwarciu lochów, żeby kontynuować robotę Merlina. Nie wiem za dużo na temat Mer..._

Albus przerwał czytanie, słysząc kroki na schodach. Szybko zamknął dziennik i wrzucił go z powrotem do kufra Rose, mając nadzieję, że nie wylądował zbyt daleko od swojego poprzedniego miejsca. Rzucił się na łóżko w samą porę, żeby zauważyć, jak do pokoju wchodzi Rose z jego siostrą.

Dziwnie było patrzeć na nią w nowym świetle. Wiedział już trochę więcej na temat, dlaczego traktowała go źle, ale nie mógł dać po sobie tego poznać. Przyjaźnili się teraz, ale wiedział, że jeśli dowiedziałaby się, że czytał jej dziennik, rozstali by się równie szybko jak pierwszego dnia szkoły.

- Al, co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytała Rose. – Twoja mama chce, żebyśmy ubrali choinkę.

- Och... wysłali mnie tu, bo narobiłem trochę bałaganu na dole. Już posprzątali?

- Na to wygląda... poza zasłonami. Wygląda na to, że nie da się ich naprawić.

Albus obudził się następnego ranka po okropnym śnie, w którym Morrison został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, co spowodowało, że został w Slytherinie zupełnie sam. Cicho zszedł po schodach napić się wody, zapominając kompletnie, że dziś Boże Narodzenie. Przypomniał sobie dopiero, kiedy zobaczył choinkę, kompletnie ubraną, z czymś, co wyglądało na tysiące prezentów pod sobą. Kiedy odwrócił się, żeby wejść z powrotem po schodach, usłyszał spokojny głos.

- Cześć, Albusie. Wstałeś dziś trochę wcześnie, prawda?

Odwrócił się i zobaczył uśmiechającą się do niego ciocię Hermionę.

- Jest prawie piąta. Reszta wstanie koło szóstej. Masz ochotę na herbatkę ze mną i Stworkiem?

Wszedł za nią do kuchni, gdzie na stole zobaczył dwa kubki herbaty. Na jednym końcu stołu, zobaczył niewiarygodnie starego, chudego i szarego skrzata domowego, którym musiał być Stworek. Mimo że żył z nim praktycznie całe życie, w zasadzie nie rozmawiali. Mimo że wiedział, że często pomaga jego matce w gotowaniu czy sprzątaniu, mówiono mu, że większość czasu spędza na strychu, gdzie bardziej mu się podobało. Co dziwne, widział jak opuszcza swój pokój jedynie wtedy, kiedy dom odwiedzała ciocia Hermiona.

- Więc co ci leży na sercu, Al? – zapytała go ciocia.

- Ehm... tak naprawdę to nic... po prostu jestem podekscytowany świętami.

- Naprawdę? – zapytała, nalewając mu filiżankę herbaty. – Więc dlatego wstałeś o tej porze?

- Nie, miałem zły sen. Nie pamiętam, o czym był. – skłamał.

Rzuciła mu przeszywające spojrzenie, po czym usiadła przy stole i otworzyła gazetę. Jednak prawdę powiedziawszy, miał coś, o co chciał ją zapytać. Wpis w dzienniku Rose go zaintrygował. Był ciekaw, o czym mogli pisać rodzice Mirry mówiąc o jej zadaniu i Merlinie.

- Ciociu Hermiono – powiedział. Popatrzyła znad gazety. – Kim był Merlin?

Rzuciła mu zaciekawione spojrzenie i upiła spory łyk herbaty.

- Czemu pytasz, Al?

- Wiem, że znasz się na historii... no i często słyszy się to nazwisko... co z tym „na brodę Merlina", czy „zakon Merlina"... byłem po prostu ciekawy, kim on był.

- No cóż... Merlin jest uważany za jednego z najbardziej potężnych... to znaczy, uzdolnionych i utytułowanych... czarodziejów w historii. – powiedziała.

- Więc on na pewno istniał? – zapytał Albus. Zobaczył, jak Stworek patrzy na niego kątem oka.

- Och tak, na pewno istniał. Dożył ponad stu lat. Jest odpowiedzialny za wiele magicznych odkryć... odkryć, które później stały się niezbędne dla czarodziejów. Różdżka... teleportacja... wszystko. Dlatego jest tak znany.

- Co się z nim stało?

- Och, umarł ze starości. Nigdy nie poszukiwał nieśmiertelności ani niczego w tym rodzaju. Dużo ludzi myśli, że on po prostu cieszył się ze zjednoczenia z naturą.

- Zjednoczenia z naturą? – zapytał ją Albus, kipiąc ciekawością.

- Cóż... ważną cechą Merlina... a przynajmniej taką, która została zarejestrowana przez historię... było to, że Merlin kochał naturę. Zwierzęta, wiatr, rośliny... wszystko. Wielu ludzi sądzi, że on po prostu... wymazał siebie... zdecydował się zostać częścią przyrody, którą kochał.

- Czy miał jakieś podziemia? – zapytał Albus. Z wyrazu twarzy ciotki wyczytał, że posunął się za daleko. Było mało prawdopodobne, że po prostu przypadkiem zapytał o podziemia powiązane z Merlinem. Jednak nie wypytywała go o szczegóły.

- Miał wiele lochów. Trzymał tam swoje osobiste rzeczy. Jednak niewiele z nich odnaleziono. Musiały być wybudowane na magicznych fundamentach. Jest prowadzonych mnóstwo badań na temat ich lokalizacji... ale nie ma żadnych poszlak na temat jednego z nich w szczegól...

Przerwało jej wejście Rose i Lily, które wyglądały, jakby nie mogły się doczekać na otwarcie prezentów.

- Cóż, to chyba koniec naszej rozmowy, Al. – powiedziała ciotka. – Myślę, że powinieneś pójść obudzić swoich rodziców.

Albus spędził typowe świąteczne przedpołudnie. Razem z kuzynami otworzyli bez wahania prezenty. Albus dostał mnóstwo rzeczy, których w ogóle się nie spodziewał. Dostał mnóstwo słodyczy, począwszy od czekoladowych żab aż po fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta, zwyczajowy sweter od babci Weasley (tylko że tym razem był zielony, a nie szkarłatny), mnóstwo zabawek z Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów, i kilka innych podobnych rzeczy. Sięgnął po ostatni prezent, który był głęboko pod choinką, kiedy zatrzymała go czyjaś ręka na ramieniu.

- Później – powiedziała jego matka.

Świąteczny obiad przebiegł podobnie. Razem z rodziną spędził czas na rozmowie w kilku grupkach. Jego ojciec, brat, i większość jego wujków, byli pogrążeni w zaciekłej rozmowie na temat quidditcha, James ohydnie chwalił się, że już jest lepszy niż był ich tata. Jego mama i ciotki rozmawiały o polityce. On sam za dużo nie mówił. Nie to że nie miał nastroju, po prostu był zajęty swoim obiadem. Jego matka zrobiła szynkę, indyka, pieczone ziemniaczki, steki, placek z wątróbką, kukurydzę, i mnóstwo innych rzeczy, które przypomniały Albusowi o pierwszej uczcie w Hogwarcie. Jednak rozmowy ucichły, kiedy nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

- Albusie, możesz otworzyć? – zapytał go ojciec. – To pewnie Neville, wspominał, że może wpaść.

Albus podniósł się z siedzenia i podszedł do drzwi. Rozległo się następne pukanie i Albus je otworzył.

- Cześć, Nevi... – urwał w pół zdania. To nie był Neville. To był dyrektor Ares.

Nie uśmiechnął się do Albusa, tylko przywitał się z nim.

- Dzień dobry, Albusie. – powiedział bardzo opryskliwie. – Czy twój ojciec jest w domu? To raczej waż...

- ...tutaj jestem, Red. – dobiegł głos z korytarza. Jego tata nonszalancko opierał się o framugę, mając na twarzy wyraz zaciekawienia. – Czy dołączysz do nas na obiedzie?

- Obawiam się że nie, panie Potter, jestem tu w celach biznesowych. – odpowiedział.

Albus przenosił wzrok od dyrektora do ojca w kompletnym szoku. Jaki mogli mieć razem biznes?

- Albusie, idź skończyć obiad i powiedz swojej matce, że zaraz wrócę. Pogawędzę sobie chwilę ze starym przyjacielem.

Albus widział, że nie ma sensu się spierać. Twarz ojca zrobiła się tak samo poważna jak twarz dyrektora. Albus wycofał się za ojca i wszedł z powrotem do kuchni, która teraz była cicha, pełna ludzi czekających na wiadomość, kto przyszedł.

- Kto to był? – zapytał wujek Ron.

- Pan dyrektor – odpowiedział Albus.

- Co? Reginald Ares? Tu? A to dra...

- Ronaldzie! – zawyła jego ciotka.

Czekali przy stole, nikt nie dotykał jedzenia. Z korytarza nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk, najwidoczniej jego ojciec i dyrektor prowadzili rozmowę przyciszonymi głosami. Po około pięciu minutach, jego tata wszedł z powrotem, niosąc na twarzy niezwykle udawany uśmiech.

- Dlaczego nie jecie? Farsz jest przepyszny! – powiedział wesoło, lecz z naciskiem. Wszyscy poruszyli się i zaczęli nakładać sobie farszu, i obiad dalej toczył się normalnie.

Albus usiadł w swoim pokoju tak najedzony, że nie mógł się doczekać pójścia do łóżka. Obiad był wspaniały, a on miał nadzieję zabrać się niebawem za tą nieskończoną ilość słodyczy jakie dostał w prezentach. Jednak kiedy już zapadał w drzemkę, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę – powiedział.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, weszła jego mama, trzymając cienką paczkę, w której rozpoznał swój ostatni nierozpakowany prezent.

- Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jeden prezent – powiedziała uśmiechając się.

Zaciekawiony, co mogło być na tyle tajne, że nie mogło zostać otworzone wcześniej, odrzucił kołdrę i usiadł na łóżku. Wziął paczkę i otworzył ją. Zszokowany, patrzył jak wysuwa się jedwabna, jakby srebrzysta peleryna.

- Peleryna niewidka taty! – wykrzyknął.

- Ciii – powiedziała jego matka. – Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, że ją masz.

- Nie powinien jej jednak dostać James? – zapytał.

- No cóż, myśleliśmy o tym. – powiedziała. – Ale doszliśmy do wniosku, że już jej za bardzo nie potrzebuje, skoro ukradł pewną bardzo przydatną mapę od twojego taty.

Albus nie miał pojęcia o jaką mapę chodziło, ale nie obchodziło go to. Zdążył już wstać i narzucić na ramiona pelerynę. Zobaczył, jak jego ciało znika i zostaje tylko głowa.

- Dobrze się nią opiekuj – powiedziała mu matka. – Wesołych świąt, Albusie.

Szybko pocałowała go w policzek, po czym zgasiła światło i wyszła. Albus z powrotem wlazł do łóżka, ale okazało się, że nie był już tak zmęczony jak wcześniej, zanim przyszła do niego mama. Peleryna niewidka... teraz mógł spacerować po Hogwarcie tak długo, jak tylko będzie chciał... o ile będzie miał dokąd pójść.


	8. Scorpius Malfoy

**Rozdział 8. Scorpius Malfoy**

Mimo że Albus przyznawał, że to dziwne, okazało się, że im więcej czasu spędza w domu, tym bardziej za domem tęskni. Był poza Hogwartem zaledwie od kilku dni, ale już tęsknił za wkroczeniem do zamku i uprawianiem magii, za rozmowami z przyjaciółmi i odwiedzinami u Hagrida, a nawet za siedzeniem przed kominkiem i odrabianiem prac domowych.

Jednak przerwa świąteczna wcale nie była taka zła. Bardzo mu się podobało włóczenie się po ogromnym domu, jedzenie niezliczonej ilości słodyczy, i bawienie się w różne groteskowe zabawy z młodszymi kuzynami. Spędził także dużo czasu na rozmyślaniach na temat tego, co znalazł w dzienniku Rose. Szczególnie interesująca była część dotycząca Mirry i Merlina. Zastanawiał się, w jaki możliwy sposób mogą mieć ze sobą coś wspólnego, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, nie próbował zbyt usilnie. Jego zdaniem, jeżeli by to było coś ważnego, Mirra pewnie do tej pory by mu już powiedziała, jako że byli już dość dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

Jednak mimo że podobał mu się ten okres relaksu, nie mógł się doczekać, żeby wsiąść do pociągu, i, co ważniejsze, wypróbować swoją nową pelerynę. Więc zanim nadszedł dzień wyjazdu, Albus był bardzo podekscytowany.

Jak to było już w zwyczaju w domu Potterów, ranek przed odjazdem Ekspresu do Hogwartu był dla niektórych spokojny, a dla niektórych bardzo gorączkowy.

- Mamo – jęknął śpiący James o szóstej trzydzieści rano – Nie mogę znaleźć swojego podręcznika transmutacji.

- A sprawdzałeś w kufrze, gdzie go ostatnio zostawiłeś? – zapytała go matka, smarując masłem grzanki dla Lily, która ponownie miała odprowadzać ich na pociąg do Hogwartu.

- A no racja – odpowiedział rześko, po czym popędził na górę schodami.

Albus, który był na tyle inteligentny, że spakował się poprzedniego wieczora, nałożył sobie szynki i jajecznicy, patrząc, jak jego brat miota się w poszukiwaniu swoich rzeczy. Był to całkiem zabawny widok. Był tak śpiący, że bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że poszuka czegoś w poszewkach na poduszki przy kanapie niż sprawdzi podłogę w swojej sypialni.

- Myślę, że mogłam zapomnieć to wam powiedzieć, kochani, ale tylko ja zabieram was na stację – powiedziała jego matka nakładając mu na talerz więcej jajecznicy.

Albus o mały włos nie zakrztusił się jedzeniem.

- Co? Dla... Dlaczego? – zapytał, starając się nie brzmieć na zawiedzionego – Nie widziałem taty od dwóch dni, powiedział, że na pewno nas zabierze!

Jego matka zmarszczyła lekko czoło.

- Wiem, ale musiał w nocy jechać do biura, był jakiś atak w Bristolu i Minister poprosił go o pomoc. On wcale nie chciał tam jechać.

Mimo że był rozczarowany, Albus poczuł się również odrobinę zaintrygowany. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister Magii, był starym przyjacielem rodziny, i był zazwyczaj bardzo dobry jeśli chodzi o rozwiązywanie problemów z czarnoksiężnikami, jako że kiedyś sam był aurorem. Było więc dość niezwykłe, że potrzebował pomocy taty.

A teraz, kiedy Albus o tym pomyślał... czy nie było czegoś, o co chciał zapytać tatę, zanim zaczęły się ferie? Coś, co dotyczyło... a przynajmniej myślał, że dotyczyło aurorów. O co chodziło? Niestety, tok jego rozumowania został przerwany poprzez głośny wrzask dochodzący z drugiego piętra.

- Mamo! Nie mogę znaleźć różdżki! – ryknął James.

- Sprawdzałeś w tylnej kieszeni spodni? – odwrzasnęła na górę jego mama.

- No tak, mam – usłyszeli nieco cichszy pomruk.

- Więc, w każdym razie – zaczęła mama, odwracając się z powrotem do Albusa – Jak tam Pokój Życzeń? – powiedziała z uśmieszkiem.

- Pokój czego? Och, ten, o którym mówił tata. Nie było go tam. – powiedział, napychając sobie usta większą ilością szynki.

- Co? – zapytała. – A dał ci właściwe wskazówki? Jest na siódmym piętrze, zaraz obok gobelinu z Barna...

- Mamo, wiem, co napisał. – powiedział. – Uwierz mi, próbowałem kilka razy. Myślę, że już go tam nie ma. Sądzę, że albo został przeniesiony, albo zniszczony podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Czemu w ogóle tak się nim podniecacie?

Jego mama patrzyła się w sufit, pogrążona w myślach, wyraźnie głowiąc się nad tym, co powiedział Albus.

- No cóż, przypuszczam, że mógł zniknąć albo zostać zniszczony... ale poważnie w to wątpię. To nie leży w naturze tego pokoju. Staram się wymyślić powód, dla którego cię nie wpu...

- Mamo! – znowu wrzasnął głos z drugiego piętra.

- Czego? – zapytała, tym razem już wyraźnie rozzłoszczona.

- Już nic, znalazłem. – usłyszał krzyk brata.

Jednak nie byli w stanie kontynuować rozmowy, ponieważ chwilę później czarny jak smoła samochód z ministerstwa zaparkował przed domem. Albus wszedł po schodach po kufer, podczas gdy jego matka zmyła naczynia i wyszła porozmawiać z kierowcą. Kilka minut później, Albus, Lily, i rozczochrany James siedzieli na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu, a ich kufry magicznie wylądowały w bagażniku.

- W porządku, jest koło siódmej, jazda trwa dwie godziny, a pociąg odjeżdża o dziewiątej trzydzieści – powiedziała im matka z przedniego siedzenia. – Myśli pan, że można... no wie pan... trochę to przyspieszyć? – zapytała kierowcę.

Kierowca uśmiechnął się szeroko, nacisnął mały czerwony guzik pod kierownicą, i już mknęli, śmigając między samochodami, których pasażerowie zdawali się zupełnie nieświadomi faktu, że jakiś samochód wciskał się pomiędzy nie pędząc ponad sto kilometrów na godzinę.

Dzięki uprzejmości kierowcy dotarli na dworzec King's Cross równo czterdzieści pięć minut przed planowanym terminem, co oznaczało, że Albus ma mnóstwo czasu, żeby poszukać swoich przyjaciół. Nonszalancko podszedł w stronę peronu, i, upewniając się, że nie patrzy żaden mugol, przeszedł przez barierkę zaraz po Jamesie.

Myślał, że będzie musiał przeszukać całą stację zanim znajdzie przyjaciół, ale ledwo wszedł, a usłyszał, jak ktoś krzyczy jego imię.

- Ahoj! Albus! – odwrócił się i zobaczył pędzącego w swoją stronę Morrisona, Mirra była kilka metrów za nim. Morrison klepnął go szybko po plecach, a Mirra krótko przytuliła.

- Twoi przyjaciele, Al? – zapytała go mama.

- Tak – odpowiedział obojętnie Albus. Patrzył na Morrisona, który wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę zemdleć. Albusowi zabrało kilka chwil, żeby uświadomić sobie, co go tak poruszyło. Był fanem Harpii z Holyhead.

Jego matka rzuciła Morrisonowi zakłopotane spojrzenie, niepewna, dlaczego gapi się na nią tak intensywnie. Jednak ocalił ich przyjazd wujka Rona i Rose.

Spędzili kilkanaście minut na pogawędce, poznając się wzajemnie, zanim uczniowie zaczęli wsiadać do pociągu. Matka Albusa ucałowała go szybko w policzek i powiedziała mu, żeby pisał, po czym wsiadł do pociągu, razem z Rose, Mirrą i Morrisonem. James już wcześniej wsiadł do pociągu, bez wątpienia nie mogąc doczekać się spotkania z którąś ze swoich licznych przyjaciółek. Albus usłyszał, jak Lily skarży się cicho obok matki.

- To nie fair – mówiła – Ja też potrafię czarować i w ogóle!

Jego matka skinęła mu głową, żeby już wsiadał, potem zmrużyła oczy, jakby mówiła „Idź już, poradzę sobie z tym".

Albus zrobił więc jak mu kazano, i zaczął szukać przedziału, czując się nieco dziwnie. Ostatnio kiedy jechał do Hogwartu, martwił się o przydział do domu, starał się wpasować w otoczenie, i szukał miejsca, żeby usiąść. Teraz jednak sprawy miały się inaczej. Usiadł w przedziale pośrodku pociągu razem z przyjaciółmi, i natychmiast zaczęli rozmawiać o swoich feriach. Rose szybko wspomniała o stosie książek jaki dostała, a Morrison opowiadał o niefortunnym rodzinnym incydencie, podczas którego jego niezdarny wujek jakimś cudem wsadził sobie widelec w oko.

- Tak, to było straszne. Zrujnowane święta i w ogóle. Zabraliśmy go do mugolskiego szpitala, jako że był najbliżej. Jak tylko go zobaczyli popędzili z nim prosto na ER. – powiedział.

ER... ER... z jakiegoś powodu ten skrót rozdzwonił się Albusowi w głowie.

- Oczywiście! – wykrzyknął, waląc się w czoło. Rozmowy wokół niego ucichły, wszyscy troje popatrzyli się na niego zszokowani. – Ehmm... nic takiego. Po prostu coś sobie przypomniałem.

Gapili się na niego jeszcze przez kilka sekund, po czym Morrison zaczął ponownie opowiadać. Ale Albus tym razem nie słuchał. EP. To był skrót, jakiego użył wtedy Neville, i o to o to chciał zapytać tatę. Całkowicie o tym zapomniał, pogrążony w myślach o dzienniku Rose... i o tym fragmencie, który dotyczył Mirry.

Jak tylko o tym pomyślał, instynktownie na nią spojrzał. Wyglądała normalnie. Bardzo uważnie słuchała Morrisona, ale wydawała się w porządku. Albus przypomniał sobie, o czym pomyślał kilka dni temu. Gdyby coś było nie tak, na pewno komuś by o tym powiedziała.

Podróż do Hogwartu minęła szybciej niż Albus się spodziewał, i wkrótce szli już do swoich dormitoriów, zachwyceni fantastyczną ucztą i gotowi, by odpłynąć w sen. Kiedy Albus rozciągał kotarę wokół swojego łóżka, zobaczył Scorpiusa, jak leży wpatrzony w sufit. Albus otworzył usta na ułamek sekundy – zapytać go, jak minęły święta albo nawet zapytać o prezenty – ale zdecydował się jednak tego nie robić. Wypchnął więc z głowy myśli o nim i skulił się na łóżku, przekonany, że Scorpius Malfoy jest zagadką, której nigdy nie rozwiąże.

Jeśli uczniowie liczyli na to, że nauczyciele pozwolą im na trochę luzu, żeby dojść do siebie po feriach zamiast od razu zabierać się do pracy, to całkowicie się mylili. Ilość pracy domowej jaką zadawali nauczyciele sprawiała, że było praktycznie niemożliwością mieć jakiś czas wolny. Profesor Bellinger wytłumaczyła im, że teraz, kiedy oficjalnie zbliżają się ich egzaminy (mimo że było do nich jeszcze sześć miesięcy), obowiązkiem nauczycieli jest co tydzień uczyć ich czegoś nowego, a także zarządzać gruntowne powtórki z dotychczas przerobionego materiału.

Albus przyznawał, że obawiał się egzaminów. W oparciu o prace domowe i wyniki sprawdzianów, zarówno on i Morrison zasługiwali zaledwie na „Z" z transmutacji i zaklęć, i Albus był niemal pewny, że jest poniżej przeciętnej jeśli chodzi o astronomię. Jednak szło mu nieźle z eliksirów i obrony przed czarną magią, a profesor Longbottom dumnie ogłosił, że wszystkie asyryjskie rośliny alarmowe (które były teraz w pełni aktywne i dwa razy bardziej zajadłe) bardzo ładnie się rozwijają pod okiem uczniów.

Z powodu zwiększonej ilości pracy domowej, Albus ponownie znalazł się w towarzystwie Morrisona o północy w czwartek następnego tygodnia po powrocie do Hogwartu. Profesor Darvy był na tyle uprzejmy, że nie zadał im pracy domowej tydzień wcześniej, więc musieli się martwić jedynie o transmutację. Jednak wypracowanie należało do najtrudniejszych w tym roku, i Albus gapił się tępo na swoją kartkę, desperacko starając się sobie przypomnieć dlaczego zamiana obiektu jest bardziej efektywna od spowodowania jego zniknięcia.

Znajome trząśnięcie książkami powiedziało Albusowi, że Morrison dał sobie spokój  
>z wypracowaniem, do tego typu zachowania Albus zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Wymamrotał „dobranoc" i podreptał w stronę dormitoriów, zostawiając Albusa samego w ciemności, którą rozpraszał jedynie ogień z kominka. Pół godziny później, nie przejmował się już jednak wypracowaniem.<p>

Dokładnie tak jak się wydarzyło kilka tygodni temu, mały promyk światła zaczął rozświetlać pokój. Chowając się za stolikiem przy którym pracował, zobaczył jak Scorpius oświetla kąty pokoju światłem ze swojej różdżki. Rozejrzał się szybko dookoła i opuścił pokój wspólny. Albus siedział nieruchomo tak jak za pierwszym razem. Ciągle był ciekawy, gdzie Scorpius lubi wychodzić tak późno w nocy, ale tak jak poprzednim razem – nie był przygotowany, żeby kogoś śledzić. A może był?

Popędził po schodach do dormitorium i zaczął gorączkowo przeszukiwać swój kufer.

- Sosiestao? – wymamrotał oszołomiony Morrison.

- Nic – odpowiedział Albus, znajdując pelerynę i wyciągając ją z kufra. – Śpij dalej. – powiedział i wypadł z dormitorium.

Nasuwając na siebie pelerynę i upewniając się, że był całkowicie okryty, popędził do drzwi i wypadł do lochów. Nigdzie nie było widać Scorpiusa. Pognał labiryntem, mając nadzieję, że dogoni go zanim dotrze do schodów. Udało mu się. Zobaczył, jak Scorpius powoli idzie w stronę schodów prowadzących do wyjścia z lochów.

Jeszcze raz upewniając się, że jest całkowicie ukryty pod peleryną, poszedł za nim, uważając, żeby nie było słychać jego kroków. Pozostawał kilka metrów za nim wchodząc po schodach, mając nadzieję, że nie zdradzi go ciężki oddech. Kilka razy Scorpius zatrzymywał się nieruchomo i rozglądał dookoła, zmuszając Albusa do zatrzymania się w pół kroku i zachowywania się najciszej, jak potrafił.

Wchodzili dalej po schodach aż doszli na któreś piętro – Albus nie był pewny które, ponieważ ich nie liczył. Próbował domyślić się, na jakim piętrze byli, po portretach, które ich otaczały, ale wkrótce stało się jasne, gdzie byli.

Scorpius zatrzymał się, i teraz patrzył się na pusty kawałek ściany – dokładnie naprzeciwko gobelinu z Baranabusem Barmym. Później zaczął przechadzać się w jedną stronę przed ścianą, i po kilku sekundach, pośrodku niej pojawiły się spore drzwi. Albusowi opadła szczęka ze zdziwienia. Coś kliknęło w jego mózgu. Pokój nie zniknął. Nie mógł wejść do pokoju kilka miesięcy wcześniej, ponieważ ten już był zajęty. Przez Scorpiusa. Teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślał, wydawało mu się, że widział go wtedy na siódmym piętrze. Kilka chwil przed jego próbą wejścia do pokoju. Wpadł wtedy na niego, czyż nie?

Zanim jego mózg zdążył przypomnieć sobie więcej szczegółów z tamtego dnia, Scorpius wkroczył do pokoju, drzwi już się za nim zamykały. Wiedząc, że ma tylko kilka sekund, zanim znowu znikną, szybko wślizgnął się zanim drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły. W trakcie poczuł silne pociągnięcie na ramionach. Peleryna została w drzwiach i teraz się z niego zsuwała.

Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i zanurkował po pelerynę, ale już było za późno. Scorpius odwrócił się i wyciągnął różdżkę, celując nią dokładnie w klatkę piersiową Albusa.

- Jakim cudem... – zaczął. Ale kilka sekund później własne oczy wskazały mu odpowiedź. Zobaczył pelerynę w rękach Albusa. – Peleryna niewidka. Oczywiście. Wiedziałem, że słyszałem kogoś za sobą.

Wciąż celował różdżką w Albusa, który teraz podniósł ręce do góry jakby był aresztowany. Chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak nie miał pojęcia co. Co się mówi komuś, kto właśnie przyłapał cię na śledzeniu?

Po kilku chwilach ciszy, udało mu się wybąkać pytanie.

- Jak... jak się dowiedziałeś o tym pokoju?

Scorpius wciąż miał bardzo napięty wyraz twarzy, jednak zaczął się wycofywać. Różdżką jednak nadal celował w Albusa.

- Tata mi o nim powiedział. Przed rozpoczęciem roku. Używał go często kiedy był w szkole. Podejrzewam, że twój tata zrobił to samo?

Mówił wciąż onieśmielającym tonem, jednak Albus czuł się już trochę pewniej, teraz, kiedy zwrócił się do niego bezpośrednio. Scorpius chciał porozmawiać, nie walczyć.

- No tak. Powiedział, że jest przydatny jeśli chce się pobyć w samotności. – powiedział. – Nie jestem jednak pewien co jest w nim takiego wspaniałego.

Był całkowicie szczery. Pokój nie był olśniewający. Miał pojedyncze krzesło, oczywiście wyglądające na wygodne, ale tylko jedno. Obok był duży stół, ale to wszystko. Reszta pokoju była całkowicie pusta. Otaczały ich jedynie puste ściany. Albus zauważył, że pewne części ściany były pociemniałe, i wyglądały jakby coś je przypaliło, ale zanim zdążył pomyśleć na ten temat coś więcej, Scorpius zaczął mówić.

- To miejsce nazywa się Pokojem Życzeń – powiedział. – Niewielu ludzi o nim wie. Słyszałem, że było dość popularne za czasów mojego taty, ale o ile wiem, nikt jeszcze tutaj nie wszedł w tym roku. Podejrzewam, że niewielu ludzi ma rodziców, którzy tak dobrze poznali Hogwart. A co jest najlepsze, możesz tutaj siedzieć praktycznie cały czas, zupełnie sam. Nikogo i nic, o co mógłbyś się martwić.

Powiedział ostatnie zdanie z zaciekłą determinacją, tak jakby była to tajemnica umożliwiająca przeżycie.

- Ale... hm... co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał Albus.

Scorpius opuścił różdżkę, najwyraźniej uświadamiając sobie, że Albus nie był zagrożeniem.

- Czytam. I uczę się. Sam. – powiedział prosto.

- Czytasz?

Scorpius zajął miejsce na pojedynczym krześle i położył stopy na stole.

- Wiesz, to taka nowość ostatnich dni – powiedział. – Na stronach umieszczają słowa, i uczysz się z nich. Niektórzy przypuszczają, że w następnych latach stanie się to naprawdę popularne – powiedział z ironicznym grymasem.

- Wiem, co to czytanie. – powiedział chłodno Albus. Scorpius najwidoczniej był dość sarkastyczny, coś, czego nie podejrzewał na podstawie jego ogólnie nieśmiałej postawy. – Zapytałem, bo nie masz tutaj nawet żadnych książek – dodał ze swoim własnym uśmieszkiem. _To mu zamknie jadaczkę_, pomyślał.

- Nie mam? – powtórzył pewnym tonem, z grymasem przypominającym ten na ustach Albusa. Skłonił głowę w kierunku rogu pokoju, i Albus ku swojemu zachwytowi zobaczył, że pojawiła się tam wielka półka książek, której z pewnością tam nie było jeszcze kilka sekund wcześniej.

- Jak to... – zaczął.

- Następna rzecz, która sprawia, że Pokój Życzeń jest tak wspaniały – przerwał Scorpius. – Ale teraz ja mam do ciebie pytanie.

Albus objął się ramionami, słysząc pytanie, które wiedział, że padnie.

- Dlaczego mnie śledziłeś?

Albus próbował sformułować jakieś słowa, ale nie potrafił tego zrobić. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiedział, co skłoniło go do pobiegnięcia po pelerynę, poza czystą ciekawością. Ale miał dziwne przeczucie, że taka odpowiedź nie wystarczy.

- Nieważne. Daruj sobie odpowiedź. – powiedział zimno Scorpius. – Już wiem dlaczego.

- Ty... wiesz? – Albus tego się nie spodziewał. Przecież nawet on nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił.

- Myślisz, że coś knuję. Nie mogę cię za to winić. W przypadku każdego innego Malfoya miałbyś rację – dodał oskarżająco.

- Dlaczego tak mówisz?

Scorpius prychnął. – Nie udawaj, że nie znasz mojej rodziny. Ja znam twoją, i mogę się założyć, że słyszałeś raczej ponure historie o moim tacie. I mogę też się założyć, że były one prawdziwe – dodał gorzko, bardziej do siebie, niż do Albusa.

- To nieprawda – Albus częściowo skłamał. Nie słyszał strasznych rzeczy od swojego taty, ale wujek Ron faktycznie mówił dość nieprzyjemne rzeczy o rodzinie Malfoyów. Usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko Scorpiusa (krześle, które podobnie jak półka z książkami, dopiero co się pojawiło) i próbował się uspokoić, myśląc, co odpowiedzieć. – Tata raz powiedział mi, że nieważne, co było przed tobą. Ważne jest to, kim się stajesz. No i tak sobie myślę - chyba ma rację, no nie? Jeżeli jesteśmy tylko osobą, która była przed nami, nikt nigdy by się nie zmieniał. To by było w kółko to samo, prawda? A może twój tata nie jest taki zły. W końcu nie jest w Azkabanie, co nie?

Desperacko liczył na to, że zabrzmiało to sensownie, ale gdyby mu się nie udało, myślał o pytaniu, które powinien zadać w takim przypadku. Scorpius oparł się o krzesło, pogrążony w głębokich myślach. Po jakichś trzydziestu sekundach, pochylił się do przodu.

- Nie, nie jest w Azkabanie. A ty masz sporo racji.

Albus z zadowoleniem zauważył, że nie brzmiał już tak pewnie siebie i sarkastycznie jak poprzednio. Wręcz przeciwnie, brzmiał jakby był pod wrażeniem. Albus próbował ukryć uśmiech. Z jakiegoś powodu poczuł, że Scorpius Malfoy nie jest typem osoby, której chce się okazać jakieś oznaki słabości.

- Ale w takim razie dlaczego mnie śledziłeś? – zapytał, wytrącając Albusa z jego myśli.

- Co? Ach, tak. Byłem po prostu ciekawy – powiedział wzruszając ramionami, dając sobie jednocześnie w duchu kopniaka. Czy przed chwilą sobie nie powiedział, żeby tego nie mówić?

Dostrzegł jak Scorpius prześwietla go wzrokiem, ze zmrużonymi oczami, najwidoczniej zastanawiając się, czy jest to wystarczający powód. Po minucie powiedział:

- W porządku. To ma jakiś sens. Nieczęsto ktoś po prostu spaceruje w środku nocy po zamku.

Albus odetchnął z ulgą. Nagle poczuł się bardzo zrelaksowany. W tym momencie, poczuł, że jest już gotowy bardziej niż kiedykolwiek zapytać się Scorpiusa o coś, czym był najbardziej zainteresowany.

- Jakim cudem nigdy z nikim nie rozmawiasz? – wypalił szybko.

Scorpius rzucił mu zszokowane spojrzenie, ale nie wydawał się w ogóle zakłopotany pytaniem.

- Moja rodzina nie jest tak popularna, jak twoja. Dużo ludzi... naprawdę dużo... wie, jaki był mój tata. Nie spieszy mi się, żeby zaprzyjaźniać się z kimś, kogo obchodzi tylko to, jak mam na nazwisko. A poza tym, dużo się uczę. Mama powiedziała mi, że skoro nie mam szans na udane życie towarzyskie, powinienem się skupić na nauce.

Albus popatrzył na niego, zszokowany.

- Ale... nie możesz tak po prostu darować sobie przyjaciół bo twój tata był taki czy owaki! Tylko dlatego, że ludzie wokół ciebie są, jacy są! Popatrz na mnie! Jestem Ślizgonem. Mimo to mam przyjaciół!

- Racja. Czemu jesteś w Slytherinie?

- Ponieważ... – zaczął. Ale tak naprawdę nie wiedział, jak skończyć. Dlaczego był w Slytherinie? Wszystko wydawało się wtedy logiczne... Tiara Przydziału pozwoliła mu wybierać. – Ponieważ wiedziałem, że tam jest moje miejsce – zakończył fałszywie.

Scorpius ciągle patrzył się na niego uważnie, ale bardziej z zainteresowaniem, niż po to, żeby zobaczyć, czy kłamał.

- Po prostu spróbuj się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić. Uwierz mi, to proste. Ludzie patrzą na to, kim jesteś. Nie na to, co o tobie mówią. – powiedział mu. Dziwnie się poczuł mówiąc to, ale był pewien, że ma rację. Czy nie w taki sposób osądziła go Mirra?

- Chyba masz rację – powiedział Scorpius. Albus rzucił mu zszokowane spojrzenie. Nie liczył na to, że jego słowa coś zdziałają, ale najwidoczniej się mylił.

Myśląc, że lepiej teraz zacząć rozmowę na inny temat niż ten, czy Scorpius powinien być porównywany do swojego ojca, Albus zaczął poruszając wątek, o którym wiedział, że był pewnikiem jeśli chodzi o rozpoczynanie konwersacji z drugim czarodziejem.

- No więc... lubisz quidditcha? – zapytał.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się oszałamiająco, i w kilka sekund zaczęli się spierać o to, czy Osy z Wimbourne miały czy też nie miały jakąś szansę w barażach, teraz, kiedy ich główny szukający miał kontuzję. Albus postanowił wstrzymać się z chwaleniem się, jaki beznadziejny jest w lataniu na miotle, skoro Scorpius wydawał się podekscytowany opisując mu różne techniki, jakich nauczył go za młodu ojciec.

Rozmowa trwała jeszcze ponad godzinę, aż w końcu Albus poczuł się śpiący. Domyślał się, że musi być przynajmniej trzecia nad ranem, i powiedział Scorpiusowi, żeby nie miał do niego urazy, ale musi wracać do pokoju wspólnego skończyć swoje wypracowanie na transmutację.

- Masz na myśli to, w którym mamy wyjaśnić, czemu przemiana obiektu jest lepsza niż spowodowanie jego zniknięcia? – zapytał.

- Ehm... dokładnie to.

- Och, to było banalne. – powiedział. – Napisz po prostu, że obiekt przemieniony może zostać przywrócony tym samym zaklęciem, ale przywołanie obiektu, który zniknął, wymaga innego zaklęcia.

Albus myślał o tym przez chwilę, po czym uświadomił sobie, że ta odpowiedź była po prostu genialna. Szczerząc zęby na myśl o tym, jak łatwe będzie teraz skończenie wypracowania, złapał pelerynę niewidkę i narzucił ją sobie na ramiona, zostawiając widoczną jedynie głowę.

- Idziesz? – zapytał.

- Nie, ja zostaję. Później przyjdę, jeszcze kilka godzin do śniadania.

- W porządku... zobaczymy się więc później. – powiedział z uśmiechem.

- Racja... zobaczymy się później. A tak przy okazji, nie mów nikomu o tym pokoju, dobrze? – zapytał go Scorpius z napiętym wyrazem twarzy.

- Okej... nie powiem. – odpowiedział Albus.

I ku jemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, Scorpius wyciągnął rękę. Albus gapił się na nią przez sekundę, zanim wyciągnął swoją i uścisnęli dłonie, po czym opuścił pokój i patrzył, jak drzwi za nim znowu rozpływają się w ścianie.

Wszedł do sypialni kilka minut później, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Wcisnął pelerynę z powrotem do kufra i wpełzł na łóżko, decydując, że skończy wypracowanie przy śniadaniu. Kuląc się na boku, poczuł dokładnie to samo uczucie, jakie towarzyszyło nawiązaniu przyjaźni z Mirrą. O ile Albus się nie mylił, właśnie zaprzyjaźnił się z jednym z największych wrogów swojego wujka.


	9. Zebranie centaurów

**Rozdział 9. Zebranie centaurów**

Albus szybko zauważył, że przyjaźń ze Scorpiusem zmieni w znacznym stopniu jego następne lata w Hogwarcie. Scorpius był urodzonym geniuszem, zawsze chętnym do pomocy w pracach domowych, mimo że właściwie nie wykonywał ich za niego. Na początku Albus nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego nie pozwala mu po prostu spisywać, bo przecież zajęłoby to o połowę mniej czasu, ale Scorpius twierdził, że nauczyciele zwrócili uwagę na ich świeżo zawiązaną przyjaźń, więc gdyby oddawali prawie identyczne prace, zaczęliby coś podejrzewać.

Poza tym, że Scorpius był ogromną pomocą w pracach domowych, Albus zauważył, że lekcje z nim były też znacznie bardziej zabawne. Scorpius miał szybki i cięty dowcip, a Albus zwrócił uwagę, że czasami, jeśli się dobrze skupił, zanosił się ze śmiechu jeszcze zanim Scorpius skończył zdanie.

Inni przyjaciele z jego paczki zdawali się być rozdzieleni na dwa obozy, z centrum w osobie Albusa. Mirra powitała Scorpiusa w grupie z radością, zadowolona, że teraz pracował z nimi zawsze na lekcjach, i w zasadzie dziękowała Albusowi za to, że się do niego odezwał. Morrisonowi również się to w miarę podobało, jako że jego oceny również sporo zyskały na pomocy nowego kolegi, mimo że nie do końca rozumiał poczucie humoru Scorpiusa, i wydawał się myśleć, że niektóre jego teksty są wręcz dziwne. Niestety Rose z góry go odrzuciła.

- To jest _Malfoy_, Albusie! – wyszeptała Albusowi w ucho pewnego dnia na zielarstwie. Scorpius poszedł do łazienki, a Rose wykorzystała jego nieobecność, żeby go obmówić, ku wielkiemu zniesmaczeniu Mirry.

- Nie rozumiem, co w nim takiego okropnego. – wtrąciła się Mirra. – Jest całkiem miły i naprawdę zabawny. Trzeba po prostu się przyzwyczaić do jego poczucia humoru.

Rose rzuciła jej paskudne spojrzenie. – Ty tego nie łapiesz, nie znasz historii naszych rodzin. Mój ojciec nienawidził jego ojca, i jego dziadka, i w zasadzie każdego z tej linii krwi. Wszyscy oni byli okropnymi ludźmi, i stawiam całą moją kolekcję kart z czekoladowych żab, że on wcale nie jest inny!

- Przecież go prawie nie widujesz. Dopiero mieliście z nami trzy wspólne lekcje – powiedział Albus. – A poza tym, osądzanie kogoś na podstawie błędów rodziców chyba nie jest w porządku.

Rzuciła mu równie nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, ale odwróciła się w stronę trujących mleczy, które mieli zbierać, i zaczęła gwałtownie wrzucać je do koszyka. Scorpius powrócił z łazienki.

- No dalej klaso, pospieszcie się, zostało tylko pięć minut! – mówił profesor Longbottom. – I chciałbym poza tym pogratulować wam dobrze wykonanej pracy z roślinami alarmowymi!

Odwrócił się w lewo, żeby pokazać jaskrawoczerwone rośliny ruszające gwałtownie swoimi pnączami. Znajdowały się daleko od uczniów, blisko okna, tam gdzie wpadało najwięcej światła słonecznego poprzez ściany cieplarni.

- Powinny wyprodukować pierwsze nasiona na początku czerwca, i do tego czasu potrzebują już jedynie podlewania raz na tydzień – wykrzyknął do uczniów, którzy wyginali szyje, żeby zobaczyć, co właściwie zmieniło się w tych roślinach.

Kiedy po pięciu minutach udali się na historię magii, Scorpius wyglądał na lekko przygnębionego.

- Co ona do mnie ma? – zapytał Albusa. – Powiedziałeś przecież, że to nie ma znaczenia, kim był mój tata.

Albus lekko zmarszczył brwi, kiedy wracali w stronę zamku. – Niektórzy ludzie po prostu tak szybko nie przekonują się do innych. Musisz ją po prostu przeczekać, stary, zaufaj mi. – odpowiedział.

Albus nie oczekiwał jednak, że ma rację, i okazało się, że dobrze przypuszczał. Przez cały następny tydzień, Rose nadal obrzucała Scorpiusa paskudnymi spojrzeniami, ale do tego czasu ten nauczył się je ignorować. Albus jednak z radością zauważył, że mimo zdenerwowania z powodu nie całkiem miłego przyjęcia do paczki, przez większość czasu nadal obdarowywał ich swoimi dowcipnymi i szybkimi żartami.

- Serio, nie pamiętam, żebyśmy używali przynajmniej połowy z tych składników. Darvy zwariował, po prostu zabrakło mu pomysłów na lekcje. – powiedział oskarżającym tonem podczas następnej lekcji eliksirów.

Podczas dzisiejszych zajęć mieli stworzyć Roztwór Łysienia, używając składników znanych z poprzednich eliksirów. Problem oczywiście polegał na tym, że uwarzyli ich już tak dużo i mieli tak wiele różnych zagadek do tej pory, że skończyło się na tym, że zamierzali po prostu użyć wszystkiego, co znajduje się w szafce.

- Tak, ja też sobie nie przypominam, żebyśmy używali pokrojonych żuków albo skóry boomslanga. – powiedział Morrison, po czym leniwie wrzucił te składniki do kociołka.

Pracowali w grupach trzyosobowych, Albus, Scorpius i Morrison byli przy jednym stole, a Mirra, Rose, oraz Gryfon o imieniu Donovan, za którym Albus nie przepadał, siedzieli zaraz za nimi. Jednak mimo to udało im się razem pracować.

- Co by się stało, jakbym dodał teraz kilka zgniłych jajek bahanek? – zapytał Albus Scorpiusa.

- Prawdopodobnie nasz eliksir by wybuchnął. – odpowiedział ponuro, siekając gąsienice.

- A co powiecie na skrzydła ważek? – zapytał Morrison, przytrzymując rzeczony składnik nad bulgotającym kociołkiem.

- To było wypełniło całe lochy mgłą – odpowiedział nieuważnie Scorpius, wciąż krojąc swoje gąsienice.

BUM!

Kociołek za nimi przewrócił się sekundę po tym, jak Scorpius skończył zdanie. Donovan wrzasnął „ups!", a Rose wlazła na krzesło piszcząc, jako że purpurowa zawartość ich kociołka wylała się na podłogę. Mirra jednak ciągle siedziała na swoim miejscu, z wyrazem absolutnego przerażenia na twarzy.

- Co powiedziałeś? – wyszeptała ochryple do Scorpiusa.

Ten popatrzył się na Albusa i Morrisona, którzy posłali mu spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiące „nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi".

- Ja... powiedziałem, że to by wypełniło całe lochy mgłą. – powiedział ostrożnie.

Prawie zaśmiała się z ulgą. – Och... w porządku. – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. To była kompletna zmiana w porównaniu do tego, co było jeszcze sekundę wcześniej. Wydawała się wtedy być na skraju łez, a teraz wyglądała na wręcz uradowaną.

- Nie, nic nie jest w porządku! – wrzasnął na nią Donovan. – Oblałem sobie szatę eliksirem, i poza tym nie mamy próbki do wręczenia na koniec lekcji! – powiedział, podciągając szatę i ukazując im dużą plamę z przodu.

- Nie sądzę, żebyś musiał się tym martwić. – zwrócił się do niego Scorpius. – Szatę i tak już miałeś brudną, a za wasz eliksir i tak nie dostalibyście dobrego stopnia. Purpura? Miał być koloru jasnej zieleni. – dodał z uśmieszkiem.

Uczniowie dookoła nich roześmieli się, i zanim Donovan zdołał się odciąć, do bałaganu na podłodze zbliżył się profesor Darvy.

- Co się stało? – zapytał spokojnie.

- Przypadkiem wywróciłam nasz eliksir, proszę pana - powiedziała Mirra, patrząc sobie na stopy.

- Nie ma co się przejmować. – odpowiedział. Wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią ostro. Rozlany eliksir zniknął natychmiast z podłogi, a kociołek zrobił to samo, ale zaraz pojawił się z powrotem na stole. – Mamy wciąż dziesięć minut, więc proponuję, żebyście zaczęli nowy, i ocenię go biorąc pod uwagę to, ile mieliście czasu. Nie odejmę oczywiście punktów pani Weasley i panu Hornsbrookowi. – dodał ze słabym uśmiechem, po czym wrócił w stronę biurka.

Mirra odetchnęła z ulgą i dalej się uśmiechała przez pozostałą część lekcji. Albus, jednakże, patrzył się na nią z namysłem. Dokładnie wiedział, co się stało. Myślała, że usłyszała „Mgła Merlina" i przestraszyła się tak bardzo, że niechcący przewróciła kociołek. Dlaczego aż tak bardzo przeraziła się tych słów?

Dzwonek zadzwonił kilka minut później, i uczniowie szybko spakowali swoje rzeczy szykując się do wyjścia, ale profesor Darvy zawołał:

- Dzisiaj praca domowa! Bądźcie tak mili i napiszcie osiem cali pergaminu na temat różnic między roztworem a lekarstwem, to nie powinno wam sprawić za dużo kłopotów!

Uczniowie jęknęli i zaczęli jeszcze bardziej zajadle wrzucać swoje podręczniki do kociołków.

- Och, dajcie spokój! – powiedział profesor Darvy. – To nie w porządku, to pierwsza praca domowa jaką wam zadałem w ciągu całego roku!

Klasa wyszła z lochów w celu powrotu do pokojów wspólnych przed kolacją, po czym Rose pomachała Albusowi i Morrisonowi na do widzenia.

- Kurczę, co się stało Mirze? – zapytał Morrison, kiedy szli przez labirynt w podziemiach. – Była pod koniec trochę nieuważna, co nie?

- Powiem wam, jak wrócimy do pokoju wspólnego – powiedział przyjaciołom Albus. Rzucili mu pytające spojrzenia, ale nie odezwał się zanim nie doszli do solidnej ściany oddzielającej ich od pokoju wspólnego. – Język wężów – dodał, i natychmiast ukazały się drzwi.

Wkroczyli do praktycznie pustego pokoju wspólnego i poszli do dormitorium, w którym na szczęście nie przebywał żaden z ich kolegów. Albus zamknął za sobą drzwi, rozejrzał się ponownie, i powiedział:

- Wiem, co się dzieje z Mirrą.

Morrison zaintrygowany usiadł na łóżku, podczas gdy Scorpius opadł na swoje wyglądając na raczej znudzonego.

- I cóż to będzie? – zapytał.

- Myślała, że chodziło ci o coś innego. Pomyślała, że powiedziałeś Podziemia Mgły _Merlina_.

Oczekiwał, że Scorpius wstanie i zacznie strzelać przydatnymi informacjami o Merlinie, a Morrison będzie przyjmował każde jego słowo z zachwytem, jednak obydwoje go rozczarowali. Pozostali na swoich miejscach z niezmienionymi wyrazami twarzy.

- I co z tego? – zapytał wzruszając ramionami Scorpius.

- Cóż... Merlin był potężnym czarodziejem, co nie? I myślę, że to nie wszystko. Przeczytałem w dzienniku Rose, że rodzice Mirry napisali do niej list, w którym mówili, żeby otworzyła podziemia czy coś w tym stylu, i wydawali się naprawdę wściekli, że jeszcze tego nie zrobiła. – zakończył w dramatycznym stylu.

Scorpius natychmiast się wyprostował. – Poczekaj – powiedział. Albus w napięciu czekał na jakąś kluczową informację. – Przeczytałeś dziennik Rose? – zapytał.

Albusowi wymknął się jęk zawodu. – Tak, i właśnie dlatego nie mogę o tym wspomnieć dziewczynom, nie chcę, żeby się dowiedziała. Ale jestem naprawdę zaniepokojony. Czego chcą od niej rodzice w związku z tymi podziemiami? I naprawdę wydawała się wkurzona, kiedy się dziś przesłyszała.

- A może – zaczął Morrison – może jej rodzice używali jakiegoś szyfru czy coś w tym stylu, tak żeby tylko Mirra wiedziała o co chodzi. Na wypadek, gdyby ktoś czytał jej pocztę.

- I mieliby rację, robiąc to, prawda? – powiedział z uśmieszkiem Scorpius. – Jeżeli jej przyjaciele czytają jej pocztę, a kuzyni przyjaciół czytają ich pamiętniki.

- Nie, nie sądzę, że... – zaczął Albus.

- A ja tak. Zgadzam się z Morrisonem. – przerwał mu Scorpius. – Naprawdę wątpię, że rodzice kazaliby jej zrobić cokolwiek niebezpiecznego. A sam wiesz jakie są dziewczyny i o jakich głupotach gadają. Ten szyfr mógł dotyczyć czegokolwiek. Makijażu... zmywania naczyń czy innej głupo...

- Nie! – krzyknął Albus, tym razem przerywając Scorpiusowi. – To nie był szyfr ani nic w tym rodzaju!

Dlaczego mu nie wierzyli? Tak trudno było uwierzyć, że Mirra może być w niebezpieczeństwie? Że naprawdę coś tutaj nie gra?

- Ale skąd możesz wiedzieć? – zapytał go Morrison.

- Nie mam pojęcia... po prostu wiem. – zakończył, mimo że wiedział, że ich nie przekonał.

Scorpius rzucił Morrisonowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i powiedział po kilku sekundach ciszy:

- Myślę, że wiem, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

- Wiesz? – zapytał z nadzieją Albus.

- Tak, wiem. Po prostu poszukujesz przygody, prawda? Jakiejś zagadki do rozwiązania.

Albus o mało go nie uderzył.

- To nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! Dlaczego jesteście tacy... – zaczął, ale przerwał w środku zdania, bo do dormitorium wszedł Bartleby, nalegając, żeby poszli z nim na kolację.

Albus nie wspominał w ciągu następnego tygodnia o Mirze i tajemniczych podziemiach, z którymi była powiązana, co nie zmienia faktu, że gdyby się odezwał, i tak nikt nie zwróciłby na to uwagi. Cały dom Ślizgonów był obecnie skoncentrowany na jednej, jedynej rzeczy – nadchodzącym meczu quidditcha.

Gryffindor przegrał z Hufflepuffem dwa tygodnie temu, co prawda niewielką ilością punktów, ale przegrał. Oznaczało to, że jeśli Ślizgoni pobiją Krukonów dużą ilością punktów, a Puchoni i Krukoni zagrają w przyszłym miesiącu słaby mecz, Slytherin miałby szansę na finał, w którym ponownie spotkaliby się z Gryfonami.

Albus widział jak kapitan ich drużyny, Frederick Roth, wrzeszczy na swoich podopiecznych każdego dnia, ale z zadowoleniem zauważył, że latają już o wiele lepiej. Zwerbował siedmioklasistę o imieniu Sheldon Wiley na szukającego, który krążył wypatrując znicza nad resztą drużyny, jednak pozostali też się poprawili. Pałkarze już nie zwalali się wzajemnie z mioteł, Atticus przeszedł z pozycji szukającego na ścigającego, żeby pozwolić Sheldonowi grać na swojej dotychczasowej pozycji, i okazało się, że całkiem nieźle radzi sobie z kaflem. Albus, który oglądał nieznaczną wygraną Puchonów nad Gryfonami, co było w zasadzie czystym przypadkiem, sądził, że poziom Gryffindoru i Slytherinu prawie całkiem się wyrównał.

W chłodny sobotni poranek wyszli razem na boisko quidditcha i zajęli swoje zwyczajowe miejsca pośrodku trybun. Albus widział Mirrę i Rose naprzeciwko, siedziały obok Charlesa Eckleya, tego samego, który drwił z niego w dniu kłótni z Rose. Zastanowił się pobieżnie, czy ktokolwiek z Gryfonów będzie klaskał, kiedy Ślizgoni wyjdą na boisko, jako że nie gra w tym meczu ich drużyna, ale się rozczarował. Tak jak powinien był przewidzieć, trzy czwarte zgromadzonego tłumu kibicowało Krukonom, podczas gdy Ślizgoni otrzymali oklaski od tylko jednego domu – swojego własnego.

Kapitanowie uścisnęli dłonie, i widownia zawyła w aplauzie, kiedy drużyny odbiły się od ziemi na gwizdek pana Wooda. Albus robił co w swojej mocy, żeby nadążać za grą, tak samo jak Scorpius i Morrison, ale, w przeciwieństwie do meczu z Gryffindorem, żadna drużyna nie dominowała na boisku. Obydwie grupy ścigających były w stanie utrzymać się przy posiadaniu kafla wystarczająco długo, żeby oddawać strzały, a każdy strzał był blokowany przez obrońców obydwu drużyn.

- Więc wygląda to na bardzo wyrównany mecz – mówił puchoński komentator swoim magicznie wzmocnionym głosem. – Niezły był ten tłuczek od tamtego Krukona... tak, to chyba był Chang.

Rozległa się fala „ochów", kiedy Olivia Watson, ścigająca Ślizgonów, została niemal zrzucona z miotły przez dobrze wycelowany w jej głowę tłuczek. – A teraz popatrzmy na Sandersa – byłego szukającego – pędzącego w stronę bramek Krukonów... mija tłuczka od Motleya... i... ach, strzelił.

Jedna czwarta publiczności zaklaskała, kiedy Atticus okrążył boisko z uniesioną do góry pięścią.

- Hm... wydaje się, że Ślizgoni mieli trochę szczęścia... oczywiście, istnieje też spora szansa, że po prostu oszukiwał. Kafel wyglądał jakby nadlatywał w kierunku przeciwnym do wiatru. – powiedział komentator. Pozostała część widowni zaklaskała z aprobatą, ale Albus uważał to za bardzo niesprawiedliwe. Wyglądało to dla niego jak gol zdobyty w sposób całkowicie naturalny.

Mecz toczył się przez następne kilka minut bez kolejnych goli, Slytherin utrzymywał prowadzenie dziesięć do zera. Wydawało się jednak, że za każdym razem, kiedy ślizgoński obrońca się wykazał, albo ślizgoński pałkarz trafił w tłuczka, dochodziło do jakiegoś faulu.

- A teraz jakim cudem Thompson przeleciał tak szybko z prawej obręczy do lewej, żeby zablokować ten strzał? – mówił komentator. – Podejrzewam, że ktoś rzucił mu na miotłę urok przyspieszający.

Krukoni poniżej ryknęli z jeszcze większą aprobatą, co szybko zmieniło się w jęki, kiedy Atticus strzelił ponownie, ustalając wynik na dwadzieścia do zera.

Komentator przemówił ponownie.

- A to już drugi gol Sandersa, wyglądało to jednak tak, jakby Patricks był skonfundowany, w ogóle nie był przygotowany na ten strzał. Sugeruję, żeby sędzia sprawdził, czy Sanders ma przy sobie różdżkę, nie grał tak dobrze w poprzednim meczu.

- No nie wiem, może po prostu trenował od tamtej pory? – wrzasnął Scorpius, i kilkoro Ślizgonów dookoła nich parsknęło śmiechem. Albus nie mógł winić Scorpiusa za jego wybuch, sam również był wściekły. Żadna z drużyn, był tego pewien, nie zrobiła niczego niezgodnego z prawem. Ślizgoni po prostu latali lepiej niż Krukoni.

Dwadzieścia minut i kilka niesprawiedliwych uwag później, wynik brzmiał pięćdziesiąt do pięćdziesięciu, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Krukonów, którzy zdawali się uważać, że mecz już dawno powinien się zakończyć.

- Może Ślizgoni rzucili Zaklęcie Kameleona na znicza – zasugerował komentator. Nie widziano go jeszcze od początku gry.

Zaraz po tym jak to powiedział, trybuny wybuchły oklaskami, a wszyscy wstali ze swoich miejsc: Wiley właśnie spektakularnie zanurkował pośrodku boiska, mały złoty błysk był zaledwie trzydzieści centymetrów od niego. Szukający Krukonów, Alvin Oddlesworth, poleciał w jego kierunku z nagłym przyspieszeniem, a jego miotła, w przeciwieństwie do uwag o Thompsonie, nie została oskarżona o posiadanie na sobie uroku.

Jednak to przyspieszenie już nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ po chwili Wiley już leciał triumfująco wokół boiska, malutki złoty znicz trzepotał mu pomiędzy palcami. Albus zawył z zachwytu, Scorpius i Morrison podskakiwali obok niego, wygrali pełnymi sto pięćdziesięcioma punktami. Jeśli Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw słabo wypadną w następnym pojedynku przeciw sobie, Slytherin miał całkiem niezłą szansę na wejście do finału.

- Impreza w pokoju wspólnym! – wrzasnął Ślizgon z szóstej klasy, kiedy mozolnie maszerowali z powrotem przez błonia w stronę zamku, żeby to uczcić. Albusa jednak zatrzymało nagłe klapnięcie czyjejś dłoni w plecy.

- Niezły mecz, nie? – powiedział mu brat.

Albus nie rozmawiał na poważnie z bratem od świąt, i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że ten wcale o nim nie zapomniał. Poszli razem w stronę zamku, prowadząc rozmowę, którą Albus ochoczo pochwalał.

- Ten komentator był do bani – powiedział James. – Nie widziałem ani jednego oszukanego zagrania.

- No właśnie, dlaczego tak robił? – zapytał go Albus. – Wiem, że każdy się czepia Ślizgonów, ale te oskarżenia były naprawdę przesadzone.

James wzruszył ramionami. – O Ślizgonach zawsze mówiło się, że nie grają fair. Taki już jest ten świat, bracie.

- Tak, ale nikt mu nawet nie przerwał...

James ponownie tylko wzruszył ramionami. – Ech, to komentował Dimitrius Parks. Jest w szóstej klasie i jest prefektem, więc dużo rzeczy mu uchodzi na sucho. Słyszałem, że Teddy kiedyś rzucił na niego urok kiedy byli młodsi – najwidoczniej tak wywyższa Hufflepuff, że nie obchodzą go również Gryfoni. Nie martwiłbym się o to za bardzo.

- Ale obstawiam, że powinniśmy się za to martwić o twoją grę w finałach, co nie? – zapytał z uśmiechem Albus.

- Nie ma sensu się martwić, i tak znamy rezultat. – odpowiedział, wykrzywiając usta w grymas. – Na razie, Al. – powiedział, po czym pospieszył w stronę grupki trzeciorocznych Krukonek, które wyglądały na załamane wynikiem meczu.

Albus uśmiechnął się i dogonił Scorpiusa i Morrisona, którzy biegli w stronę zamku. Zanim jednak się z nimi zrównał, obejrzał się przez ramię, żeby zobaczyć, czy inni Krukoni wyglądają na równie przygnębionych. Był zdumiony tym co zobaczył. Tuż obok chatki Hagrida stał centaur.

Zaglądał przez okno do chatki, wyglądając na dość zdziwionego. Miał długie czarne włosy i pasującą czarną brodę. Albus zawołał do Morrisona i Scorpiusa, żeby szli za nim, i posłuchali, wyglądając na równie oszołomionych jak centaur. Pospieszył w jego stronę, ale kiedy był w odległości kilku stóp, z Zakazanego Lasu wynurzył się następny centaur, ten miał czerwone włosy i brodę.

- Patrikulusie! – powiedział. – Co sprowadza cię do tej chaty?

Centaur z czarnymi włosami odwrócił się do niego bez uśmiechu.

- Ta sama rzecz, która niechybnie i ciebie tutaj przywiodła, Ronanie.

Albus zbliżył się do nich obydwu, Scorpius i Morrison zostali kilka metrów za nim. Nagle usłyszeli tupot większej ilości kopyt, i nie mniej niż dwadzieścia centaurów wybiegło z lasu, wszystkie z zaciekawionym wyrazem twarzy.

Albus zobaczył jak drzwi chatki się otwierają, i wychodzi z nich rozzłoszczony Hagrid.

- Cholibka, co to ma znaczyć? – wrzasnął. – W mojej chacie ni ma nic do oglądania!

Centaury odwróciły się w jego stronę, lecz tylko jeden przemówił.

- Bardzo przepraszamy, że ci przeszkodziliśmy, Hagridzie, wiemy, że ty nie jesteś w stanie tego poczuć. Ale było to sprawą niezwykłej wagi, byśmy się tutaj zebrali. Jesteśmy tylko ciekawi i nie zostaniemy długo.

Jednak było to dość kiepskie kłamstwo. Centaury uformowały kółko wokół chatki, wąchając ją i tętniąc mocno kopytami. Kilkoro z nich wydało warknięcie dezaprobaty.

- O co tu biega, Firenzo? – zapytał szorstko Hagrid, mimo że teraz i on wyglądał na zaciekawionego. Jednak jak tylko to powiedział, prawie wszystkie centaury odwróciły się, potrząsając głowami, i oddaliły się z powrotem w stronę lasu. Zostały jedynie dwa centaury, blondwłosy nazwany Firenzo, i drugi, raczej duży, który nie miał włosów poza krótką jasną bródką.

- Co to oznacza, Borysie? – zapytał Firenzo.

Drugi centaur, który, jak domyślił się teraz Albus, miał na imię Borys, odwrócił się w kierunku Firenza z niezwykle poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Dobrze wiesz, co to oznacza. Pomimo tego, że nie było to zapisane w gwiazdach.

- Ale dlaczego tak nagle? Dlaczego otworzono to teraz?

- Nie teraz. Mgła przesiąkała już od pewnego czasu. Jednak dopiero teraz dotarła do powierzchni.

Centaur o imieniu Borys odwrócił się, i również potrząsając głową zagłębił się w Lesie. Firenzo został jeszcze chwilę, po czym on także się odwrócił. Hagrid wszedł z powrotem do chatki, mamrocząc do siebie pod nosem:

- Cholerne hipokryty z tych centaurów, do _ich _lasu to nie można wleźć, ale wszystko w porząsiu jak one mi łażą dookoła chaty!

- Hej! Hej, Firenzo! – zawołał Albus, mając nadzieję, że centaur go usłyszy.

Usłyszał. Odwrócił się, zanim wszedł do lasu, i odkrzyknął z zaintrygowanym wyrazem twarzy:

- Harry Potter?

Albus pobiegł w jego stronę, Scorpius i Morrison biegli przy jego boku. Kiedy znaleźli się dość blisko, aby zacząć rozmowę, zauważył, że centaur ma bardzo wyraźne znamię na klatce piersiowej – wyglądało jak siniak, którego nigdy w pełni nie wyleczył.

- Nie, ty nie jesteś Harrym. Jesteś o wiele za niski i nie masz blizny. Jednak podobieństwo jest uderzające. – powiedział łagodnie Firenzo.

- Tak... jestem jego synem. – odpowiedział Albus.

- No cóż, to prawdziwa przyjemność spotkać ciebie, synu Harry'ego Pottera. Czy twój ojciec miewa się dobrze?

- Tak, w porządku, ale chciałem zapytać...

- A ty jak masz na imię, drogi chłopcze?

- Albus – odpowiedział szybko. – Ale chciałem cię zapytać, co się dzieje? Dlaczego wszyscy zgromadziliście się wokół chatki Hagrida?

Firenzo popatrzył się na niego uważnie, i wydawał się mówić z trudnością.

- Nie powinienem o tym mówić, ale jesteśmy z twoim ojcem przyjaciółmi, i wydaje mi się rzeczą właściwą być miłym dla jego własnego syna.

Albus czekał nerwowo, Scorpius i Morrison obok niego również wyglądali na zdenerwowanych. Nagle twarz Firenza stężała.

- Zostały otwarte. Przynajmniej częściowo. Obawiam się, że mgła dosięgła już powierzchni.

- Jaka mgła? – zapytał Albus, mimo że przypuszczał, że zna odpowiedź.

- Mgła Merlina. Podziemia Mgły Merlina zostały otwarte. Nie zostało nam zbyt wiele czasu. – powiedział, a na jego miłej twarzy odmalował się strach.


	10. Lekcja od samego Króla

**Rozdział 10: Lekcja od samego Króla**

- W porządku... no i kto miał rację? – powiedział uśmiechnięty Albus w poniedziałkowe popołudnie, lewitując w powietrze zeszyt podczas lekcji zaklęć. Nie miał okazji porozmawiać wczoraj o tym, czego dowiedzieli się od Firenzo, ponieważ Mirra i Rose zaciągnęły go i jego przyjaciół ze Slytherinu do biblioteki na cały dzień. Jednakże teraz, kiedy zwykły hałas panujący na zaklęciach krył ich rozmowę, mógł zacząć interesujący go temat.

- Ty – powiedzieli chórem Morrison i Scorpius, obydwoje wyglądali na bardzo zasępionych.

- Więc nie poszukuję żadnych przygód? Ani zagadki do rozwiązania? – zadrwił.

- Nie – ponownie odpowiedzieli wspólnie.

- Ale jednej rzeczy nie rozumiem – zaczął Scorpius. – Jeżeli ta cała sprawa jest tak niebezpieczna, dlaczego nie ostrzeżono nauczycieli? Przecież centaury wiedzą co się dzieje, nie powinni więc komuś powiedzieć? Znaczy się, przecież to także ich szkoła, co nie?

- No tak, ale nie sądzę, żeby lubili pomagać istotom o zaledwie dwóch nogach. Firenzo nie był chętny do udzielania nam informacji, prawda? – odpowiedział Albus, przenosząc się z lewitowania zeszytu na podręcznik.

- Zamierzasz komuś o tym powiedzieć? – zapytał czerwony na twarzy Morrison. Starał się lewitować w powietrze pióro, a było to coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie dokonał, i koncentrował się tak bardzo, że wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę wybuchnąć.

Albus poświęcił tej kwestii wiele przemyśleń w dniu poprzednim, i podjął decyzję, która, jak wiedział, leżała w najlepszym interesie każdej powiązanej ze sprawą osoby.

- Nie – powiedział. – Wtedy wydałoby się, że dowiedziałem się o tym czytając dziennik Rose, a to przyniosłoby by mi więcej kłopotów niż wszystkie niebezpieczne podziemia razem wzięte.

Morrison i Scorpius zaśmiali się z tego komentarza, ale szybko dostali burę od profesora Flitwicka.

- Ależ chłopcy, wasze egzaminy raczej nie są tematem do żartów! – zaskrzeczał ze swojego stosu książek. – Panie Vincent, nie zauważyłem, żeby pan uniósł w powietrze cokolwiek na moich zajęciach! Proszę to lepiej opanować w ciągu następnych dwunastu tygodni! Pamiętajcie, machnąć i poderwać!

Albus poczuł, jak na słowa profesora skręcają mu się wnętrzności. Dwanaście tygodni. Był dopiero luty, a Albus już obawiał się egzaminów, o których wiedział, że mają miejsce na przełomie maja i czerwca. Z pewnością radził sobie lepiej niż poprzednio, ale ciągle wydawało mu się, że na transmutacji wypadnie raczej kiepsko.

Opuścili klasę zaklęć dwadzieścia minut później. Morrison wciąż był czerwony na twarzy, a Albus i Scorpius dyskutowali nieprzerwanie o tym, jak Mirra mogłaby być powiązana z czymś, co wywoływało taki strach wśród centaurów. Wiedział, że dobrze usłyszał słowa Firenza; zarówno podziemia Mirry i te, z których powodu spotkały się centaury, były tą samą rzeczą. Jednak nie rozumiał, co oznaczały słowa Firenza o mgle sięgającej powierzchni. Doszedł do wniosku, że mogła to być po prostu metafora, jednak wcale się nie przybliżył do jej zrozumienia.

- Jak myślisz, bardziej obawiały się samych podziemi, czy tej całej sprawy z mgłą? – zapytał go Scorpius.

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale myślę, że obydwa są groźne – powiedział Albus, kiedy szli przez korytarz. – Ale co Mirra musi z nimi zrobić? Dlaczego miałaby chcieć otwierać coś podobnego? Myślisz, że ona wie...

Urwał jednakże, bo nagle pojawiła się osoba, co do której najbardziej się obawiał, że usłyszy tę rozmowę. Mirra pojawiła się zza zakrętu korytarza, zaraz za nią szła Rose.

Albusowi znowu skręciły się wnętrzności. Usłyszała go? A może usłyszały obydwie? Uśmiechała się szeroko idąc w jego kierunku. Jednak nie wyglądało to na złośliwy czy nieprzyjemny uśmiech, raczej na jeden z tych bardziej miłych.

- Więc... – powiedziała, kiedy zbliżyła się do nich.

- Więc co? – odciął się Morrison raczej obronnym tonem. Najwidoczniej on także myślał, że usłyszała ich rozmowę.

Rzuciła mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, po czym powiedziała:

- Więc... nie mogę się doczekać, żeby poznać twojego tatę, Albusie.

Albus odetchnął z ulgą. – Och! Czekaj... co?

- Twój tata w tym tygodniu przyjeżdża do Hogwartu. Może nawet jutro. Ma wygłosić wykład na obronie przed czarną magią. Nie wiedziałeś?

- Nie. A ty kiedy się dowiedziałaś? – zapytał. Główkował, kiedy tata mógł mu powiedzieć, że odwiedza Hogwart, ale nie przypominał sobie niczego takiego.

- Wisiało to u nas na tablicy ogłoszeń w pokoju wspólnym. Powinniście sprawdzić swoją przed następną lekcją. My musimy już lecieć – powiedziała, machając na do widzenia. Rose również pomachała, tylko do dwóch osób, a nie trzech, po czym pobiegły na swoje następne zajęcia.

Albus zachwycony pobiegł do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów.

- Hej! Gdzie biegniesz? – zawołał za nim Scorpius. Albus nie odpowiedział, tylko skręcił w stronę korytarza ze schodami prowadzącymi do lochów. Przebiegł przez Irytka Poltergeista, który zrzucał ze ściany łajnobomby, i pospieszył w stronę wejścia do pokoju wspólnego.

- Szmaragdy – wysapał przed pustą ścianą, niemal pozbawiony oddechu. Natychmiast ukazały się kamienne drzwi, przez które wszedł Albus, i skierował się prosto do tablicy ogłoszeń.

_Drodzy uczniowie, _

_Podczas zaplanowanych na ten tydzień lekcji obrony przed czarną magią, Hogwart będzie miał zaszczyt gościć Harry'ego Pottera, „Chłopca, Który Przeżył", sławnego aurora i pogromcę Lorda Voldemorta. Wygłosi on wykład przed każdą klasą, i z przyjemnością odpowie na pytania dotyczące czarnej magii oraz praktycznych metod obrony przed nią. Prosimy o przywitanie gościa z najwyższym szacunkiem i miłe przyjęcie go w naszej szkole._

Albus popatrzył się na ogłoszenie z szerokim uśmiechem. Nie widział ojca od świąt, nie miał też możliwości zapytania go o „EP". Teraz jednak, kiedy z głowy wyleciały mu myśli o podziemiach Merlina, skupił się na tym, żeby usłyszeć w końcu odpowiedź na pytanie, które męczyło go już tak długo.

Następny dzień należał do najdłuższych, jakie napotkał w Hogwarcie. W celu zabicia czasu, Albus, Morrison i Scorpius usiedli w bibliotece kartkując książki, jednak nie te do egzaminów, ale w poszukiwaniu informacji o Merlinie.

- Ach, tu coś jest. – powiedział Scorpius, kiedy zgromadzili się wokół stosu książek. – Merlin, zdecydowawszy, że jego prywatna własność nie powinna trafić w ręce niższych rangą czarodziejów, zamknął swój dorobek w licznych podziemiach, jakie zbudował za życia. Wszystko począwszy od jego kapelusza, a kończąc na księgach z zaklęciami, zostało zapieczętowane wewnątrz tych labiryntów, i opatrzone urokami, które miały przetrwać próbę czasu. – przeczytał.

Albus popatrzył się na niego tępo. – Myślisz, że to do tego zmuszają ją rodzice? Żeby otworzyła jedno z tych podziemi i zdobyła to coś, co jest tam zamknięte? Wydaje się to dość skomplikowanym zadaniem dla jedenastoletniej dziewczynki...

- Chyba że Mirra ma jakiś szczególny atut, dzięki któremu właśnie ona mogłaby otworzyć podziemia. – odpowiedział Scorpius.

- Można zna jakieś zaklęcie albo coś w tym stylu?

- Przecież to nie ma najmniejszego sensu! – wybuchnął Morrison, zamykając z hukiem czytaną właśnie książkę. – Załóżmy nawet, że potrafi otworzyć podziemia i znaleźć... no, cokolwiek tam zamierza znaleźć... ale gdzie one u licha miałyby się znajdować?

Albus siedział cicho, rozmyślając. Morrison poruszył ważną kwestię. Ojciec kiedyś powiedział mu, że jedyną nieznaną częścią szkoły była Komnata Tajemnic, i że wymagała ona kogoś szczególnego, żeby się otworzyć. I szkołę przeszukiwano dokładnie zanim została ona otwarta, więc było raczej mało prawdopodobne, żeby przeoczono podziemia, a w szczególności jedne tak niebezpieczne.

- Cóż, przypuszczam... mogłyby być poza terenem szkoły, gdzieś w Lesie? – zapytał, mimo że wiedział, że jest to równie mało prawdopodobne. Zakazany Las był ogromny i pełen niebezpiecznych stworzeń, nie ma mowy, żeby ktoś oczekiwał, że dziecko po prostu wejdzie do niego i zacznie czegoś szukać.

Morrison jęknął. – No teraz to po prostu zachowujesz się głupio. Zrozum, czegokolwiek Mirra próbuje, jej się to nie udaje. Gdyby się udawało, już by się coś wydarzyło.

- Ale _coś_ się wydarzyło. – przypomniał mu Scorpius. – A przynajmniej coś zaczęło się dziać.

- Jakim cudem można _zacząć otwierać_ podziemia? – zapytał Albus.

- Przecież to ty wymyśliłeś tę całą sprawę! – przypomnieli mu chórem.

- Och... no tak – powiedział z poczuciem winy Albus.

Mimo że wcale nie posunęli się dalej w odkryciu tego, co knuje Mirra, i porzucając temat jej związków z Podziemiami Mgły Merlina, Albus obudził się następnego ranka uradowany. Nałożył sobie na śniadanie wędzonego śledzia i grzanki, i spieszył się bardzo pracując podczas transmutacji i zaklęć, jakby to mogło jakimś cudem spowodować, że czas będzie płynął szybciej.

Po szybkim połknięciu obiadu pobiegł po schodach na pierwsze piętro na lekcję obrony przed czarną magią, pewien, że jeśli dotrze tam wystarczająco wcześnie, będzie miał czas, żeby pogawędzić z tatą sam na sam. Wparował przez drzwi, i wydusił się z siebie:

- Tato!

Ale jego ojca tam nie było. W klasie znajdowała się tylko jedna osoba, która właśnie ścierała różdżką litery z tablicy. Wysoki, ciemnoskóry i łysy mężczyzna odwrócił się do Albusa z uśmiechem.

- Dzień dobry, Albusie. – powiedział głębokim głosem.

- King... Kingsley? – udało mu się wyjąkać. – Ale gdzie jest mój ta...

Przerwało mu wejście innych uczniów. Koledzy z klasy zgromadzili się za nim, większość z nich szeptała z entuzjazmem między sobą. Widzieli Kingsleya już od drzwi, i teraz mamrotali słowa w stylu: „Czy to nie jest minister magii?" oraz „Łał, na żywo jest znacznie wyższy".

- Wchodźcie, wchodźcie. – powiedział Kingsley, nie przerywając pisania na tablicy.

Uczniowie zajęli miejsca, wielu z nich ciągle szepcząc o przebywaniu w obecności ministra magii walczyło o siedzenie w pierwszym rzędzie. Może dlatego, że on sam był przyzwyczajony do jego obecności, odwiedzał go nawet w domu podczas Świąt Dziękczynienia, a może dlatego, że oczekiwał swojego ojca, Albus był jednak rozczarowany przybyciem ministra. Po kilku chwilach ciszy, ktoś z tylnego rzędu uniósł rękę i zadał pytanie, jakie cisnęło się Albusowi na usta.

- Przepraszam, ehm... panie ministrze... proszę pana... gdzie jest pan Potter?

Kingsley odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do chłopca, który natychmiast zapadł się w swoje krzesło.

- Po pierwsze – zaczął swoim powolnym, głębokim głosem – możecie zwracać się do mnie per „panie Shacklebolt", ośmielę się powiedzieć, że ciągłe zwracanie się do mnie „panie ministrze" stało się już nieco męczące. A pan Potter niestety nie mógł tu dzisiaj przybyć, ponieważ powierzono mu bardzo ważną misję w Bristolu. Bardzo żałuje swojej nieobecności, a w szczególności jest mu przykro z powodu konieczności opuszczenia tego spotkania bez żadnego uprzedzenia. Całe szczęście, ja nie byłem aż tak zajęty, i z radością przeprowadzę dziś z wami praktyczną lekcję.

Uczniowie popatrzyli po sobie nerwowo, wymieniając spojrzenia pełne zarówno niepokoju jak i zachwytu. Spodziewali się wykładu, a nie nauki zaklęć od samego ministra magii, który, jak większość klasy wiedziała, był poprzednio aurorem. Kingsley odsunął się od tablicy i pozwolił uczniom przeczytać, co było na niej napisane.

_Praktyczna magia obronna. Zaklęcia tarczy, osłona i oszałamianie. _

- A teraz – powiedział, zacierając ręce – Czy ktoś ma jakieś pytania, zanim zaczniemy? Ufam, że mamy więcej niż godzinę na te zajęcia, więc jeśli ktoś chce o coś zapytać, albo wyrazić swoje zdanie, zanim wystartujemy...

Nikt nie podniósł ręki. Wszyscy wydawali się przerażeni myślą, że minister magii oczekuje od nich wyrażenia opinii.

- Nie? – zapytał. – W porządku, więc od razu zaczynamy. Czarnoksiężnik kieruje w waszą stronę zaklęcie oszałamiające, nie ma zbyt wiele miejsca dookoła. Co robicie?

Klasa nadal się gapiła. Albus pomyślał, że to bardzo możliwe, że jest to pierwsza lekcja, jaką w życiu prowadził Kingsley. Nauka rozbrajania to jedno, ale przywoływanie sytuacji, w której uczniowie mieliby zostać zaatakowani przez czarnoksiężników nie wydawało się zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Wszyscy mieli zaledwie jedenaście, góra dwanaście lat. Albus wątpił, czy ktokolwiek z nich w ogóle wie co to znaczy „oszałamianie".

W końcu, po około minucie, rękę podniósł Scorpius.

- Ehm... robimy unik? – powiedział.

- No cóż... w porządku – odpowiedział Kingsley. – Ale skupmy się może bardziej na pracy różdżką. Przypuśćmy, że nie macie możliwości uniku ani schowania się za czymś, jesteście zbyt ograniczeni ruchowo. Czy ktokolwiek zna zaklęcie, jakie mogłoby być przydatne w takiej sytuacji?

Rose natychmiast uniosła rękę. Wystrzeliła ją w powietrze tak szybko, że kilkoro z siedzących wokół niej uczniów o mało co nie spadło z krzeseł.

- _Protego _– powiedziała rzeczowym tonem.

- Wyśmienicie – rzekł Kingsley. – A teraz do rzeczy: _protego_, zaklęcie tarczy, uważa się za nieco zbyt zaawansowane dla czarodziejów w waszym wieku, ale poświęcając mu odpowiednią dawkę praktyki, powinniście być w stanie nauczyć się go na tyle dobrze, żeby móc zablokować mniej poważne zaklęcia. Teraz może dobierzcie się w pary, tak żebyśmy go spróbowali, dobrze?

Kiedy Albus stanął w parze z Morrisonem, mimo woli przypomniał sobie, co się stało, kiedy ćwiczył z nim zaklęcia ostatnim razem. Rzucił pogardliwe spojrzenie w stronę Charlesa Eckleya, który teraz uśmiechał się kpiąco stojąc ze swoim partnerem.

- A teraz, na trzy, chciałbym, żeby jedna osoba w parze rzuciła zaklęcie – jakieś niezbyt niebezpieczne – na partnera. Osoba broniąca się, musi skoncentrować się całkowicie na swojej obronie, wyciągnąć różdżkę, i liczyć na to, że jej tarcza ochronna będzie wystarczająco mocna. Pewność siebie jest tu czynnikiem kluczowym. Jeśli zrobicie to poprawnie, może uda wam się nawet odbić zaklęcie. Więc na trzy. Raz... dwa... trzy!

Przez klasę przebiegł szum różnych zaklęć.

- _Expelliarmus_! – zawył Morrison.

- _Protego_! – krzyknął Albus razem z dziewięcioma innymi uczniami. Rozległo się głośne „BUM", pisk przerażenia, i huk, kiedy ktoś poleciał na ścianę. Uczniowie odwrócili głowy, żeby zobaczyć, kto był tą pechową osobą. Zaklęcie Albusa nie podziałało, i teraz z zakłopotaniem podnosił swoją rozbrojoną różdżkę z podłogi. Jednak obok niego stał Scorpius, różdżkę miał nadal wyciągniętą, i zerkał ponad ramionami innych uczniów.

Bartleby wstał z podłogi i pomacał się po plecach.

- Auć... a niech to szlag – wymamrotał. Klasa roześmiała się. Scorpius nie tylko z sukcesem zablokował zaklęcie, ale odbił je równie idealnie, podwajając jego moc i wysyłając Bartleby'ego w powietrze.

- Świetna robota! – wykrzyknął Kingsley wśród śmiechów. – Więc jak masz na imię, młody człowieku?

Scorpius odwrócił się do niego. – Scorpius. – powiedział. – Scorpius Malfoy.

- Och. – rzekł Kingsley, wyglądając na zdziwionego. – Cóż... oby tak dalej, Malfoy. – wyglądał, jakby nienawidził swoich ust za to, że wypowiedziały słowa „oby tak dalej" i „Malfoy" w jednym zdaniu.

Zajęcia trwały dalej, i były jednymi z najcięższych lekcji, na jakich kiedykolwiek był Albus. Mimo że starał się tak ciężko jak nigdy, tylko raz udało mu się stworzyć tarczę, i nawet wtedy zgasła zanim został uderzony przez Morrisona zaklęciem galaretowych nóg. W gruncie rzeczy nikt oprócz Scorpiusa, nawet Rose, nie zdołał z sukcesem zablokować nadchodzącego zaklęcia.

Kingsley przechadzał się wśród uczniów, udzielając wskazówek i słów zachęty i pocieszenia. W końcu, po tym jak Bartleby'emu zrobiło się niedobrze po tylu uderzeniach w ścianę, minister powiedział Scorpiusowi, aby chodził razem z nim, i pomagał swoim pozostałym kolegom.

- Nie – usłyszał, jak Scorpius nerwowo zwraca się do Rose – Nie możesz tak pchać różdżki do przodu, to zaklęcie obronne, pamiętasz?

Zobaczył, jak Rose rzuca mu wściekłe spojrzenie, twarz miała czerwoną, koncentrując się mocno na zaklęciu i jednocześnie wypowiadając słowa, które, jak Albus był pewien, były kąśliwą i zaciekłą ripostą w kierunku Scorpiusa. Mirra stała z wyciągniętą różdżką, przygotowując się, żeby strzelić w nią zaklęciem.

- No dobra – powiedział Scorpius, chwytając Rose za nadgarstek. – Poprowadzę twoją rękę. Musisz lekko wycofać nadgarstek, tak, żeby tarcza cofnęła się razem z twoim ruchem. – wytłumaczył jej.

Rzuciła mu kolejne spojrzenie pełne nienawiści, po czym Mirra wrzasnęła:

- _Expelliarmus_!

- _Protego_! – odwrzasnęła Rose, a zaklęcie minęło ją o kilka cali. Scorpius pociągnął ją za nadgarstek i poderwał go pionowo. Właściwy ruch różdżką i zaklęcie połączone razem sprawiły, że na końcu jej różdżki pojawił się okrągły pierścień energii, wysyłając zaklęcie rozbrajające prosto w sufit.

- Wspaniale! – powiedział rozpromieniony Scorpius, jednak szybko odwrócił głowę, kiedy Rose spojrzała na niego wściekle zdając się mówić: „Wcale nie potrzebowałam twojej pomocy".

Pod koniec zaplanowanych półtorej godziny, uczniowie spakowali książki i pożegnali się z Kingsleyem, wszyscy z entuzjazmem uścisnęli mu rękę, dziękując za lekcję. Po tym jak trójka z czwórki uczniów dostała jego autograf, wyszli z klasy, zostawiając ministra, aby pozbierał swoje rzeczy.

- Całkiem niezła lekcja. – powiedział Scorpius, kiedy skierowali się w stronę schodów prowadzących do lochów.

- Łatwo ci mówić. – powiedział ponuro Morrison. Jemu, podobnie jak Albusowi, nie udało się wyczarować ani jednej udanej tarczy.

Albus nie brał udziału w toczącej się obok kłótni, jako że Scorpius odparował raczej egoistyczną uwagą na temat niskiego stopnia trudności tego zaklęcia. Zamiast tego, pomyślał o swoim ojcu, zastanawiając się, gdzie mógł być. Dlaczego zawsze wypadały mu jakieś specjalne misje aurorów? Nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatnio jego tata tak często chodził do pracy. Nie mógł się doczekać zapytania go o „EP", ale znowu pozbawiono go tej szansy. I wyglądało na to, że tylko jego ojciec był tak często wzywany do pracy. Na przykład Kingsley mógł nadal odwiedzać zamek. A przecież on też był kiedyś aurorem...

Albus zatrzymał się gwałtownie po drodze, Morrison wpadł na niego.

- Ej... czemu stanąłeś? – zapytał, ale Albus już z powrotem wdrapywał się po schodach.

- Muszę z kimś pogadać! – zawołał do nich. Pobiegł wzdłuż korytarza, mając nadzieję, że złapie ministra przed wyjściem. Z pewnością przecież nie opuści zamku od razu, prawda? Przecież ma jeszcze przeprowadzić lekcję z innymi klasami?

- Kingsley! – krzyknął w stronę potężnej sylwetki idącej przed nim na drugim piętrze.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się, i Albus odetchnął z ulgą. To był Kingsley.

- Och, dzień dobry, Albusie. Masz jakieś pytania? – zapytał. Poszli dalej korytarzem, a Albus miał przeczucie, że przydzielono mu gabinet gdzieś na tym piętrze, ponieważ szedł bardzo powoli, żeby Albus mógł za nim nadążyć.

- No... tak, mam.

- Pytaj śmiało. – odpowiedział uprzejmie Kingsley.

- Ehm... Kingsley, czy wiesz może, co oznacza skrót „EP"?

Minister potknął się o pelerynę.

- Słucham? – zapytał, brzmiąc tak, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy się nie przesłyszał.

- „EP". – odpowiedział Albus.

- Gdzie... gdzie usłyszałeś to określenie?

- Mój tata kiedyś o tym wspomniał. – skłamał pospiesznie Albus.

Kingsley rzucił mu bardzo poważne spojrzenie.

- Naprawdę? To... dość niezwykłe. Rzadko używamy go poza biurem. Ale podejrzewam, że to jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogłeś je usłyszeć. Nie ma sensu trzymać cię dłużej w ciekawości.

Albus szedł obok niego, cierpliwie czekając.

- „EP", _(WO po polsku*)_, jest określeniem używanym przez ministerstwo dla opisania zwolenników czarnej magii. Jest skrótem od Wiecznie Obecni.

Albus rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie. – Wiecznie Obecni?

- Cóż, nazywamy ich tak, ponieważ nie popierają konkretnego czarnoksiężnika, ale czarną magię samą w sobie. WO może być każdy, kto kiedykolwiek był zwolennikiem jakiegoś czarnoksiężnika zamierzającego propagować czarną magię. Lorda Voldemorta... Grindelwalda... Nevina Tyrana... i innych czarnoksiężników, którzy pojawili się na przestrzeni wieków. WO może być także osobą, która mimo że ich otwarcie popierała, nie została o nic oskarżona.

- A teraz się spotykają? – zapytał Albus.

Kingsley wydawał się zszokowany. Najwidoczniej nie spodziewał się, że Albus zna tę konkretną informację.

- No cóż... tak... znani ministerstwu zwolennicy czarnej magii byli widziani na zebraniach w różnych miejscach. Zbliżają się coraz bardziej do Hogwartu... jeśli już musisz wiedzieć. Oczywiście wy, uczniowie, jesteście zupełnie bezpieczni! – dodał pospiesznie.

Głęboki i powolny głos Kingsleya zmienił się nagle na bardziej nerwowy. Wyraźnie żałował, że powiedział Albusowi cokolwiek.

- Ale... jeśli oni są tylko zwolennikami, to nie mamy się czego bać, prawda? Znaczy się, nie mają żadnego przywódcy, co nie? – zapytał ministra.

- No i w tym tkwi problem. Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat obserwowaliśmy bardzo niewiele czarnomagicznej aktywności. Dwadzieścia lat względnego spokoju. Więc teraz, kiedy znani zwolennicy czarnej magii się spotykają... no cóż, warto zbadać, o co w tym chodzi, prawda? Myślimy... to znaczy, twój ojciec, ja, i niewielka grupa starannie wyselekcjonowanych aurorów... że być może poszukują przywódcy. Że są to swojego rodzaju wybory.

- Więc to dlatego mojego taty tak często nie ma? Jest odpowiedzialny za dowiedzenie się, kogo starają się zwerbować na przywódcę, i ma temu zapobiec?

- Dokładnie tak. – powiedział Kingsley. – Cieszę się, że nadążasz. Ale ufam, że nie masz powodów do zmartwienia, Albusie. Za każdym razem, kiedy pojawiało się wcześniej zagrożenie, dawaliśmy się temu zaskoczyć. Teraz jednakże, kiedy dowodzi tym twój ojciec, będziemy mieli czas, żeby zatrzymać to zagrożenie zanim stanie się bardziej realne. Jest również bardzo prawdopodobne, że WO spotykają się jedynie po to, żeby pogadać o starych czasach... może podzielić się wspomnieniami. Nie mamy żadnego konkretnego dowodu na ich nielegalną działalność. Naszym głównym zmartwieniem jest jednak to, dlaczego tak często się przemieszczają. Słyszeliśmy już o zebraniach mających miejsce w kilku różnych lokalizacjach.

- Może po prostu poszukują większej ilości chętnych – zasugerował Albus. – Chcą się zorientować, kto jeszcze mógłby się do nich przyłączyć.

- Jest to z pewnością możliwe. I nie jest to zagrożeniem. Największy problem byłby wtedy, kiedy mieliby kogoś, za kim mogliby podążać. Myślimy po prostu, żeby nadal prowadzić śledztwo w tej kwestii. Przykro mi, że ta cała sprawa powoduje, że możesz spędzać z ojcem mniej czasu. Mogę tylko się domyślać, jak bardzo chciałeś się z nim dziś zobaczyć.

- No tak... chciałem – powiedział Albus.

- No cóż, to niedługo powinno się zakończyć. Nie okłamałbym cię, Albusie. Radzę ci, żebyś po prostu zapomniał o całej sprawie.

- W porządku, Kingsley. – powiedział, mimo że miał dziwne przeczucie, że minister wie, że będzie o tym rozmyślał dopóki nie dowie się czegoś więcej. – No to pewnie jeszcze zobaczymy się gdzieś w zamku. Do widzenia. – odwrócił się, i poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku, z powrotem do korytarza prowadzącego do lochów, odwracając się, żeby zobaczyć jak Kingsley przyspiesza kroku, tak jakby miał nadzieję uniknąć jakiejś innej krępującej rozmowy.

Albus pobiegł do pokoju wspólnego, rozmyślając o tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Z pewnością wyjaśniło to, dlaczego jego ojca dziś nie było... i to, dlaczego ostatnio był taki zajęty. Pomyślał o tym, co powiedział profesor Ares kilka miesięcy wcześniej... że WO nie są zagrożeniem. Czy miał rację? Czy możliwe, że jego ojciec, i sam minister magii, mieli po prostu jakąś obsesję?

- Szmaragdy – powiedział do kamiennej ściany. Ukazały się drzwi, przez które prześlizgnął się, i natychmiast zobaczył Scorpiusa i Morrisona. Siedzieli za jednym ze stołów pogrążeni w głębokiej dyskusji. Wyglądali na zaniepokojonych.

- Hej... co się dzieje? – zapytał Albus, kiedy do nich podszedł.

Wymienili spojrzenia. – Cóż – zaczął Scorpius – po drodze do łazienki zobaczyliśmy Mirrę... która potknęła się o swoją szatę.

- No dobra... więc... zraniła się, czy co? – odpowiedział Albus, niepewny, dlaczego wyglądają na tak zdenerwowanych.

- Kiedy ona się wywróciła i upadła... my coś zauważyliśmy.

Albus patrzył się na niego tępo. Nie rozumiał, czemu robią z tego taką aferę. Poza tym chciał im opowiedzieć, czego się dowiedział od Kingsleya.

- No i co zobaczyliście? – zapytał.

Teraz odezwał się Morrison.

- No więc... udało nam się zobaczyć ten srebrny naszyjnik, który zawsze nosi... wiesz, o który chodzi?

- Taak... no i?

- To nie jest tylko łańcuszek, stary – powiedział ponuro Scorpius. – Na jego końcu wisi jasny srebrny klucz.

UWAGI OD TŁUMACZA

* _Mam nadzieję, że czytelnicy wybaczą mi zamianę skrótu "EP" na "WO". Tłumaczę po jednym rozdziale, i mimo że wiedziałam, że ten skrót sprawi mi później kłopoty, zostawiłam go w oryginale, planując później zamienić. Oczywiście mogłabym w poprzednich rozdziałach również zamienić EP na WO, ale skrót pojawił się w tak wielu miejscach, że po prostu - powiem szczerze - nie chce mi się go wszędzie szukać ;) Od tego momentu jednak konsekwentnie będę trzymała się skrótu WO._

_Będę wdzięczna za recenzje, sprawiają, że chce mi się dalej tłumaczyć, szczególnie dziękuję za przydatną recenzję Dagulcowi :) Główna zasługa leży jednak w talencie Vekina87, jego historie tłumaczy się z przyjemnością. Sposób, w jaki naśladuje styl J.K. Rowling jest wręcz wspaniały, właściwe Polkowskiemu sformułowania same cisną się na usta (klawiaturę?). Sama mogę zapewnić, że kolejne części są coraz lepsze, dlatego anglojęzycznych zapraszam do oryginału, a tych, którzy jeszcze nie opanowali dobrze języka, zapewniam, że planuję przetłumaczyć wszystkie części. Staram się jak mogę, żeby były jak najbardziej zbliżone do oryginału. Z każdym rozdziałem wydaje mi się to coraz łatwiejsze._

_Obecnie tłumaczę szybko, bo mam wolne ;) Od października wracam na studia i do pracy, wtedy będę dodawać kolejne rozdziały nieco rzadziej. Ale będę!_

_Pozdrawiam wszystkich, których zainteresowało moje tłumaczenie oraz moją siostrę, dla której zaczęłam to pisać :) Następny rozdział pojawi się prawdopodobnie koło niedzieli. _


	11. Podziemia Mgły Merlina

**Rozdział 11. Podziemia Mgły Merlina**

Albus zauważył, że przez następnych kilka tygodni prowadził swojego rodzaju podwójne życie; pierwsze z nich składało się z długich posiedzeń w bibliotece z Morrisonem, Scorpiusem, Mirrą i Rose, ponieważ wszyscy uczyli się do szybko zbliżających się egzaminów.

Mimo że troje z ich paczki mogło powiedzieć o sobie, że są dobrze przygotowani, Albus i Morrison wciąż mieli trudności z transmutacją. Scorpius, któremu udawało się wszystko, za co tylko się zabrał, postanowił udzielać im lekcji, które przynosiły w większości całkiem dobre rezultaty. Podczas gdy Rose i Mirra przepytywały się z rodzajów magii, co do której Albus był pewien, że nie będą jej używać przynajmniej do trzeciej klasy, Scorpius spędzał więcej czasu pomagając mu w nauce niż ucząc się sam.

Na początku Albusowi było głupio z tego powodu, ponieważ jeśli Scorpius wypadłby źle na egzaminach, byłaby to z pewnością po części wina jego i Morrisona. Zapewnił ich jednak, że uczył się więcej niż trzeba przez pierwszy semestr roku szkolnego, i teraz z dumą obserwował ich postępy.

Mimo że czuł się nieco winny, z przyjemnością obserwował, jak jego paczka zdaje się ze sobą zaprzyjaźniać i czują się między sobą o wiele bardziej swobodnie podczas dzielonych lekcji, bez wątpienia z powodu zwiększonej ilości wspólnej nauki. Często dobierali się w pary na zajęciach i zaczęli nawet opowiadać sobie historie o swoich rodzinach. A podczas jednej z lekcji eliksirów, Scorpius kichnął, co poskutkowało prawie niedosłyszalnym, ale bezsprzecznie prawdziwym „Na zdrowie" wypowiedzianym przez Rose.

Druga część jego podwójnego życia wydawała się kłócić z pierwszą i spychać ją na drugi plan. Również wiązała się ze spędzaniem mnóstwa czasu w bibliotece, jednak zdarzało się to zazwyczaj w późnych godzinach nocnych, albo podczas przerwy obiadowej czy kolacji, kiedy było mniej prawdopodobne, że ktoś im przeszkodzi.

Od kiedy Albus usłyszał o kluczu, który wszędzie nosi ze sobą Mirra, zaczął razem ze Scorpiusem i Morrisonem przekopywać się przez wszystkie księgi w skórzanych okładkach dotyczące Merlina. Ustalili, że Mirra potrzebowała trzech rzeczy, żeby zrobić to, co zamierzała – motywu, lokalizacji podziemi, oraz sposobu, aby tam wejść.

Z pewnością miała motyw, dowodziły tego pełne złości listy od rodziców. Miała również sposób, aby otworzyć podziemia, ten, który ciągle nosiła wokół szyi. Jedynym problemem była więc lokalizacja lochów. Albus był pewien, że Mirra się tego nie dowiedziała; gdyby to zrobiła, z pewnością do tej pory już by dokonała tego co planowała. A Albus wierzył, że jeśli sam najpierw odkryje to miejsce, z całą pewnością uda mu się ją powstrzymać.

Scorpius jako pierwszy zauważył, że ten tok myślenia przynosił więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Gdyby naprawdę nie znała lokalizacji lochów, co oznaczała mgła wewnątrz nich, która przesiąkała już do powierzchni? Centaury to wiedziały, ale Albus raczej nie mógł liczyć na ponowne spotkanie z Firenzo, i utknął czytając w większości bezużyteczne książki, począwszy od _Magicznych Lokalizacji Tajemnic_ a skończywszy na _Miejscach, Które Istnieją, Nieważne, Czy o Tym Wiesz, Czy Nie_.

Reszta szkoły jednak wydawała się o wiele bardziej zainteresowana nadchodzącym finałem quidditcha. Hufflepuff pokonał Ravenclaw niewielką ilością punktów, jednak ich wyniki były na tyle niskie, że Slytherin miał drugie miejsce pod względem ilości zdobytych punktów, co zapewniło mu miejsce w finale przeciwko swojemu odwiecznemu wrogowi.

- Nie chcę, żebyś szedł, będziesz _za bardzo rozczarowany_, jak moja drużyna zdmuchnie twoją z boiska. – zażartowała Mirra do Albusa podczas lekcji zielarstwa.

- No cóż, raczej na to nie licz. Widziałem Atticusa wczoraj na treningu, i Gryffindor nawet nie _dotknie _kafla, jeśli on go będzie prowadził. – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Albus. Oglądał trening Ślizgonów i musiał przyznać, że byli o wiele lepsi niż podczas poprzedniego meczu z Gryffindorem.

Jednak ze wszystkich ludzi skupionych na nadchodzącym meczu, nikt nie wydawał się bardziej pewny rezultatu niż James. Mimo że siedział tak daleko od niego jak to możliwe w Wielkiej Sali, spał w dormitorium najbardziej oddalonym od jego, i nie miał z nim żadnych zajęć, Albus i tak słyszał więcej przechwałek Jamesa niż jakiejkolwiek innej osoby. Wyglądało to tak, jakby za każdym razem wiedział, gdzie jest Albus, i biegał do niego nie dając mu spokoju.

- Więc... nie staram się być nadmiernie pewny siebie, czy coś w tym stylu... naprawdę... ale z pewnością_ mógłbym_ strzelić wam przynajmniej z połowę goli z jedną ręką za plecami. Z zawiązanymi oczami. Bez miotły. – zadrwił, kiedy Albus natknął się na niego wychodzącego z toalety dla chłopców.

- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż odszczekasz te słowa. – uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Coś ci powiem, za każdym razem jak strzelę gola, zrobię jedno dodatkowe kółko wokół boiska, specjalnie dla mojego małego braciszka.

- W takim razie nie oczekuj zbyt wielu takich zwycięskich okrążeń.

Finał qudditcha miał mieć miejsce w najbliższy weekend, i Albus zauważył, że nawet nauczyciele – a w szczególności Darvy i Neville – wydawali się być mniej zainteresowani lekcjami, a bardziej upewnieniem się, że ich drużyna wygra.

- W porządku – zaczął Darvy podczas ostatniej lekcji eliksirów przed finałami – Czy mamy tutaj kogoś ze szkolnej drużyny?

Rozległ się przeczący pomruk. Bartleby podniósł rękę.

- No, moja siostra gra...

- A czy jesteś swoją siostrą? – uciął mu profesor Darvy.

- Ehm.. no nie, ale...

- W takim razie nie obchodzi mnie to! – wybuchnął. – Slytherin nie zdobył Pucharu Qudditcha od dziesięciu lat. Nawet nie uczę od tak dawna. Dziesięć lat. Ślizgoni, dziś nie ma pracy domowej. Macie za zadanie pomóc się zrelaksować kolegom z drużyny, przynosić im wszystko, o co poproszą, i upewnić się, że jest im wygodnie.

- A co z nami, Gryfonami? – Albus usłyszał za sobą głos Eckleya.

- Możecie napisać stopę pergaminu na temat powiązań eliksirowarstwa z qudditchem. – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Podniecenie z powodu meczu panujące w niedzielny poranek było niemal namacalne. Albus usiadł razem ze Scorpiusem i Morrisonem i jadł kawałki bekonu, podczas gdy próbowali, z marnym rezultatem, przekonać Atticusa, że pokładają w nim pełne zaufanie.

- Wiem, że wygracie. – powiedział Albus, przysuwając przez stół talerz z grzankami. – Nasza drużyna grała coraz lepiej w ciągu roku, a Gryffindor wcale się nie poprawił.

Wymamrotał coś, co zabrzmiało jak „Dzięki" i złapał kawałek posmarowanej masłem grzanki. Ugryzł maleńki kawałek, położył rękę na ustach jakby powstrzymywał wymioty, po czym oddalił się w pośpiechu.

Scorpius zmarszczył czoło i odwrócił się do Albusa. – Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie tak robił na boisku. Chcesz skoczyć do biblioteki i poszukać informacji o Merlinie zanim zacznie się mecz?

Albus wzruszył ramionami. – Nie ma sensu. I tak nie uda nam się znaleźć tego, czego szukamy. Przecież my nawet nie wiemy, _czego_ szukamy.

- A ja jestem pewny, że jest przynajmniej jedna książka w bibliotece, która zawiera interesującą nas informację. Jest pewnie gdzieś, gdzie nikt by nawet nie popatrzył. – twarz Scorpiusa nagle zastygła. – No właśnie – wymamrotał nie oddychając.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał go Albus. Ale ledwo skończył mówić te słowa, a Scorpius wstał ze swojego miejsca i wybiegł nie oglądając się za siebie.

Albus i jego koledzy Ślizgoni, za wyjątkiem Scorpiusa, zeszli na boisko qudditcha w południe, wszyscy szeptali do siebie nerwowo. Zajął swoje zwykłe miejsce pośrodku trybun obok Morrisona, czując się przy tym bardzo dziwnie. Gdzie poszedł Scorpius? To nie było w jego stylu, opuszczanie meczu quidditcha...

Jego tok rozmyślań został nagle przerwany przez ogłuszający aplauz, który dobiegł z trzech rogów boiska. Na boisko wkroczyła drużyna Gryfonów, i właśnie latali dookoła w powietrzu, witając się z publicznością. Zobaczył jak Mirra i Rose klaszczą naprzeciwko niego.

Teraz nadeszła kolej Ślizgonów na wyjście na boisko. Jak Albus już zdążył do tej pory przywyknąć, głośne klaskanie z trybuny zajętej przez niego z łatwością zostało zagłuszone buczeniem ze strony reszty szkoły. Zobaczył na boisku rozglądającego się nerwowo Atticusa, podczas gdy do obydwu drużyn nadlatywał Pan Wood.

- Hej, a gdzie Scorpius? – zapytał go Morrison.

- Co?

- Scorpius? Widziałeś go?

- Ach, tak... nie, nie widziałem. Też się nad tym zastanawiałem.

Rozmowa urwała się nagle na dźwięk gwizdka pana Wooda. W przeciągu kilku sekund, obydwie drużyny wzbiły się w niebo.

Z pewnością był to najbardziej brutalny mecz tego roku. Pałkarze tak wściekle uderzali w tłuczki, że Albus pomyślał, że mogą pęknąć, i w rzeczy samej, w ciągu paru pierwszych minut doszło do kilku przypadków złamanych kości. Ścigający zderzali się ze sobą w nadziei spowolnienia ruchów przeciwnika, a szukający byli uwięzieni pośrodku tej całej sytuacji, okrążając boisko w poszukiwaniu śladów małego złotego znicza.

Co gorsza, lało bardziej niż podczas pierwszego meczu sezonu. Albus nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem gracze widzą wyraźnie w deszczu i błyskawicach, ale wyglądało na to, że przez większość czasu szło im całkiem nieźle. Z powodu deszczu nie słyszał komentarza (i był za to wdzięczny), ale był w stanie usłyszeć, która część tłumu klaszcze, i mógł stwierdzić, że wynik był dość wyrównany.

Po dziesięciu minutach w końcu odwrócił się do Morrisona.

- Masz jakieś pojęcie, jaki może być wynik? – zapytał go.

- Dziewięćdziesiąt do siedemdziesięciu dla Gryffindoru. Twój brat strzelił sześć z tych goli.

Albus jęknął. Jeśli skończy się tak, że James wypadnie rewelacyjnie w meczu i Gryffindor wygra, brat nigdy nie pozwoli mu o tym zapomnieć.

Deszcz na krótko ustał, co pozwoliło komentatorowi potwierdzić wynik podany przez Morrisona.

- A teraz Finnigan zostaje zrzucony z miotły przez Golgomotha. Kafel upada do Watsona... który podaje do Sandersa... Sanders robi unik przed tłuczkiem... i tak, strzela! Mamy też rzut wolny! Golgomoth został uderzony przez pałkarza. Kurczę, przecież to nie była raczej jego wina, Golgomoth powinien spojrzeć, gdzie jest pałka, kiedy leciał...

Atticus wykonał rzut wolny dla Slytherinu, trafiając i otrzymując w zamian głośne buczenie.

- No więc mamy remis! – rozbrzmiał głos komentatora. – Sanders strzela z rzutu wolnego, ale strzał pobiegł wręcz _niewiarygodnie_ prosto... wcale nie mówię, że oszukiwał, ale z pewnością nie wyglądało to na grę fair... a teraz co? Wiley zobaczył znicza!

Nie było mowy o pomyłce – Sheldon rzeczywiście zanurkował spektakularnie dokładnie pośrodku boiska. I wtedy, w tym samym czasie, Hawthin, szukający Gryfonów, popędził w jego stronę od lewej, całkowicie nieświadomy, że Sheldon przyspiesza dokładnie ponad nim.

Albus wiedział sekundę wcześniej, co się stanie. Sheldon uderzył głową prosto w plecy Hawthin'a – rozległ się okropny trzask, kiedy dwójka zawodników zderzyła się w powietrzu. Obydwoje zaczęli spadać w stronę ziemi z wysokości pięćdziesięciu stóp, i wszyscy w tłumie gwałtownie zaczerpnęli powietrza.

Gracze spadli ze swoich mioteł i toczyli się po boisku. Znicz już nie migotał nad nimi, ktoś musiał go złapać. Ale zanim wyjaśniło się, kto wygrał, Werth, pałkarz Gryfonów, posłał tłuczka prosto na ziemię, mając nadzieję oddzielić znicza od Wileya, jeśli to ten go złapał.

Albus zobaczył jak Atticus, chcąc osłonić swojego szukającego, wystrzela w kierunku teraz już znieruchomiałej pary na murawie i dostaje tłuczka przeznaczonego dla Wileya – prosto w twarz. Tłum znowu mocno wciągnął powietrze, kiedy pałkarz Ślizgonów podleciał dokładnie za Wertha i walnął go w tył głowy swoją pałką, wysyłając go na dół boiska, gdzie dołączył do szukających i Atticusa.

Scena przed Albusem rozgrywała się w ciszy, skupił się na chaosie na boisku. Obydwie drużyny najwidoczniej podejrzewały się wzajemnie o faulowanie, a ich kibice chcieli coś z tym zrobić. Wszystkich czternaścioro zawodników na boisku zaczęło bić się na pięści na murawie, a fani zarówno Gryffindoru jak i Slyhterinu zaczęli wychodzić ze swoich trybun, żeby poprzeć swoich graczy.

- Tak! Tak! Dalej, Gryffindor! – usłyszał jakby z bardzo daleka głos komentatora. Rozległo się głośne „BUM" i błysk purpurowego światła z tłumu poniżej – komuś najwidoczniej wrócił zdrowy rozsądek i sięgnął po różdżkę.

Zobaczył, jak profesor Bellinger i profesor Handit biegną w kierunku boiska wyciągając różdżki, wrzeszcząc na uczniów, żeby przestali. Pan Wood stał z szeroką otwartą buzią w rogu boiska, najwidoczniej zbyt zbulwersowany, żeby się poruszyć.

Mimo interwencji nauczycieli, bójka nadal trwała. W środku tłumu zobaczył Jamesa, strzelającego dziko czerwonymi zaklęciami do wielu uczniów, nawet siedmioklasistów, którzy padali nieprzytomni na podłoże. Nie było jednak w tłumie Mirry i Rose, mimo że zauważył, że przyłączyło się sporo pierwszorocznych. Nawet Bartleby rzucił się do boju, ale teraz leżał na ziemi nieruchomo, bez wątpienia trafiło go jakieś zaklęcie oszałamiające.

Krukoni i Puchoni na trybunach nie poruszyli się, klaskali tylko, podjudzając do walki. Było już na boisku nie mniej niż sześćdziesięciu uczniów, którzy walczyli zarówno przy pomocy pięści, jak i różdżek, podczas gdy więcej nauczycieli weszło na boisko starając się przerwać bójkę bez robienia krzywdy jej uczestnikom.

Albus rozejrzał się wokół dziko i zauważył, ku swojemu przerażeniu, że był jedną z zaledwie czterech lub pięciu osób, które zostały na ich trybunie, włączając w to Morrisona. Trybuna Gryffindoru była całkowicie pusta – wszyscy teraz przyłączyli się do potyczki.

Bójka trwała przez kolejne kilka minut, zanim zobaczył, jak na boisko wbiega profesor Ares. Najwidoczniej nie oglądał meczu, a dopiero teraz dostał informację o zamieszkach. Popędził w sam środek tłumu, gdzie toczyło się najwięcej potyczek, i następną rzeczą, jaką zauważył Albus, był błysk jasnego światła, kilkanaście huków, i chmura czarnego dymu.

Kiedy rozmył się dym, Albus wyraźnie zobaczył, jak wszyscy uczniowie – a nawet niektórzy nauczyciele, którzy musieli przypadkowo zostać rażeni zaklęciem – leżą związani grubymi czarnymi linami, siedząc i walcząc ze swoim uwięzieniem. Nie przyniosło to jednak rezultatu. Mimo że sporo z nich wciąż miało różdżki, żaden uczeń – ani nauczyciel, żeby być szczerym – nie zdołał uwolnić się z więzów.

Profesor Ares wycelował różdżką w swoje gardło i coś wymamrotał. Kilka sekund później, jego głośny głoś rozbrzmiał echem po boisku.

- Nikczemne i haniebne! – warknął. Nie był to już jego zwykły spokojny znudzony głos, lecz bardzo zirytowany i rozzłoszczony, przypominał głos, którego używał, kiedy posłano Albusa do jego gabinetu. – Krukoni i Puchoni, wracajcie do swoich dormitoriów, natychmiast!

Jego głos był tak głośny, że kilkoro najbliższych mu uczniów krzyknęło. Zignorował ich i kontynuował.

- Ślizgoni i Gryfoni obecni nadal na trybunach, wy także wracajcie.

Albus razem z małą grupką Ślizgonów zszedł z trybun na boisko i udał się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, kto jest wśród związanych uczniów, ponieważ nauczyciele zostali już uwolnieni. Zobaczył jak James walczy z linami, pomiędzy Bartlebym a Charlesem Eckleyem.

Kiedy odwracał się z powrotem, żeby opuścić boisko, usłyszał groźny głos:

- Nawet nie pomogłeś swoim kolegom z domu, co nie?

Albus odwrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył, że powiedział to Eckley.

- Wiedziałem! Teraz już temu nie zaprzeczysz, jesteś tchórzem!

Albus patrzył się na niego, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Jednak oszczędzono mu zakłopotania wynikającego z tego, że nie miał jak się odciąć, dzięki dyrektorowi, który wycelował różdżką w tłum i krzyknął:

- _Silencio Maximus_!

W grupie próbujących się oswobodzić uczniów natychmiast zapadła cisza, mimo że usta wielu z nich, w tym Eckleya, wciąż się poruszały.

- Wracajcie do dormitoriów! – warknął profesor Ares do Albusa i pozostałych Ślizgonów, po czym odwrócił się do związanych uczniów z wymalowaną na twarzy złośliwością.

Albus i Morrison dosłownie pobiegli schodami prowadzącymi do dormitoriów, za nimi pozostali Ślizgoni.

- Fineas! – powiedział Morrison do pustej ściany.

Ściana otworzyła się i Albus razem z pozostałymi uczniami wpadł do pokoju. Reszta rozmawiała o tym co się wydarzyło, ale Albus jakoś nie miał ochoty. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze od tego co zobaczył i usłyszał.

- Zaraz wracam – usłyszał mówiącego Morrisona. – Muszę wysłać mamie list, opowiedzieć jej o tym wszystkim! – wydawał się niemal podekscytowany. Pobiegł do dormitorium, podczas gdy pozostali Ślizgoni rozeszli się w swoich kierunkach, zostawiając Albusa samemu sobie.

Co się teraz działo z uczniami, którzy uczestniczyli w bójce? Czy profesor Ares stracił nad sobą panowanie? Czy wznowiono walkę? Pomyślał o tym, co powiedział dyrektor. _Nikczemne i haniebne_. Musiał się z tym zgodzić. Nigdy jeszcze nie widział, żeby jego koledzy z domu w taki sposób stracili kontrolę. Czy naprawdę było _aż tyle_ nienawiści pomiędzy tymi dwoma domami? A on, Albus, nie zrobił nic konkretnego, tylko stał i się patrzył...

Nie wiedział jak długo tak siedział gapiąc się na kominek, ale następną rzeczą, jaką zauważył, były otwierające się gwałtownie drzwi i wyglądający na radosnego Scorpius, który pobiegł w jego kierunku. Trzymał niewiarygodnie dużą, czarną książkę.

- Nie uwierzysz, co znalazłem! – wykrzyknął. Ale podniecony wyraz jego twarzy osłabł, kiedy zobaczył smutne spojrzenie przyjaciela. – Co się stało? – zapytał.

- Znaczy się, ty nic nie wiesz?

- A co mam wiedzieć? Byłem w Pokoju Życzeń. A co, Gryffindor wygrał?

- Nie mam pojęcia. – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. O ile było mu wiadomo, o zwycięstwie jeszcze nie zadecydowano.

Scorpius zmieszany pochylił głowę w bok. – Albusie... mecz quidditcha musi się jakoś zakończyć, nie ma remisów. Pierwsza drużyna, która złapie zni...

- Wiem, jak się w to gra! – parsknął Albus, i mimo że nie zdawał sobie sprawy z powodu, poczuł się nagle bardzo wściekły na Scorpiusa. – Na boisku wybuchła ogromna bójka. Każdy wziął udział, z obydwu domów. Musiał przyjść dyrektor i ich rozdzielić.

Scorpiusowi opadła szczęka. – _Ominęło mnie coś takiego_? – powiedział po chwili.

Albus zmarszczył czoło. On żałował, że miał takiego pecha, żeby być świadkiem czegoś podobnego. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Scorpius jest zawiedziony.

- Ale poczekaj... już cię wypuścił?

- Że co?

- No jesteś tutaj!

Albus poczuł się, jakby połknął swoje własne serce. Scorpius pomyślał, że on też brał udział w bójce.

- Scorpiusie, my... ja i Morrison... my się nie biliśmy.

- Czemu nie?

Albus rzucił mu najbardziej żałosne spojrzenie z możliwych. – Stchórzyłem. – powiedział. To słowo zdawało się uderzać go po głowie podczas wypowiadania. Poczuł nagłe zawroty głowy.

- Och.

Scorpius udawał, jakby nie stało się nic wielkiego, ale Albus znał prawdę. Gdyby to _on_ uczestniczył w meczu, jako pierwszy dołączyłby się do bójki.

- No cóż... to może pokażę ci to później. – powiedział, zaczynając wpychać czarną książkę do torby.

- Nie! – zawył Albus. – Pokaż mi, co to jest! Czy jest o Podziemiach?

- No... w pewnym sensie. Ale może powinienem odczekać chwilę, zanim ci ją pokażę. Może ci się nie spodobać. – powiedział ostrożnie.

- Nie, chcę ją zobaczyć. – odpowiedział, wyciągając rękę po książkę. – Gdzie ją znalazłeś?

- Pokój Życzeń – wymamrotał Scorpius, podając mu tom. – Wieki mi zabrało, zanim ją znalazłem. Musisz być naprawdę szczegółowy, jeśli chodzi o to, czego żądasz od tego pokoju. W zasadzie musiałem wprost powiedzieć _Chcę znaleźć książkę z informacjami na temat Podziemi Mgły Merlina_. A nawet wtedy, o tym określeniu wspominano w wielu książkach, dlatego ciężko było znaleźć tą właściwą.

Albus przewrócił parę kartek ogromnej książki. Zauważył, że miała tytuł _Lista Potencjalnych Epidemii Czarodziejskich_. Po przebiegnięciu wzrokiem wielu stron, dotarł do strony mniej więcej w połowie książki, która miała wypisany dużymi czarnymi literami nagłówek:

_**Mgła Merlina**_

_Mimo że dla wielu czarodziejskich epidemii wymyślono plany awaryjne lub możliwe do zastosowania lekarstwa, niektórych lepiej unikać za wszelką cenę. Najlepszym przykładem takiej epidemii jest ta powiązana z Mgłą Merlina. _

_Sposób, w jaki powstała Mgła, jest właściwie nieznany (w gruncie rzeczy niektórzy twierdzą, że jest to jedynie czcza pogróżka), jednak większość źródeł podaje dwa możliwe sposoby, które mogły się przyczynić do jej utworzenia. Pierwsza hipoteza głosi, że Merlin sam stworzył potężną Mgłę, jako środek bezpieczeństwa dla swoich rozlicznych skarbów. Inni twierdzą, że Mgła jest jego tożsamością i istotą; że odmówił poddania się śmierci i zamiast tego przetransformował się w kłąb magicznej energii. W każdym razie, Merlin z upodobaniem wspominał o tej możliwości w ostatnich dniach przed śmiercią. _

_Merlin twierdził, że Mgła będzie posiadać wiele szczególnych cech. Jak on sam, będzie przyciągała naturę, a natura będzie przyciągała ją, co zaowocuje czymś, co jak mniemał, będzie można nazwać „aktami niespotykanej dotąd magii". Mgła sama w sobie jest jednak śmiertelna dla ludzi. Merlin zapewniał, że wdychanie Mgły spowoduje u ludzi pogrążenie w głębokim śnie, i, zostawieni bez pomocy, umrą oni w przeciągu kilku godzin. Twierdził także, że istotą Mgły jest zarówno chronić i niszczyć, a tym, którzy są „bezwartościowi", nie dany będzie luksus głębokiego snu, ale prawie natychmiastowa śmierć, jeśli będą ją wdychać. _

- „Bezwartościowi"? – zapytał Albus.

- To znaczy mugole – powiedział mu Scorpius.

- Dlaczego mugole mieliby być niewarci sięgnięcia po jego skarby?

Scorpius zmarszczył brwi.

- Człowieku, koncepcja czystej krwi nie jest jakąś nową sprawą. W tamtych czasach każdy, kto nie był czarodziejem, był uważany za bezwartościowego. To znaczy, według standardów czarodziejów. Mogę się założyć, że ten cały Merlin zaplanował to tak, żeby ktoś _zechciał_ _uwolnić_ Mgłę. Żeby zabić wszystkich mugoli.

Albus gapił się na niego przez sekundę, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem wpadł na coś takiego, ale z powrotem podjął lekturę.

_Najbardziej tajemnicza jest w tym wszystkim lokalizacja Mgły. Jest sprawą niemal bezsporną, że Mgłę umieszczono wewnątrz podziemi – podziemi, w których trzymał swoje skarby. Na nieszczęście, Merlin był znany z posiadania niezliczonej ilości bezcennych artefaktów, więc stworzył setki lochów, żeby je ukryć. Drobiazgowe ukrycie Mgły wydaje się być silnym dowodem potwierdzającym geniusz Merlina. Jeśli ktoś zechce szukać ukrytego w niej przedmiotu (co do którego wielu ludzi sądzi, że należał do jego osobistej kolekcji), prawie z całą pewnością napotka się na Mgłę, która po uwolnieniu, spowoduje śmierć zarówno szukającego jak i wielu innych, którzy byliby uważani za „bezwartościowych" według standardów Merlina. _

_Ze względu na praktycznie niemożliwą do odkrycia lokalizację, a także zdolność do oddziaływania natychmiastowo na tych w pobliżu oraz zabicia milionów po wzniesieniu się w powietrze, Mgła Merlina jest uważana za jedną z najbardziej śmiertelnych potencjalnych epidemii na świecie, pomimo tego, że mugole nie mają pojęcia o jej istnieniu. _

- Tutaj się kończy. – powiedział mu Scorpius. – Na następnej stronie mamy _Syndrom Magicznych Mutacji. _

Albus podniósł wzrok znad książki, zapominając języka w gębie. Więc właśnie to planuje Mirra? Zniszczenie całego świata mugoli? Czy naprawdę miała zamiar uwolnić tę okropną Mgłę w powietrze? I w imię czego? Jakiegoś bezużytecznego przedmiotu wewnątrz?

Zatonął w fotelu obok kominka, na twarzy miał wyraz kompletnego zniesmaczenia. Scorpius zamknął książkę, wymamrotał coś co brzmiało jak „Mówiłem, żebyś nie czytał", po czym pobiegł schodami w górę do dormitorium. Ale Albus nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Dziś miał jeden z najgorszych dni w swoim życiu. Był tchórzem. A Mirra... Mirra mogła się stać masową morderczynią.


	12. Znikający stopień

_**Dagulec**__, jak zawsze dziękuję za recenzję. Tłumaczenie staje się coraz trudniejsze, dlatego może się pojawiać więcej błędów. Jeśli zauważycie jakieś rażące błędy, dawajcie znać w komentarzach – w końcu chodzi nie tylko o to, żeby tłumaczenie było wierne, ale żeby i dobrze się je czytało. Mam jednak nadzieję, że czyta nie tylko Dagulec i moja siostra, więc zapraszam do wyrażania opinii zarówno na temat historii jak i tłumaczenia ;) Wystarczy parę słów, a zmobilizuje mnie to do dalszej pracy._

_Według słów autora – dość nudny rozdział, jednak zawiera kilka wątków, które będą istotne również w następnych częściach. Dlatego warto przeczytać uważnie. Jeszcze trzy rozdziały do końca!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 12. Znikający stopień<strong>

Albus nienawidził Hogwartu. A w każdym razie, nienawidził go przynajmniej w tym momencie. Jedyne prowadzone w szkole rozmowy dotyczyły „Bitwy na miotłach", którą to nazwą Albus całkowicie pogardzał, nie tylko dlatego, że była tandetna, ale także z powodu, że na miotłach doszło właściwie do bardzo niewielkiej części walk.

Zarówno Gryffindor jak i Slytherin stracili po 300 punktów w wyniku zamieszek, w zasadzie zapewniając pierwsze i drugie miejsce w rozgrywce o Puchar Domów Ravenclawowi i Hufflepuffowi, nieistotna już była kolejność. Co więcej, ponieważ zarówno Wiley i Hawthin twierdzili, że złapali znicza pierwsi, po raz pierwszy w zarejestrowanej historii Hogwartu mecz qudditcha zakończył się remisem. Znicz roztrzaskał się na kawałki podczas walki na boisku, więc w związku z tym nawet jego pamięć ciała nie mogła zostać użyta w celu podjęcia decyzji, kto pierwszy go złapał.

Podczas gdy mnóstwo uczniów z podekscytowaniem przypominało sobie wydarzenia, które miały miejsce, zarówno poprzez wysyłanie listów do domu jak i dyskusje toczone między sobą, Albus wypierał z siebie myśli o całej sytuacji, i żałował bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, że nie jest w stanie o tym zapomnieć.

_Wiedziałem! Teraz już temu nie zaprzeczysz, jesteś tchórzem!_

To te słowa nękały Albusa już od kilku nocy z rzędu. Nie chodziło nawet o to, kto je wypowiedział – naprawdę miał gdzieś, co Charles Eckley sądził na jego temat. Gorsza była świadomość, że miał rację. Kilkunastu uczniów odniosło ciężkie obrażenia, ale on, Albus, nie był jednym z nich. Po prostu tam stał, znieruchomiały, patrząc na zamieszanie na boisku.

Nie mógł nawet się usprawiedliwiać, że zamarł w miejscu w wyniku szoku, albo, że był na tyle inteligentny, że chciał uniknąć kłopotów. Był po prostu kompletnie przerażony. Nie chciał znaleźć się w niebezpieczeństwie. Pozwolił swoim przyjaciołom, żeby walczyli za niego, tak jak postąpili inni Ślizgoni wobec swoich kolegów ze szkoły w Bitwie o Hogwart.

Oczywiście, ta bitwa była na mniejszą skalę, ale w żaden sposób nie umniejszało to jego wstydu. Wcześniej od czasu do czasu odruchowo zastanawiał się, czy Tiara Przydziału umieściła go właściwie, a teraz był pewien, że z pewnością to zrobiła. Pomyślał gorzko o gobelinie w pokoju wspólnym przedstawiającym mężczyznę z haczykowatym nosem. _Ślizgon i bohater_. Cóż, a oto i on. Ślizgon i tchórz.

- Al, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Morrison podczas śniadania pewnego szczególnie okropnego poranka. Albus miał straszny sen, w którym latał wokół boiska quidditcha, a jego brat wykrzykiwał jego imię, jednak nie z podziwem, lecz ze złością.

- Tak – odpowiedział tępo, patrząc się na swój pusty talerz.

- Chcesz grzankę?

- Nie.

- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko okej?

- Tak.

- To może obwarzanka z twaroż...

- Nie.

Odepchnął od siebie talerz w celu uświadomienia Morrisonowi, że nie jest głodny, ale jak tylko przesunął go delikatnie łokciem, Scorpius złapał go i przyciągnął z powrotem, wrzucając na niego ogromne kawałki bekonu.

- Przestań się nad sobą litować – powiedział chłodno. – Jedz. Głodzenie się na śmierć raczej nie jest lekarstwem na depresję. Szczególnie wtedy, kiedy masz depresję z jakiegoś głupiego powodu.

Albus rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie i wepchnął sobie do gardła przepyszny kawałek bekonu. W trakcie śniadania kontynuował obrzucanie wszystkich pogardliwymi spojrzeniami, i nie przerwał tej czynności dopóki nie usłyszał ponownie głosu Morrisona.

- Stary, rozchmurz się. Dziś rano mamy podwójne zielarstwo. Będziesz mógł pogadać z Rose i Mirrą.

Albus o mało co nie zwymiotował. Przez moment zapomniał, co jeszcze leżało mu na sercu, ale na dźwięk imienia Mirry poczuł, jak coś burzy mu się w żołądku.

Jak się rozmawia o czymś, o czym nie powinno się w ogóle wiedzieć? Odkąd przeczytał o Mgle Merlina spotykał Mirrę kilka razy, ale nie przynosiło to nic poza wymianą pozdrowień. Nawet na wspólnych lekcjach prawie nie rozmawiali. Przypuszczał, że zachowuje się trochę nie w porządku prawie się do niej nie odzywając, ale nie mógł zebrać w sobie na tyle odwagi, żeby porozmawiać z nią o tym, czego się dowiedział. W głowie rozegrał sobie najbardziej prawdopodobny scenariusz i aż się skulił na samą myśl.

- Cześć Mirra – powiedziałby nonszalancko.

- Och, cześć Albusie! Skończyłeś już wypracowanie na obronę przed czarną magią? – powiedziałaby ona.

- Nie, nie skończyłem. Byłem zajęty czytaniem czegoś innego.

- Och, naprawdę? Nie wiedziałam, że tak lubisz czytać! Czy to był jakiś podręcznik?

- Nie, to był dziennik Rose, i po tym już wiedziałem, że rodzice naciskają na ciebie, żebyś coś zrobiła. Potem szukałem niestrudzenie, co to mogłoby być, i odkryłem, że planujesz wypuścić w powietrze zabójczą mgłę, która zamorduje tysiące ludzi. A to wszystko po to, żebyś zdobyła coś, co jest prawdopodobnie niezbyt ważnym przedmiotem.

A potem ona gapiłaby się na niego tępo.

- Możesz już iść? Inaczej się spóźnimy – powiedział głośno Scorpius, wykopując go z jego wizji rozmowy.

- Hę?

- Czy możesz już iść na zielarstwo! – parsknął Scorpius.

- Och... no dobra. – połknął resztę swojego bekonu i przewiesił torbę przez plecy, słuchając, jak Scorpius mamrocze pod nosem coś o „myśleniu o niebieskich migdałach".

Przeszli przez błonia do cieplarni, po drodze ciesząc się przyjemnym wietrzykiem panującym na zewnątrz. W nocy padało, co spowodowało, że powietrze było rześkie, a słońce ukryło się za chmurami. Kolejny raz wkroczyli przez szklane drzwi do cieplarni numer 2, i zobaczyli, jak Neville podlewa jakieś niewiarygodnie brzydkie rośliny, z których wydawał się dobiegać niski, dudniący dźwięk, tak jakby dziękowały za tę czynność.

- Chodźcie tutaj, chodźcie – zawołał spokojnie Neville, i uczniowie zajęli swoje zwykłe miejsca przed dwudziestoma małymi, okrągłymi stolikami. – Jak wiecie, wasze egzaminy zaczynają się już za dwa tygodnie.

Prawie cała klasa jęknęła. Albus wiedział, że i oni obawiali się egzaminów. Jednak dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że skoro zostały jedynie dwa tygodnie do egzaminów, już niedługo skończy się rok szkolny. Nie był nawet pewien, czy chce tutaj wracać w przyszłym roku. Kilka minionych dni było tak okropnych, że szczerze wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek będzie znowu tak radosny, jak po powrocie z przerwy świątecznej.

- Nie ma sensu rozpaczać z tego powodu. – kontynuował Neville. – Ufam, że każdy tutaj obecny świetnie sobie poradzi. Wszyscy udowodniliście mi, że potraficie być wspaniałymi zielarzami, i w mojej opinii nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, że poradzicie sobie bardzo dobrze także na innych zajęciach. Ale wciąż muszę przygotowywać was do egzaminu, dlatego dziś będziemy pracować z nową rośliną. Chwytokradką! – wykrzyknął podekscytowany, przyciągając w ich stronę jedną z roślin, które podlewał.

Były brzydsze nawet od roślin alarmowych, węglisto czarne, z ciężkimi liśćmi, na których, w samym ich środku, znajdowały się jakby maleńkie białe oczy. Ponadto, ku wielkiemu przerażeniu Albusa, każdy z mięsistych liści wydawał się delikatnie otwierać, na kształt ust. Z liści wystawało coś, co wyglądało na mlecznobiały język.

- No więc nazywają się chwytokradki – zaczął ponownie Neville, podczas gdy połowa klasy z obrzydzeniem się cofnęła – ponieważ mają zwyczaj używać języka, aby spróbować złapać i ukraść przedmioty należące do osoby, która się nimi zajmuje.

Jakby na znak, najwyżej położony liść na roślinie, którą przyciągnął, wystrzelił z siebie długi, cienki, biały język, który sięgnął po pióro leżące na jednym z uczniowskich stolików. Uczennica, dziewczynka z Gryffindoru, wydała z siebie głośny pisk i rzuciła się na pióro w celu jego ochrony. Jednak zrobiła to niepotrzebnie, ponieważ Neville, prawie tak, jakby się tego spodziewał, złapał język pięścią i ostrożnie umieścił go z powrotem w ustach chwytokradki.

- Dobierzcie się w grupy i zacznijcie je karmić i podlewać. Okażą swoje zadowolenie poprzez wydawane dźwięki. Ale bądźcie ostrożni. Mają mnóstwo otworów gębowych. Może zechcielibyście w tym momencie pochować swoje cenne rzeczy.

Uczniowie zrobili, jak im kazano, zdejmując swoje zegarki i naszyjniki. Albus zobaczył, jak Mirra owija swój srebrny łańcuszek ciasno wokół szyi połami szaty. Zachmurzył się. Miał nadzieję, że może jedna z roślin połknie jej naszyjnik. Rose włożyła książki, które miała już wyłożone na stoliku, z powrotem do swojej torby, i pokazała gestem Albusowi, aby podszedł i dołączył do niej i Mirry w grupie.

Morrison złapał torbę i zaczął iść w stronę dziewczyn z Gryffindoru, ale Albus złapał go za skraj szaty i odciągnął.

- Nie chcę z nimi pracować – wymamrotał przez zęby.

Morrison westchnął ciężko i opuścił torbę. Rzucił w stronę Rose przepraszające spojrzenie, podczas gdy Albus pociągnął go i Scorpiusa w stronę stolika na końcu cieplarni – najbardziej oddalonego od tego, przy którym pracowała Mirra i Rose.

- Jesteś prawdziwym durniem, wiesz? – powiedział Scorpius, polewając wodą chwytokradkę, nad którą pracowali.

- Hę? – Albus nie słuchał, obserwował jak Mirra również podlewa roślinę, jedną rękę wciąż trzymała na srebrnym kluczu dookoła szyi.

- Powiedziałem, że jesteś prawdziwym durniem! Zrozum, cokolwiek ona planuje jeszcze tego nie zrobiła, i wcale nie zrobi! Został jakiś miesiąc szkoły! Jak tylko wyruszy w drogę, nie dostanie się tutaj. A nawet jeśli byś chciał, i tak nic nie możesz z tym zrobić, bo nawet nie wiesz gdzie się znajduje ta cholerna rzecz! – stracił nad sobą kontrolę Scorpius.

Albus spróbował rzucić mu kolejne wściekłe spojrzenie, ale nie mógł się zmusić, żeby to zrobić. Wiedział, że Scorpius ma rację. Zerknął jeszcze raz w kierunku Mirry, a ona złapała jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. Nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu. Zanim skończyły się zajęcia, nie odwzajemnił już więcej niż pięciu jej uśmiechów, i wydawała się wyglądać na dość zdenerwowaną tym faktem.

- Słuchaj, jeśli naprawdę _aż tak bardzo _ci to przeszkadza, po prostu idź i z nią porozmawiaj! – powiedział mu Scorpius, podczas gdy zmierzali po trawie w stronę zamku, na obiad.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić, dowie się, że przeczytałem dziennik Rose, i że ją sprawdzałem i szukałem informacji za jej plecami!

- Ale Scorpius może mieć rację. – powiedział Morrison.

Albus rzucił mu spojrzenie tak pełne furii, że dziwnie przypominało to, którym obdarował Scorpiusa przy śniadaniu.

- No nie, ty też! – powiedział.

- Taak, ja też! – odciął się Morrison. – Cały czas jęczałeś, że jest w tym coś dziwnego, a teraz nic nie robisz i jeszcze traktujesz swoich przyjaciół jak śmieci.

- Nieważne. Wcale tego nie potrzebuję. – odparował Albus, po czym wyprzedził ich jak burza na drodze do zamku. Jednak zamiast wchodzić do Wielkiej Sali na obiad, poszedł w stronę zimnych i ciemnych lochów, których lodowaty chłód i pozbawiona powietrza aura nie zrobiły jednak niczego, żeby poprawić mu nastrój. Przekradł się więc do dormitorium i kilka sekund później leżał już rozciągnięty na swoim łóżku, gapiąc się w sufit.

Jakim cudem zdarzyło się tak wiele w tak krótkim czasie? Przypomniał sobie, kiedy ostatnim razem był tak załamany. Było to tego dnia, kiedy nawrzeszczał na Rose. Ale w następnych minutach i tygodniach miała miejsce cała seria niezwykle szczęśliwych wydarzeń. I niemal natychmiast potem znowu przyjaźnił się z Rose! I nie minęło dużo czasu... a zaprzyjaźnił się również ze Scorpiusem.

Coś pstryknęło mu w mózgu tak szybko, że w zasadzie to usłyszał. To jego przyjaciele sprawiali, że był szczęśliwy, a on traktował ich jak śmieci. Wstał z łóżka, zdeterminowany. Powinien przeprosić swoich przyjaciół, a w szczególności Mirrę.

Wypadł z pokoju wspólnego i pobiegł pod schodach prowadzących do Wielkiej Sali. Zarobił kilkanaście ciekawych spojrzeń, kiedy wparował przez drzwi i popędził w stronę stołu Gryfonów. Usłyszał głośne buczenie i uświadomił sobie, że on także, tak jak jego brat parę miesięcy wcześniej, otrzymał właśnie mało entuzjastyczne powitanie od rywalizującego domu.

- Hola, hola, zamknijcie się, to mój brat! – usłyszał krzyk Jamesa z końca stołu. Większość hałasów ucichła, ale Albus wciąż słyszał drwiny, kiedy zatrzymał się nagle przy Rose.

- Rose – zaczął szybko. Czytała właśnie grubą brązową książkę, którą miała opartą o pusty talerz. Nie spojrzała na niego, kiedy wypowiedział jej imię.

- Rose, czy wiesz, gdzie jest Mirra? – zapytał, przeglądając stół w jej poszukiwaniu.

Przewróciła stronę w książce i zaczęła ją czytać. Wydawało się, jakby go nie usłyszała.

- Rose! – dosłownie wrzasnął.

Wydała z siebie ogromnie ciężkie westchnienie, odłożyła książkę, i rzuciła mu zimne spojrzenie.

- Zamierzasz ją przeprosić, że przez ostatnie parę dni zachowywałeś się jak dupek?

- No, ja... czekaj, co? Tak, tak, zamierzam – dodał pospiesznie.

Z powrotem podniosła książkę, zmrużyła oczy, i powiedziała:

- Powiedziała mi, że wybiera się do sowiarni, ma jakiś list do wysłania.

- Dzięki – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali. Jak wychodził usłyszał Scorpiusa krzyczącego „Więc skończyłeś już zachowywać się jak kretyn?" wystarczająco głośno, aby każdy w Sali go usłyszał.

Wbiegł po schodach starając się sobie przypomnieć, gdzie jest sowiarnia. Musiała być gdzieś wysoko. Przez cały rok wysłał tylko jeden list, i było to dość dawno temu. Czy była w wieży zachodniej? Nie musiał jednak szukać daleko. Skręcił w prawo, poszedł marmurową klatką schodową, i zobaczył widok, który, jak był pewien, oznaczał, że zły los w końcu się od niego odwrócił.

Mirra biegła po schodach, trzymając w dłoni cienki kawałek pergaminu. Najwyraźniej nie wysłała jeszcze listu, bez względu na to, co mógł zawierać.

- Albusie, dlaczego nie jesteś na obiedzie? – zapytała, schodząc po stopniach w jego stronę.

Stał nieruchomo w miejscu, niepewny, co powiedzieć, ale z dziwnym uczuciem uświadomił sobie, na jakich schodach stali. Gapił się na stopnie po których schodziła Mirra.

- Mirra, poczekaj! – wydyszał.

Ale ona nie skupiała się na schodach, była zbyt ciekawa, czemu Albus przyszedł się z nią zobaczyć. Stopień, na którym zaraz miała postawić stopę, zniknął pod nią – były to schody, w których jeden ze stopni czasami znikał. Jej stopa uderzyła tam, gdzie powinien być stopień, ale zamiast utknąć w dziurze, potknęła się. Wydała z siebie krzyk przerażenia, i z rozpędu zrobiła do przodu salto na sporej wysokości.

Albus poczuł ostry ból w prawej części twarzy, kiedy jej stopa dotknęła jego ucha. Rozległ się odrażający trzask, kiedy upadł na podłogę, a Mirra na niego, i potoczyli się w dół o dwa piętra. Poczuł piekący ból w nodze, kiedy zakończył się ich upadek. Spojrzał na bok i zobaczył leżącą obok niego Mirrę; jęczała z bólu.

Spróbował wstać i ledwo mu się udało. Opierając się o balustradę schodów, popatrzył w dół na rozciągający się pod nim widok. Mirra leżała twarzą do ziemi, próbując wstać, ale za bardzo trzęsły się jej kolana. Kilka stóp od niej leżał kawałek pergaminu, który trzymała w dłoni. Nie mogła go widzieć.

Teraz nadszedł czas na decyzję. Mógłby jej pomóc, ale jego ciekawość zdawała się być bardzo bliska przeważenia szali. Czy wysyłała list do rodziców? Może o Podziemiach Mgły Merlina? Wiedział, że ma tylko sekundę na wybór.

Skradając się jak to tylko możliwe, zbliżył się na cal do listu i zagarnął go. Odwrócił kartkę i przeczytał:

_Przestańcie mnie napastować! Mam plan. Otworzę to w czerwcu. _

_M. _

Kompletnie zapominając, że Mirra jest zaledwie parę stóp dalej, popatrzył się w szoku na kartkę. Później dotarł do niego głos, który dobiegał jakby z bardzo daleka.

- Wezmę mój list z powrotem, _dziękuję._

List został wyrwany mu z ręki przez wyglądającą na wściekłą Mirrę. Włosy miała rozczochrane od upadku, a oczy wypełnione furią, co raczej jej nie pomagało w wyglądaniu na milszą.

- Więc dlatego za mną poszedłeś. Żeby przeczytać jakiś głupi list. Co to w ogóle ma wspólnego z tobą? – zapytała oskarżającym tonem.

Albus zignorował jej pytanie.

- Co będzie otwarte w czerwcu? – zapytał stanowczo. Rozmowa nie przebiegała tak, jak ją zaplanował, ale już ją zaczął i nie było sensu jej kończyć, teraz, kiedy była szansa na uzyskanie przynajmniej części informacji.

- Nic, co powinno cię interesować – powiedziała. Jej głos się nie zmienił. Był wciąż tak samo rozzłoszczony. – Ja nie chodzę i nie czytam twojej poczty. Może nie powinieneś wtrącać się w moje sprawy. Powinnam wysłać to głupstwo kiedy byłam na górze, ale wróciłam, żeby coś dopisać, i wpadłam na ciebie. Oczywiście. Szpiegujesz mnie?

- Nie! – odpowiedział na przekór sobie Albus. – Nie wiem, o czym mówisz!

- Widzę, jak na mnie okropnie patrzysz. I widziałam, jak gapisz się na mój łańcuszek na zielarstwie. Nie wiem, co ci się wydaje, że o mnie wiesz, ale cokolwiek to jest, zatrzymaj to dla siebie. Serio, Albusie, nie wszystko jest jakąś tajemnicą do rozwiązania, możesz przestać próbować być jak twój tata!

- Myślałem, że nie wiedziałaś, kim jest mój tata! – wykrzyknął ironicznie, czerwony na twarzy.

- No cóż, wiem przynajmniej, że _ty nim nie jesteś_, nieważne jak bardzo byś tego chciał!

Albus zamarł, pozwalając, żeby jej słowa do niego dotarły. Teraz żądliły mu bębenki w uszach, kiedy ciągle rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie. Otworzył usta, żeby przemówić, ale nie mógł znaleźć właściwych słów. Zamiast tego, z ust wydarł mu się cichy jęk.

- Tak, to prawda! – powiedziała wciąż rozwścieczonym tonem Mirra. – Nawet nie odpowiadaj, wiedziałam, że będziesz zbyt dużym _tchórzem_, żeby to zrobić!

Po tych słowach odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła jak burza w przeciwnym kierunku, nie zawracając sobie głowy oglądaniem się za siebie, żeby zobaczyć wyraz udręki na twarzy Albusa.

Kiedy kilka godzin później Albus znalazł się w łóżku, pozwolił, żeby dotarły do niego w końcu wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia. On po prostu chciał ją przeprosić. Wiedział, że nie miał racji traktując ją w ten sposób, i chciał to naprawić. Mirra należała do grupy jego najlepszych przyjaciół w Hogwarcie. No właśnie, _należała_. I teraz, już go nawet nie obchodziło, co ona knuła. Nie dbał o Podziemia Mgły Merlina ani o cokolwiek, do czego zmuszali ją rodzice. Objawienie i euforia, które opanowały go wcześniej, zdawały się rozmywać, zostawiając go w nawet gorszym stanie niż poprzednio. Nie słyszał nawet, jak zamykają się i otwierają drzwi dormitoriów.

- W porządku?

Albus spojrzał w górę. To był Morrison. Potrząsnął głową.

- Opuściłeś historię magii – powiedział mu cicho Morrison.

- Wiem.

- Więc... co się stało?

Albus wziął głęboki oddech. Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Ale jednak Morrison nie zrobił niczego złego. On nie weźmie strony Mirry jak Rose, ani nie będzie sarkastyczny tak jak byłby Scorpius. Morrisonowi mógł powiedzieć.

- Wpadłem na Mirrę po drodze do sowiarni. Spadła ze schodów, zderzyliśmy się, i obydwoje się poturbowaliśmy. Kiedy wstałem, przeczytałem list, jaki miała przy sobie. Potem się pokłóciliśmy. Oskarżyła mnie, że staram się być taki jak tata, i powiedziała, że wiedziała, że będę zbyt tchórzliwy, żeby się odciąć.

Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na swój głos. Był suchy i pozbawiony emocji, całkowicie płaski, niemalże znudzony. Brzmiał prawie identycznie jak głos dyrektora.

- Nie jesteś tchórzem, stary – powiedział uspokajająco Morrison. – Po prostu nie chciałeś w to dalej brnąć. I za dużo nie wiem o twoim tacie, ale wiem, że ty jesteś Albusem, a nie kimś innym. I to nie twoja wina, że ona coś knuje. Po prostu się o nią martwiłeś. Przy okazji, co było w liście?

Albus przetrząsnął głowę w poszukiwaniu słów notatki. Wiedział, że była krótka, ale nie mógł przypomnieć sobie właściwych słów.

- Myślę, że było tam coś o czymś, co ma się otworzyć w czerwcu.

- Podziemia?

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

- Nawet jeśli, nie obchodzi mnie to. I tak jej się pewnie nie uda to, czego próbuje.

- Ale _ona_ może być w niebezpieczeństwie!

Albus ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

- Cóż, i tak jestem zbyt tchórzliwy, żeby coś z tym zrobić, prawda? – dodał szyderczo.

Morrison otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zdecydował się tego nie robić. Zamiast tego, siedział cicho przez kilka chwil, po czym powiedział:

- Chcesz iść na kolację?

Albus jeszcze raz machnął ramionami.

- No chyba – powiedział.

Wstał i wyszedł razem z Morrisonem z pokoju wspólnego, czując się dziesięć razy gorzej niż poprzednio, i dosłownie modląc się, żeby był w stanie skupić się na swoich egzaminach.


	13. Dziś w nocy

_Dziękuję Dagulcowi, mojej wiernej czytelniczce, oraz mojej przyjaciółce Karolinie, która wykonała dla mnie beta-reading tego rozdziału :) Odnośnie "obwarzanka" - w oryginale **bagel - **nie znam się na słownictwie kulinarnym aż tak, żeby wiedzieć jak to przetłumaczyć. Może w sumie po prostu powinnam napisać "bagietka"? Z tym że jakoś obwarzanek kojarzył mi się bardziej "hogwarcko" ;)_

_**Urządzam mały konkurs, dopóki jeszcze czytacie pilnie**, **jako że zbliża się apogeum książki. W następnych częściach serii dość istotną rolę będzie odgrywało pewne stowarzyszenie - w oryginale "Wands And Redemption", w skrócie "WAR". Jest to dość istotne, żeby znaleźć jakiś odpowiedni skrót do tego zwrotu i liczę na to, że mi w tym pomożecie :) **_

_Wands - to wiadomo, różdżki; Redemption - zbawienie, odkupienie, odpokutowanie, odzyskanie; jest to wyraz o zabarwieniu religijnym. Skrót WAR jest również dość istotny, oznacza wojnę. **Czekam na Wasze propozycje w komentarzach albo w prywatnej wiadomości, co proponujecie jako polską wersję WARu.** Najlepiej jakby również wychodził jakiś sensowny i znaczący skrót, ponieważ tłumacząc dosłownie, wychodzi RIZ (Różdżki i Zbawienie) i jakoś nie za bardzo mnie on przekonuje ;P Liczę na Waszą pomoc!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 13. Dziś w nocy<strong>

Albus nie podjął kolejnych prób rozmowy z Mirrą w przeciągu następnych kilku dni, jednak nawet jakby chciał, i tak miał ku temu zbyt wiele okazji. Egzaminy miały się oficjalnie rozpocząć za tydzień i napięcie w całej szkole sięgało zenitu.

Mimo że jedynie tylko piąta i siódma klasa miała na głowie właściwe „Czarodziejskie Sprawdziany Umiejętności", pierwszoklasiści musieli radzić sobie z niepokojem związanym z tym, że nie mieli pojęcia, w jaki właściwie sposób będą testowani. Nawet Scorpius, który do tej pory z chęcią zapewniał Albusa, że świetnie sobie poradzi, nie miał pomysłu, czego konkretnie się uczyć.

James, który wydawał się mało przejmować swoimi własnymi egzaminami, niespodziewanie zdecydował się pomóc Albusowi i jego przyjaciołom.

- W porządku... wiecie co powiedzieć, kiedy zwodnik was okłamuje, prawda? – zapytał ich w bibliotece kilka dni przed ich pierwszym egzaminem.

- Ehm... Że co? – zapytał Morrison.

- Czekajcie, czekajcie... chyba uczyliśmy się o tym na tamtym roku... łał, jak ten czas leci. – odpowiedział, drapiąc się po głowie. – Dobra, wiem, to na pewno było w pierwszej klasie, znacie różnicę pomiędzy urokiem, klątwą, a zaklęciem, co nie?

Wszyscy przytaknęli.

- Okej, super. A wiecie czego użyć przeciwko śmierciotuli? – dociekał James, wyglądając, jakby strzelał w ciemno.

Morrison znowu odpowiedział.

- Że co?

- Dobra, dobra – warknął Scorpius – Wystarczy już tej obrony przed czarną magią. Jak będzie wyglądał egzamin z zaklęć?

- Kurczę, pamiętam, że egzamin u Flitiwicka był prosty. No, w każdym razie przynajmniej część praktyczna. Umiecie pewnie sprawić, żeby ananas zatańczył, co nie?

Albus jęknął. Nie potrafił zrobić czegoś takiego. Jakby wyczuwając zażenowanie Albusa, Morrison znowu się wtrącił.

- No dobra, skupmy się na czymś mniej praktycznym. Co pamiętasz z historii magii?

James głośno się zaśmiał, co poskutkowało równie głośnym „Ciichoo!" ze strony bibliotekarki. Po kilku chwilach jednak przestał się śmiać i uniósł palec do ust, najwidoczniej pogrążony w myślach.

- Cóż... pomyślmy, pomyślmy... historia magii... raczej sobie nie przypominam... ale czekajcie! – wykrzyknął, nagle bardzo podniecony, co zaowocowało kolejnym „Ciichoo!".

- Dobra, pamiętam jedną rzecz, z której nas przepytywali. Pewnie wiecie wszystko o goblińskiej rebelii?

Scorpius przejrzał szybko swój zeszyt, przeczesując wzrokiem maleńkie słowa, które nabazgrał na każdej stronie.

- O której konkretnie? – zapytał.

James uśmiechnął się głupio, po czym powiedział:

- To było ich więcej niż jedna?

Mimo że jego brat pomógł niewiele, jeśli nie w ogóle, Albus odkrył, że ma mnóstwo członków rodziny chętnych do pomocy przy egzaminach, za wyjątkiem Rose, która prędzej wyleciałaby z Hogwartu niż pomogłaby mu w nauce.

- Nie, nie pomogę ci! – warknęła, kiedy zbliżył się do niej na śniadaniu.

- Czemu nie? Potrzebuję twojej pomocy!

- No cóż, może powinieneś o tym pomyśleć, _zanim_ zacząłeś szpiegować moich najlepszych przyjaciół!

I po tych słowach odmówiła dalszej rozmowy.

Jako że Rose i James pomogli mu mniej więcej w tym samym stopniu, Albus szukał czegokolwiek, co mogłoby mu posłużyć w przygotowaniach. To było dziwne, każdy utrzymywał, że egzaminy dla pierwszoklasistów nie były poważną sprawą, jednak zdecydowanie wszyscy robili wokół nich zamieszanie. Scorpius otrzymał od swojej babki list, w którym nalegała, żeby zaprzestał kontaktów ze swoimi „nowymi przyjaciółmi" i napisała, żeby się uczył, dopóki nie będzie przygotowany nawet na poziomie owutemów. Według niej, nazwisko Malfoyów było i tak zrujnowane, i nie mogli sobie pozwolić, żeby ktoś z rodziny wyleciał ze szkoły. Mimo że jego babka tak napisała, matka Scorpiusa zachowała się więcej niż przyzwoicie, wysyłając mu ogromny kosz czekoladowych ciasteczek (którymi chętnie podzielił się z Albusem i Morrisonem) i notatkę, w której pisała, żeby nie przejmował się „urojeniami babci Malfoy".

W rzeczy samej, mnóstwo uczniów otrzymywało teraz, w oczekiwaniu na egzaminy, listy z domu, i Albus nie był w tym wyjątkiem. Przeżył niezły szok, kiedy w przeddzień egzaminów dostał list od bardzo oficjalnie wyglądającej sowy z ministerstwa, która odleciała natychmiast po jego doręczeniu.

- Dlaczego twoi rodzice używają sowy z ministerstwa? – zapytał Morrison z ustami pełnymi jajecznicy.

Odwrócił kopertę i wydał z siebie potężny jęk.

- To nie od moich rodziców – powiedział. – Jest od mojego wujka Percy'ego.

- Dlaczego jęczysz? – zapytał go Scorpius zza ogromnego podręcznika zatytułowanego „Standardowa Księga Zaklęć, Stopień Trzeci".

Albus spróbował ostrożnie dobrać słowa. Prawda była taka, że mimo że bardzo kochał wujka Percy'ego, miał on tendencję do nadmiernego rozwodzenia się nad regułami i regulaminami. Wydawał się także sądzić, że on jedyny w pełni zrozumie bardzo skomplikowane Ministerstwo Magii, i zawsze dawał mu porady w stylu „Wybierz się tam, gdzie będziesz potrzebny, do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów".

- Jest po prostu zbyt entuzjastycznie nastawiony wobec pomagania swoim siostrzeńcom – powiedział im bezbarwnym głosem Albus.

Obrócił kopertę ponownie i rozdarł ją, oddzierając oficjalną pieczęć ministerstwa, którą była zapieczętowana. Otworzył kopertę i po cichu przeczytał samemu sobie list.

_Albusie,_

_Już wysłałem identyczny list do Rose, ale pomyślałem, że skoro mam do dyspozycji tak dużo sów ministerstwa, to mogę je przecież wykorzystywać do woli! Piszę po prostu, żeby poinformować, że w Twoim najlepszym interesie leży nauka do nadchodzących egzaminów, i powinieneś uczyć się więcej i ciężej niż uczył się kiedyś Twój wujek Ron, i ponadto, również więcej niż to robi Twój brat James. _

_Tutaj, w Ministerstwie Magii, jesteśmy zdania, że wyniki z egzaminów w Hogwarcie pokazują, kim jesteśmy, w stopniu o wiele większym, niż jakiekolwiek wybory jakich dokonujemy czy też niezwykłe umiejętności, jakie możemy posiadać. Przecież każdy może mieć czasem szczęście! Nalegam więc, abyś zignorował tą gadkę-szmatkę w stylu „Na pierwszym roku egzaminy nie są ważne", którą możesz słyszeć, i posłuchał głosu prawdy ode mnie, kogoś, kto nie tylko odniósł niebywały sukces w jednej z wiodących gałęzi ministerstwa, ale także z dumą może stwierdzić, że zdobył po dwanaście sumów i owutemów w swoich ostatnich latach w Hogwarcie! _

_Oczywiście, Twoja pozycja jako wysoko postawionego urzędnika w Ministerstwie Magii jest niemal gwarantowana (przecież dwóch członków Twojej rodziny jest aurorami), ale chciałbym po prostu zwrócić Twoją uwagę, że bycie aurorem czy też „gwiazdą quidditcha", albo nawet członkiem Departamentu Tajemnic, nie jest jedyną możliwą ścieżką rozwoju. Możesz odnaleźć prawdziwe spełnienie w robieniu czegoś pożytecznego dla świata czarodziejów, tak jak na przykład pomóc w forsowaniu ustaw zakazujących kociołków o zbyt cienkich denkach (nikt nigdy mnie nie słucha w tej kwestii!) albo upewnić się, że młodzie czarodzieje nie narażają się na niebezpieczeństwo, poprzez tworzenie prawa przeciwko lataniu na miotłach na zbyt dużej wysokości. _

_I oczywiście, to wszystko zaczyna się tutaj, od dobrych wyników w szkole. Znajdujesz się w kluczowym punkcie swojego życia, Albusie. Dobre stopnie na egzaminach udowodnią, że już od najmłodszych lat jesteś bardzo poświęcony nauce, i znajdujesz się na dobrej drodze do stania się odpowiedzialnym i dojrzałym czarodziejem. _

_Najlepsze życzenia,_

_Wujek Percy i Ciocia Audrey_

Albus gapił się tępo na list, czytając go po raz kolejny i śmiejąc się cicho. Zauważył, że ciocia Audrey najwidoczniej próbowała wykreślić swoje imię, tak jakby próbowała wyraźnie przez to zaznaczyć, że nie mogła bardziej się nie zgadzać ze swoim mężem. Wciąż trzęsąc się od cichego śmiechu, przekazał notatkę Morrisonowi i Scorpiusowi, którzy przeczytali ją w ciszy.

- Hm... a co w ogóle twój wujek robi w ministerstwie? – zapytał Scorpius z bardzo zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy.

- Dba o to, żeby niepełnoletni czarodzieje nie latali na miotłach na terytoriach mugoli – powiedział otwarcie Albus, doskonale świadomy, jak głupio to zabrzmiało.

Scorpius wyglądał na przerażonego. – To musiał mieć niezłą przeprawę z moim tatą. Pamiętam, jak opowiadał mi, jak pewnego razu podleciał bardzo blisko helikopteru... – ale przerwał mu kolejny list, który pojawił się na prawo od Albusa, ten z kolei wyglądał, jakby został przyniesiony przez szkolną sowę.

Albus z zaciekawieniem podniósł list i odwrócił go, tym razem widząc o wiele milej widziany podpis.

- Jest od Hagrida! – wykrzyknął rozrywając kopertę.

- Hagrida? Tego gajowego? – zapytał rozbawiony Scorpius.

- Albus się z nim przyjaźni – powiedział mu Morrison. – Mówiąc szczerze, uważam, że jest trochę przerażający, ale wydaje się dość nieszkodliwy...

Albus jednak nie słuchał. Właśnie rozwinął notatkę i teraz czytał nieporządne bazgroły Hagrida, wyobrażając sobie przy tym jego tubalny głos.

_Albusie, _

_Wim, że pewnie uczysz sie do egzaminów i takie tam, ale tak się tylko chciałem dowiedzieć, czy miałbyś ochotę wpadnąć do mnie na herbatkę jakoś później, albo kiedy indziej, możesz se zabrać kogo tam chcesz, tak Ci tylko chciałem cuś pokazać. _

_Hagrid. _

Albus pożyczył pióro od kościstego drugoklasisty o imieniu Jared i nabazgrał swoje „tak" na odwrocie listu. Dał go sowie, żeby powróciła z nim do Hagrida, i odwrócił się z nadzieją do Scorpiusa i Morrisona.

- Nie, nie ma mowy. – powiedział mu Morrison, zanim Albus zdążył nawet otworzyć usta. – Nie ma opcji, żebyśmy go z tobą odwiedzili, jeśli o to chcesz zapytać.

Scorpius jednakże wydawał się zainteresowany.

- No nie wiem, chciałbym go poznać.

- Poważnie? – zapytał podekscytowany Albus. Nie odwiedzał Hagrida od pierwszego miesiąca szkoły, i nie chciał, żeby ten pomyślał, że od tamtego czasu z nikim się nie zaprzyjaźnił. – To mamy dwa do jednego! – powiedział uszczęśliwiony.

Morrison wydał z siebie niechętne „no dobra" i zaczął przeżuwać swój bekon.

Jako że była ostatnia niedziela przed egzaminami dla całej szkoły, większość uczniów siedziała zamknięta w swoich pokojach wspólnych ucząc się tak dużo, jak tylko byli w stanie, zamiast cieszyć się pięknym letnim dniem na zewnątrz. Albus, Morrison i Scorpius jednakże, którzy oficjalnie zdecydowali, że nie będą się przepracowywać, spędzili zamiast tego dzień poza zamkiem, ciesząc się przyjemnym wiatrem, wyciągając się na trawie i bawiąc się z uroczą (jednak nieco onieśmielającą) wielką kałamarnicą, która zamieszkiwała jezioro.

Około dwunastej trzydzieści, kiedy już cała trójka miała już dość bycia ochlapywanym wodą przez intensywne pluskanie się kałamarnicy, zdecydowali się pójść do chatki Hagrida, chociaż Morrison wyglądał na przerażonego.

Albus zapukał gwałtownie dwukrotnie do drzwi i poczekał. Upłynęła minuta, zanim drzwi chatki się rozwarły, ukazując uśmiechniętego Hagrida, obwiniętego w pasie dużym różowym fartuchem.

- Właźcie, właźcie – powiedział podekscytowany.

Albus wkroczył do chatki, a Scorpius zaraz za nim, ale obydwaj musieli skinąć na Morrisona, żeby poszedł za nimi. Podszedł w ich kierunku z przestraszonym wyrazem twarzy, tak że Scorpius wymamrotał do niego:

- Nie może być taki straszny, w końcu nosi różowy fartuch!

Albus zajął miejsce przy okrągłym stole w kuchni, to samo zrobili jego przyjaciele, podczas gdy Hagrid zajął się robieniem herbaty. Scorpius i Morrison rozejrzeli się po chatce, najwidoczniej zgadzając się, że nie jest to sala tortur, i wkrótce zaczęli przypatrywać się ogromnym kubkom, które postawił przed nimi Hagrid.

- To kim są twoi koledzy, Al? – zapytał go Hagrid, wlewając herbatę do ich kubków.

- To jest Morrison, a to Scorpius – powiedział, wskazując obydwu palcami. – Obydwoje ze Slytherinu.

Hagrid usiadł naprzeciwko ich trójki i wyciągnął olbrzymią puszkę kajmakowych krówek. – Weźcie se – powiedział, kiedy zobaczył jak Morrison oblizuje sobie usta na ten widok. – Gotowy na egzaminy, Al? To już jutro się zaczynają, no nie?

Albus wzruszył ramionami. – Nie przejmuję się tym za bardzo – skłamał.

Ale Hagrid go nie słyszał, wpatrywał się bardzo intensywnie w Scorpiusa. Scorpius upił duży łyk herbaty, po czym też to zauważył. Uniósł brwi.

- Czy ja ni znam twojego taty? – zapytał nagle Hagrid.

- Ehm... być może znasz. – odpowiedział nerwowo Scorpius. – Draco Malfoy?

Hagrid gwałtownie poczerwieniał, mimo że trudno to było zauważyć z powodu jego krzaczastej brody. – Och, tak... Draco Malfoy... tego to pamiętam. – powiedział cicho.

- Ehm... przyjaźniliście się? – zapytał z nadzieją Scorpius.

- No jeśli za przyjaźń można uznać to, że zmusił mnie do oddania mojego smoka, i próbował skrócić mojego hipogryfka o głowę, no to tak, bym powiedział, żeśmy się bardzo przyjaźnili. – parsknął Hagrid.

Scorpius przybrał odcień bladego różu i spojrzał na Albusa. Albus rzucił Hagridowi spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiące „ani słowa więcej", które ten wydawał się zrozumieć, jako że nie ciągnął dalej tematu.

- To co chciałeś mi pokazać? – zapytał go szybko Albus.

- Hę? – Hagrid wyglądał, jakby został wyrwany z pewnego rodzaju transu. – A no racja, racja. – Nagle wydawał się bardzo podekscytowany. – Za mną. – powiedział, podnosząc się bardzo szybko z krzesła.

Albus zdezorientowany również wstał, a za nim Scorpius i Morrison (który wciąż trzymał talerz z kajmakowymi krówkami). Wyszli za Hagridem do jego rozległego ogródka, gdzie poprowadził ich do samej jego krawędzi.

- Czy to nie tutaj rosły te złote tulipany, Hagridzie? – zapytał go Albus.

- Mhm – odpowiedział Hagrid, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Ale popatrz no tu.

Albus zatrzymał się zaraz za nim i napotkał najpiękniejszy widok, jaki kiedykolwiek widziały jego oczy. Złote tulipany, które rosły tam kilka miesięcy wcześniej, zmieniły kolor z jasnozłotego na krystalicznie czysty, diamentowy. Albus przykucnął, żeby dotknąć jednego z nich, i zobaczył, że był twardy jak skała. Odwrócił się, żeby popatrzeć na ogród, i po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, zobaczył, że łodygi wielu innych kwiatów, a nawet płatki co poniektórych, przybrały ten sam przezroczysty odcień.

- Kurczę, nigdy nie widziałem podobnych kwiatów – usłyszał mówiącego Scorpiusa.

- Kiedy to zauważyłeś, Hagridzie? – zapytał go Albus.

- Dopirko wczoraj. Nie wychodziłem tutaj przez parę miesięcy, od kiedy się popaliły drzewa dookoła mojej chaty. Tak se pomyślałem, że wyjdę i sprawdzę wszystko, i zobaczyłem te tutaj. Cholibka, wiedziałem, że ci się spodobają, wydawałeś się bardzo zainteresowany, kiedy były jeszcze złote.

- Co z nimi robiłeś? – Albus usłyszał, jak Morrison pyta z ustami pełnymi gęstych krówek.

- Ano nic – odpowiedział Hagrid. – Tak się po prostu samo zaczęło robić. Tak se myślę, że po prostu dobry jestem w hodowaniu kwiatków.

Weszli z powrotem do chatki i zaczęli snuć opowieści, z których najbardziej popularną była ta o rozróbie, która miała miejsce na boisku quidditcha. Hagrid był najwidoczniej bardzo zadowolony, że Albus nie brał w niej udziału – twierdził, że było to mądre posunięcie. Albus nie zawracał sobie głowy mówieniem mu, co później powiedział Eckley, ale poczuł się trochę lepiej. Przynajmniej jedna osoba nie uważała go za tchórza.

Morrison nie mówił zbyt wiele, wydawał się być bardzo zajęty słodyczami, w które zaopatrywał go Hagrid, ale za to Scorpius zdołał przeprowadzić z Hagridem całkiem przyjemną rozmowę. Hagrid szybko uświadomił sobie, że Scorpius nie był taki, jak jego ojciec. Scorpius powiedział mu, że jego marzeniem jest posiadanie i oswojenie walijskiego zielonego, pewnego gatunku smoka, co Hagrid entuzjastycznie pochwalił. Rozmowa przechyliła się na korzyść Scorpiusa jeszcze bardziej, kiedy wspomniał o swoim wujku Asterze, bracie jego matki, który był hodowcą smoków w Amsterdamie. Podsumowując, rozmowa toczyła się całkiem miło, i kiedy opuścili chatkę parę godzin później, żeby zjeść obiad, wszyscy byli w dobrych nastrojach.

- Cóż, nie było tak strasznie – powiedział Scorpius, kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Popatrzyli na Morrisona, żeby zobaczyć, czy się z tym zgadza.

Ten wzruszył ramionami, po czym powiedział:

- No i ma dobre krówki.

Następny ranek nadszedł o wiele za szybko, i zanim Albus się zorientował, podchodził już do swojego pierwszego egzaminu, zielarstwa. Wszedł szybko do cieplarni razem z pozostałymi Ślizgonami, i zobaczył, że Mirra była pogrążona w głębokiej rozmowie z Nevillem. Uśmiechał się do niej lekko, powiedział: „Tak, są gotowe", i nakazał jej zająć miejsce razem z resztą klasy.

Egzamin poszedł o wiele lepiej niż Albus się spodziewał. Był całkowicie praktyczny, i w dużej mierze składał się z prostej pielęgnacji roślin, w jakie Neville ich zaopatrzył. Udało mu się rozsadzić poprawnie swoje tojady, i poza tym, że jedna cętkowana sadzonka uciekła mu po podłodze, uważał, że poszło mu całkiem nieźle.

Następnym egzaminem była transmutacja, której Albus najbardziej się obawiał. Pisemny egzamin byłby i tak wystarczająco trudny w panującym w klasie upale, ale Albus odkrył ponadto, że wszystko, czego się nauczył, po prostu wyparowało mu z głowy. Podczas części praktycznej, udało mu się przynajmniej przetransmutować swój papierowy kubeczek w plastikowy, i zdołał zmienić w sposób znaczący wygląd swojego pudełka do butów, które miał zamienić w prawdziwą parę butów. Po dziesięciu minutach, pudełku wyrosły sznurówki i podeszwy, jednak wciąż było to pudełko. Chociaż i tak poszło mu lepiej niż Morrisonowi, któremu udało się zamienić swoje pudełko... w większe pudło.

Zaklęcia w środowy ranek przebiegały podobnie, egzamin pisemny poszedł Albusowi jednak o wiele lepiej niż praktyczny. Znał wszystkie formuły zaklęć i ruchy różdżką, i uważał, że zdecydowanie poszło mu nieźle na części pisemnej. W zasadzie nie potrafił sprawić, żeby jego ananas zatańczył, ale przynajmniej udało mu się wylewitować go w powietrze, i wykonał niezłą robotę ze swoimi zaklęciami zmieniającymi kolor, sprawiając, że każda część garderoby profesora Flitwicka zmieniła barwę. Czuł jednak, że mógł stracić kilka punktów, podczas używania zaklęcia kurczącego. Krzesło, które miał zmniejszyć, wybuchło jak tylko skierował na nie różdżkę, i profesor Flitwick nazwał to „imponującym pokazem magii", ale powiedział, że raczej nie może przyznać mu za to punktów.

Historia magii była po części śmiechu warta, a po części banalna. Po prostu strzelił parę dat dla wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w ciągu stuleci, i śmiał się w duchu wymyślając imiona dla goblinów, które brały udział w kilkunastu rebeliach. Jednak był pewien, że poradził sobie lepiej niż dobrze w części „Najnowsze Osiągnięcia Czarodziejskie". Znał odpowiedź na każde pytanie odnośnie WSZy (ile razy słyszał, jak narzekał na nią wujek Ron?), i ze szczególną satysfakcją odpowiadał na pytania typu „Jakie zaklęcie śmierciożercy uważali za typowe dla Harry'ego Pottera?" oraz „Kiedy miała miejsce Bitwa o Hogwart?".

Astronomia była w całości praktyczna, i pozwoliła na złapanie oddechu. Wszystko, co musiał zrobić, to rozpoznać planety i ich ruchy, co było całkiem proste po nauczeniu się wykresu, jaki narysował jemu i Morrisonowi Scorpius. Obrona przed czarną magią była podobna do zaklęć, ponieważ Albus odpowiedział na każde pytanie z teorii perfekcyjnie i poszło mu dobrze na praktycznym, mimo że popełnił kilka błędów. Wciąż nie potrafił stworzyć skutecznego zaklęcia tarczy, ale profesor Handit twierdził, że jego zaklęcie rozbrajające było najlepsze w całej klasie.

W końcu, w piątkowe popołudnie, mieli podejść do ostatniego egzaminu, eliksirów. Albus czuł się coraz lepiej po każdym egzaminie, począwszy od zielarstwa, uświadamiając sobie, że testy wcale nie były takie trudne. Oczywiście popełniał błędy, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że zdecydowanie za dużo się nimi wcześniej martwił. Do czasu kiedy weszli do podziemi na swój ostatni egzamin, był więc w naprawdę fantastycznym nastroju.

Przyszedł jednak trochę później niż większość uczniów, i jego nastrój ostro zanurkował w dół. Jedyne wolne miejsca dla niego i Morrisona (Scorpius pewnie musiał zjawić się tam jako pierwszy) znajdowały się naprzeciwko siedzeń zajmowanych przez Mirrę i Rose.

Usiadł naprzeciwko Mirry, mając nadzieję, że będzie w stanie skoncentrować się na swoim egzaminie. Kilka sekund później wkroczył do biura profesor Darvy, i zaczął rozdawać wszystkim uczniom arkusze egzaminacyjne.

- Wiem, że nie możecie się doczekać, żeby mieć już egzaminy za sobą – powiedział z uśmiechem – ale przynajmniej _spróbujcie_ się postarać na egzaminie z eliksirów. Naprawdę nie jest trudny. Macie na niego czterdzieści pięć minut, po czym zaczniemy część praktyczną. Zero ściągania, oczywiście, chyba, że jesteście na tyle dobrzy, żeby wam to uszło na sucho. Jeśli tak jest, proszę bardzo, możecie ściągać – dodał.

Albus odwrócił kartkę i natychmiast zaczął pisać. Egzamin był całkiem prosty. Przynajmniej dla niego. Widział, że Morrison męczy się obok, ssąc koniuszek pióra i drapiąc się nim po brodzie.

Albus skończył mniej więcej w tym samym czasie co Scorpius, to znaczy o wiele wcześniej niż wszyscy pozostali. Odpowiedział szczegółowo na każde pytanie, i wyszedł nawet trochę poza program, dodając przy niektórych pozycjach składniki do danego eliksiru.

Następnie zostali poproszeni o przyniesienie swoich kociołków i otwarcie podręczników, żeby uwarzyć od podstaw eliksir. Żeby upewnić się, że nie będzie ściągania, każdy uczeń miał losowo przydzielony inny eliksir. Profesor Darvy leniwie wyciągał kawałki pergaminu z małej brązowej torby i zaczął im je odczytywać.

- W porządku, Potter – powiedział, przetrząsając zawartość torby. Wyciągnął małą karteczkę i przeczytał: - Esencja dźwięku. – Łagodnie zmarszczył brwi. – Jest trudny, ale jestem pewien, że potrafisz go uwarzyć. Wierzę w ciebie.

Okazało się, że profesor Darvy miał rację. Mimo że Albus był bardzo dobry z eliksirów, odkrył, że ten konkretny jest raczej trudny w przygotowaniu. Wymagał bardzo precyzyjnego mieszania, dokładnego pilnowania czasu, i pomylenie nawet jednego składnika powodowało powstawanie oparów, które kompletnie zapychały mu bębenki w uszach. Popatrzył z nadzieją na profesora podczas prób warzenia eliksiru, ufając, że przynajmniej skomentuje jego starania, ale ten zasnął na swoim fotelu. Albus nie mógł go winić. Oglądanie męczących się uczniów musiało być nudne.

- Mówiłam ci, że nie mogę – usłyszał zza siebie głośny głos.

Albus szeroko otworzył oczy. Mirra przed chwilą coś powiedziała. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nikt inny wydawał się tego nie słyszeć.

- To jedyna szansa, jaką będziemy mieć – usłyszał jęk Rose.

Kolejny raz wydawało się, że nikt poza Albusem nie usłyszał głośnej rozmowy za nim. Nie zabrało mu wiele czasu uświadomienie sobie, dlaczego. Opary buchające znad jego kociołka były niewielkie, ale z pewnością je wdychał. Obdarzyły go nadmiernie wyczulonym słuchem.

Albus uśmiechnął się dodając więcej mięty pieprzowej do swojego eliksiru, po części z powodu, że świetnie było usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiały dziewczyny, a po części dlatego, że wiedział, że znaczy to, że robił eliksir poprawnie jak do tej pory. Potem usłyszał, jak Mirra znowu przemawia, i wiedział, że to brzmi jak szept dla wszystkich pozostałych, ale on sam słyszał ją głośno i wyraźnie.

- Zaraz potem muszę wysłać mojej mamie list, a później będę trochę... zajęta... przez resztę nocy – powiedziała nerwowo.

Zapadła głęboka cisza, po czym Rose powiedziała:

- To dlatego jesteś przestraszona? Bo Donovan powiedział, że on często przekrada się do kuchni, i jeszcze nigdy go nie złapali. W piwnicy jest taki jeden obra...

- Nie jestem przestraszona! – dosłownie wrzasnęła Mirra. – Po prostu później będę zajęta.

Z kociołka Albusa dobiegło głośne syczenie, i przestał słyszeć dziewczyny.

- Cholera! – wymamrotał Albus, podczas gdy z jego kociołka zaczął się unosić purpurowy dym. Był tak bardzo zajęty poświęcaniem uwagi rozmowie prowadzonej za jego plecami, że zapomniał dodać kolce szpiczaka, i teraz za to zapłacił.

Albus wręczył butelkę swojego prawie idealnego eliksiru na koniec egzaminu, zniechęcony, że nie był w stanie podsłuchać całości rozmowy Mirry i Rose. Jednak wiedział, że Mirra miała zamiar wysłać do swoich rodziców list właśnie teraz. Gdyby tylko udało mu się zobaczyć, co w nim jest...

Pomysł wpadł mu do głowy tak szybko, że nawet nie miał czasu powiedzieć o nim Scorpiusowi i Morrisonowi.

- Gdzie ty lecisz? – zawołał za nim Scorpius, kiedy pobiegł korytarzem w lochach do pokoju wspólnego. – Spóźnisz się na obiad!

Ale Albus nie dbał o obiad. Wkroczył do pokoju wspólnego i pobiegł prosto do dormitorium, nie zawracając sobie głowy odpowiadaniem na pytania wielu uczniów, którzy wydawali się zainteresowani, dlaczego się tak spieszył.

Kiedy wrócił ze schodów, już nawet nie próbowali o nic pytać. Nie dlatego, że nie chcieli, ale dlatego, że był niewidzialny. Poczekał, aż ktoś otworzy pokój wspólny, ponieważ wyglądałoby to niezmiernie dziwnie, gdyby zrobił to sam.

Natychmiast po opuszczeniu pokoju wspólnego pobiegł korytarzem, uważając na swoje tempo i sytuację dookoła. Pelerynę niewidkę nosiło się w dzień zupełnie inaczej niż w nocy, jako że w nocy nie było ludzi, na których mógłby wpaść. Musiał robić uniki przed wieloma uczniami w drodze do sowiarni, i kiedy w końcu do niej dotarł, miał dziwne przeczucie, że sowy wewnątrz pomieszczenia wyczuwały jego obecność, bez względu na to, czy był niewidzialny czy nie.

Stał samotnie w pokoju pełnym sów, czekając. Sowy wylatały na zewnątrz i nurkowały do środka, a Albus wiedział, że jeśli Mirra wkrótce się nie pojawi, będzie musiał wyjść choćby ze względu na panujący smród. Lecz kilka sekund później...

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a do pomieszczenia wkroczyła Mirra, myśląc, że jest zupełnie sama. Podbiegła do okna i wyciągnęła mały kawałek pergaminu z szaty. Albus zbliżył się do niej, kiedy wyjmowała kopertę z kieszeni i zamierzała wsunąć w nią notatkę. Sekundę przed tym, zanim to zrobiła, kiedy był praktycznie pewien, że musi słyszeć jego oddech, bo był przecież tak blisko, zobaczył na kartce tylko trzy słowa.

_Dziś w nocy. _

Włożyła pergamin do koperty i przywiązała ją do nóżki sowy, podczas gdy Albus cofnął się, dając jej więcej miejsca. Już wystarczająco się na niego wściekła, kiedy przeczytał jej list będąc zaraz obok, i wiedział, że po prostu wybuchnie ze wściekłości, jeśli teraz na niego wpadnie i odkryje, że szpieguje ją będąc niewidzialnym.

Odwróciła się, kiedy odlatywała sowa, i popatrzyła się dokładnie w miejsce, w którym stał Albus. Oczywiście nie mogła go widzieć, wydarzyło się jednak coś o wiele gorszego. Albus z przerażeniem patrzył, jak podnosi dłoń do oczu i ociera pojedynczą łzę. Zaraz potem wyszła, zostawiając Albusa w cuchnącej, zagraconej sowiarni, sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

Powrócił do pokoju wspólnego kilka godzin później, po tym, jak przeszedł chyba cały zamek pogrążony w głębokich rozmyślaniach, całkowicie niewidoczny dla tych, których napotykał po drodze. Przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego ku swojemu zachwytowi zobaczył, że był prawie pusty za wyjątkiem dwóch ludzi – Scorpiusa i Morrisona.

Zrzucił z siebie pelerynę pośrodku pokoju, otrzymując głośne „Oj!" od Morrisona i zachwycone spojrzenie ze strony Scorpiusa, który upuścił nawet książkę, którą właśnie trzymał.

- Gdzieś ty był? – zapytał go Morrison. – I gdzie dorwałeś _jedną z nich_?

- Należała do mojego taty. Długo by gadać – powiedział zwięźle. Popędził po schodach, żeby odłożyć pelerynę z powrotem do kufra, i powrócił do nich rozdrażniony, w końcu decydując się opaść na fotel w pobliżu kominka.

- No to gdzie byłeś? – zapytał powtórnie Morrison.

- Poszedłem za Mirrą do sowiarni – powiedział im gapiąc się w sufit. – Wysyłała list.

Chyba zauważył, jak Scorpius wymienia szybkie spojrzenie z Morrisonem, zanim zapytał:

- Skąd wiedziałeś?

- Usłyszałem, jak wcześniej rozmawiała z Rose. I sądzę... sądzę, że Mirra ma zamiar otworzyć Podziemia Mgły Merlina dziś w nocy. – zakończył tonem, który, jak miał nadzieję, nie był zbyt dramatyczny.

Tym razem nie było mowy o pomyłce, zdecydowanie wymienili spojrzenia.

- Przecież nie może tego zrobić – powiedział po chwili Scorpius. – To by znaczyło, że Podziemia są gdzieś tutaj, w zamku. Nie zdążyłaby wybrać się gdzieś indziej dziś w nocy.

Albus podniósł wzrok i popatrzył na nich dwoje. Nigdy nie był w bardziej kłopotliwej sytuacji. Wiedział, że nie chciała zrobić tego, co zamierzała – ale również wiedział, że z całą pewnością tą uczyni. I bez względu na to co powiedział, czy też sobie, czy przyjaciołom, nie chciał, żeby znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie. Gdzie mogły znajdować się te Podziemia?

- Ty chcesz iść jej pomóc, prawda? – powiedział po minucie Morrison.

Albus kiwnął głową.

- Dobra, jeśli Al ma rację, musimy teraz wymyślić, gdzie znajdują się Podziemia. – powiedział Scorpius. Ale jak tylko to powiedział, Albus zorientował się, że ta próba nie przyniesie rezultatu. Byli równie blisko poznania lokalizacji Podziemi jak wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy o nich usłyszeli.

- Pomyślmy – kontynuował Scorpius. – Gdzieś musi być jakaś wskazówka. Wiemy, że Podziemia coś ukrywają, więc muszą być duże i rozbudowane. Z pewnością są pod ziemią – w końcu to podziemia, no nie? A Mgła jest już częściowo w powietrzu... zaraz, co ta Mgła robi?

- Pogrąża cię w głębokim śnie – odpowiedział Albus. – I dziwnie reaguje z przyrodą. – dodał tępo, wiedząc, że ta informacja ich do niczego nie doprowadzi.

- Kurczę, powinniśmy po prostu zapytać Hagrida co o tym sądzi – powiedział Morrison. – Zna się na przyrodzie, no nie? Zna centaury... i hoduje te wszystkie kwiaty i w ogóle.

Sekundę po tym, jak to powiedział, coś zaskoczyło w głowie Albusa. Tak jakby jego mózg zaczął się nagle śmiać z tego, jak wszystko było oczywiste.

– Hagrid – wyszeptał.

Scorpius uniósł brwi.

- Co z nim?

- Hagrid! Hagrid i jego domek! – dosłownie ryknął Albus. – Nie łapiecie?

Obydwoje, w tym samym czasie, otworzyli usta z zaskoczenia, tak jakby i na nich spadło nagłe olśnienie. Po kilku chwilach, Morrison wstał z miejsca.

- Wiedziałem! Hagrid to Merlin! Wiedziałem, że jest w nim coś dziwnego, wiedziałem! – wykrzyknął.

- Nie, idioto! – wrzasnął na niego Scorpius. – Podziemia są w jego ogródku! A przynajmniej wejście do nich! Prawdopodobnie prowadzi pod Zakazany Las!

- I to dlatego tulipany zrobiły się złote na początku roku! – wykrzyknął Albus, czując, jak w jego żyłach przepływa podniecenie. – A drzewa... oczywiście... zapaliły się, ponieważ zareagowały tak na Mgłę, podobnie jak tulipany! Mój brat sądził, że ktoś go wrobił, ale nie o to chodziło. To nie był ktoś, tylko coś! I centaury zebrały się właśnie wokół chatki Hagrida! A tulipany teraz wyglądają jak diamenty... to wszystko ma sens! Mgła przesiąkała z Podziemi przez cały czas!

Ale Scorpius nagle przestał się uśmiechać.

- Czekaj, to nie ma sensu.

Albus popatrzył się na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. O czym on gadał? Przecież to było perfekcyjnie logiczne.

- Kiedy Mirra miałaby otworzyć Podziemia? Nie była przecież nigdzie w pobliżu, o ile mi wiadomo. A Podziemia musiałaby być otwarte, żeby uwalniać Mgłę. – powiedział.

Albus popatrzył się na podłogę, pogrążony w myślach. Kiedy Mirra tam była? To musiało być kiedyś na początku roku... tulipany zaczęły zmieniać wygląd podczas jego pierwszego miesiąca w Hogwarcie... mogło to być nawet pierwszego dnia...

- Pierwszego dnia! – wykrzyknął. – Była tam pierwszego dnia szkoły! Widziałem ją, jak wracała od Hagrida! Wpadłem na nią po drodze!

- No ale skoro tak – dlaczego tak długo czekała? – zapytał Scorpius. – Dlaczego teraz, jeśli otworzyła je tak dawno?

Albus zdecydowanie utknął teraz w martwym punkcie. Scorpius miał sporo racji... dlaczego tak długo się za to zabierała?

- A może nie mogła tam wejść – powiedział Morrison – bo by zasnęła, prawda? Potrzebowała...

- ... asyryjskich nasion alarmowych – skończył za niego Scorpius. I nagle Albus zrozumiał.

- Nie mogła wejść do środka pierwszego dnia szkoły, kiedy ją zobaczyłem – powiedział – więc poprosiła profesora Longbottoma o pomoc. Przekonała go, żeby wyhodowali te nasiona, to był jej pomysł, pamiętacie? A teraz są już gotowe... słyszałem, jak o tym rozmawiali. Pewnie właśnie skończyła zbieranie kilku nasion... i wybiera się do Podziemi.

Albus oparł się o ścianę, zrezygnowany. Pewnie było już za późno. Popatrzył na ogromny zegar na ścianie. Była dziewiąta trzydzieści. Już nawet mogła być w Podziemiach, szukając niestrudzenie jakiegoś przedmiotu. Ale nie ma mowy, żeby zrozumiała, na co się porwała. Co jeśli nasiona przestaną działać? Co, jeśli zostanie w Podziemiach i umrze, szukając czegoś, czego po prostu nie da się znaleźć? Ale nie mógł się poddać... wciąż był jeszcze czas.

- Dobra... to komu mówimy? – zapytał Morrison. – Kto mógłby nam pomóc? Darvy? Dyrektor?

- Nie możemy nikomu powiedzieć. – odpowiedział Albus. – To jest poważna sprawa, mogłaby się wpakować w niezłe tarapaty. Musimy zatrzymać ją sami. Nie chcę, żeby coś jej się stało... ale też nie chcę, żeby wylądowała w Azkabanie.

- Ale jak? – zapytał Scorpius. – Jak ją powstrzymamy?

- Pójdziemy sobie zebrać kilka tych nasionek – odparł Albus – i udamy się za nią.


	14. W Podziemiach

**Rozdział 14. W Podziemiach**

Mimo że Albus nie miał żadnego planu ani żadnego wiarygodnego sposobu, żeby zrobić to, co, jak widział, musiało zostać zrobione, miał za to jedną rzecz – nadzieję. Wystrzelił z pokoju wspólnego pięć minut później ze Scorpiusem i Morrisonem na plecach, którzy szeptali do niego zdania w stylu „Co masz zamiar zrobić?", albo „Jakim cudem zdobędziemy te nasiona?".

Albus udawał, że ich ignoruje, idąc powoli przez lochy, starając się nie uczynić żadnego hałasu. Prawda była taka, że wiedział, iż jakby im powiedział, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co robić, porzuciliby swoją chęć pomagania mu.

- Czy nie powinniśmy byli wziąć peleryny? – usłyszał za sobą głos Scorpiusa.

Albus zamarł w miejscu i zwiesił nisko głowę. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?

- Cóż, teraz nie ma czasu, żeby się po nią wracać – powiedział. Zbliżali się do schodów wiodących do Wielkiej Sali, i Albus instynktownie czuł, że jeśli wróciliby się do pokoju wspólnego, już by tam ze strachu zostali.

- Dobra, teraz cicho – syknął do nich, kiedy wchodzili po schodach wiodących na pierwsze piętro.

Po tych słowach nastała złowieszcza cisza, tak jakby wszystkie hałasy, które były zazwyczaj plagą Hogwartu, ucichły na dźwięk tego polecenia. Mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że nie wpadną na żadnego nauczyciela albo na dozorcę, Irytka Poltergeista.

Zaczął skradać się przez salę wejściową, a Scorpius i Morrison przestali rozmawiać; zbliżali się już do korytarza prowadzącego na błonia. Gdyby tylko udałoby im się dostać niepostrzeżenie do cieplarni... później i tak będzie ich chronić ciemność nocnego nieba...

- CHŁOPCY! – dobiegł zza ich pleców głośny krzyk.

Cała trójka obróciła się na pięcie, a Albus poczuł się, jakby coś mu zatonęło w klatce piersiowej. Na ciemnym korytarzu było ciężko zauważyć, kto za nimi stał, ale po przejściu na oświetloną jego stronę, Albus zobaczył, że to był Neville.

Miał na sobie szkarłatno-złotą pidżamę, i trzymał coś, co wyglądało na małą filiżankę herbaty. Żeby dopełnić obrazu, na twarzy miał tak rozzłoszczoną minę, jakiej Albus jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widział.

- P.. p... profesorze Longbottom! – usłyszał za sobą bąkanie Scorpiusa.

_Tyle razy Scorpius spacerował sobie po zamku w nocy, a musieli go złapać akurat dzisiaj?_, pomyślał gorzko Albus. Ich szanse na to, żeby pomóc Mirze, były zrujnowane, Neville nigdy im nie uwierzy.

- Jest dziesiąta w nocy! – wrzasnął Neville. – Pierwszoklasiści mają być w pokojach wspólnych o ósmej trzydzieści! _Przecież o tym wiecie_!

Albus nie miał pomysłu, jak wyplątać ich z tej sytuacji. Potrzeba by było naprawdę niesamowitego kłamstwa...

- Panie profesorze, prosimy – usłyszał, jak zaczyna Morrison – tu chodzi o asyryjskie rośliny alarmowe. – powiedział.

Neville obrzucił trójkę uczniów speszonym spojrzeniem.

- Co z nimi nie tak? – zapytał.

Albus miał ochotę kopnąć Morrisona. Co za głupoty gadał. Zerknął na bok i zobaczył, jak Morrison stara się ostrożnie dobrać swoje następne słowa.

- My... chcieliśmy je zobaczyć. – wyjąkał. – Zna pan to uczucie, prawda?

Neville ciągle się na nich gapił z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Powoli uniósł brwi, ale nie odezwał się. Morrison wykorzystał okazję i mówił dalej.

- Znaczy się, spędziliśmy cały rok opiekując się nimi i hodując je... Karmiąc, podlewając, dbając o nie. I myślę, że dziś w nocy wydają nasiona... no i my po prostu chcieliśmy tam być. Wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie... ale człowiek po pewnym czasie zaczyna się przywiązywać.

Albus pozwolił sobie na kolejne spojrzenie w bok i rzucił Morrisonowi zniesmaczone spojrzenie. Słyszał wiele naciąganych tłumaczeń w ciągu swojego życia, ale to przewyższało je wszystkie. Odwrócił się z powrotem do Neville'a, oczekując na karę, ale ku swojemu głębokiemu zdumieniu zauważył szeroki uśmiech na okrągłej twarzy nauczyciela zielarstwa.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście! – wykrzyknął. – Rozumiem to w zupełności, panie Vincent. Wiecie – dodał poufałym tonem – naprawdę niewielu ludzi szanuje rośliny same w sobie. Zielarze rozumieją jednak, że są one równie żywe jak my. To tak, jakby opiekować się niemowlęciem, prawda?

Morrison chciał przemówić, ale tym razem odezwał się Scorpius, który wydawał się załapać pomysł kolegi.

- Wiedzieliśmy, że pan to zrozumie, panie profesorze. Poważnie, ile razy w życiu będziemy mieli okazję zobaczyć coś tak interesującego jak asyryjskie rośliny alarmowe wydające nasiona?

W tym momencie Neville wyglądał, jakby był już blisko popłakania się z radości.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że będzie więcej takich uczniów jak ja. Nie sądziłem co prawda, że to będzie wasza trójka, ale macie w sobie prawdziwą pasję!

Albus zamrugał głupio powiekami. Nigdy w życiu by nie pomyślał, że taki kit może przejść.

Neville rozejrzał się niespokojnie, i szeptem powiedział:

- Myślę, że wasza trójka może tam sobie pójść i popatrzeć, jeśli chcecie. Niektóre z nich już wydały nasiona, ale powinno być jeszcze kilka takich, które zakwitły z opóźnieniem.

- Dziękujemy, panie profesorze – powiedzieli chórem, po czym minęli go i poszli w kierunku błoni.

- Czekajcie! – usłyszeli, jak za nimi woła. – Tylko nie dajcie się złapać, bo dyrektor mnie zabije! I nie wchodźcie do cieplarni, popatrzcie sobie przez okna!

- Dobrze, tak zrobimy! – odkrzyknęli do niego, po czym przeszli przez ogromne drzwi prowadzące na błonia.

- To była – powiedział Scorpius, kiedy schodzili po trawiastym zboczu – najlepsza ściema, jaką ktoś kiedykolwiek wymyślił.

Morrison zachichotał cicho i powiedział:

- Miałem przeczucie, że nas puści, jeśli wspomnimy o tych piekielnych roślinach. No to co teraz? – dodał do Albusa, który szedł pięć kroków przed nimi.

- Idziemy zebrać nasiona, a później na ścieżkę z warzywami przy chatce Hagrida. – powiedział.

Szli dalej po pokrytych trawą pagórkach w kierunku cieplarni i w końcu znaleźli się przed nimi, gapiąc się na miejsce, w którym ukryte były nasiona. Neville jednak niepotrzebnie im przypominał, żeby nie wchodzili do środka, jako że drzwi były zamknięte przy pomocy ciężkich i grubych zamków, które zwisały dookoła klamek.

Albus kopnął łańcuchy i wydał z siebie cichy jęk.

- No to teraz koniec – powiedział.

Scorpius podszedł do cieplarni z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

- I czego szczerzysz zęby? – zapytał Morrison, próbując otworzyć zamek własnymi palcami.

Scorpius delikatnie odepchnął go z drogi i wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Zaufaj mi, to zadziała. – powiedział. Dotknął dwukrotnie srebrnego zamka i rzekł: - _Alohomora_!

Przez ułamek sekundy Albus myślał, że zaklęcie podziałało, jako że łańcuchy delikatnie się poruszyły. W następnym momencie jednak gorzko się rozczarował. Łańcuchy zwinęły się po prostu ciaśniej, tak jakby wiedziały, że ktoś próbuje się ich pozbyć.

- Muszą mieć na sobie jakieś zaklęcia przeciwwłamaniowe – nachmurzył się Scorpius.

- Och, popatrzcie na mnie, to ja, Scorpius Malfoy, dużo czytam i znam bezużyteczne zaklęcia, zaufajcie mi, _to zadziała_ – Albus usłyszał Morrisona, przedrzeźniającego w sposób dość udany ironiczną wypowiedź Scorpiusa.

Scorpius rzucił mu paskudne spojrzenie, po czym powiedział:

- No dobra, musi być jakiś sposób, żeby się tam dostać, skoro Mirze się udało.

Ale Albus był już przygotowany na odpowiedź na to pytanie. Właśnie zauważył szeroko otwarte okno, na szczycie prawej ściany cieplarni. Wskazał na nie ręką.

- Dostała się do środka wspinając się przez okno? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Morrison.

- Nie. – odpowiedział Albus. – Nie weszła do środka. Sprawiła, że nasiona wyleciały. Otworzyła za pomocą magii okno, po czym wylewitowała nasiona w swoim kierunku. My musimy zrobić to samo.

Wiedział, że z każdą upływającą sekundą ich szanse malały. Ale nie miał zamiaru teraz się poddać. Nie będzie takim tchórzem, żeby znowu porzucić swoich przyjaciół w potrzebie...

- To co konkretnie lewitujemy? – zapytał Scorpius, stojąc teraz dokładnie pod oknem.

Albus zerknął przez brudną szybę i zobaczył małą, przezroczystą szklankę wypełnioną maleńkimi czarnymi nasionami. Znajdowały się zaraz obok roślin; nietrudno było domyślić się wzajemnego związku.

- Tę małą, szklaną filiżankę – powiedział, wskazując w jej kierunku.

Scorpius uniósł różdżkę i wycelował ją przez szybę, po czym powiedział:

- _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Ku niezmiernej uldze Albusa, tym razem zaklęcie podziałało. Mała szklanka uniosła się znad stołu i zaczęła wznosić się w powietrze.

- Uważaj, żeby się nie przechyliła – powiedzieli jednocześnie Morrison i Albus.

Scorpius ostrożnie przeprowadził szklankę przez okno, i obniżył ją do poziomu ich rąk. Wepchnął z powrotem różdżkę do szaty i pochylił się, wąchając nasiona.

- Fuj – powiedział, po czym skrzywił się, jakby się krztusił. – Stary, jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? – zapytał.

Albus podszedł i wziął z filiżanki maleńkie nasionko. Podniósł je palcami i dalej się mu przyglądał.

- Tak, jestem pewien. Po prostu... po prostu wyobraźcie sobie, że to fasolka wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta... taka o smaku asyryjskiego nasiona alarmowego. – stwierdził.

Wzruszył ramionami i skinął na Morrisona, żeby również wziął sobie nasiono.

Morrison i Scorpius wyjęli sobie po nasionku i także zaczęli się im przypatrywać.

- To co, przeżuwamy je? – zapytał Morrison.

- Sądzę, że po prostu trzeba je połknąć w całości – powiedział Scorpius.

Wymienili między sobą spojrzenia, po czym jednocześnie włożyli sobie do ust maleńkie czarne nasiona.

Okropny smak nasiona na języku w trakcie jego przełykania sprawił, że Albus miał ochotę zwymiotować, ale powstrzymał się z obawy przed tym, że i tak wtedy będzie musiał wziąć następne nasiono. Usłyszał, jak dwójka jego przyjaciół charcze obok, i domyślił się, że im również nie za bardzo spodobał się ten smak. Jednak jak tylko połknął nasiono, poczuł się tak, jakby miał w sobie energię całego świata. Czuł się, jakby już miał nigdy nie być zmęczony. Było tak, jakby spał przez wiele lat, i został nagle obudzony rozdzierającym uszy hałasem, co sprawiało, że niemożliwością było zasnąć ponownie.

- Czy wy też nagle czujecie się tacy... rozbudzeni? – zapytał Morrison kilka sekund później.

Zarówno Scorpius jak i Albus przytaknęli.

- Chyba to znaczy, że działają – wymamrotał Albus. – A teraz chodźcie, nie mamy za dużo czasu.

Poszli do chatki Hagrida i obeszli ją dookoła, zbliżając się do ogromnej ścieżki z warzywami kilka minut później. Skradali się po niej po cichu, uważając, żeby nie podeptać kwiatów po bokach. Przez moment Albus rozważał przebudzenie Hagrida i poproszenie go o pomoc, ale uświadomił sobie, że Hagrid prędzej będzie próbował ich powstrzymać niż im pomóc. Nachmurzył się na myśl o tym. Z pewnością tej nocy złamał już mnóstwo szkolnych reguł.

- Gdzie może być wejście? – zapytał Morrison. – Ta ścieżka z warzywami jest ogromna!

- Ciichoo! – syknął na niego Scorpius. – Mów szeptem, baranie. Hagrid śpi wewnątrz chatki.

Morrison otworzył usta, żeby coś odwarknąć, ale zamilkł na widok wyrazu twarzy Albusa. Albus poprowadził ich do krawędzi ścieżki, dokładnie tam, gdzie tulipany zaczęły zmieniać kolor na złoty wiele miesięcy temu.

- Rozejrzyjmy się tutaj – wymamrotał w ciemność.

- _Lumos_! – szepnęli wszyscy trzej. Dwie różdżki wystrzeliły z siebie paciorki światła, ale różdżka Albusa zamigotała tylko przez chwilę, po czym zgasła. Ciągle jeszcze tego nie załapał. Usłyszał, jak Scorpius podśmiewa się z niego za jego plecami, ale zignorował go.

Zamiast tego poszedł za Morrisonem, podczas gdy dwa światła skanowały okolicę w poszukiwaniu zamaskowanych drzwi, albo czegoś innego równie podejrzanego. Wyglądało jednak na to, że to przegrana sprawa. Wszystko, co było w zasięgu wzroku, to były przezroczyste, twarde jak skała tulipany rozsiane po ścieżce, a kilka warzyw, jakie Hagridowi udało się wyhodować, pokrywało pozostałe miejsca. Jednak właśnie wtedy, kiedy już zaczynał tracić nadzieję, usłyszał ciche „Aha!".

Albus odwrócił się i popatrzył parę metrów za siebie. Zobaczył, jak Scorpius stoi blisko krawędzi ścieżki, na niezwykle ciemnej kępie w pobliżu lasu. Wskazywał zapaloną różdżką na ziemię i lekko się uśmiechał.

Albus i Morrison pobiegli w jego kierunku i spojrzeli na ziemię. Była tam ukryta mała, kwadratowa klapa, pokryta mchem i innymi roślinami. Wyglądała na niezwykle cienką i była bardzo dobrze zakamuflowana. Albus nie mógł nikogo winić za to, że nie zauważono jej wcześniej. Jedynym powodem, dla którego była widoczna dla niego, było to, że była delikatnie uchylona.

- Zostawiła klapę otwartą, tak, żeby miała jak wrócić – powiedział Scorpius. –Jestem prawie pewny, że nadal jest tam na dole.

Albus przełknął głośno ślinę.

- No dobra... w porządku... teraz już nie ma odwrotu.

Odsunął małe drzwi na bok i zobaczył małe wejście, które wyglądało, jakby mogła się tam zmieścić jedynie jedna osoba. Na boku znajdowały się głębokie wyżłobienia, tak jakby drabina, po której schodziło się w dół. Albus ześlizgnął się na drabinopodobną ścianę i zaczął się obniżać.

- Idźcie za mną, nie jestem pewien, jak głęboko sięga ta drabina – powiedział.

Zaczął się zsuwać pod klapę, czując przy tym jakieś złowrogie przeczucie. Było bardzo chłodno, co wiele znaczyło, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był czerwiec. Co gorsza, w pionowym przejściu było jeszcze ciemniej niż na zewnątrz, co oznaczało, że musiał raczej wyczuwać rękami głębokie żłobienia, pełniące rolę szczebli drabiny, zamiast je widzieć.

- Poświećcie tu na dół swoimi różdżkami! – zawołał po dwóch pełnych minutach schodzenia.

Morrison i Scorpius posłuchali i wycelowali swoje różdżki w dół, dając Albusowi możliwość ujrzenia zakurzonej podłogi kilka stóp pod sobą.

- Hej, do zejścia nie ma tak daleko! – zawołał.

Zeskoczył kilka ostatnich stóp na dół i znalazł się na solidnym gruncie. Usłyszał, jak Scorpius jęczy, również schodząc w dół. Po paru minutach, cała trójka stała na pogrążonej w ciemności ścieżce, świecąc swoimi dwiema różdżkami. Jakieś kilka stóp przed nimi, można było zauważyć duże, kamienne drzwi, delikatnie rozchylone. Tkwił w nich zamek, a w nim mały srebrny kluczyk.

- Dobra chłopaki, jesteście gotowi? – zapytał przyjaciół Albus.

Rzucili mu spojrzenie, które, jak wiedział, oznaczało „nie", ale jednak niechętnie poszli za nim w kierunku drzwi. Mocno je popchnął i popatrzył, jak rozwierają się na oścież. W tej samej sekundzie prawie całkowicie oślepł.

Znaleźli się w dużym pomieszczeniu, o wiele zbyt szerokim, żeby iść wzdłuż krawędzi, i o wiele zbyt długim, żeby iść do przeciwległej ściany. Było ono wypełnione całkowicie srebrzystą mgłą, tak gęstą, że Albus czuł, jak go szczelnie otula. Po raz pierwszy w ciągu tej nocy poczuł się przytłoczony ciężarem niebezpieczeństwa, w którym przecież realnie rzecz biorąc się znajdował. Stał tutaj, w Podziemiach Mgły Merlina, miejscu, które nigdy wcześniej nie zostało odnalezione przez żadnego żyjącego czarodzieja czy też czarownicę, i był otoczony Mgłą, która może spowodować epidemię na skalę światową, jeśli tylko opuści te lochy. Miał bardzo dziwne przeczucie, że gdyby nie nasiono, które przed chwilą połknął, już by zemdlał.

- Och... och, no dobra, to nie powinno być takie trudne – Albus szybko skłamał. – Mirra musi gdzieś tu być.

Scorpius odwrócił się do niego, i nawet przez gęstą mgłę zobaczył przerażony wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy powiedział:

- Czy ty sobie jaja robisz? Te podziemia pewnie rozciągają się pod całym Zakazanym Lasem! Nie mogę tego zrobić!

- Ja też nie – zaskrzeczał Morrison.

I jak tylko to powiedzieli obydwoje zwalili się na ziemię z obrzydliwym hukiem.

- Nie! – krzyknął Albus, przykucając obok nich, potrząsając, mając nadzieję i niemal się modląc, żeby wszystko było w porządku. Jeśli stałoby się im coś złego, to byłaby tylko i wyłącznie jego wina...

Ciągle nimi potrząsał, ale ich głowy tylko kiwały się z boku na bok. Albus tego nie rozumiał. Dlaczego nasiona zadziałały na niego, a na jego przyjaciół już nie? Dlaczego on wciąż był rozbudzony i czujny, a Scorpius i Morrison zapadli w głęboki sen?

Obydwoje wciąż oddychali, ale ich oddech był płytki i cichy, jakby we śnie toczyli z góry przegraną bitwę. Przyciągnął obydwóch w pobliże olbrzymich kamiennych drzwi i położył w pobliżu kamiennej drabiny. Ale nie mógł jeszcze wyjść... z tyłu został jeszcze jeden jego przyjaciel.

Przebiegł z powrotem przez drzwi w stronę wielkich podziemi. Nie wiedział dlaczego mgła na niego nie działała, ale miał dziwne przeczucie, że Mirra leżała gdzieś w ogromnej kamiennej komnacie, nieprzytomna czy też pogrążona we śnie, jak zwał, tak zwał, i była bardzo bliska śmierci...

Zaczął biec przez podziemia, dbając o to, żeby co kilka minut zerkać przez ramię. Nie chciał stracić z oczu drzwi, które, jak miał nadzieję, będą jego drogą ucieczki. Zwolnił tempo po kilku minutach, złowieszcza mgła stawała się teraz wyraźnie gęstsza... tak jakby uznała jego porażkę, i w zamian odbierała mu życie...

Upadł na kolana i pogrążył twarz w dłoniach... ale nie mógł zostawić swoich przyjaciół na pewną śmierć... zaczął czołgać się cal po calu na kolanach, pełznąc przy pomocy rąk, i nagle, tak jakby nigdy nie brał żadnego nasiona, poczuł się bardzo śpiący. Tak jakby im mniej miał nadziei, tym bardziej czuł się zmęczony.

Kolana poślizgnęły mu się na czymś cienkim i poczuł, jak upada twarzą na podłogę. Na czym u licha można się poślizgnąć w kamiennych lochach? Spojrzał w dół, wytężył wzrok przez gęstą mgłę i zobaczył czarny błysk na podłodze pod sobą. Podniósł luźny kosmyk włosów i z nagłym skurczem serca uświadomił sobie, że był zaledwie kilka cali od ciała Mirry...

Pochylił się na tyle nisko, żeby poczuć jej oddech i uświadomił sobie, że ona także spała. Jednak oddychała o wiele płycej niż Scorpius i Morrison, najwidoczniej była tu o wiele dłużej, i Mgła zdążyła już zebrać na niej swoje żniwo.

- Zamierzam cię stąd wyciągnąć – oznajmił jej nieprzytomnemu ciału.

Leżała twarzą do góry, jej ręce i nogi były ułożone w sposób, który wskazywał na to, że upadła nagle. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył, że olbrzymie drzwi miał nadal w zasięgu wzroku. Nie udało jej się ujść daleko do momentu, kiedy Mgła zwaliła ją z nóg, i Albus bardzo wątpił, żeby udało jej się znaleźć to, czego szukała. No cóż, on sam z pewnością jej teraz tego nie umożliwi.

Poczuł się tak, jakby jego ciało wygrało walkę z ogarniającym je zmęczeniem. Teraz miał już wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, mógł iść. Podniósł ją za ramiona i pociągnął po kamiennej podłodze, zimna srebrna mgiełka otaczała go, jednak nie czyniła mu krzywdy.

Przeciągnął ją przez kamienne drzwi i ułożył obok pozostałej dwójki, która ciągle pogrążona była w głębokim śnie. Podszedł z powrotem do drzwi i popchnął je bardzo mocno. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się, pieczętując wejście do Podziemi i zapobiegając przesiąkaniu na zewnątrz ich zawartości.

Popatrzył w górę kamiennej drabiny i zobaczył nad sobą wyjście. Byli już tak blisko... teraz już tylko musiał wymyślić, jak wydostać stąd siebie i pozostałą trójkę...

Wiedział, że będzie musiał przenieść ich ciała za pomocą magii. Tak jakby planował to od bardzo dawna, wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w śpiącą przed nim gromadkę. Chciał wypowiedzieć formułę zaklęcia, ale uświadomił sobie, że jej przecież nie zna.

W pomieszczeniu wciąż była Mgła, i im dłużej nią oddychał, tym bardziej czuł, jak ogarnia go panika. Co też im mówił profesor Handit? O tworzeniu zaklęć przy pomocy łacińskiej etymologii?

- _Mobilabodies_! – stwierdził triumfalnie, machając różdżką. Nic się nie wydarzyło.

- Cholera – wymamrotał. – _Mobilafriendus_! – wykrzyknął. Kolejny raz nic się nie stało.

Wdychał teraz Mgłę w niebezpiecznie szybkim tempie. Poczuł, jak serce przyspiesza mu w piersi, i w tym samym momencie ogarnęła go senność.

- _Mobilacorpus_! – zawył w desperacji.

Wszystkie trzy ciała zaczęły się nagle unosić nad ziemią. Zaklęcie jakimś cudem podziałało. Szarpnął różdżką pionowo i wszystkie ciała nad ziemią uniosły się do pozycji stojącej. To było dziwne uczucie, kontrolować ruchami różdżką swoich przyjaciół, ale Albus był zbyt przejęty, żeby tym się zachwycać. Teraz jedyne, co musiał zrobić, to skoncentrować się i wspiąć w górę.

Zaczął wspinać się po kamiennych schodkowych szczeblach, zerkając na dół, żeby się upewnić, czy trzy unoszące się w powietrzu ciała podążają za nim. Najpierw unosił się Scorpius, później Morrison, a na końcu Mirra. Kilka razy zaczęli opadać, co sprawiało, że Albus musiał pogrzebać w szatach i wyciągnąć różdżkę, żeby wypowiedzieć zaklęcie ponownie.

Już zbliżali się do powierzchni... już widział gwiazdy ponad sobą... Wypełznął na świeże powietrze i ostatkiem sił machnął różdżką, żeby wciągnąć swoich pogrążonych we śnie i unoszących się lekko przyjaciół do bezpiecznego miejsca.

Ułożył ich płasko na ziemi pokrywającej ścieżkę z warzywami Hagrida i potknął się z niezmiernego zmęczenia. Zamknął klapę silnym pociągnięciem i opadł z głośnym hukiem na podłoże, oddychając tak słodko słodkim, świeżym powietrzem.


	15. Okropny gust, jeśli chodzi o imiona

_Ostatni rozdział. Serdecznie podziękowania dla: **Vekina87**, autora oryginalnej historii, **mojej siostry** i **Dagulca**. To dzięki Wam dotarłam z tym tłumaczeniem do końca._

**_Zajrzyjcie proszę do ostatniej recenzji, znajdziecie tam parę słów ode mnie._**

_A teraz - ENJOY! :)_

_PS. Niefortunny błąd z biurkiem - poprawiony!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 15. Okropny gust, jeśli chodzi o imiona<strong>

Albus nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tam leżał, z brzuchem przyciśniętym do brudnej i szerokiej ścieżki z warzywami Hagrida, oddychając świeżym powietrzem i słuchając łagodnych oddechów leżących obok przyjaciół. Przekręcił się na plecy i popatrzył się w gwieździste niebo, ciągle dysząc, po czym pochylił się, żeby sprawdzić, co z jego przyjaciółmi.

Wciąż głęboko spali, ale był to bardziej przyjemny sen. Asyryjskie nasiona alarmowe najwidoczniej nie podziałały na Mgłę, która, czymkolwiek była, cechowała się zbyt dużą mocą, żeby zostać omamiona przez plony jakiejś rośliny. Słyszał, jak Scorpius i Morrison oddychają ciężko, i nawet zobaczył jak ich ciała drżą, jakby starali się ułożyć wygodnie podczas leżenia w błocie.

Z Mirrą jednakże było zupełnie inaczej. Jej oddech nie był już płytki, a jej zazwyczaj blada skóra była zimna i spocona. Jakby Mgła wyssała nie tylko energię z jej ciała, ale także jej wolę życia.

Patrzył na całą trójkę, niepewny, co zrobić, kogo zawiadomić, kiedy z daleka usłyszał głośny okrzyk:

- Albusie! Albusie, co się stało?

Albus odwrócił się i zobaczył Neville'a, ciągle w swojej złoto-szkarłatnej piżamie, biegnącego w ich kierunku.

- Na brodę Merlina! – wrzasnął, kiedy zobaczył pozostałą trójkę uczniów leżącą w błocie.

- Nie, na jego podziemia – wymamrotał wykończony Albus przez zaciśnięte zęby; nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co mówi.

- Harry miał rację – sapnął Neville, kiedy podszedł do grupki uczniów. Popatrzył na klapę do pionowego korytarza wiodącego do Podziemi, której Albus nie zdołał całkowicie domknąć. – Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytał.

- Długa historia – wymamrotał ponownie Albus. – Panie profesorze, czy mógłby pan...

Ale profesor zareagował, zanim zdołał skończyć to zdanie. Neville już wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczarował w powietrzu trzy pary noszy. Machnął nią kolejny raz i ciała Scorpiusa, Mirry, i Morrisona zostały na nich ułożone, szybując nisko ponad ziemią.

- Albusie, musisz mi powiedzieć, co się stało. – powiedział błagalnie Neville.

- Panie profesorze... ja naprawdę... najpierw muszę się upewnić, że z moimi przyjaciółmi wszystko w porządku. – powiedział.

Była to częściowo prawda, ich bezpieczeństwo było dla niego sprawą ogromnej wagi. Ale także odkładał w czasie nieuniknioną konfrontację z przedstawicielem władzy. Nie będzie mógł kłamać w nieskończoność odnośnie tej historii. Będzie musiał przyznać, co zrobiła Mirra.

- Prawda... prawda, oczywiście. – odpowiedział Neville. – Hagridzie! – zawołał w ciemność.

Upłynęło zaledwie parę sekund zanim Albus usłyszał, jak otwierają się drzwi do chatki znajdującej się za nim. Następną rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował był Hagrid stojący obok niego, ubrany w swoją własną szkarłatną pidżamę i mówiący bardzo szybko do Neville'a.

- Panie psorze Longbottom – powiedział. – Co się stało? Albusie! – dodał, jak zobaczył brud na twarzy Albusa pochodzący z jego upadku na ogródek. – Albusie, wszystko w porząsiu? – zapytał tak głośno, że chyba cały zamek go usłyszał.

- Tak... w porządku – udało mu się wyjąkać, zanim przerwał mu Neville.

- Hagridzie, zabierz proszę Albusa do gabinetu dyrektora, wydaje się być w porządku. Ja zabiorę tę trójkę do skrzydła szpitalnego. – powiedział szybko.

Machnął jeszcze raz różdżką i trzy unoszące się pary noszy podniosły się o kilka stóp, po czym zaczęły podążać za nim, kiedy pobiegł w stronę wejścia do zamku.

- Al, co się stało? – zapytał go Hagrid.

- Przykro mi, Hagridzie. – odpowiedział z opuszczoną głową. – Ale wydaje mi się, że raczej nie miałeś nic wspólnego z tymi złotymi tulipanami.

Poszli w kierunku zamku za Nevillem i noszami, i weszli do środka w kompletnej ciszy. Hagrid nie przemówił przez całą drogę do zamku. Wydawał się mieć wiele pytań, ale nie wiedział, w jakiej kolejności je zadać. Zamiast tego, to Albus zaczął rozmowę.

- Hagridzie, profesor Longbottom wspominał coś o moim tacie. – powiedział. – Czy on tutaj jest?

- Ja ci nie powim, Al, spałem kilka godzin. Co twoi kumple robili na mojej ścieżce z warzywami? I co to za dziewczyna? – zapytał.

- To... to naprawdę długa historia – powiedział zbliżając się do kamiennego gargulca przy gabinecie dyrektora. – Będę miał kłopoty? – zapytał, mimo że pomyślał, że już zna odpowiedź na to pytanie.

- Ech... no nie wim. Ale powodzenia, Al. Hasło brzmi „Tajemnice". – powiedział szorstko, po czym odwrócił się zostawiając Albusa twarzą w twarz z kamiennym gargulcem.

Albus słuchał, jak Hagrid odchodzi, gapiąc się w dalszym ciągu na kamiennego gargulca, ze strachem tłoczącym się w klatce piersiowej. Miał nadzieję, że z jego przyjaciółmi wszystko w porządku. Przez sekundę rozważał pomysł porzucenia wycieczki do dyrektora na rzecz sprawdzenia, co z nimi. Ostatnim razem, kiedy był w gabinecie dyrektora, było to po tym, jak skończył podsłuchiwać coś, czego nie powinien był słyszeć, więc profesor Ares był bardzo zły, kiedy go zobaczył.

- Ehm... tajemnice? – powiedział po chwili nerwowo do kamiennego gargulca.

Gargulec odsunął się, ukazując klatkę schodową prowadzącą do gabinetu dyrektora. Albus wkroczył na nią i obserwował, jak zaczęła się obracać w kierunku dużych drzwi. Przelotnie pomyślał, że chciałby być z powrotem w Podziemiach, gdzie nie musiał stawiać czoła dyrektorowi i ujawniać wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, w jaki sposób się wymknęli, i że Mirra mogła się stać morderczynią...

Zapukał do drzwi.

- Wejść – dobiegł do niego gburowaty głos.

Albus otworzył drzwi i znalazł się ponownie w gabinecie dyrektora, ale tym razem za oknem znajdowało się nocne niebo, dające nastrój oczekiwania.

- Siadać – powiedział dyrektor. Wyglądał na bardzo rozzłoszczonego. Jego czarne jak smoła włosy sterczały pod dziwnymi kątami, tak jakby przed chwilą przeczesał je ręką, a jego zimne szare oczy patrzyły spod zwężonych powiek. Następnie przemówił swoim głośnym, dudniącym głosem. Można było wyczuć ukryty w nim niesmak.

- Powiedziałem, _siadać_ – powtórzył, niemal sycząc ostatnie słowo.

Albus, który był zbyt przerażony w jego obecności, żeby usiąść za pierwszym razem, usiadł na małym drewnianym krześle naprzeciwko biurka dyrektora. Otworzył usta, żeby przemówić, ale przerwano mu.

- Powiedz mi, co robiłeś na błoniach w pobliżu chatki Hagrida o jedenastej w nocy. Razem z trojgiem swoich przyjaciół. – dodał.

- My... my chcieliśmy odwiedzić Hagrida. Przyjaźnię się z...

- Kłamiesz! – dosłownie wrzasnął dyrektor.

Albus zamarł w swoim krześle. Dyrektor powiedział to z taką pewnością, że Albus miał błyskotliwe przeczucie, iż czytał mu w myślach. Wiedząc, że nie ma sposobu, żeby go oszukać, Albus westchnął ciężko i przygotował się do powiedzenia prawdy. Mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że nie zamkną za to Mirry w Azkabanie.

- Poszliśmy tam, żeby...

Ale ponownie mu przerwano, tym razem uczynił to jednak inny głos, który powiedział:

- Nic nie mów, chcę usłyszeć to od początku, Albusie.

Albus odwrócił się tak szybko, że jego nogi uderzyły o drewniane biurko znajdujące się przed nim. Zignorował jednak ból, i udało mu się wykrzyczeć:

- Tato!

W gabinecie stał Harry Potter, z wyrazem twarzy będącym mieszaniną ulgi i zaciekawienia. Nie brzmiał na wściekłego, a raczej na chętnego do usłyszenia kilku odpowiedzi.

- Ty! – parsknął profesor Ares. – Jak tutaj wszedłeś? Kto powiedział ci hasło?

- Nikt – odpowiedział Harry. – Gargulec na dole sam mnie wpuścił. Trochę się z nim przyjaźnię. Może masz jakieś dodatkowe krzesło? Też chciałbym usłyszeć wyjaśnienie mojego syna, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Dyrektor wyglądał, jakby miał, i to sporo, ale wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby:

- Nie ma sprawy. Zaraz ci jakieś załatwię.

Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę tak szybko, że Albus nawet nie zauważył, kiedy sięgnął dłonią do szat. Machnął nią raz i po prawej stronie Albusa pojawiło się małe, rozklekotane, drewniane krzesło. Brakowało mu jednej z przedniej nóg, co sprawiało, że było trochę koślawe.

Albus zobaczył, jak jego tata się uśmiecha, również wyciągając swoją różdżkę. Machnął nią raz i małe, drewniane krzesło zniknęło. Po kolejnym machnięciu kilka stóp za Albusem pojawił się wygodny fotel.

- To bardzo hojne z twojej strony, Reginaldzie, ale ostatnio miewam problemy z plecami... prawie czterdziestka na karku, i w ogóle. Wolę usiąść wygodnie.

Usiadł w swoim krześle i rozciągnął się, po czym powiedział:

- Jakbyś był tak miły i zaczął od początku, Albusie. – powiedział.

- Właśnie zaczynał – warknął dyrektor – zanim pojawiłeś się w moim zamku i włamałeś mi się do gabinetu.

Harry zignorował to zdanie i pochylił głowę w stronę Albusa, dając mu znak, aby zaczął mówić.

Albus wydał z siebie małe westchnienie ulgi. Będzie mu o wiele łatwiej rozmawiać, kiedy jego ojciec był tutaj.

- Dobra... więc ja, razem z Morrisonem i Scorpiusem...

- Scorpiusem? Scorpiusem Malfoyem? – wtrącił się jego tata.

- Tak, przyjaźnimy się – odpowiedział Albus trochę na przekór sobie.

Jego ojciec wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

- W porządku, mów dalej.

- _Ja_ będę mu mówił, żeby kontynuował! – parsknął na niego dyrektor. Zwrócił się do Albusa.

- Kontynuuj. – powiedział cicho.

- Okej... więc, ja Scorpius i Morrison dowiedzieliśmy się o Podziemiach Mgły Merlina...

- Mgła Merlina? A cóż to za głupota? – przerwał mu dyrektor.

Albus wydał z siebie cichy jęk. Czy któryś z nich pozwoli mu skończyć opowieść? Albo przynajmniej czy uda mu się wypowiedzieć pełne dwa zdania bez przerywania?

- To jest bardzo potężna substancja zlokalizowana w Podziemiach, Reginaldzie. – powiedział Harry. – Może wywołać epidemię, zagrażając światu czarodziejów. Mogę się założyć, że wejście do Podziemi, które mieszczą tę wspomnianą Mgłę, jest w którymś miejscu na błoniach.

Albus zamrugał. Skąd jego tata to wiedział? Im samym zabrało wiele miesięcy, zanim na to wpadli...

Profesor Ares też zamrugał.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jeden z moich uczniów o mało nas wszystkich nie pozabijał?

Jego ojciec kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Wybacz mi, że przerywam, Albusie, ale z czystej ciekawości, skąd się dowiedziałeś o Podziemiach?

- Cóż... zrobiliśmy badania – powiedział, starając się uniknąć pytania skąd usłyszał o nich w pierwszej kolejności. Jednak jego ojciec nadal się na niego gapił, najwidoczniej nie do końca usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią.

- I dowiedzieliśmy się o nich tylko dlatego, że przeczytałem o nich w dzienniku Rose – dodał, patrząc na swoje adidasy i czekając na reprymendę, która, jak był pewien, teraz nadejdzie.

Usłyszał jak dyrektor żachnął się i wymamrotał coś, co zabrzmiało jak „ach, te dzieciaki". Jego ojciec natomiast nie komentował tego przez parę sekund, po czym powiedział:

- Dość nietypowy sposób uzyskiwania informacji, jednak bardzo skuteczny. Nie powiem Rose, że przeczytałeś jej pamiętnik.

Albus popatrzył w górę, zachwycony, po czym usłyszał:

- Za to ty jej powiesz.

Popatrzył z powrotem do dołu, uczucie lekkości w jego piersi wyparowało na miejscu. Jego ojciec wstał i zwrócił się do dyrektora, który opierał się o swoje krzesło, gapiąc się w sufit. Wyglądał, jakby starał się wyłączyć z toczonej przed nim rozmowy. Popatrzył jednakże w górę, kiedy Harry zaczął do niego mówić.

- Wcale nietrudno domyślić się, co się stało później. – powiedział. – Panna Tunnels, jedna z uczennic, która została wyleczona i właśnie przebywa w skrzydle szpitalnym, próbowała otworzyć Podziemia Mgły Merlina. Gdyby to zrobiła, rezultatem byłby uraz i prawdopodobnie śmierć wielu uczniów twojej szkoły, i oczywiście, wszystkich, z którymi owa Mgła miałaby jakikolwiek kontakt. Masz prawdziwe szczęście, że mój syn tam był, żeby temu zapobiec, Reginaldzie – zakończył z maleńkim cieniem uśmieszku.

Na te słowa profesor Ares wyskoczył ze swojego siedzenia i wskazał palcem na Harry'ego.

- Och tak, mam naprawdę szczęście, co nie? – zapytał głosem ociekającym sarkazmem. – Cóż za szczęście, że mam takich uczniów w mojej szkole, którzy zamiast poinformować mnie, że wszyscy jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie, wybierają pójście tam i rozwiązanie problemu własnymi rękami, zgrywając bohaterów?

W tym momencie Albus z obrzydzeniem popatrzył na swoje stopy. Mimo że nie chciał tego przyznawać, wiedział, że dyrektor miał sporo racji. Gdyby tylko powiedział o sprawie zaraz wtedy, kiedy dowiedział się o niebezpieczeństwie, można by było uniknąć tej całej nocy.

Jego tata wydawał się myśleć podobnym torem, ponieważ się nie odezwał, zamiast tego pozwalając dyrektorowi mówić dalej.

- Jednakże mam o tyle szczęście, że udało mu się przynajmniej podać mi nazwiska! Więc teraz wiem, że muszę odebrać jego domowi sto punktów, za to, że przebywał razem z przyjaciółmi poza zamkiem, i wiem, że muszę wydalić ze szkoły pannę Tunnels!

- Nie! – wykrzyknął Albus, podnosząc głowę i gapiąc się na dyrektora. Nie mógł... nie pozwoli na to, żeby jego przyjaciele mieli kłopoty z powodu jego własnych pomyłek.

- Reginaldzie, to naprawdę niesprawiedliwe z twojej strony. – powiedział jego ojciec.

- Och? _Och? Naprawdę? – _powiedział, kolejny raz bardzo sarkastycznym tonem. – Więc, proszę bardzo, to _ty z_decyduj, co zrobić, w końcu to _ty jesteś dyrektorem tej szkoły_. – zakpił.

- Nie mówię ci, co masz zrobić. – odpowiedział uprzejmie Harry. – Myślę jedynie, że właściwą rzeczą jest poinformowanie cię, że mój syn i jego przyjaciele nie złamali żadnych reguł. Szczęśliwie miałem wielką przyjemność spotkać przed wejściem do zamku mojego starego przyjaciela. Profesor Longbottom upierał się, że udzielił tym dzieciom pozwolenia na przebywanie poza zamkiem i przejmuje za to pełną odpowiedzialność. Powiedział mi, żebym ci przekazał, że z przyjemnością poświęci swoją miesięczną pensję z powodu tej pomyłki.

Profesor Ares wyglądał, jakby ktoś uderzył go w policzek. Zanim jednak mógł się odezwać, Harry przemówił ponownie.

- Oprócz tego, ostatnio spotkałem się z rodzicami panny Tunnels, i mogę cię zapewnić, że gdyby nie oni, nic z tych rzeczy by nie miało miejsca. Naciskali na swoją córkę, zmusili ją, można nawet powiedzieć, że zrobili jej pranie mózgu, żeby to uczyniła. Nie mam prawa decydować, co się stanie z twoimi uczniami, Reginaldzie, ale proszę cię o przysługę. Proszę cię, nie pozwól, żeby uczniowie cierpieli z powodu błędów swoich rodziców.

Albus pomyślał, że jego ojciec igra z ogniem. Nie widział powodu, dla którego dyrektor miałby wyrządzić mu przysługę, szczególnie że robił z niego głupka przez całą rozmowę.

Jednak zupełnie się mylił. Wyraz twarzy dyrektora nie zmienił się, ale powiedział, trochę milszym tonem:

- W porządku. Na twoją prośbę, dziewczyna nie poniesie kary. Ale z pewnością jej rodzice zostaną zabrani do Azkabanu?

- Tak. – odpowiedział jego ojciec. – Spędzą rok w Azkabanie.

Profesor Ares wydał z siebie ryk wściekłości.

- Rok? Rok, za narażenie całego świata czarodziejów? Jeden rok, przecież to absurd! Rok to...

- ...dwa razy tyle, ile ty odsiedziałeś, o ile dobrze pamiętam. – powiedział ponuro Harry.

Jeśli profesor Ares wcześniej wyglądał, jakby ktoś go spoliczkował, to teraz wyglądał, jakby ktoś go wielokrotnie kopnął w twarz. Przybrał kolor ciemnej czerwieni, wytrzeszczył swoje szare oczy, a jego usta otworzyły się szeroko, jakby chciał się odciąć, ale nie wiedział jak.

Albus, całkowicie zaskoczony tą nową informacją, odwrócił się do dyrektora i, zapominając do kogo mówi, zapytał:

- Byłeś w Azkabanie?

Dyrektor dalej patrzył się tępo na Harry'ego, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał pytania Albusa.

- To nie ma nic do rzeczy! – powiedział chłodno. Brzmiał, jakby był najbardziej wściekły od początku rozmowy, a mimo to, wyrzekł te słowa raczej cicho.

Harry nie odpowiedział ani w żaden inny sposób nie zareagował na to zdanie, lecz po prostu zdecydował się na zmianę tematu.

- Profesorze, czy mógłbym porozmawiać przez chwilę z moim synem sam na sam?

Dyrektor chyba odzyskał opanowanie po tym pytaniu i wykrzyknął:

- Oczywiście. Ośmielę się zasugerować, że macie do dyspozycji cały zamek, jeśli chcecie odbyć prywatną rozmowę.

Harry uśmiechnął się ponownie.

- Miałem nadzieję, że może moglibyśmy porozmawiać tutaj? Nie chcę nikomu innemu przeszkadzać o tej porze w nocy. To zajmie jedynie chwilę.

Dyrektor popatrzył się na niego z pogardą, po czym powiedział:

- Świetnie, i tak muszę skorzystać z toalety. Masz dziesięć minut, Potter. – i po tych słowach, podszedł do drzwi i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Albus popatrzył, jak ojciec przechyla się na siedzeniu i mierzy go wzrokiem. Po chwili Albus zdecydował się na zadanie pytania, które go ciekawiło.

- Tato, jak się dowiedziałeś o Mirze i jej rodzicach?

Jego ojciec delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

- Powinieneś był wybrać innego informatora – powiedział. – Twoja ciocia Hermiona powiedziała mi kilka miesięcy temu, że pytałeś ją o Merlina i jego podziemia. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale wszystko się wyjaśniło po tym, jak otrzymałem pewien list.

Albus gapił się na niego intensywnie. O jakim liście mówił jego ojciec?

- Twoja kuzynka Rose wysłała mi dziś list, w którym pisała, że martwi się o swoją przyjaciółkę, Mirrę. Wspomniała o Podziemiach, o których przeczytałeś w jej dzienniku, i że wydaje jej się, że rodzice Mirry źle ją traktują. Twoja ciocia Hermiona, niech Bóg ją błogosławi, od razu wiedziała, co Rose miała na myśli pisząc o „Mgle Merlina". Powiedziała mi, jakie to może być niebezpieczne. Jak głosi protokół ministerstwa, odwiedziłem rodziców panny Tunnels, żeby dowiedzieć się, co ich córka może mieć wspólnego z tymi Podziemiami.

W tym momencie, jego głos pogłębił się, a uśmiech zbladł, tak jakby bardzo starał się nie nachmurzyć.

- Dowiedziałem się, że Mirra jest bardzo, bardzo daleko spokrewniona z Merlinem, ze strony matki. Byłoby ciężko połączyć te fakty poprzez obserwację drzewa genealogicznego, między nimi było tak wielu pokoleń. Nawet niekoniecznie są spokrewnieni. Mimo to, w mojej opinii, są, jako że Mirra otrzymała klucz przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego.

Albus nadal słuchał uważnie. Jego ojciec zrobił krótką przerwę, po czym kontynuował.

- Odkryłem, że jej rodzice chcieli, żeby Mirra wypuściła Mgłę do świata czarodziejów. Nie pragnęli zdobyć ukrytego tam przedmiotu, cokolwiek to było. Ich plan był taki, żeby Mirra uwolniła Mgłę w celu likwidacji świata mugoli. Wierzyli w to, że Merlin chciałby, żeby to się wydarzyło.

- Ale czy oni nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, że ich córka może zostać zraniona? – zapytał Albus. – Albo nawet umrze?

W tym momencie jego ojciec nie powstrzymał się od zmarszczenia brwi.

- Tak. – odpowiedział. – Nie obchodziło ich to. Ich jedynym zamiarem było wypełnienie tego, co, jak wierzyli, było życzeniem Merlina. Lokalizacja podziemi była przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie, tak samo klucz. Mirra, jako pierwsza osoba, która poszła do Hogwartu, znalazła się w znakomitej sytuacji, żeby wypełnić to zadanie, które według nich powinno zostać wypełnione. Mówiono jej od lat, że jej celem jest otworzenie Podziemi i wypuszczenie Mgły. Że jest to jej jedynym sensem życia. Wychowała się nie wiedząc nic poza tym. Nie dbali o to, co się stanie z nią później.

Albus gapił się na niego z otwartą buzią, przerażony. Jaki rodzic mógłby zrobić coś takiego? Jaki rodzic jest w stanie nie dbać prawie w ogóle o swoje dziecko? Wewnątrz niego zawrzał gniew. Nagle już nie winił dyrektora za to, że wściekł się z powodu tego niezmiernie krótkiego wyroku.

- Jak oni mogli? – zapytał. – Co z nich za rodzice? To okropne! Co z nią teraz będzie?

- Tak, to straszne – zgodził się ponuro jego ojciec. – Bardzo dobrze wiem co się może stać, jeśli dziecko nie otrzyma właściwej opieki ze strony rodziców. Nawet kiedyś znałem czarodzieja, który mógłby skończyć w życiu zupełnie, zupełnie inaczej, gdyby tylko miał kochającą matkę. Mirra zamieszka ze swoimi dziadkami ze strony ojca, którzy, jestem tego pewien, z przyjemnością ją przygarną. Zostanie z nimi nawet wówczas, kiedy jej rodzice zostaną już zwolnieni z Azkabanu. Nie jestem w stanie zaskarżyć ich na więcej niż rok. Nie ma żadnego konkretnego dowodu, że naprawdę rozumieli, co się może stać z ich córką. Mogą mieć nawet zaburzenia umysłowe.

- Jak... jak się tego wszystkiego dowiedziałeś? Tak po prostu ci powiedzieli? – zapytał.

W tym momencie jego nachmurzony dotąd ojciec powrócił do swojego lekkiego uśmiechu.

- Nie, wcale nie chcieli udzielić mi tak wielu informacji. Mówiąc szczerze, byli bardzo nieuprzejmi, i musieli zostać obezwładnieni zaraz po moim przybyciu. Całe szczęście, miałem ze sobą dla towarzystwa kolegę z Ministerstwa, człowieka o imieniu Sancticus, który jest bardzo uzdolniony pod względem legilimencji.

- Legili... co? – zapytał Albus.

- Jest to magiczna zdolność odbierania czyichś uczuć i emocji. Na nasz użytek możemy uznać to za czytanie w myślach. – powiedział z uśmiechem.

- Więc... twój przyjaciel z ministerstwa przeczytał ich umysły i domyślił się tego wszystkiego? – zapytał.

- Tak, i zaraz potem wysłałem wiadomość do profesora Longbottoma, prosząc go, żeby sprawdził, czy z tobą wszystko w porządku. Wiedziałem od Rose, że wasza przyjaciółka Mirra wybiera się na spacer po błoniach dziś w nocy. Miałem jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że będziesz w to w jakiś sposób zamieszany.

- I Neville wysłał ci zwrotną sowę? – zapytał Albus.

- Nie, nie sowę. Ja i niektórzy moi starzy przyjaciele mamy o wiele łatwiejszy sposób na wymianę wiadomości. Powiedział mi, że na nieszczęście pozwolił tobie i twoim przyjaciołom wyjść na błonia. Odrzekłem, że wkrótce będę na miejscu, i żeby sprawdził, co z Rose. Planowałem być tutaj o wiele wcześniej, ale twój dyrektor nałożył kilka niezwykle potężnych zaklęć obronnych wokół zamku. Wejście do środka zajęło mi o wiele więcej czasu, niż się spodziewałem.

Albus pozwolił na to, żeby ta informacja do niego dotarła. Więc Rose wysłała list, w którym prosiła o pomoc, a jego ojciec zjawił się trochę za późno. To wyjaśniało wydarzenia, jakie miały miejsce dziś w nocy. A przynajmniej większość z nich...

- Albusie, jednej rzeczy jestem bardzo ciekaw. Czy mógłbyś powiedzieć mi, co dokładnie zdarzyło się w Podziemiach? Nie do końca rozumiem, jak udało ci się pozostać przytomnym przez cały czas. Odniosłem wrażenie, że ta niezwykła Mgła powinna pogrążyć cię we śnie.

Albus wyjaśnił pokrótce wszystko o asyryjskich roślinach alarmowych, i o tym, jak Scorpius i Morrison niemal natychmiast zemdleli. Nie był jednak w stanie wyjaśnić, dlaczego on był cały czas przytomny. To była sprawa, jaka najbardziej go ciekawiła, i miał szczerą nadzieję, że jego ojciec będzie w stanie mu na to odpowiedzieć.

- Tato... czy wiesz, dlaczego ta Mgła na mnie nie zadziałała? – zapytał.

Jego ojciec pochylił się odrobinę do przodu i powiedział:

- Myślę, że mogę pokusić się o, jak mam nadzieję, dość dokładne przypuszczenie, Albusie. Ale to wszystko. Pozwól, że cię zapytam: czy twoi przyjaciele chcieli uratować pannę Tunnels?

Albus rozmyślał nad tym przez chwilę. Przypomniał sobie, co powiedział Scorpius zanim zemdlał. _Nie mogę tego zrobić_! A Morrison zgodził się z nim...

- Cóż... chcieli pomóc, ale tak właściwie nie chcieli ryzykować, że coś im się stanie. – powiedział.

- To bardzo inteligentne z ich strony – odpowiedział jego ojciec. – I nie mogę ich za to winić. Teraz pozwól mi zadać kolejne pytanie, Albusie. Czy ty byłeś w stanie zaryzykować swoim życiem, żeby ją uratować?

Powiedział to w bardzo dramatyczny sposób i Albus poczuł, jak czerwienią mu się policzki.

- Tak. – powiedział. – Myślałem o tym, żeby się poddać, ale uświadomiłem sobie, że nie mogę. – dodał.

- Skoro tak, myślę, że wiem o co chodzi. – uśmiechnął się jego ojciec. – Wielu ludzi przypuszczało, że bycie „bezwartościowym" oznacza bycie mugolem. – powiedział. Albus przytaknął. To właśnie powiedział mu Scorpius. - Ale ja nie uważam, że to nieprawda. Nie wiem zbyt wiele na temat Merlina, ale wiem, że nie byłby na tyle nierozsądny, żeby chronić swoje przedmioty od mugoli i pozwolić na przejęcie ich przez czarodziejów. Z większym prawdopodobieństwem oceniałby ludzi wchodzących do jego podziemi po charakterze, nie po statusie krwi.

Albus przechylił lekko głowę na bok. Nie do końca to zrozumiał.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał.

- Cóż, jeśli to o mnie by chodziło, nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś samolubny i chciwy zdobył moją własność, bez względu na to, czy jest czystej krwi, czy nie. Mgła prawdopodobnie miała za zadanie wpływać na tych, którzy nie zasługiwali na przywłaszczenie sobie zawartości podziemi. Nie dlatego, że byli mugolami, lecz dlatego, że byli niezdolni do dzierżenia władzy. Mgła wpływałaby jedynie na tych, którzy nie chcieliby tam być. Twoi przyjaciele, mimo że jestem pewien, że mili z nich ludzie, nie mogli się doczekać, aż opuszczą podziemia. Dlatego natychmiast powaliła ich mgła. Ty natomiast – uśmiechnął się szeroko – nie byłeś samolubny, lecz odważny, chętny do zaryzykowania własnego życia, żeby ocalić życie kogoś innego. Mgła na ciebie nie działała, ponieważ nie miała ku temu powodu. Jesteś dokładnie takim typem osoby, jakiej Merlin chciałby w swoich podziemiach.

Albus poczuł, jak po komplemencie ojca zapiekły go policzki. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej sensowne mu się to wydawało. A im bardziej sensowne mu się to wydawało, tym bardziej był z siebie dumny. Mimo wszystko nie był tchórzem.

A może jednak był? Czy nie bał się przyznać, że przeczytał dziennik Rose? Powiedzieć prawdę dyrektorowi? Uczucie radości, jakie pojawiło się w jego piersi, natychmiast zniknęło.

- Coś nie tak? – zapytał go ojciec.

- Co? – odezwał się szybko. Sam nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się nachmurzył.

- Albusie, wydaje się, jakby coś cię dręczyło. Czy jest coś, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć?

- Nie – odpowiedział odrobinę za szybko. Ale to nie była prawda. Fakt pozostawał faktem, że wciąż myślał o sobie jako o tchórzu. Tchórz, dokładnie taki jak Ślizgoni, którzy porzucili w największej potrzebie mężczyznę, który siedział naprzeciwko niego. Zadźwięczał mu w uszach głos Charlesa Eckleya. _Teraz już temu nie zaprzeczysz, jesteś tchórzem_!

- No dobra... tak – powiedział po chwili. Popatrzył w górę na ojca. – Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale podczas finału qudditcha była taka ogromna bójka...

- Och tak, wiem – powiedział jego ojciec. – Dostałem list ze szkoły na temat Jamesa. Wygląda na to, że był bardzo dumny ze swojego udziału.

- No właśnie... prawie każdy się przyłączył. A ja nie. – dodał bezbarwnym tonem.

Ojciec rzucił mu dociekliwe spojrzenie.

- Nie rozumiem. Co w tym strasznego? Powinieneś być z siebie dumny, że nie byłeś na tyle głupi, żeby wpakować się w tarapaty.

- No tak, ale właśnie o to chodzi! Nie o tym wtedy myślałem! Walczyli tam wszyscy moi koledzy z domu, a ja ich zostawiłem! Tak, jak oni zostawili ciebie! – krzyknął. – I czuję się z tego powodu jak tchórz. Każdy tak mówi! Wcześniej myślałem, że może Tiara Przydziału umieściła mnie w niewłaściwym domu, ale tego nie zrobiła. Naprawdę należę do Slytherinu. Jestem tchórzem. – zakończył.

Popatrzył się na ziemię i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. To było dobre uczucie, wyrzucić to z siebie. Zaprzątało to jego umysł już tak długo. Ale nawet po tym, jak to wypowiedział, nadal myślenie na ten temat było bolesne. I ta świadomość, że to była prawda. Popatrzył w górę i zobaczył, jak ojciec wpatruje się w niego intensywnie.

- Albusie – powiedział, głosem nieco głośniejszym niż szept – czy wiesz, jaka jest największa różnica między Gryfonami a Ślizgonami?

Albus potrząsnął głową.

- Kolory ich szat do qudditcha, i inni opiekunowie domów. To wszystko. – powiedział.

- To dlaczego w ogóle nas przydzielają? – zapytał Albus. – Dlaczego w ogóle...

- ... nas rozdzielają? – skończył za niego ojciec. – Ponieważ jedynie wtedy, kiedy jesteśmy podzieleni, uświadamiamy sobie, jak ważne jest zjednoczenie. Tak, różne domy oznaczają różne osobowości, ale te osobowości są wyrzeźbione Z POWODU przynależności do konkretnego domu. Wpływa na nas nasze otoczenie. Dziś w nocy wykazałeś odwagę godną Gryfona, Albusie. I lojalność wobec przyjaciół wartą Puchona. Domyśliłeś się, co należy zrobić, równie błyskotliwie jak Krukon, i byłeś skłonny do nagięcia paru reguł, tak jak członek twojego własnego domu. Nawet przez sekundę nie myśl, że ktoś z innego domu nie byłby zdolny do wykonania tego zadania. Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział: „To nasze wybory pokazują, kim naprawdę jesteśmy, w stopniu o wiele większym, niż nasze umiejętności". Z przyjemnością stwierdzam, że udowodniłeś dziś, iż ta osoba miała rację, Albusie.

Albus popatrzył się na niego i pozwolił, żeby słowa, jakie wypowiedział, do niego dotarły. Miał rację. Odnośnie wszystkiego. Kiedy się nie odzywał, jego ojciec mówił dalej.

- Pytałeś o komentarz odnośnie Slytherinu. Mogę cię zapewnić, Albusie, że nie wszyscy Ślizgoni...

- ...są tchórzliwi – zakończył lodowaty głos.

Albus rozejrzał się dziko, próbując zorientować się, kto skończył zdanie jego ojca. Jednak w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo oprócz jego samego i jego ojca. Kiedy rozglądał się dalej w osłupieniu, głos przemówił ponownie.

- Nie znajdziesz mnie tutaj. Jestem obrazem, Potter.

Albus popatrzył ponad głową ojca i zobaczył, że w rzeczy samej, to portret do niego przemawiał. Osoba znajdująca się na nim wyglądała jakoś dziwnie znajomo... mimo że Albus nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie go wcześniej widział.

- Ach... Albusie, chciałbym ci przedstawić profesora Snape'a! – powiedział jego rozpromieniony ojciec.

_Snape_. Wyglądał bardzo nieprzyjemnie. Zasłona z czarnych włosów opadała mu na twarz, mijając jego ciemne oczy, i kończyła się po drugiej stronie jego haczykowatego nosa...

- Jesteś mężczyzną z tego gobelinu! – wykrzyknął Albus.

Portret zmrużył oczy.

- _Bardzo dobrze_, Potter – powiedział sarkastycznie mężczyzna nazwany Snapem. – Widzę, że odziedziczyłeś po ojcu jego niezwykłą przenikliwość.

Albus popatrzył na ojca, spodziewając się, że popatrzy się ze złością na obraz, ale ze zdziwieniem zobaczył na jego twarzy szeroki uśmiech.

- Albusie, profesor Snape uczył mnie eliksirów za czasów, kiedy byłem w szkole.

Ale Albus prawie go nie słuchał. Teraz rozmyślał o imieniu, którym podpisany był gobelin. S.S. Na nazwisko miał Snape... czy to możliwe, żeby na imię miał...?

- Zostałem tu przysłany z mojego innego portretu, żeby poinformować dyrektora, że państwo Tunnels są już na miejscu w celu odebrania swojej wnuczki. – jego ciemne oczy przemknęły po pokoju, po czym mówił dalej. – Ale najwyraźniej go tu nie ma. Przekaż mu, co powiedziałem. – odwrócił się, żeby odejść, ale zatrzymał go głośny głos.

- Profesorze Snape, czy nie zechciałby pan poznać mojego syna? – zapytał jego ojciec.

Snape na portrecie odwrócił się i przez chwilę się im przyglądał.

- Nie. – powiedział prosto.

- Ale to zajmie jedynie chwileczkę – powiedział wesoło jego tata. – Albusie, to jest profesor Severus Snape. Profesorze Snape, to jest mój syn, Albus SEVERUS Potter.

Więc to tak. To po tym nieprzyjemnym mężczyźnie Albus odziedziczył swoje drugie imię. To ten mężczyzna musiał być „najodważniejszym człowiekiem", jakiego kiedykolwiek poznał jego tata. Popatrzył na obraz Severusa Snape'a, który wyglądał na wściekłego.

- Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć – powiedział cichym, rozzłoszczonym tonem Snape – że dałeś moje imię wnukowi Jamesa Pottera?

Wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar wyskoczyć z portretu i udusić jego ojca.

- Nie – odpowiedział po prostu jego ojciec. – Dałem twoje imię wnukowi LILY Potter.

Czy to był uśmiech? W chwili, kiedy jego tata skończył zdanie, wargi Severusa Snape'a uniosły się, tak jakby jego mięśnie próbowały zrobić coś, czego nie robiły przez bardzo długi czas. Wyraz szczęścia, prawdziwego, niezmąconego niczym szczęścia, zmienił zupełnie jego twarz, ale niestety, to chyba musiała być jakaś gra światła. W następnej chwili Albus zauważył, że Snape już się nie uśmiechał. Wargi z powrotem ułożyły mu się w szyderczy uśmieszek, mimo że wyglądało to tak, jakby profesor sam ze sobą walczył, żeby nie zrobić jakiejś przyjemniejszej miny.

- Albus Severus – powtórzył portret. Zrobił długą pauzę, po czym rzekł: - Przecież to w ogóle do siebie nie pasuje. Masz okropny gust, jeśli chodzi o imiona, Potter.

I ze słowami tej ostatniej obelgi, mężczyzna odwrócił się i zostawił pustą ramę, bez wątpienia, żeby odwiedzić swój inny portret w czarodziejskim świecie.

- Dałeś mi imię po nim? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Albus. – On jest... jakiś zgorzkniały, co nie? I bardzo cichy. Myślę, że nas podsłuchiwał przez ten cały czas.

Jego ojciec uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Profesor Snape miał niezwykle ciężkie życie, Albusie. Ma prawo być cichy, i, w pewnym sensie, ma prawo być zgorzkniały. Ale czy słyszałeś to, co powiedział? O byciu tchórzliwym? Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Albusie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek znowu pomyślisz, że jesteś tchórzem, tylko dlatego, że jesteś Ślizgonem, przypomnij sobie tego mężczyznę. Przypomnij sobie, że i on, tak jak ty, był w Slytherinie, a mimo to jego życie wiele zmieniło.

- Ale co on takiego zrobił? – zapytał Albus.

- Poświęcił się dla dobra czarodziejskiego świata. Nie dla sławy. Dlatego, że był wystarczająco odważny, żeby dotrzymać złożonej przed samym sobą obietnicy. Żaden tchórz nie zrobiły tego, co on.

Uśmiechnął się do niego ponownie, a Albus wykorzystał tę chwilę, żeby popatrzeć się na puste ramy obrazu na ścianie. Nie wiedział, jak długo się w nie wpatrywał, ale w końcu ironiczny głos zapytał:

- Czy mógłbym wejść do mojego gabinetu, proszę?

To był dyrektor Ares.

- Reginaldzie! – powiedział wesoło jego tata. – Okropnie długo byłeś w tej łazience, prawda? Wszystko w porządku z twoim żołądkiem?

- Przypuszczam, że mój żołądek poczuje się lepiej, jak wyjdziesz – odpowiedział opryskliwie dyrektor. – Czy nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym zamienił z tobą słówko na osobności? Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że na to zasłużyłem.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście – uśmiechnął się jego ojciec. – Albusie, pewnie się nie zobaczymy przez resztę semestru, ale i tak zostało już tylko parę tygodni. Niebawem się zobaczymy. Zapamiętaj wszystko, co ci powiedziałem. A teraz proszę wybacz mi, ale muszę porozmawiać z dyrektorem. Mamy pewną... ehm... niedokończoną sprawę.

Albus zrobił, jak mu kazano i zeskoczył ze swojego krzesła, biegnąc do drzwi i zamykając je za sobą. Natychmiast po tym, jak to zrobił, przycisnął ucho do drzwi w sam raz, żeby usłyszeć głos swojego ojca.

- Odejdź od drzwi, Albusie.

I po tych słowach wybiegł z gabinetu i popędził do pokoju wspólnego.

* * *

><p>Albus nie mógł spać przez całą noc, za bardzo martwił się o swoich przyjaciół. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił następnego ranka, była wizyta w skrzydle szpitalnym, żeby sprawdzić, czy z nimi wszystko w porządku.<p>

- Masz dziesięć minut, nie więcej. I tak obydwoje zostaną niedługo zwolnieni – powiedziała Madam Clearwater, pielęgniarka w Hogwarcie.

- Albus! – zawył Morrison po jego wejściu. W dłoniach trzymał ogromną tacę kajmakowych krówek. – Co się stało? Nikt nam nic nie wyjaśnił...

Albus opowiedział przyjaciołom, co zdarzyło się poprzedniej nocy, i nawet wspomniał o rozmowie, jaką przeprowadził ze swoim tatą. Opuścił jednak fragment dotyczący Snape'a. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mu się to zbyt osobiste.

- Łał... nawet nie pamiętam, jak zemdlałem. – powiedział Morrison. – Ale spałem długo, obudziłem się dopiero godzinę temu. Kurczę, te nasiona to była strata czasu, no nie? – dodał. – Krówkę? Hagrid nam ich trochę wysłał.

- Nie, dzięki. – powiedział. – A gdzie Mirra?

Scorpius i Morrison wymienili spojrzenia na swoich szpitalnych łóżkach.

- Słyszeliśmy, że przyszli jej dziadkowie i ją zabrali – powiedział Scorpius. – Nie wiemy nawet, czy będzie tutaj wracać w przyszłym roku.

Albus sposępniał.

- Ale ty zrobiłeś, co trzeba, stary! – powiedział wesoło Morrison. – Uratowałeś ją i w ogóle! I nie sądzę, żeby miała z tego powodu jakieś kłopoty!

- No... chyba tak – powiedział z ciężkim sercem Albus.

* * *

><p>Hogwart powrócił do normalności, po tym jak Scorpius i Morrison zostali wypuszczeni ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie zajęć spędzali w większości grając w różne gry zamiast ucząc się nowego materiału. Albus spędzał też mnóstwo czasu u Hagrida, słuchając jego opowieści o tym, co jego ojciec wyprawiał w Hogwarcie, razem z Morrisonem i Scorpiusem śmiejącymi się u jego boku.<p>

Przyznanie się Rose, że przeczytał jej pamiętnik, poszło w miarę dobrze. Za pierwszym razem uderzyła go w twarz tak mocno, że nawet nie czuł drugiego i trzeciego ciosu, co Scorpius uważał za nagrodę od niebios w zamian za zrobienie właściwej rzeczy. Po tym wydarzeniu chyba już myślała, że dostał to, na co zasługiwał, i, jako że Mirra odeszła, spędzała mnóstwo czasu z Albusem i jego przyjaciółmi.

Uczta na zakończenie roku była wspaniała, z dużą ilością jedzenia i sporą dozą odświętności. Co było do przewidzenia, Gryffindor i Slytherin zajęły kolejno trzecie i czwarte miejsce, Ravenclaw zajął pierwsze, a Hufflepuff był zaraz po nim. Wydawało się jednak, że nikt w całej szkole nie wie, co wydarzyło się w nocy, kiedy zostały otworzone Podziemia – dyrektor najwidoczniej dobrze się postarał, żeby to wyciszyć. I o wiele zbyt szybko nadszedł czas pożegnania.

Kufry zostały spakowane, różdżki bezpiecznie pochowane w szatach, a sowy zamknięte w klatkach. Uczniowie spędzali ostatnie minuty podróży pociągiem żegnając się z przyjaciółmi, mimo że mieli na to przecież całą drogę. Albus znalazł z przyjaciółmi wolny przedział czerwonego Ekspresu Hogwart, po drodze wymieniając się z Morrisonem, Scorpiusem i Rose kartami z czekoladowych żab i grając w eksplodującego durnia. Albus jednak zauważył, że przez całą podróż Morrison wydawał się trochę zdołowany.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał go, ostrożnie układając kartę na wysokim stosie znajdującym się przed nim.

Morrison rzucił mu nerwowe spojrzenie, po czym powiedział:

- Ja... ja chciałem cię o coś poprosić.

Rose i Scorpius wymienili zdumione spojrzenia. Ich brak koncentracji zaowocował wybuchem całego zamku z kart. Pośród fruwających kart, Morrison wystękał:

- Czy może... mógłbyś... no nie wiem... w trakcie lata jakoś... poprosić swoją mamę o autograf dla mnie? – zakończył pospiesznie.

Albus roześmiał się, poklepał go po ramieniu i powiedział:

- Tak, stary, myślę, że da się zrobić.

I wkrótce potem wysiedli z pociągu i wymienili ostatnie „do widzenia", które miały im starczyć na całe lato.

- Musisz do mnie napisać tego lata. – powiedział mu Scorpius, kiedy przechodzili przez furtkę prowadzącą do mugolskiego świata. – A to jest mój tata. Do zobaczenia, Al. – dodał.

Albus przyglądał się, jak Scorpius przybija piątkę Morrisonowi i nawet otrzymuje dość niepewny uścisk od Rose, po czym podchodzi do swojego ojca, który czekał na niego w cieniu peronu z rękami w kieszeni.

Morrison odszedł następny, klepiąc Albusa w ramię i przytulając Rose, po czym odszedł w stronę młodej czarownicy z blond włosami, która musiała być jego matką.

- Są i po nas! – powiedziała po chwili Rose, wskazując w stronę swojego ojca i matki Albusa, którzy machali do nich z drugiego końca stacji. Raźno podeszli w ich stronę. Rose rzuciła się, żeby uściskać ojca.

- Jak tam twój pierwszy rok, Różyczko? – zapytał ją, podnosząc ją do góry i usadzając sobie na ramionach, z czego jeszcze nie wyrosła pomimo swojej na pozór poważnej osobowości.

- W porządku, tatusiu. Profesor Flitwick powiedział mi, że na teście z zaklęć uzyskałam u niego sto trzydzieści procent! – powiedziała nad nim.

- Naprawdę? Kurczę, wiedziałem, że mądra z ciebie dziewczynka, ale serio – łał! A przy okazji, czy to nie ty ściskałaś przed chwilą pewnego Malfoya?

Rose zaczerwieniła się lekko, po czym odpowiedziała:

- Być może.

Albus zaczął iść ramię w ramię ze swoją matką w kierunku czarnego samochodu z ministerstwa, którym mieli wracać do domu.

- I jak minął pierwszy rok? – zapytała.

Albus uśmiechnął się.

- Nie było źle. Kilka ciężkich chwil, ale myślę, że i tak wrócę tu w przyszłym roku. – zażartował.

Objęła go ramionami i zapytała, o wiele ciszej:

- A jak ci się podoba bycie Ślizgonem?

Albus wzruszył ramionami. Zbliżali się już do samochodu.

- Nie było źle. Tak jak w każdym innym domu, naprawdę. – powiedział.

I rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie przez ramię na ekspres do Hogwartu, wsiadł do samochodu, który miał go zawieźć do rezydencji Potterów, i zaczął odliczać dni do końca lata.


End file.
